La croisée des chemins
by CallingMizu
Summary: Prequelle de L'odyssée Salvatrice.Chibi Gboys. UA. fic à 26 chapitres, Heero et les autres avant leur rencontre avec Shini Gami et son jumeau. Decouverte de leur pouvoir et de ce que fut leur jeunesse
1. Quand tout commence !

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

**_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukistu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé. _**

* * *

**La croisée des chemins**

* * *

**Quand tout commence !**

* * *

Les deux enfants étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient eut très peur. Voir leur maison brûler n'avait pas été facile pour eux, ils le savaient que leur mère était morte dans le feu. Ils se retrouvaient seuls dans ce monde. 

L'aîné des deux avait traîné son frère dans une grotte tout près de leur ancienne maison. Le plus jeune tremblait dans les bras de l'autre, ce demandant ce qu'ils allaient devenir.

Soudain un bruit se fait à l'entrée de la grotte. Et deux louveteaux d'un peu près 2 mois apparaissent, Shini pousse un cri de frayeur, et un des deux louveteaux se sauve. L'autre porte son regard sur les deux enfants, avec un grognement, il ressort pour revenir une demi-heure après avec un lapin qu'il dépose devant l'aîné.

- Merci murmure le plus jeune mais en dévisageant quand même le lapin.

Après un temps de réflexion.

- Grand frère, on va devoir le manger comme ça ?

- Oui. Nous ne savons pas faire du feu donc...

- Mais ça va être cru ! Dit dégoûté le plus jeune.

Le plus grand soupir, lui non plus il n'avait pas envie de manger ce lapin comme ça, mais il y était obligé. Alors il prend le couteau que son père lui avait donné et commence à couper le lapin, son frère crie quand il voit du sang sortir de la bête.

Prenant une bonne aspiration il continue à couper, puis tend un morceau à son petit frère.

- Non j'en veux pas Futsu, j'en veux pas ! Je vais pas manger ça, c'est trop dégoûtant. Je préfère ne pas manger, comme ça je retrouverais maman et papa.

Fukitsu soupire une fois de plus, et sort de la grotte, il voit encore un peu de fumée qui s'élève de son ancienne maison.

- Je vais ramasser du bois mort et voir si je trouve du feu.

Fukitsu revient avec un tas de bois, il avait été jusqu'à la maison pour voir s'il y avait encore un peu de feu ou des cendres qui pourraient faire prendre feu à son tas mais il n'y avait rien.

Fukitsu lâche le tas de bois aux pieds de son frère et s'apprête à ressortir quand il entend

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, Shini mais tu devrais manger comme je l'ai fait. Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps ici.

- Justement je mangerai au village alors.

Fukitsu pousse encore un soupir son frère n'y mettait aucune volonté. Mais il se demandait si son frère n'avait pas raison après tout, les soldats reviendraient et ils ne seraient plus en sécurité et cette fois ils n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer.

Shini regarde toujours son frère dans les yeux, en se demandant ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il reprend le morceau de lapin, il adorait son frère, mais de là à manger ça, alors que Maman était un cordon bleu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le plus petit des louveteaux était venu se mettre tout près de Shini, avec son museau, il poussait la main du gamin vers sa bouche, comme pour l'obliger à goûter cette viande.

- Un tout petit bout alors pour vous faire plaisir, mais tout petit, dit Shini en le mettant dans sa bouche avec une grosse grimace.

C'est à ce moment que l'autre louveteau rentre dans la grotte en grognant. Fukitsu prend la main de son frère et l'entraîne rapidement vers le fond de la grotte et met son autre main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Shini déglutit et dû donc avaler le morceau qu'il avait en bouche lui confirmant que se n'était pas bon du tout. Il vit de nouveau le petit louveteau venir vers eux, Fukitsu le plaque plus contre la paroi afin d'essayer de se fondre dans l'ombre mais rien n'y fait le bébé loup continuait d'avancer vers eux.

Enlevant la main de Fukitsu de sa bouche il murmure

- Il veut peut-être ça !

Fukitsu acquiesce et prend le morceau de lapin pour le lancer. Un gémissement retentit

- Tu l'as touché dit Shini d'un ton désolé.

Puis le loup, le museau avec un peu de sang dessus, s'avance de nouveau vers les deux enfants. Suivit bientôt de l'autre louveteau

- C'est peut-être des orphelins comme nous, dit alors Shini. Puis ils ne doivent pas être si méchant que ça, ils nous ont amenés de la nourriture continue de murmurer Shini, tout en regardant le louveteau qui grognait venir se mettre près de lui.

A ce moment là, Fukitsu entend des cris.

µµµ

- Je te dis que j'ai vu un de ses deux diablotins, qui traînait par ici, dit un soldat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils deviennent tout seul dans cette forêt, en plus ils ont dû se noyer dans le lac, c'est la dernière fois qu'on les a vus

- Tu sais bien que Treize Khushrenada veut les enfants.

Les soldats finirent par passer devant l'entrée de la grotte.

- Et là dedans

Le plus petit des louveteaux jappe craintivement.

- Restons pas là, c'est la tanière d'une louve, si elle nous voit ici, je ne donne pas chère de notre peau.

µµµ

Les deux enfants soupirèrent en entendant les soldats partir, Shini lui attrape un des deux louveteaux pour le serrer contre lui

- Merci. Tu vois, Futsu, ils sont pas méchant, dit avec un sourire Shini alors que le petit louveteau jouait avec ses doigts les mordillant légèrement.

L'autre ne grognait plus mais assis en retrait, il regardait les deux enfants. Fukitsu quant à lui c'était lever pour reprendre le morceau de lapin qu'il avait lancé, il le coupe encore une fois, mais pour en donner des morceaux aux deux animaux. Il voit son frère sourire avant qu'il ne commence à s'endormir.

- Dis, Futsu, tu crois que les loups nous accepteraient ? Tu crois que les animaux voudront de nous alors que les hommes pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, Shini. Dors maintenant, si tu ne veux pas manger de la viande crue, on ferait mieux de retourner vers un village. En plus si on ne veut pas se faire repérer, on ne peut pas faire du feu

- Ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Mais je peux manger des fruits, dit-il en baillant.

µ

Au matin, les louveteaux étaient toujours au près d'eux ce qui avait l'air de confirmer ce que pensait Shini, qu'ils étaient quatre orphelins à devoir se débrouiller tout seuls.

Shini pendant que son frère dormait, avait été ramasser des myrtilles, des framboises, ainsi que quelques racines que sa maman préparent toujours crues.

Quand son grand frère ouvre les yeux, il lui sourit.

- Tu sais Futsu, si on changeait de contrée, on ne tomberait plus sur les soldats de tonton Treize.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme cela Shini il ne le mérite pas.

- Mais Tonton Ouja disait qu'il fallait dire aussi tonton Treize que quand je l'appelais comme ça il souriait.

- Si tu veux, on changera de lieu alors, dit Fukitsu pour changer de sujet. Tu comptes les emmener avec nous ? Demande t-il quand il voit Shini prendre le louveteau dans ses bras et se pencher vers l'autre.

- On va pas les laisser tout seul ! Dit immédiatement Shini

- Ce sont des loups ils sont capables de se débrouiller.

- Mais...

- D'accord mais dès qu'on voit une louve, on les laissera.

- Tu as entendu, tu vas bientôt avoir une nouvelle maman dit Shini avec un sourire à celui qu'il avait dans les bras

µµµ

A huit ans, la forêt est quand même effrayante, mais comme l'avait dit Fukitsu, c'était des loups, et c'était plutôt, eux qui leur montraient le chemin et qui leur disaient quand il y avait du danger. Il y avait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils avançaient à la recherche d'un endroit où ils seraient bien.

Entre les lapins ramenés par loups, et les fruits ramassés par Shini, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils avaient faim.

Un matin, ils avaient eu la joie de voir du feu à côté de leur couche, comme tous les soirs Shini avait ramassé du bois, et à l'aide d'un bout de bois dans une planche il avait essayé de faire du feu, sans succès.

En rage contre la viande qu'il allait encore devoir manger cru, il était allé se coucher, et au matin le feu était là, ni lui, ni Fukitsu n'avaient pu en deviner la cause.

- Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, Futsu, il y a de l'eau, un village pas trop loin, j'en ai marre de marcher.

- Shini cet endroit pourrait être dangereux. Nous ne savons pas qui a fait ce feu et ce n'est certainement pas tes loups.

- Si c'était quelqu'un de méchant, on serait déjà auprès de papa et maman, répond alors son frère.

Fukitsu savait que son frère avait raison mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Pour lui la personne qui les avait "aidé" n'était qu'un ennemi potentiel de plus.

Quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui avait été assez doué pour que les deux louveteaux ne le repèrent pas.

- Louveteau ne t'approche pas, crie Soudain son frère.

- Shini je t'ai déjà dit de ne... mais le jeune garçon se tût en voyant devant son frère, un soldat aux cheveux roux

Il sortit rapidement son couteau pour protéger son petit frère.

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour avoir fait du feu cette nuit? Je vous amène en plus de la nourriture. dit le soldat

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demande agressivement Fukitsu en faisant reculer Shini derrière lui.

- Je vous ai vu rentré dedans hier soir, ce n'est pas courant deux enfants et deux louveteaux, avec un drap remplis de "je ne sais quoi" et un lapin dans la gueule des animaux. Je m'appelle Otto, mes parents habitent ce village, je suis de passage.

Shini tremblait dans le dos de son frère.

- Vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille on dirait pour avoir peur comme ça? Où sont vos parents ?

-Papa est mort l'année passée, Maman il n'y a pas longtemps, répond Shini, malgré les yeux noirs que son frère lui jette.

Même si Fukistu lui avait lancé un regard noir, il savait parfaitement que son petit frère répondrait à la question, pour Shini c'était dans l'ordre des choses, si on te pose une question tu dois répondre. Oncle Ouja avait toujours répondu à ses questions, Shini faisait pareil, pour lui tout ceci était naturel.

- Vous êtes tous les deux orphelins alors ? Demande le soldat

- Non, répond une fois de plus Shini

- Mais tu viens de dire que...

- Non, pas que deux, répond Shini.

- Quatre, reprend t-il en prenant son louveteau dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Fait avec un sourire le Soldat

Fukitsu ne put s'empêcher de penser que Shini avait encore conquit quelqu'un mais peut-être que le charme de son frère allait pouvoir réussir, après tout cet Otto ne savait pas qu'ils étaient vraiment.

- Cela ne va pas être commode pour vous trouver une famille, pour quatre, sourit Otto.

- On n'a pas besoin de famille, on va retrouver celle qui nous reste, dit Fukitsu.

- C'est vrai, et où ? Demande innocemment Shini.

Otto éclate de rire devant la tête désespérée que fait celui qui à l'air le plus âgé.

- Donc vous êtes deux frères, et c'est toi, l'aîné, je suppose, dit Otto en désignant le gamin aux cheveux relâchés

Shini hoche la tête, pour répondre se rendant compte un peu tard que son habitude de ne pas mentir lui valait une belle bourde une fois de plus.

- Il y a combien d'années de différences ? Demande Otto en fixant Shini pour que ce soit lui qui lui réponde.

- Deux, finit par répondre Shini en regardant le sol

- Deux années, il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait autant

- Deux minutes, avoue Shini

Le soldat éclate de nouveau de rire. Décidément ses deux gamins n'étaient pas communs.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aux courrant du reste de ta famille alors? Demande Otto.

Le plus jeune allait répondre et Otto devait savoir si il devait emmener les deux gosses à l'orphelinat du village suivant ou s'il pouvait les conduire au village où ils devaient se rendre.

- Ben je sais pas, Futsu il était plus souvent avec les grandes personnes. Maman lui disait beaucoup de chose, répond Shini

Ayant confirmation il se retourne alors vers l'aîné

- Et où se trouve le reste de ta famille ? Je vais vous y conduire.

- C'est après la forêt, dit Fukitsu. On n'est plus très loin, ça va aller maintenant,

- Merci pour la nourriture, et le feu, dit avec un sourire Shini

- Vous avez de la chance, je dois justement m'y rendre, pour voir s'il y a moyen de construire un château tout près de là. Je vais faire le reste du voyage avec vous.

A Suivre…


	2. L'étrange rencontre

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukistu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.**_

* * *

**Etrange rencontre**

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, à la frontière de l'autre royaume.

- Heero, reviens, tu sais bien que ta maman, ne veut pas que tu approches de la frontière, crie un petit garçon blond à son ami brun de cheveux.

- Elle surveille Yuki, elle ne le saura pas si tu ne dis rien.

- Les gardes lui diront, tu sais bien que depuis que la princesse a fuit dans l'autre monde, c'est difficile d'y aller.

- Quatre ! Murmure une voix derrière le blond.

Celui ci se retourne vers un brun aux yeux émeraude et n'aime pas le petit sourire qu'il fait.

Le blond se retourne et voit qu'il venait de se faire duper. Il se retourne vers son ami, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Le brun déglutit

- Trowa ! Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire ? S'il lui arrive quelque chose tout sera uniquement de ta faute.

Fâché le blond, laisse son ami regarder la frontière avec un petit sourire. Heero ne risquait rien après tous les gens de l'autre côté n'avaient même pas de pouvoir. Pourtant le blond ne décollerait pas, il fulminait de plus en plus, et si tout ça arrivait aux oreilles du roi Heiwa, la sécurité à la frontière serait encore renforcée, et lui avait envie de pouvoir découvrir les beautés de l'autre monde, il en avait tellement entendu parlé par ses parents, qui avait bien connu la princesse Hibana avant son départ pour retrouver son amoureux.Et puis s'il arrivait quelque chose à Heero, est-ce que Kari se remettrait de la perte de son fils ? Alors qu'elle avait déjà perdu un enfant, le grand frère d'Heero et son père le chef de la garde royale dans le tragique accident quand on avait envoyé des troupes essayer de récupérer la princesse et la ramener à ses fonctions, la protection et la dissimulation de leur monde parallèle.

En colère Quatre ne remarque pas que ses pas l'ont directement amené au château.

Le blond soupire en repensant à sa vie dans son village cela faisait un peu près un an qu'il était dans cette grande ville, son père un riche pêcheur l'avait envoyé ainsi que sa cousine pour qu'ils domptent les animaux sacrés. Ces animaux montraient la puissance de leur maître, seulement quelques enfants pouvaient les dompter, leur donnant grâce à ça le droit de quitter leur royaume contrairement aux autres villageois.

Lui et sa cousine n'étaient pas les seuls en pèlerinage, il y avait bien sûr Trowa que sa sœur avait dû le laisser partir faute d'argent, Wufei le fils d'un bûcheron mais aussi un seigneur des volcans et montagne environnant son village. Son père l'avait envoyé pour la renommée et enfin la dernière envoyée était Sally, ses parents appartenant à un village très médical, ils l'avaient envoyée en espérant que le Roi verse une plus grosse somme pour l'avancée des dernières recherches et pourvoir ainsi construire un autre laboratoire. Heero lui était au près de sa famille, mais Quatre comprenait la pression qu'il pouvait ressentir, il devait faire honneur à sa famille et essayé de surpasser son frère qui avait été un véritable génie.

Alors oui, il comprenait qu'il s'éclipse pendant une heure ou deux dans l'autre royaume mais c'était dangereux !

* * *

De l'autre côté du Royaume

Fukitsu confirmait à Otto, que des parents étaient dans le village derrière la forêt et qu'ils avaient déjà été joués plus d'une fois dans les bois et qu'ils n'avaient pas peur du noir donc ils ne risquaient rien. Ils avaient dû promettre aussi de venir le voir s'ils ne trouvaient pas leur famille, lui ne bougeait pas de la région puisqu'il devait construire le château.

- Monsieur Otto ? Demande d'un coup Shini

- Oui ? Demande le soldat avec un grand sourire

- Vous n'allez pas avoir peur ?

- Peur de quoi ?

- De rester tout seul ? Moi, j'aurai peur si j'étais pas avec Futsu, puis j'ai Seishi et le loup de mon frère mais et vous ?

- Je ne vais pas rester seul longtemps, mon petit, il va bientôt avoir des ouvriers ici, pour m'aider à construire le château

- Alors, on peut vous laisser

- Oui, cours, rattrape ton frère

Otto s'amuse de voir la petite natte disparaître dans la descende, pour rattraper son frère.

"Ouille" pense Otto en voyant Shini tomber sur une racine, et relever rapidement.

- On a vraiment de la famille dans le village de l'autre côté de la forêt ?

- Non, mais on va en trouver une, Otto a raison, on ne peut pas continuer à errer comme ça. Quand on aura traversé la forêt et bien on se construira une petite cabane, tu sais comme dans notre arbre près du lac ou on aménagera une grotte, près d'un village, comme ça on pourra voir et observer les gens avant de se présenter à eux.

- Mais Futsu, tous les gens ne sont pas méchants.

- Oui, Shini, mais tous les gens ne sont pas gentils non plus.

- Et on va devoir attendre longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas Shini.

Shini ne répond pas et prend une fois de plus son loup dans ses bras. Puis se retourne vers l'autre louveteau

- Pourquoi tu lui donnes pas un nom à lui ? Demande Fukitsu au bout d'un moment

- Parce qu'il est pour toi. Otto il m'a dit qu'ils retrouveraient jamais de maman parce qu'ils ne sentaient plus les loups. Je me suis excusé après de Seishi et je lui ai donné un nom c'est joli ?

- Je préfère Yasei, répond Fukitsu pour entrer dans le jeu de son frère.

Rayonnant son petit frère se précipite vers le second loup

- T'as entendu, t'as un nom.

Le louveteau se met à grogner alors que Shini voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Sursautant, il regarde blessé son frère et dit après avoir vu Yasei se mettre derrière les jambes de son frère

- Il ne m'aime pas !

- Mais si... soupire son frère.

Shini pouvait vraiment être insupportable quand il s'y mettait

- Tu as été trop brusque avec lui, c'est tout, continue Fukitsu. Allez lève-toi, il faut encore qu'on marche un peu, je voudrais traverser la forêt avant la nuit. Si Otto voit qu'on est encore dans les parages, c'est à l'orphelinat qu'on va se retrouver, et on sera séparé, tous les quatre argumente l'aîné, pour faire presser le petit lambin.

- Quand on sera de l'autre côté, on bouge plus alors.

- J'espère Shini

Le natté se met à courir, voulant arriver le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu viens, Futsu, et toi Yasei, tu n'arriveras pas à rattraper ton frère.

- Shini, ne te précipite pas comme ça, attend-moi.

Le gamin court toujours droit devant lui, c'est Yasei tout croc montré qui arrive à le faire arrêter

- Mais... rouspète le natté.

Soupirant, il reprend la marche mais lance quand même un regard noir à Yasei

- Tu as dit qu'on devait se dépêcher.

- Si tu cours, tu vas encore tomber.

- Je suis pas si maladroit !

- Qui vient de s'étaler, il n'y a pas dix minutes sur une branche ?

Shini décide de bouder son frère, un instant seulement car tous les deux n'étaient jamais fâché très longtemps.

- Oh ! Futsu regarde ! Il y a une grotte là.

- Ne restons pas là. Viens.

Fukitsu prend la main de son frère et avance d'un pas résolu, le tirant pour qu'il avance plus vite, cette forêt ne lui inspire pas confiance et en même temps il ressent quelque chose de bizarre comme des frissons dans le corps. Cette forêt n'était pas normale, il y reviendra quand il aura mis Shini à l'abri.

- Regarde, on voit la lumière au bout, c'est la fin de la forêt, dit-il en lâchant la main de son aîné et en partant en courant.

Yasei, se mit à courir à côté de lui, l'air aussi heureux de pouvoir quitter cette forêt.

- Ho, dit le natté en arrivant à la clairière. Tu avais raison il y a un lac, il y a plein d'arbres fruitiers. On va arrêter de manger de la viande crue. Viens voir, Futsu.

D'un pas moins précipité l'aîné arrive. D'accord il y avait un lac mais il était seulement visible pas si prêt que ça, les arbres fruités étaient une chance mais en auraient-ils toujours vraiment prêt du lac ? Suivant son frère il fut soulager en constatant que le lac était en réalité à 300 mètres ils n'auraient pas trop à marcher.

- On va vivre ici ? Demande Shini

- Oui, ne va pas dans l'eau, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher du bois pour la cabane. Compris ?

- Bien grand frère, murmure t-il un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir se baigner mais il s'assied par terre mettant son louveteau sur ses jambes.

µ

Fukitsu est rassuré, il sait que son frère allait obéir. Il refait vite le chemin inverse et commence à chercher des branches solides quand quelque chose attire son regard, un bref éclair bleu

- Montre-toi !

Il n'eut pas de réponse et encore une fois un éclair bleu passe.

- Montre-toi ! Hurle Fukitsu faisant dresser ses cheveux en l'air en un instant la forêt commence à brûler.

Un vent s'élève alors et éteint le feu en quelques minutes sauf celui au tour de lui.

Fukitsu voit apparaître alors un garçon de plus ou moins son âge des cheveux bruns en bataille les mains en avant dont un jet s'échappe pour éteindre le reste du feu grâce à la terre qu'il soulève. Il porte une chemise blanche en dessous d'une cape bleue, le pantalon est de la même couleur et le tout est avec des bottines noirs. (1) La seule chose que sait Fukitsu c'est que ce garçon n'est pas d'ici.

- Qui es-tu ?

Le brun ne répond pas mais se met à le dévisager ou plutôt à le fixer mais Fukitsu ne sait si s'était lui qu'il regardait ou non. Il découvre alors ses yeux ils sont d'une couleur bleue, un bleu cobalt même une couleur qui devrait sûrement plaire à Shini.

- Je t'ai posé une question, reprend Fukitsu

Les deux enfants continuent de se dévisager. Fukitsu allait reposer une fois de plus sa question, quand une lueur de malice passe dans ses yeux.

- Je m'appelle Gami et toi ?

Au moins que les leçons de politesse que sa mère lui avait enseignées lui servent, Shini obtient plus des gens, car il est plus courtois aussi.  
Le silence dur encore un moment.

- Moi, c'est Heero

- Comment as-tu fait pour faire apparaître le feu ?

- Je l'ai juste éteint. D'où viens-tu ?

Fukitsu se referme immédiatement

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Cela semblait mal poli et bien temps pis, lui il avait son petit frère à protéger et il ne voulait pas qu'un inconnu très bizarre puisse être nocif à Shini, le mieux c'était qu'il ne l'approche pas. Shini choisirait leurs prochains parents mais lui choisirait les fréquentations son frère car il était l'innocence et la naïveté personnifiée, il ne laisserait quiconque le souiller.

- Tu viens d'ici ?

Heero veut savoir parce que si c'est le cas cela voudrait dire que tout ce qu'on leur avait enseigné était faux, les êtres humains avaient bien des pouvoirs.

" _Futsu, Futsu_" Crie soudain la voix paniquée de son frère, cela le surprend que se fut dans sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ai déclenché ce feu mais si c'est le cas, si je te vois en dehors de cette forêt je n'hésiterai pas à te faire brûler, lâche-t-il avant de se diriger vers le lac voir ce qui pouvait terroriser son frère.

En partant, il sentit le regard bleu sur lui. Mais sa priorité première c'est Shini. Il est là, où il lui avait demandé de rester, et compris pourquoi il avait paniqué.

Il se retourne avant de quitter la forêt et il voit disparaître l'éclair bleu, au moins, l'étranger avait l'air aussi obéissant que son frère.

- Futsu, j'ai eu peur, il y a eu du feu, mais tu as dit de ne pas bouger

- Je suis là, et tu ne retourneras pas dans la forêt non plus, c'est interdit.

- Tu n'as pas ramené du bois?

Comme son frère ne répond pas.

- C'est pas grave, regarde, je n'ai pas bougé, mais j'ai bien observé.

Du doigt Shini lui montre un éboulis de rocher.

- J'ai envoyé Seishi voir, il m'a dit que c'était assez grand pour nous quatre et qu'on pourrait même se mettre debout dedans

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demande son frère

- Qu'on allait avoir un abri.

- Non avant !

- Que Seishi me l'a dit où ça se trouvait, répond sans comprendre où voulait en venir son frère.

- Dit comment ?

- Comme d'habitude en paroles.

Fukitsu le regarde étrangement puis la forêt et demande

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Dans la forêt.

Fukitsu se mord la lèvre, c'est bien ce qu'il craignait cette forêt les avaient contaminés, contaminé par quoi il ne savait pas mais il le découvrirait.

* * *

Ne se doutant de rien, au même moment dans un village un peu plus loin, quand la forêt avait pris feu, une petite fille s'était subitement stoppée dans ses activités

_-" la princesse enfantera deux enfants exactement pareils, ainsi que les pouvoirs qu'ils posséderont. Un sera la vie, la puissance sera plus grande ainsi que son existence. L'autre sera la mort, ses pouvoirs seront nombreux mais n'agiront pas mieux, à la totalité de ses pouvoirs la mort viendra et il la remplacera. La prophétie ne s'accomplira pas si la mort est tué de l'épée d'un roi. Comme punition cet être abritera le pouvoir absolu, le pouvoir unique._"

A la fin de ses mots beaucoup de villageois la dévisagèrent puis une lumière se fait et la jeune fille tombe, heureusement un vieillard la rattrape. La lumière qui s'est propagée à l'instant est une lumière d'oubli pourtant le vieillard ne fut pas le seul à ne pas oublier la prophétie, une ombre avait, elle aussi tout mémorisé

A Suivre...

* * *

(1) comme quoi il a du goût vestimentaire lui mdr 


	3. Toutes les facettes d'une vie

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukistu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé. **_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Toutes les facettes d'une vie

Avec un dernier regard pour la forêt, Heero repasse par le tunnel de la frontière, mais il reviendrait, il y a trop de chose qu'il veut savoir. Ce garçon l'intrigue, il va devoir aussi questionner un peu plus Kashikoi. Depuis quand les humains ont des pouvoirs ?

Arrivé, à la sortie du tunnel, il regarde à droite et à gauche, rien, il peut passer au nez et à la barbe des gardes. S'il n'avait pas tellement envie de retourner dans l'autre monde, il l'aurait déjà signalé à Shuei, que le passage n'était pas bien surveillé, du temps de son grand-père les choses ne se seraient jamais passé comme ça. Mais autant bénéficier de cette facilité, il voulait revoir ce Gami

- Heero ! S'élève une voix alors qu'il passait la barrière.

Le garçon soupira intérieurement, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Tu te rends compte des dangers que tu prends ? Et si tu avais rencontré une créature ou autre chose dans ce monde tu ne pourrais même pas utiliser tes pouvoirs. D'ailleurs les avoir utilisé tout à l'heure n'était pas recommandé. Que vas-tu faire si le roi Heiwa découvre que...

- Quatre !

Heero s'était retourné pour le foudroyer du regard ce qui calme d'un coup le petit blond mais Heero n'osait pas trop attaquer le garçon sachant très bien que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à utiliser son pouvoir. Hors seul le Roi était au courrant de la défaillance de son pouvoir et ainsi de sa constitution.

- Tu as rencontré quelque chose là-bas ? Demande le blond

- Hn.

- Et c'est beau ? Je veux dire...

- Je n'ai pas été plus loin que la forêt.

- Pourquoi ? Demande inquiet de nouveau le blond

- Incendie.

- D'où l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs.

Heero ne répond même pas.

* * *

Fukitsu regardait son frère dormir, il réalise que lui pouvait se passer d'un parent mais Shini ne rêvait que de ça, avoir une famille. Le voyant sourire dans son sommeil Fukitsu prend la résolution d'aller au village demain, il irait là-bas seul à la recherche d'un parent potentiel pour son frère puis il ferait présenter de façon naturelle. 

Demain il demanderait à Shini d'arranger un peu la grotte mais de ne pas aller dans la forêt l'autre pouvait toujours y être. Regardant encore une fois son frère, des projets plein la tête, Fukitsu finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

Au matin, quand Fukitsu, se réveille, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, Shini, n'est plus dans la grotte, rapidement, il sort pour trouver son frère, devant le lac, en slip, dans l'eau jusqu'au genoux, à faire le fou avec Seishi.

Il sourit devant la scène, avant de se déshabiller et d'aller le rejoindre, prit dans leurs jeux, ils ne voient pas une petite fille aux cheveux court et noir, venir vers eux.

Elle les regardait depuis un moment, et avait fini par avoir envie d'aller jouer avec eux, ils étaient nouveaux dans la région et eux au moins ne savaient pas qu'elle avait des visions, les autres enfants la fuyaient comme la peste, de peur qu'elle ne les contamine.

Celui aux cheveux lâchés finit par la voir, mais l'autre aux cheveux nattés, lui fait des grands signes, avant de lui crier.

- Tu sais nager toi ?

- Pas... pas très bien, avoue t-elle en rougissant

- Oh ! Dit Shini abattu pour quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec le sourire et de grand signe.

- Viens jouer, il y a assez d'eau pour toi aussi. On va pouvoir jouer ensemble n'est ce pas grand frère ?

Fukitsu acquiesce amusé intérieurement par la façon qu'avait son frère de lui demander la permission, il lui demandait un peu de la même façon avant d'aller jouer avec Relena.

- Tu sais c'est pas grave si tu sais pas nager, poursuit Shini voyant que la fille n'osait avancer. Moi non plus je sais pas même mon grand frère il sait pas.

Voyant qu'elle n'ose toujours pas bouger Shini pousse un soupir et sort de l'eau, vient lui prendre la main et demande

- T'as peur de l'eau ?

La fille secoue vivement la tête, alors avec un sourire Shini la tire dans l'eau et commence à l'éclabousser pour qu'elle joue.

Finalement elle se prend au jeu et se met à arroser Shini, l'eau dévie et finit par mouiller Fukitsu qui était maintenant sur la rive sûrement entrain de réfléchir alors vient une idée au diablotin natté préparent de l'eau dans ses mains.

- Shini, je te déconseille de faire ça.

- T'as rien dit quand c'était euh... C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Hilde, murmure t-elle espérant que les deux garçons n'avaient pas entendu parlé d'elle.

- Merci. T'as rien dit quand Hilde elle t'a mouillé

- Elle, elle l'a pas fait exprès.

- T'es pas drôle Futsu, boude Shini. Si c'est comme ça, Hilde elle sera que mon amie à moi.

* * *

Heero avait son regard fixé sur l'enseignant, mais ses pensées étaient bien loin, dans une heure, il pourrait aller trouver Kashikoi, lui demander qu'il lui raconte encore une fois pourquoi le monde parallèle devait rester ignoré des humains, mais surtout la différence qu'il y avait entre eux, et nous. Des pouvoirs, Gami en avait, il en était certain, alors comment un humain pouvait avoir des pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais aimé les cours et là, ils lui étaient encore plus pénibles. N'attendant pas que l'enseignant ait fini de parler au moment du gong il sortit, l'heure était l'heure. 

Il se dirige directement vers le bureau de Kashikoi, celui-ci était le dirigeant du pensionnat et aimait renseigner les élèves ainsi que quiconque d'ailleurs.

Kashikoi ? Demande Heero en entrant se forçant à ne pas froncer du nez à la forte odeur de roses.

- Je t'attendais Kaze que veux-tu ?

- Savoir plus sur le monde des humains.

- Sur qui en particulier ? Quelle peuple, village ou autres ?

- Les pouvoirs que possèdent les humains.

Le Sage eut du mal à ne pas loucher sur le parchemin sur son bureau heureusement il n'y a avait pas beaucoup de gens au courrant de la prophétie mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite plus. Wufei était peut-être au courrant c'était son apprenti mais il était un garçon discret donc il n'aurait rien dit mis à part au roi qui était bien sûr au courrant.

- Les pouvoirs, marmonne le Sage faisant semblant de réfléchir. Il y en a, quelque un. Je te donne déjà les catégories alors, d'un côté il y a les prophètes se sont des humains capables de voir l'avenir et aussi d'avoir quelques pouvoirs comme sceller des pouvoirs ou a l'obtention de la première prophétie : l'oubli. Ils apparaissent tous les deux siècles. Il y aussi des mages, des humains avec quelques pouvoirs. Ils sont souvent aux services du Roi, ils ont le don d'ensorcellement, ils peuvent envoûter des personnes grâce à des mots, chaque décennie il y a des nouveaux mages. Les derniers sont les sorciers, se sont des humains qui possèdent le pouvoir de fabriquer des potions, de parler aux animaux, de lire et dicter des envoûtements souvent par les mots, changer d'apparence.

Aux dernières nouvelles le dernier descendant de cette famille était un certain Kichijou. Il a été enregistré dans notre monde pour des raisons que tu ne dois pas savoir. Maintenant Heero le cours est terminé, tu peux partir.

Heero remercie le Sage d'un mouvement de tête.

Ca n'arrangeait pas le brun, le feu déclenché par la colère ne rentrait pas dans aucune des catégories citées par Kashikoi. Surtout qu'il avait eu l'air de ne pas se rendre compte que c'était lui qui avait déclenché tout ça.

Se couchant sur son lit, il se mit à réfléchir. Demain, il n'y avait pas de cours, il repasserait le tunnel, il irait à la limite de la forêt pour voir s'il retrouvait Gami, il fallait trouver le moyen de le faire parler un peu de lui, ce ne serait pas facile, il avait l'air aussi renfermé que lui, trop de poids sur ses jeunes épaules peut-être aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Odin ne soit pas mort, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de pression sur ses épaules, il ne voulait pas être son successeur, juste lui.

Alors que Heero quittait le bureau du Kashikoi, une autre personne arrivait, d'ailleurs il fronce les sourcils alors que son ami ne l'a pas vu, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Chose anormale puisque celui était constamment sur ses gardes, secouent la tête il pousse la porte.

- Oh Ueki te voilà, oui c'était bien le Kaze qui est sorti. Ueki veux-tu bien aller donner un message au Roi ?

- Bien sûr vénérable Kashikoi.

- Alors va dire au Roi que le Kage fuit son ombre.

-Bi..Bien.

Wufei trouve que c'était un étrange message mais ne pose pas de question et court jusqu'au palais. Le roi allait comprendre c'était le principal mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas de mauvaise chose.

* * *

- Comment ça ? Osez me le redire ? 

Un soldat plus courageux ou peut-être téméraire s'avance

- nous n'avons pas retrouvez vos neveux et la princesse est introuvable.

- Montez les taxes, crie Treize.

- Comment ? Mais Seigneur.

- Je veux ses enfants, montez les taxes les impôts les villageois ne resteront pas solidaires.

- Si vous ne leur garantissez pas le retrait des taxes je crains que si, Seigneur murmure un des conseillers

- Tout le monde en aura y compris vous et les soldats

- Mais... s'offusque un soldat

- Cela sera votre peine pour avoir laisser fuir trois malheureux enfants, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Il s'apprête à quitter la pièce à la porte il dit

- Exécutez aussi le soldat Adam et Ben, je n'aime pas l'effronterie.

Le soldat qui s'était avancé et celui qui avait protesté, palissent mais ils ne restèrent pas blanc longtemps car leurs têtes tombèrent à l'instant ou la porte claquait.

Treize pousse jusqu'à ses appartements privés, il vient embrasser sa tendre et jeune épouse dans le cou.

- Tu n'en fais pas trop, ma douce, il faut te ménager, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à la première dame du pays ainsi qu'au futur souverain

Lady Une se retourne et embrasse son mari.

- Non, avec les servantes que tu viens de me donner en plus, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Elles sont jeunes, mais obéissantes.

- Il y a de plus en plus d'orphelines pour l'instant, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe

Bien sûr, il ne disait pas à son épouse, qu'à force de faire tomber les têtes des gens qui l'indisposaient, les enfants n'avaient plus de parents pour les élever, d'un autre côté comment avoir une population à ses ordres que de les élever lui-même comme il en avait envie. Les impôts serviraient également à créer les châteaux pour pouvoir surveiller tout son royaume.

On frappe à la porte, tirant de ses pensées Treize.

- Maître, votre émissaire vient d'arriver à la salle du trône

- J'arrive. Et vous, reposez-vous bien, ma douce, si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à sonner, un domestique arrivera rapidement.

Refermant la porte et un dernier sourire pour sa femme. Treize ouvre la porte de la salle du trône pour y trouver un vieil homme. Malgré ses cheveux grisonnant, il n'inspirait pas confiance au tyran, peut-être son air suffisant.

- Ah vous voilà ! Dit l'homme.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nomme le Duc Vermeil. J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez deux enfants, sûrement les mêmes que ceux que je cherche. Je viens conclure avec vous une alliance.

- Pourquoi rechercher vous les petits ?

- La prophétie.

- Il n'y a pas de prophète dans mon royaume.

- Mais qui vous dit que je fais partie de votre royaume murmure Le Duc en allongeant son ombre jusqu'à celle du souverain.

- Si je vous propose un poste dans mon armée et un château ainsi qu'un territoire qui si rapporte vous me parlerez de cette prophétie ? Demande Treize une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Le Duc Vermeil acquiesce, assez surpris que le Roi n'aille même pas sursauter, une forte tête, cela lui plairait encore plus de le destituer alors autant prendre ce qu'il y avait avant d'obtenir plus.

* * *

Il y avait maintenant une semaine que Hilde venait tenir compagnie à Shini, elle arrivait toujours sur le coup de 16h, avec un goûter pour eux deux, c'est à ce moment là que Fukitsu s'éclipsait, vers la forêt noire. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait dedans, il avait une drôle de sensation, comme si tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Il se sentait observé, mais n'avait pas encore revu le drôle de garçon, d'un côté ça le rassurait, mais ça augmentait aussi sa curiosité. D'un coup, il se retourne, il était là dans son dos, le regard Bleu acier sur lui. 

- Pourquoi m'observes-tu ? Demande Fukitsu.

- Tu es une énigme pour moi

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi as-tu des pouvoirs ?

- Et si je te disais que cela ne te regarde pas ?

- Sûrement, mais je veux savoir.

- Tu ne quitteras jamais cette forêt ? Demande Fukitsu

- Hn ? Pourquoi ?

- Si tu me l'affirmes, je te réponds.

- Oui. Alors ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais avant de te rencontrer, dit-il avec un ton suspicieux.

- Tu es le seul ? Demande Heero. A avoir des pouvoirs.

- Peut-être...

Heero regardait le garçon en face de lui, celui était têtu oui mais il ne le savait pas à ce point là. Mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler ses pouvoirs peut-être que la barrière magique avait une influence sur les humains. Il essayerait de faire des recherches.

Ce qui l'intriguait, c'est qu'il tenait aussi énormément à ce qu'il reste dans la forêt, comme s'il cherchait à protéger quelqu'un ou cacher quelque chose.

Un bruit de pas tout près de lui, lui fait tourner la tête. Un loup approchait dans le dos de Gami. Celui-ci suit le mouvement de Tête d'Heero et voit Yasei.

- Couché, dit d'une voix froide Fukitsu

Le loup le fait immédiatement, sans quitter des yeux Heero, en montrant ses crocs.

Heero lâche du regard le loup pour se reporter sur Gami.

- C'est ton loup ? Ou tu sais faire ça avec n'importe quel animal ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, est-ce que je te pose autant de question ? Siffle entre ses dents Fukitsu.

_"Décidément, il venait de trouver son maître en matière de mutisme et de non dit"_ pense Heero.

Il en aurait presque envie de rire, si seulement, il n'avait pas plus de questions qu'il n'avait de réponses chaque fois qu'il passait la frontière et bravait les interdits

- Tu compte revenir souvent ? Demande Fukitsu

- T'en que je n'aurai pas mes réponses.

- Une date fixe.

- Contre un compromis.

Fukitsu regarde son loup toujours en train de dévisager ce Heero. Il ne comprenait pas bien, si les loups n'acceptaient pas les gens à pouvoirs, car il semblait que celui-ci en aille, pourquoi eux n'avaient t-ils pas été rejetés ?

- Donne-moi une date, pour chaque semaine et je veux bien répondre à certaine de tes questions.

- Depuis quand vis-tu ici ? Demande Heero

- deux mois.

- Je viendrais tous les sept jours à partir d'aujourd'hui, déclare Heero.

Avant de retourner dans ses pas pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt près à prendre le passage, il entend encore un grognement. Heero garde pour lui son étonnement car ce n'était pas le loup qui venait de grogné mais ce garçon, Gami.

Fukitsu voit l'autre se retourner et il en profite pour grogner à Yasei de se mettre à quelques mètres de la forêt. Il devrait le prévenir quand le garçon reviendrait, Yasei avait mémorisé son odeur. Mais quelque part il n'était même pas étonné de parlé le loup après tout Shini le parlait quand Hilde ou lui n'était pas là, sûrement qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Hilde venait de partir quand Fukitsu sort de la forêt, Shini se précipite vers lui.

- Dans sept jours, Hilde va avec son tuteur, faire la cueillette des pommes, dis, je peux aller avec eux, dis, je peux, je ramènerais un peu d'argent c'est payé, et des pommes. Dis, je peux, il parait qu'il y aura pleins d'autres enfants, je voudrais tellement y aller, dit une fois de plus Shini très excité par l'heureuse nouvelle.

Futsu sourit devant l'état de son frère, quand l'autre reviendra, Shini sera occupé ailleurs.

- Quand Hilde me dira où c'est, on verra

- C'est pas un non, alors, youpiiiiiiiii

Shini dévale la petite colline pour sauter dans l'eau tout heureux. Pendant que Fukitsu, se rend dans la grotte, il ouvre le sac avec les affaires qu'ils avaient pu sauver de la maison, parce qu'ils les avaient avec eux. Ils remarquent les épées que leur père leur avait donné, il faudrait peut-être qu'ils reprennent l'entraînement, on ne sait pas les dangers qu'ils auront à affronter.

Fukitsu regarde le sac puis entend les cris de joie de son frère et le referme.

_" Pas maintenant pas tout de suite"._

Laissez à Shini un peu de répit, un peu de joie avant de retourner dans les souvenirs.

- Shini, appelle t-il

- Quoi ? Demande joyeux l'enfant

- Hilde elle vient quand ?

- Demain, elle a dit qu'elle me montrerait aussi plein de chose, elle dit aussi qu'elle va bientôt aller à l'école...

Fukitsu soupire complètement Shini avait vraiment besoin d'une vie normale. Peut-être que reprendre les épées ne serait pas une mauvaise chose après tout comme cela Shini pourrait être " à l'école" s'il reprenait les cours d'escrime.

- Shini, tu diras à Hilde que nous ne serons pas trop long. Que tu dois te reposer à partir demain tu reprends des cours aussi.

- C'est vrai, crie existé Shini. En quoi? En quoi ?

- Escrime.

- Oh, moi je suis pas doué avec les épées, râle un peu le natté.

- Il y a les couteaux, le combat à main nue et...

- On commence par les couteaux ? Demande alors Shini qui préfère cette discipline où il était bien plus doué.

- Peut-être... répond avec un sourire Futsu

- Whaaaaaaaa, Seishi, et écoute-moi, faut que je mange, va chercher un lapin, moi je prépare une surprise pour Futsu, allez file.

Shini pousse son frère hors de la grotte.

- Va te promener, dans la forêt, je sais bien que tu aimes bien être seul ou prendre un bain dans le lac, depuis quand tu t'es pas lavé ? Demande le gamin avec la même expression qu'Hibana dans les yeux.

Un peu surpris, son frère s'exécute, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il ne tombera pas sur l'autre, il pouvait un peu plus explorer les alentours de la forêt noire. Il se retourne une dernière fois pour voir son frère s'activer dans un coin de la grotte.

Shini vérifie qu'il est bien parti et puis, il délimite un espace avec des pierres dans la grotte, et sort le morceau de braise dans son nid de mousse, pour allumer un feu, Hilde lui avait montré comment conserver une braise pour refaire du feu tout le temps, s'était elle qui était chargée de maintenir le feu chez son tuteur, elle avait été horrifiée quand Shini lui avait dit que la viande crue ce n'était pas bon, mais qu'on s'y habituait à la longue. S'il était bien sage, il savait que Futsu le laisserait aller à l'école, même si lui n'y allait pas, lui voulait y aller, si Maman n'était pas morte, ils auraient été à l'école, Hibana y tenait beaucoup.

A Suivre…


	4. L'ombre s'en mêle

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

**_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._**

* * *

****

**L'ombre s'en mêle**

* * *

Quant à Heero, il revenait de l'autre côté, il regarde bien si Quatre n'est pas dans les parages. Il semblerait que non, alors il avance normalement mais cette même voix l'arrête.

- Et ta sécurité ? Tu as eu au moins des réponses ?

- Hn.

- Tant mieux comme cela tu n'auras plus à retourner là-bas. Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas comme nous tous ? Si tu te fais prendre, tu risques gros, Kaze ou pas Kaze comme dirait Kashikoi.

Un rire retentit, Heero porte son regard sur le côté du chemin tracé. Sally est assise sur une branche en train de rigoler alors que Wufei est lui appuyé contre l'arbre tandis que Trowa est assis à même le sol.

- Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant Yuy ?

- Hn.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonne la seule fille de groupe cessant de rire.

- Il y a un gardien de l'autre côté, répond Heero.

- Un gardien ? Dit en fronçant les sourcils Wufei. Kashikoi, ni les enseignants ne nous ont parlés de ça.

Heero ne répond pas, il est fatigué. Gami l'épuisait, avoir une joute verbale avec lui n'était pas aussi plaisant qu'avec Wufei ou encore de temps en temps Trowa mais avec Gami cela était particulièrement fatiguant, il avait toujours toute son énergie traînée. A moins que ce ne soit le passage qui faisait ça.

Heero pousse jusqu'à la bibliothèque, il allait prendre les livres sur les humains si Shisho acceptait. Il devait savoir si le passage drainait son énergie, si Les humains pouvaient attraper des pouvoirs en passant trop près de la frontière. Il avait une semaine pour finir ses recherches, et poser une question plus intelligente que la première. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait vraiment ressentit le besoin de ne pas attendre son initiation pour traverser le passage, comme si une voix l'avait appelé de l'autre monde.

Shisho était d'accord, Heero avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il avait un travail spécial lié à son futur rôle de gardien de la frontière, comme quoi pour une fois cela lui servait de laisser croire qu'il reprendrait le poste de son grand-père et grand frère.

Dans la bibliothèque, il avait trouvé un très vieux livre couvert de poussière, le titre était repris dans la liste des livres prohibés dont lui avait parlé Wufei, Heero adorait jouer à qui rendrait la pique qui ne permettrait plus aucune réponse, il avait obtenu la liste des livres prohibés la seule fois qu'il avait gagné. S'il était prohibé, il devait avoir des renseignements qu'on ne leur donnerait pas de vive voix.

µ

- Maman il étudie encore Kazi ?

- Je crois ma chérie.

La mère d'Heero pousse la porte de la chambre de son fils pour le voir endormit sur ses cahiers. Avec un sourire elle referme la porte en demandant à Yuki de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

- Il est pas marrant Kazi depuis trois jours, rouspète la petite fille.

Des rires retentissent dans la maison jusqu'à se figer d'un coup. Le coquillage de couleur bleu venait de passés au rouge.  
Un conseil.

- Rika je vais y aller dit la mère en prenant son manteau.

Elle se précipite dans la rue, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de conseil, la dernière fois c'était il y a 3 ans à la mort de Odin. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Mon cher Peuple déclare le roi.

C'était un homme grand avec des cheveux bruns avec quelque reflet châtain, ses traits étaient tirés depuis la disparition de sa fille unique.

- Kashikoi, vient de m'annoncer une funeste nouvelle. Le Kage a trahi notre monde pour mettre ses pouvoirs au profit d'un tyran de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il a vu aussi que trois détenteurs allaient trahir notre cause. En d'autre terme une guerre va bientôt se dérouler dans l'autre royaume. Que chacun prenne ses dispositions pour s'apprêter à y faire face. Kashikoi a prédit cette guerre pour dans dix ans mais elle commencera à se mettre en place dans deux ans. Nous devrions bien entendu mettre plus de force à la frontière. Notre avenir dépens de trois détenteurs, de trois enfants.

Un brouhaha se fait dans l'assemblée, on commence à se regarder, se demandant qu'y pourrait bien les trahir, une partie des regards se tournèrent vers la mère d'Odin et Heero, ce n'était pas un secret que son garçon est sûrement un détenteur, ses pouvoirs sont bien plus grands que ceux des enfants à son âge.

* * *

Au château de Khushrada, l'argent commence à remplir petit à petit les caves du château. 

Le Duc Vermeil, a choisi ses terres, et a fait construire son château, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de la Forêt noire. Avec son pouvoir des ombres mélangés dans de la peinture, il a fait construire le premier tableau, qui lui permettait de venir rapidement près de son souverain. Maintenant que tout est en route sur la terre, il peut commencer à éduquer ses troupes, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il allait devoir retourner de l'autre côté, pour engager, deux de ses anciens élèves.

* * *

La semaine était vite passée, Fukitsu était parti voir où était l'endroit où Hilde voulait emmener son petit frère cela lui convenait.  
" Maître, il est là" lui vient la voix de Yasei.

A ses mots le garçon se lève et se dirige vers la forêt, il voit que l'autre a un pied en dehors de la forêt vivement il lance une boule de feu.

- Je croyais qu'on avait un accord.

- Je ne le rompais pas, je regardais le paysage.

- Questions ?

- Avais-tu des pouvoirs avant de passer dans cette forêt ?

- Non.

- Y avait quelqu'un dans ta famille qui en avait ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Combien de temps pour maîtriser ton pouvoir?

- Une semaine.

Heero le regarde surpris, ce Gami avait un don, même lui qu'on qualifié d'enfant prodige, après Odin, n'avait pas réussi à contrôler ne fut que un peu de vent.

- Dernière.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là !

- Un gardien m'a prévenu. Et toi d'où viens-tu ? Demande Fukitsu.

Il espérait qu'il répondrait, lui aussi voulait en savoir plus sur cet étrange garçon, qui n'avait pas l'air de connaître ce côté de la forêt.

- D'ailleurs

Fukitsu fronce les sourcils, lui avait répondu quelque chose de concret.

- De l'autre côté de la forêt ?

- Non d'ailleurs

- C'est vaste

Heero regarde Gami, réfléchit.

- D'un monde parallèle, Interdit aux humains

Sur ses mots, Heero se retourne et court vers l'intérieur de la forêt sans laisser le temps à Fukitsu de partir derrière lui.  
Heero ne savait pas bien ce qu'il lui avait pris de lâcher cette information mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche.  
Il n'était pas beaucoup avancé mais il devait savoir si la barrière avait une quelque conque impact sur le monde des humains. Puis essayer de préparer à l'avance ses questions, il avait vite compris qu'il aurait droit qu'à un certain nombre de questions.

Soupirant, Heero repasse une fois de plus la barrière et bizarrement ne ressent pas plus fatigue qu'à son départ, il ne comprend pas très bien. Heero avance dans les rues et lutte pour ne pas courir et retourner dans l'autre monde. Il en avait marre de tous ses regards sur lui.

* * *

- Oh ! Monsieur le Duc vous êtes là aujourd'hui aussi. S'élève une voix douce.

Le Duc tourne la tête pour voir une jeune femme, pas n'importe qui, une belle jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous promener de la sorte Votre Altesse, Maître Khushrenada en serait furieux.

- J'ai quand même le droit de me promener, j'adore aller dans les jardins et vous ?

Le Duc Vermeil ne répond pas mais regarde longuement la jeune femme, une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Voilà comment il allait faire venir ses deux élèves, Treize ne pouvait rien refuser à sa femme, il suffisait de convaincre celle-ci et le tour était joué. Car il avait bien vu que Treize n'appréciait pas trop le faîte d'avoir d'autre "comme lui" dans son monde.

- Son Altesse voit un inconvénient à ce que je l'accompagne ?

- Bien sûr que non. Sourit la jeune femme puis se dirige vers la grande porte.

- Votre Altesse, j'aimerai vous faire-part de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas encore demandé à votre époux et je n'arrive malheureusement pas à le voir. Il est assez occupé.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Mes élèves sont restés dans un autre royaume. Ils sont orphelins, chez moi on ne fait guère attention à eux mais je ne voudrais pas importuner vos Majestés en ramenant des orphelins dans un pays qui en compte tellement.

- Oh ! Et quel âge ont-ils ?

- 12 ans votre Altesse.

- Malheureusement personne ne voudra les adoptés mais je peux toujours forcer la main de mon époux pour qu'il les accepte dans le service du château.

- vous êtes trop bonne votre Altesse, s'incline le Duc en cachant son sourire. Il reste auprès de la jeune femme quelques minutes puis prétexte une affaire et s'éclipse.

µ

Le Duc se frottait les mains, c'était presque trop beau, maintenant, quand ses élèves seront là, il pourra leur expliquer, que c'était pour le bien de l'équilibre entre les deux royaumes qu'il fallait retrouver les deux enfants de Hibana, car s'ils réussissaient à développer leur pouvoir et comprendre qui ils étaient, la fin de l'équilibre verrait le jour dans la misère et la destruction de l'autre royaume.  
Le Duc Vermeil sortit sa Chauve-souris et lui confie un message, pour le détenteur de la roche, et le détenteur de la foudre. Ca en était presque trop facile

A suivre….


	5. Secret sans confidence

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.

* * *

**_

Secret sans confidence

* * *

Pendant que Shini était parti pour 4 jours avec Hilde cueillir des pommes, Fukitsu en profite pour s'aventurer plus loin dans le pays, il gravit une colline, pour s'arrêter au-dessus, il sourit en lui-même, il s'était vraiment arrêter au bon endroit, et si un jour il repartait, il pourrait dire à Shini que moins de 5 km plus loin il y avait encore un lac.

Il parcourt encore une dizaine de kilomètres pour se trouver devant un village beaucoup plus imposant, beaucoup plus fière. A l'entrée de celui-ci, une ferme majestueuse, un vieil homme tenant une vieille femme par l'épaule le regarde avec le sourire, bizarrement, Fukitsu se sent en sécurité avec eux, même de loin, il se sent serein, comme il y a des mois qu'il ne l'a pas été, comme quand leur mère était là pour apaiser leur crainte à Shini et lui.

Ce couple n'a pas l'air en plus d'être gêné par le fait qu'il se promène avec un loup, s'il s'écoutait, il irait discuter avec eux, mais il avait mis deux jours pour arriver jusqu'ici, il devait faire demi-tour pour être là quand Shini reviendrait, il lui rendrait la pareille et lui ferait un bon repas bien chaud.

µ

- Shini je vais bientôt partir, dit Hilde alors qu'elle ramassait une pomme de plus.

- partir ? Combien de temps ?

- J'aimerai quitter le village. Là bas tout le monde me connaît mais personne ne m'aime, même pas mon tuteur. Il n'y a que toi et ton frère qui m'apprécient et vous n'êtes même pas du village.

- T'es gentille comme fille, dit avec un sourire Shini. Alors pourquoi on t'aime pas ?

- Je... je suis différente des autres filles, des autres enfants.

- Tout le monde est différent, répond Shini sans comprendre

- Non, moi je suis vraiment différente.

- Oh! Ca veut dire que moi non plus on va pas m'aimait, dit tristement Shini.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Hilde

- Ben puisque toi tu ressembles un peu à un garçon, les autres voient ça d'un mauvais oeil et moi alors avec mes longs cheveux ?

Hilde regarde longuement Shini, si elle ne le savait pas si naïf elle aurait pu croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Elle adorait les Gami, elle avait réussi à leur faire dire leur nom de famille. Mais elle avait peur que ceux-ci la rejettent en apprenant qu'elle était prophète.

Après tout Shini et Fukitsu n'étaient peut-être pas les enfants de sa vision. Elle avait appris que la reine était enceinte donc peut-être qu'ils allaient bientôt naître... peut-être que non mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, dit Shini avec un air bougon. Avec qui je vais pouvoir jouer et parler, ils sont gentils les animaux, mais on peut pas dire qu'ils ont beaucoup de conversations à part Seishi.

- Tiens, Où est-il ? Demande Hilde avant de réaliser ce que vient de dire son ami.

Tout compte fait, il est peut-être plus différent qu'il ne le croyait, que sa différence ne se résumait pas seulement au physique.  
Shini s'avance, vers son amie.

- Regarde, il est là dans le couvert du bois, je ne voulais pas que les hommes lui fassent du mal, je lui ai dit de rester caché, puisqu'il ne voulait pas rester avec son frère et mon frère.

Hilde sourit, en voyant le loup sortir une fraction de seconde du couvert pour qu'elle le repère et se cacher de suite après. Sous un regard noir de son tuteur, Hilde se remet rapidement au travail. En soirée quand il était le temps de se coucher, la jeune fille, attrape une forte douleur à la tête. Elle voit son tuteur, la tête en sang, puis également, un voyage fait à la sauvette en se cachant.  
Elle décide de laisser cette idée de côté. Même si cela lui fait un peu peur.

µ

Shini quant à lui, le sourire aux lèvres raconte son séjour à son frère. Lui disant aussi que le tuteur de Hilde il était gentil, il lui avait laissé des pommes et ne comprenait pas pourquoi s'il était gentil pourquoi il aimait pas Hilde qui elle aussi était très gentille. Fukitsu ne voulut pas essayer d'expliquer pour la énième fois encore que tout le monde n'était pas gentil et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait fait un truc gentil qu'il l'était forcement mais Shini ne comprenait pas, peut-être ne voulait-il pas comprendre non plus ou juste il croyait encore en la pureté des hommes.

µ

Hilde s'endorme petit à petit quand elle entend la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle se tend, elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Elle avait été tentée de le dire à Shini mais elle savait d'avance que celui-ci ne comprendrait pas. Elle entend des pas, puis sent déjà une main sur sa joue.

- Hilde, murmure son tuteur en l'embrassant. J'ai toujours été gentil avec toi alors pourquoi traînes-tu avec ce garnement ?

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, une fois de plus alors que la main descendait du visage vers la poitrine qu'elle n'avait pas encore.

- Tu veux me rendre jaloux ?

Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux alors que la main continuait à descendre. Elle regarde vivement autour d'elle. Elle sait qu'il allait s'étaler sur elle alors avec toutes ses forces, elle repousse son "tuteur". Elle court vers la porte mais des bras fut vite sur elle, dans un mouvement de panique Hilde accroche sa sacoche. Elle la lance sur la tête de l'adulte puis se rue vers la porte et l'ouvre. Elle cherche du regard ce qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre.

Fukitsu avait bien voulu lui enseigner quelque prise, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait apprendre par curiosité.  
Alors quand elle le voit se ruer vers elle en colère, elle se décale pour foncer dans le bas de ventre de l'homme et le faire pivoter et pouvoir le pousser de toutes ses forces.

Tremblante, elle s'avance en bas des escaliers, et met ses mains sur sa bouche, elle avait oublié de ranger un pot et son tuteur venait de tomber dessus la tête la première, enfin après une belle chute dans l'escalier du sang commençait à s'échapper du sommet de son crâne. Prise de panique, Hilde prend son sac et court dans le seul endroit où elle pourrait être en sécurité, auprès de Shini et Fukitsu.

µ

La jeune fille court dans la nuit noire, et rentre dans la petite grotte, sans se soucier des loups qui montent la garde, elle a eut trop peur. Elle se précipite dans les bras de Fukitsu, elle savait qu'elle y serait plus en sécurité. D'abord surpris, il commence à la bercer pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle lui explique dans les grandes lignes pourquoi elle est là au milieu de la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver quand on va le trouver au matin ?

- On ne te cherchera sûrement pas ici.

- J'ai dit à Shini que j'allais partir, je vais le faire de suite, maintenant, tu lui diras au revoir pour moi, dit la gamine en se levant.

- Hilde, reste ici, Shini a besoin d'une famille, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je dois prévenir quelqu'un que je m'en vais, nous quitterons la grotte dans deux jours, tu resteras cachée ici pendant ce temps.

- Merci, murmure t-elle.

Fukitsu lui montre où elle pouvait dormir, Shini avait le sommeil lourd, il ne remarquerait la présence de son amie que le lendemain. D'ailleurs lui devait aller voir l'autre, il lui laisserait plus de question que d'habitude et essayerai d'avoir lui aussi des réponses à ses questions et enfin lui laisser le libre arbitre de se balader dans leur monde si cela lui plaisait...

* * *

Heero est assis à sa fenêtre à regarder le ciel, il allait bientôt retourner de l'autre côté.

Avant il aimait se promener des heures dans les jardins de l'école ou du palais seul ou avec Trowa, des fois Wufei. De temps en temps Quatre et sa cousine les rejoignaient, suivit de peu par Sally, des petites réunions jamais prévue. Kashikoi avait dit en rigolant que s'ils étaient toujours ensemble sans le vouloir c'était qu'ils étaient liés par le destin, Wufei avait prit ses paroles très au sérieux.

Enfin, s'il ne sortait pas c'était qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de tous ses regards rivés sur lui, sa petite sœur aussi en était la cible. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des Yuy. Si tous les descendants du roi devaient disparaître étant les élus, ceux qui ont le plus de pouvoirs après le roi, il était dit tacitement que se serait à eux de succéder sur le trône.

On savait aussi par des émissaires, que Hibana avait enfanté, donc normalement, les Yuy ne devrait pas régner.

Le ciel s'obscurcit, et les soldats se précipitent vers le tunnel entre les deux mondes.

Heero se rue vers l'internat, Wufei aura sûrement des renseignements. Etant l'apprenti de Kashikoi, il était souvent au courant de tout.

- Alors ? Demande Kaze

- Les deux élèves de Kage ont disparus vers l'autre royaume, le roi se demande si le début de la prophétie n'est pas entrain de se déclencher.

- Au moins les regards vont être tournés ailleurs, soupire Heero.

-Pour moi aussi. Soupire légèrement Wufei.

Devant le sourcil relevé de son ami, le garçon poursuit.

- Moi aussi j'en ai eu pas mal, je suis l'élève de Kashikoi cela fait de moi un "suspect" puisque Kashikoi ne prend que des détenteurs à son service.

Heero acquiesce, il avait un peu oublié que Wufei allait être lui aussi prit sous le regard du royaume. Un messager avait dit qu'il y avait un héritier à la couronne bientôt des soldats allait partir à sa cherche. Heero lui se demandait comment il allait retrouver le prince ou la princesse alors qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Heero mis ce problème de côté et décide de quitter son ami. Il avait des questions à réfléchir pour pouvoir les poser à Gami pour demain.

* * *

Plus loin dans l'autre royaume un cri retentit puis une voix

- Pagan amène vite un verre d'eau. Relena vous vous réveillée enfin...

- Vous êtes ma mère ? Demande la jeune princesse.

La femme, mis sa main sur la tête de la petite fille puis une lumière sans dégage doucement.

- Non, votre gouvernante, répond avec un sourire la femme.

- Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi, je m'appelle Mary et mon frère Pagan.

Relena regarde la femme devant elle, celle-ci était belle, elle avait des cheveux bruns soyeux tenus en chignons, la peau pale et de magnifiques yeux bleus. C'était vrai cette dame lui disait quelque chose. D'ailleurs elle lui dit de se reposer puis quitte la pièce.

- Mary ? Demande immédiatement un homme plus vieux quand elle se retrouve devant la porte.

- La princesse a perdu la mémoire, c'était un choc trop grand pour elle. Elle est venue me voir en pleure j'ai préféré partir avec elle, elle est bien plus en sécurité ici. Maître Treize ne la trouvera pas. D'ici un jour ou deux elle devrait passer son blocage et se souvenir.

- Tu crois que ce serait bon pour elle de se souvenir ? Maître Treize ne l'a recherche pas pour son bonheur, mais pour s'assurer qu'il pourra garder le trône pour lui.

- Je sais Pagan, mais que voudrais-tu faire sinon…

- Kichijou m'avait enseigné un peu l'art de faire des potions, je peux lui faire une potion d'oubli, c'est celle sur laquelle on travaillait avant le drame. On se fait passer pour mari et femme avec notre fille et on se fait engager dans un autre comté

- Ca ne va pas être facile, mais j'ai de plus en plus peur de rester dans ce château en cachant la princesse, tu vas me dire que depuis le temps et qu'il ne l'a pas encore trouvé, elle est en sécurité, mais elle grandit de plus en plus, elle a besoin d'espace aussi. On ne peut pas continuer à l'enfermer dans ma petite maison.

- Je t'en prépare de suite, je te mettrais comment la préparer, on lui donnera aussi la liste, on lui racontera qu'elle est atteinte d'une maladie rare et qu'elle doit la prendre pour rester en forme. Appelle-la Lena maintenant, Relena est morte.

A Suivre...


	6. Situation changeante

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.**_

* * *

**Situation changeante**

Fukitsu fixait la forêt, puis regarde Hilde, celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers le village, bien qu'elle soit la seule à savoir où ils habitaient, elle avait peur de l'avenir.

D'un commun accord Fukitsu et Hilde avaient dit le strict minimum à Shini, Ils lui avaient juste dit que Trent était mort.

Aujourd'hui il enseigne l'art du poignard à son frère qui avait un don pour tous ce qui était couteaux, il les maniait avec facilité. Hilde avait un peu plus de mal mais Shini se fait un plaisir de lui apprendre pour une fois qu'il peut être professeur.

-" Maître " retentit simplement la voix de Yasei.

- Hilde, Shini je vais un peu dans la forêt, préparez les sacs, nous partirons directement après, nous essayerons d'évité ton village Hilde comme cela tu n'auras pas de problème.

La jeune fille acquiesce et tire Shini vers la grotte.

Fukitsu arrive et n'est pas surpris de voir "l'autre" appuyé contre un arbre.

- Tu as des questions ?

- Oui, mais aussi des contestations qui devraient t'aider à y voir plus clair toi aussi.

- Commence. Je répondrais en développent un peu mes réponses.

- La barrière magique n'a aucun effet sur qui que se soit, c'est juste une barrière, ce qui veut dire que tu avais déjà ses pouvoirs en toi.

Heero avait aussi découvert que la barrière magique n'avait rien de néfaste sur eux, mais la première fois qu'il avait vu Gami c'était la pleine lune hors la barrière était renforcée et la garde relâchée.

- Comment as-tu appris aussi vite à contrôler ton pouvoir ? Reprend Heero

- En m'entraînant.

- As-tu des autres compétences qualifié hors norme.

- je sais utiliser 5 façons de combattre.

Fukitsu eu la satisfaction de voir Heero déglutir même si celui-ci avait fait en sorte que cela soit discret.

- Qui pratiquait un art ou magie dans ta famille ? Demande encore le brun

- Mon père.

Donc cela ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de la princesse.

- le langage des animaux y est lié ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Heero savait que maintenant la discussion était close mais il avait eu plusieurs réponses.

Il fut étonné alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller que Gami demande

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, dans mon monde ?

- La curiosité, braver l'interdit

Là, c'est Heero qui marque un point voyant Gami se demander pourquoi il respecte leur accord alors qu'il aime braver les interdits

- Donc si je veux, je peux aller dans ton monde ?

- Je ne sais pas, je peux chercher pour la semaine prochaine

- Je ne serais pas là.

Heero essaie de masquer sa déception. Mais il se retient de poser la question, il a épuisé son quota de la semaine. Finalement, il lâche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois partir de la région, tu pourras sortir de la forêt et contenter ta curiosité, dit Fukitsu en se retournant pour partir.

- On se reverra ?

- Peut-être

Fukitsu avait répondu cela mais il avait la certitude qu'il recroiserait le garçon, quelque chose le poussait à y croire, son instinct, chose qu'il avait appris à développer et que son père avait commencé à lui enseigner. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi son père dès l'âge de cinq ans l'avait entraîné à certains art de combat mais cela lui était bien utile maintenant.

Laissant Heero là, Fukitsu redescend la colline et attrape vite le sac que lui tend Hilde.

Elle et son frère avaient l'habitude de ses silences en y repensant ce " Heero" était celui qui était parvenu à lui tirer le plus de mots de la bouche, même Shini et ses parents n'étaient jamais arrivé à ce cota. Alors finalement peut-être que oui il reverrait le garçon.

Fukitsu vit du coin de l'œil Shini frapper dans ses mains, pour mettre en mouvement Seishi suivit de peu par Yasei.

Hilde semblait nerveuse mais Fukitsu était persuadé qu'elle s'y habituerait vite, peut-être pour cela qu'elle s'entendait aussi bien avec eux, quelque part elle leur ressemblait.

Fukitsu ne se retourne pas pour voir si Heero est toujours dans la forêt, il avait un but et il s'y tiendrait. Shini et Hilde retrouveraient des parents.

µ

Shini est heureux de bouger, surtout depuis qu'il sait que son amie, n'est pas aimée dans son village, et puis il connaît bien son frère, pour qu'il décide de reprendre la route c'est qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait et que c'est le mieux qu'il avait à faire. En plus, il sait un peu où ils vont, Yasei lui avait parlé de leur petit voyage pendant que lui était parti cueillir des pommes.

Yasei ouvre la marche comme toujours, Seishi la ferme, Hilde s'est mise entre les deux garçons.

Ils étaient à peine partis que des cris se font entendre, Hilde prend peur et se met à courir, Shini regarde le pourquoi de tout ce brouhaha avant de sourire. Yasei avait déjà fait arrêter la jeune fille en lui montrant les crocs.

- Ce ne sont que les gosses qui viennent prendre possession de notre lac, sourit Shini. Tu es là seule qui aie jamais osé t'approcher depuis les 6 mois qu'on habite là.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux détenteurs élèves du Duc Vermeil, étaient arrivé au château qui était enfin fini, le Duc allait pouvoir commencer à mettre son plan en action. Tout se mettait en place lentement, Kage se frottait les mains.

- Votre Altesse, commence le Duc en poussant devant lui ses deux élèves.

La jeune femme occupée à tailler les roses rouges se retourne. Un sourire aux lèvres qui s'agrandit en voyant les enfants.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Comment vous appelez-vous?

Lady Une n'aime pas de voir que les deux élèves du Duc se retournent vers lui pour savoir s'ils pouvaient répondre.

- Veillez les excuser votre Altesse mais je n'ai pas fini de leur enseigner les bonnes manières.

La reine ne le regarde même pas elle continue de fixer les enfants, la petite fille aux cheveux noirs dont les cheveux étaient coupé à la garçonne sauf une mèche de cheveux devant, triture sa robe bleue nuit et avance d'un pas pour murmurer d'une toute petite voix.

- Lucre... Lucrezia Noin, votre majesté. Lui c'est Zechs Mer... Merquise.

- Vous avez faim ?

Les enfants regardèrent encore une fois l'autre adulte. Elle allait se retourner vers le Duc quand elle entend la voix de la petite Lucrezia s'élever de nouveau.

- Maître Kage ?

- Votre Altesse où se trouve la cuisine? Demande le Duc.

- Votre Altesse, retentit cette fois une voix qui fit se tendre la jeune femme. Vous devez vous reposer.

- Je le fais, je le fais mais j'entretiens ses rosiers, mon époux les aime tellement.

- Votre Altesse vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, reprend un homme aussi âgé que le Duc Vermeil.

- Docteur Noventa, dit avec un reniflement le Duc.

Le médecin ne le salue pas.

- Votre Altesse, dit une petite voix en tirant sur la robe de la reine.

Celle-ci retrouve le sourire en voyant une petite fille de 12 ans lui tendre un gros bouquet de fleurs rouge, des coquelicots.

- Merci Sylvia. Oh ma petite peux-tu montrer la cuisine à Lucrezia et Zechs ?

- Naturellement s'incline la fillette. Votre Altesse vous allez écouter mon grand-père ? Demande t-elle quand même après avoir saisi les mains des deux autres enfants.

- Bien sûr.

Avec un sourire Sylvia tire les deux enfants tandis que la reine demandait d'un regard au médecin de se retirer.

- Duc Vermeil, je souhaite que les choses soient claires. Ses deux enfants sont sous la responsabilité de mon époux dès à présent. A partir de ce jour vous n'êtes plus leur maître. Vous n'aurez le droit d'avoir une quelconque dominance sur eux. Si vous transgresser cette règle je demanderai à mon époux de vous châtier ainsi que vous chassez. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Comme du cristal votre Altesse.

La reine laisse le Duc ruminer dans sa barbe pour regagner sa suite. La reine aimait beaucoup les enfants et voir ses deux enfants terrorisés par le Duc, qui était sensé être leurs protecteurs, la mettaient hors d'elle.

Un peu plus loin, le seigneur du château souriait sa femme avait bien des qualités et celle-ci ne savait même pas combien il était comblé qu'elle aille prit l'initiative de prendre sous son aile les deux élèves du Duc. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que ce Duc voulait son trône mais Vermeil venait de tomber et lui avait toutes les cartes de son cotés avec les deux éléments qu'on lui avait ramené. Il n'aurait pas à pousser loin l'entraînement de ce Zechs, ni de cette Lucrezia puisque le Duc lui avait confié à ses dépends que ses deux élèves étaient de fort combattants qu'on entraînait depuis leurs 5 ans.

Pendant que Sylvia enseignait les bases du fonctionnement du château. Otto se rend dans la cuisine sur Ordre de Khushrenada, il devra vérifier rapidement le niveau de combat des deux élèves du Duc et juger de ce qu'ils leur restent à apprendre.

C'était une bien lourde tâche, travailler directement sous les ordres de Treize était dangereux, au moindre faux pas, on se retrouvait avec la gorge tranchée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, les trois enfants et les deux loups continuaient leur progression, ils venaient de finir de gravir une petite colline, Fukitsu avait promis une surprise à son frangin juste après le sommet. Shini courrait presque plus qu'il ne marchait. Arrivé au sommet, il voit le petit lac, mais il ne crie pas sa joie, ce qui alarme Fukitsu qui court jusqu'au sommet, dans les grandes fougères qui bordent la descente, se trouve un homme qui a l'air blessé, mais les loups ne sont pas sur la défensive, alors l'aîné des deux garçons s'avance vers lui.

- Monsieur ?

L'homme ne bouge pas, Fukitsu ne sait pas voir si le cœur bat, il n'a pas encore appris mais il met sa tête près de celle de l'homme il ressent un vent chaud, signe qu'il vit encore puisqu'il respire. Après le lac, un peu plus loin, il y avait un village. Il regarde autour de lui à la recherche d'une idée quand il voit Hilde sortir deux couvertures. Elle en met une autour de l'homme puis entoure celui-ci d'en l'autre sens.

- Nous allons le traîner jusqu'au village à défaut de pouvoir le porter, explique la jeune fille.

Péniblement les trois enfants aidés des loups font plusieurs kilomètres Ils s'arrêtent pour boire et mouiller d'un peu d'eau à l'homme même évanouie, il ne fallait pas qu'il se déshydrate.

S'est essoufflés, épuisés et fourbus qu'ils posèrent leur colis.

L'homme remue un peu. Il essaie de se redresser pour s'effondrer à bout de force, s'est grâce aux réflexes de Fukitsu qu'il ne mange pas le sol.

- Le vi... villa... village soupire l'homme.

- Oui. Répond au bout d'un moment Shini n'aimant pas le silence pesant.

- Je voulais... le qui... quitter.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Hilde

- Plus per... personne.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent. Comment cela plus personne ?

Fukitsu ordonne à Yasei de surveiller son frère et Hilde.

Il revient plusieurs minute plus tard.

- Ils préparent tous leur affaire. Treize a augmenté les prix des taxes et puisque ce village ne vit pas vraiment de grand chose à part des récoltes, ils vont voir ailleurs, la plupart part mais d'autre ne peuvent pas.

- Oh dirent déçu en même temps Hilde et Shini .

- Votre nom ? Demande Fukitsu

- Howard.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir dans votre état, dit Hilde

- On va vous faire un bon repas, Seishi va chasser et un gros ou bien deux" dit Shini en montrant deux mains.

Ce qui arrache un sourire à Howard.

- Vous all... liez où ? Arrive à conclure l'homme.

- Il a dit que c'était une surprise, je ne sais pas, dit Shini en s'activant pour rassembler des herbes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Demande Hilde.

- Faire une boisson fortifiante pour Howard, dit sans hésiter le natté.

- Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? Demande Fukitsu étonné par ce que vient de dire son frère.

- Depuis que je comprends Seishi, comme si les plantes n'avaient plus de secret pour moi.

Futsu jette un oeil à Howard, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait attention à ce que son petit frère à dit. Qu'allait-il faire d'Howard, il n'avait pas prévu ça dans son voyage, déjà que c'était la débâcle et que les villageois qui se précipitaient à l'assaut de la colline avec leur pauvre trésor, ceux que Treize n'avait pas encore réussit à leur prendre.

Il valait mieux essayer de rester discret, il n'avait pas envie, que quelqu'un de plus téméraire décide qu'il fallait les amener à un orphelinat. En écoutant des discussions au village, il avait entendu dire, que Treize vidait régulièrement les orphelinats, du pays pour trouver des jeunes gens, pour en faire des soldats ou des servantes.

Howard les regardait tous les trois de temps en temps il regardait les loups.

« Peut-être croit-il délirer ou alors cet homme n'est pas des plus normal pour trouver normal que des enfants voyagent avec des loups » pense Hilde.

- Mômes compter aller où ? Redemande Howard

- On sait pas ! Répond plus fort Shini.

L'homme soupire puis sort un papier de sa poche et le tend à Hilde celle-ci étant plus près. La jeune fille l'ouvre, puis fronce les sourcils.

- Si vous avez plusieurs maisons et forges pourquoi passez-vous de village en village ?

- Orphelin souffle Howard. Il aime pas être là bas... Donc Travail... Abri...

Si les deux aînés résumé bien, cet homme possédait certain terrain qu'il faisait marcher grâce aux orphelins n'aimant pas l'orphelinat, inquiet pour ses protégés il parcourait ses propriétés ? Cela semblait un peu gros aux deux enfants.

Shini lui avance avec un bol et demande à Howard de le boire.

- Allez ! Le pousse Shini alors que Howard regardait la mixture superstitieusement. Buvez c'est sûrement meilleur que du lapin cru.

- T'a bouffé un truc aussi dégueulasse ? Demande l'homme après une gorgée.

Shini se trouble ne sachant si c'était la mixture ou pour le lapin qu'il demandait ça.

- Bon les mômes vous vous rendez aussi au village suivant ?

- Nous ne travaillerons pas pour vous, dit directement Fukitsu

- Comme vous voulez.

Se relevant un peu, il essaie de faire un pas pour s'écrouler de nouveau.

- Comment quelqu'un d'aussi riche peut-être en si piteux état ? Demande Hilde.

- Peace et Million se sont emballés et j'ai dû faire le reste à pied. Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde au dernier village je n'ai pas eu à manger. Bref un peu prêt trois jours que rechercher ce maudit village.

- Tu fais du feu Hilde, Seishi arrive bientôt, dit Shini.

Howard voit revenir le loup avec deux lapins qu'il lâche au pied du petit natté, qui sort un couteau pour les vider, les boyaux, il les jette aux loups qui les ramassent rapidement.

Fukitsu regardait son frère travailler rapidement, il en avait pris de l'assurance depuis le décès de leur mère, même s'il gardait son innocence, sa naïveté, on pouvait compter sur lui.

D'un mouvement rapide Shini se retour et envoie son couteau vers un arbre, un gamin livide se voit pris au piège par le couteau à un tronc d'arbre. Le gamin ne doit pas avoir plus de 5 ans et il couvert de grasse, les vêtements en lambeaux. Hilde a ses deux mains devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Tu aurais pu le blesser, finit par dire Hilde.

- Mais non je sais viser, je n'allais pas le laisser partir avec mon sac, non plus. Si tu veux manger, tu peux rester avec nous, il peut hein Futsu ?

- Oui, il pourra rester avec Howard quand on repartira

« Il n'y a jamais eu autant d'orphelins et de gosses livrés à eux même » pense l'aîné des jumeaux.

* * *

Plus loin dans l'autre monde, Heero a repassé la barrière.

Pour une fois Quatre ne l'attend pas, il faut dire que les autres sortent moins depuis que Lucrezia et Zechs sont partis.

Dorothy a très mal prit cela, elle est très amie avec Zechs et elle a piqué une véritable grise, la grange près du château a brûlé, heureusement Quatre avait pu maîtriser très vite l'incendie. Depuis cet accident il reste auprès de sa cousine qui elle-même reste plus longtemps avec sa petite sœur elle a sûrement peur que sa meilleure amie s'en aille aussi.

Trowa lui reste au près du blond, le brun passe plus de temps avec Quatre que lui et cela ne le dérange pas. Wufei essaie de soutirer des informations au Kashikoi persuadé qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le dit, tandis que Sally tente de calmer tout le monde alors qu'elle explose à tout bout de champs.

La trahison de trois détenteurs a remué tout le monde, la fête d'initiation a presque était oubliée pour les candidats aux titres de détenteurs et comme depuis quatre ans tous échouèrent. Cela n'avait été que la première étape mais même si les 5 mois qu'il restait de l'année, Heero savait d'avance que cette année encore il n'y aurait pas de détenteur en plus.

La première épreuve était importante. Il ne comprenait même pas qu'on continue la cérémonie mais Odin lui avait expliqué un jour que les gens avait inventé cette initiation, cette démonstration de force juste après la grande guerre, c'était un moyen de détente pour les gens, se cacher la guerre, de faire la fête.

Heero avait eu une pensée peu commune à cette époque et maintenant encore. " Les villageois ne sont que des hypocrites" Et lui pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de retourner de l'autre côté, s'il n'aimait pas cette ambiance ?

Pourtant sa mère avait bien essayé de lui expliquer encore une fois, que ce n'était pas le l'hypocrisie mais un moyen de vivre malgré le malheur, trouver un petit point de bonheur, de festivité, même si rien ne le permettait autour de soi. Que c'était le genre d'attitude positive qu'il fallait avoir, qu'il fallait essayer de voir le positif d'une situation plutôt que le négatif. Et que même dans le négatif il y avait du positif.  
Heero repensait aux paroles de sa mère en revenant vers la maison, mais n'y arrivait pas, il y aurait du bonheur, du positif à la mort de son grand-père qu'il adorait, et à son grand-frère. Et bien il ne le voyait pas du tout, pour lui, il y avait la pression sur les épaules, la mission qu'il devrait remplir, devenir membre de la garde royale, cela voulait dire aussi ne plus jamais quitter le royaume, et ça s'était vraiment pas pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais certainement pas ça.

A Suivre...


	7. Maux et maladie

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.

* * *

**_

Maux et maladie

Alors que Noin levait un morceau de roche et que Zechs devait envoyer un éclair dessus, Otto les surveillait. Il avait prit l'habitude de prendre une pause au moment où Sylvia rentrait dans la pièce. Pourtant quelque chose dérangea la quiétude du petit groupe, cette chose était un cri, un cri qui fit mal lever le pylône et faillit embrocher Otto comme se faire électrocuter alors que dans un sursaut Zechs avait lâché l'éclair qui était retombé devant les pieds de leur gardien.

- C'était quoi ? Demandent les deux enfants

- Ne bougez pas, ordonne le soldat en quittant la pièce il croise dans le couloir la petite Sylvia pétrifiée.

- Tu devrais aller porter tous ça, à Lucrezia et Zechs.

La petite fille acquiesce tout en fixant toujours la porte au bout du couloir.

Otto avance à grand pas alors que les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus fort, il avait reconnu la voix de la reine mais savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait accoucher maintenant cela été encore trop tôt. Il vit le Docteur Noventa sortir avec une triste mine alors que des pleurs retentissaient dans la chambre de la reine. Le médecin lui jète un rapide coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers l'aile à l'est. Otto ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il choisit donc de suivre le docteur et un hurlement autre que celui de tout à l'heure retentit

- COMMENT CELA ? VOUS AURIEZ DU LE SAVOIR ! ELLE EST LA REINE ELLE FAIT CE QU'IL LUI PLAIT ? VOUS N'AVIEZ CAS ÊTRE PLUS PERSUASSIF !

Puis Otto entendit du calme, se calme qui ne présageait rien de bon pour entendre demandé d'une voix forte mais calme le souverain.

- ELLE DOIT ÊTRE MENAGEE CAR ELLE A PERDU LE BEBE ???

Otto voit la porte s'ouvrir à toute volée. Le roi vient de partir à toute vitesse vers l'aile de sa femme. Otto attend cinq minutes que le médecin sorte. Inspirant un bond coup, il se dirige vers la porte il n'eut pas longtemps de chercher le Docteur Noventa celui-ci était étalé par terre ou plutôt écrasé, le sang coulait de par tout Si Otto avait bien regardé, il aurait vu qu'il n'y avait pas que le bas du bureau qui était maculé de sang mais aussi le mur près du corps. Otto repart sur ses pas, contrôlant un haut le cœur. Il allait mettre la petite Sylvia dans un autre village, il avait entendu qu'un petit couple partait de la ville avec leur fille malade, il espérait que la petite-fille du Docteur Noventa comprendra et accepte de partir.

Dans l'état de rage que se trouvait l'homme qui était leur souverain il aurait pu faire souffrire l'enfant ou la tuer juste par lien de parenté.

Otto va donc rapidement prévenir Noin et Merquise de la situation.

- Vous me continuez les exercices, sans bouger de là, j'en ai pour 40 minutes, je dois me rendre quelque part.

- Bien Otto

C'était quand même un avantage que ces deux enfants avaient l'habitude d'obéir, sans poser de questions. Il prend la main de Sylvia et la guide jusqu'à la maison de Mary et Pagan.

- Elle a des notions de médecine, ça peut vous être nécessaire avec votre fille malade. Maître Treize risquerait de lui faire du mal si elle reste au château, la reine a perdu son bébé.

- Ho! Dit Mary. Il n'y a pas de problème, nous la prendrons avec nous.

- Otto et mon grand-père, il faut le prévenir!

- Maître Treize le tient pour responsable de la mort du bébé, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui.

La jeune fille se met à pleurer, directement Lena se précipite, pour la consoler, elle lui présente une de ses poupées, lui caresse les cheveux.

* * *

Fukitsu regardait Howard et l'enfant manger. Ils avaient du encore s'arrêter la santé de ces deux personnes n'étaient pas des plus solide. Fukitsu prenait consciente à chaque pas, que la vie ne leur avait pas été facile depuis la mort de ses parents mais sûrement avant aussi. Pourquoi le faîte que Treize soit sur le trône augmentait les orphelins, augmentait la pauvreté mais surtout pourquoi prenait-il consciente de tous ça seulement maintenant ?

Son père avait déjà voulu lui ouvrir les yeux en l'entraînant à se battre mais il n'avait vu que des règles à suivre en plus, si lui s'entraînait son frère ne devait pas le faire. Sa mère aussi lui avait parlé plus d'une fois mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre la mort de son père. Alors qu'elle était faible et maladive, il se demandait pourquoi elle s'apitoyait sur les autres alors qu'elle-même était des fois au plus mal.

Il avait été égoïste et avait détesté longuement la terre entière.

- Swee dit soudain le garçon.

- Et t'as un nom de famille ? Demande Howard

- Pers. Je suis Swee Pers. Mon grand frère il est plus là.

Fukitsu voit du coin de l'œil Shini se tendre mais continuer à garder le feu chaud, bientôt il allait repartir, Fukitsu espérait arriver au prochain village assez rapidement.

Mais ce n'était pas sur, les potions fortifiantes que faisait Shini, n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner beaucoup. Le natté était souvent avec Swee, qui toussait énormément.

- Shini, tu couvres le feu, il faudrait bien qu'on dorme un peu, dit Hilde.

- J'ai froid, dit le natté.

Seishi vient se blottir contre lui.

- C'est parce que tu es fatigué, tu en fais trop, répond Hilde.

- Va dormir, ordonne Fukitsu.

Au matin, Hilde est la première levée, elle active le feu, et prépare le déjeuné pour tout le monde. Fukitsu secoue un peu son frère pour qu'il se lève. Celui-ci s'exécute en râlant plus que d'habitude.

L'aîné soutenait Howard, pendant que Shini avançait en tirant Swee derrière lui, comme depuis le début, Yasei ouvrait la marche, Seishi par contre restait pour une fois à côté de son maître

Au milieu de la journée, le village où Howard voulait arriver, se dresse à moins d'un kilomètre.

- Regarde Fukitsu, ma forge est là, tu vois à l'entrée du village

L'adulte met ses doigts en bouche et siffle très fort.

Directement sortant dont ne sait où, 4 enfants apparaissent, le plus vieux qui doit avoir dans les 16 ans, tient un cheval par la bride.

- Peace, sourit Howard, il est rentré à l'écurie, je suis soulagé.

- On va vous laisser. On s'est éloigné de notre route, dit l'aîné des jumeaux.

- Merci encore

A ce mot, un bruit mat et un cri strident fait se retourner les trois autres Shini gît sur le sol, dans sa chute il a entraîné Swee, Seishi, après avoir tourné un peu autour de son maître s'assied et se met à hurler à la mort.

- Fukitsu vite ! Crie Hilde en mettant sa main sur le front de Shini. Elle voit celui-ci ouvrire péniblement les yeux et essayé de se redresser.

- Que fais-tu ? Demande Hilde. Shini reste couché

- No... non... il... fau... faut y al... aller. Trou... trouver des pa... parents pour toi et les au... autres.

Shini parvient avec difficulté de se mettre debout mais il retombe en arrière son frère l'attrape de justesse.

- On va te soigner avant Shini, puis on repartira.

- No... Non... ça va al... aller. Murmure Shini

- Shini ça suffit ! Dit d'une voix ferme Fukitsu.

Le natté eut un faible sourire puis sombre dans le sommeil.

Fukitsu essaie de porter son frère mais manque de tomber un des orphelins s'approche pour l'aider mais Fukitsu le fusille du regard et éloigne son frère le tenant serré contre lui.

Personne n'approcherait Shini, celui-ci n'était pas en état de se défendre. Hilde vient se mettre de l'autre côté de Shini pour aider un peu son ami à porter son frère.

- Bon les Gamins, on va aller à ma forge. Certains peuvent préparer de l'eau chaude, des draps, une bassine et un autre aller chasser ainsi que faire et entretenir le feu.

Les orphelins acquiescèrent pour chacun faire ce qu'on leur avait dit.

" Tous des petits soldats" pense amèrement Fukitsu alors que Hilde était éblouie par leur solidarité à vouloir les aidés.

- Venez-vous trois.

Howard bien qu'encore un peu faible décide de prendre dans ses bras le plus jeune de groupe.

Marchant, ils furent agréablement surpris que les autres aient déjà tout préparé, le plus âgé voyant l'état de fatigue de Howard décide de porter l'enfant jusqu'à la petite forge.

- Merci Ichi soupire le vieillard à l'aîné

Le garçon de 16 ans ne fait qu'un mouvement de tête avant de disparaître dans la maison.

Une gamine montre à Fukitsu le lit sur lequel il peut coucher son petit frère. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il le dépose sur la couche.

- Howard, il y a un loup qui veut entrer, hurle la plus petite.

- Laisse Mirabelle, il est propre et gentil, dit-il de l'entrée de la chambre

Futsu remercie du regard le vieil homme. Hilde arrive rapidement avec une bassine d'eau froide pour refroidir Shini qui est brûlant de fièvre.

- Howard, le nouveau est aussi brûlant" lâche Ichi.

- Met-le dans la même pièce, on va essayer que le moins de monde possible n'y entre. Hilde et Fukitsu, vous voulez bien vous occuper des deux malades, nous nous occuperons de vous ravitailler. Si demain la fièvre n'est pas baisée, je ferais appeler un médecin.

Les deux enfants s'empressent d'acquiescer.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir? Demande la petite Mirabelle

- J'sais pas fillette, Dieu seul le sait, s'il existe.

- Howard, Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de les garder ici, dit alors Ichi.

- Il a raison, reprend un enfant d'un peu près treize année. L'épidémie a déjà tué la moitié des nôtres, ils pourraient l'avoir. C'est dangereux!

- Ni, voyons, crie indignée une jeune fille avec une bassine d'eau. Nous devons les aider, ils sont orphelins comme nous. Si nous ne sommes pas solidaires entre nous, nous ne valons pas mieux que les animaux qui se bouffent entre eux quand ils sont en dangers.

- Désolé Shotai, dirent en baissant la tête les deux garçons.

µ

La nuit était tombée, une grande discussion avait eu lieu entre les autres orphelins, ils avaient délibérément écarté Shotai, la jeune fille de 15 ans du groupe. Ils discutaient pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire des nouveaux arrivants. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'avoir une conclusion, qu'une voix retentit, froide et tranchante.

- Nous ne partirons pas !

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, répond Ichi, en dévisageant le garçon qui les avait fait tous sursauter.

- Nous ne partirons pas d'ici ! Reprend Fukitsu

- Le choix nous appartient, vous êtes ici chez nous, répond Ni

- Howard nous est redevable, laisse tomber Fukitsu

- Nous sommes un groupe, nous décidons ensemble, Howard ne peut...

- Je le dis et le redit nous ne partirons pas d'ici selon votre bon vouloir. Si vous essayez de nous mettre à la porte, vous regretterez amèrement votre geste. Et dire que Shini pense que chaque personne dans une situation difficile s'occupe des autres pour ne plus se soucier quelque instant de ses problèmes. Il vous rencontrerait, il comprendrait très bien le dicton disant " que les chacals se dévore entre eux" Claquant la porte il quitta la pièce.

- Nous allons les mettre dehors, rugit alors Ni.

- Essayer de faire quoi que se soit et vous verrez de quel bois je me chauffe, retentit la voix d'Howard.

- Vous n'avez rien comprit, dit alors avec un soupire Shotai. L'aîné, la seule chose qui lui importe est son petit frère, il est prêt à tout pour le guérir et si prendre notre abri et faire des blessés peut l'aider, il n'hésitera pas. Puis lui n'a pas hésité à sauver le petit Swee et Howard. Vous savez pourquoi il a quitté le chevet de son frère ? Pour venir vous aider dans les tâches, pour prendre le relais pour que vous vous puissez vous reposer. Et il tombe sur cette discussion, que croyez-vous qu'il doit penser ?

- On a voté, dit Ichi, et le vote est tombé, ils doivent partir et emmenant l'autre malade. L'épidémie ne s'installera pas ici.

- Voter, alors qu'il manque deux votants, tu trouves ça juste, dit Howard.

- Si on avait appliqué ta méthode de vote à ton arrivée Ichi, tu serais encore dans la nature à courir à moitié nue, te cachant pour ne pas te faire attraper ou devant continuer à vendre ton corps pour un peu de nourriture, lâche Shotai.

- On refait le vote alors, dit Ichi rouge de colère.

- Tu serais mort, Howard, sans eux ? Demande Mirabelle.

- Oui, ma chérie, c'est celui qui est malade, qui a pris les choses en main pour que je puisse manger et reprendre des forces.

- Qui veut qu'ils partent ?

Seulement deux doigts se levèrent

- Donc, c'est décidé, ils restent, dit Howard. Encore une chance pour vous parce que vous ne les avez pas vu à l'œuvre avec des poignards, ni comment les loups leur obéissent.

- Les loups ? Dit Mirabelle. Je n'en ai vu qu'un !

- Le deuxième est plus dangereux, à l'image de son maître. Et il se cache dans les environs, et prêts à revenir sur simple appel.  
D'ailleurs à ses mots, ils virent le loup s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

Ichi et Ni tremblèrent un peu, prenant conscience d'avoir peut-être échappé au pire. Hilde entre à ce moment dans la pièce

- Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Fukitsu. Mais il n'est pas question que l'on parte, Shini est beaucoup trop mal. Fukitsu ne vous en veut pas vraiment mais c'est surtout à lui-même qu'il en veut de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que son frère était tombé malade. Vous savez, il s'est juré de le protéger à la mort de ses parents alors là il doit se sentir inutile. Ne prenez pas ses mots comme vérité il...

- Nous acceptons ses excuses, dit avec un sourire Shotai voyant la petite fille mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu de soupe pour Swee ?

Shotai lui sourit de nouveau puis lui dit.

- Je vais m'en occuper, tu devrais aller dormir.

- Son état m'inquiète, reprend Hilde en suivant la jeune fille. Je n'arrive pas à faire baisser sa température.

-Fukitsu ? Demande surprise Hilde alors que celui sortait une plante d'un des sacs.

Le garçon ne se tourne même pas vers elle, et se dirige vers la bassine d'eau chaude et y met la feuille.

- Oh ! Crie Hilde. Fukitsu a mis cette feuille dans l'eau de Swee car cela a un peu aidé Shini, résume Hilde.

Elle avait bien appris à connaître les deux garçons et se surprenait des fois de pouvoir les comprendre sans même devoir leur parler. Cela faisait quand même une semaine qu'ils voyageaient ensemble et presque 5 mois qu'elle les connaissait et ils étaient différents des deux enfants du lac maintenant qu'ils étaient sur les routes. Shini avait l'air d'être le plus différent.

Après son geste, Fukitsu se rend à la porte, et sort, il caresse son loup et celui-ci part dans les bois.

Les yeux dans le vague, il revient à côté de la porte, et s'y appuie, il réfléchit. Il se demande s'il survivrait à la perte de son petit frère, mais contre la maladie il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen efficace pour se défendre. Il fallait qu'il survive, il le savait fort, très résistant, peut-être même plus que lui, pourtant c'était souvent lui qui attrapait les maladies et non lui.

- Fukitsu !

- Oui, Hilde ?

- Shini te réclame

Sans un mot de plus le jeune garçon rentre dans la maison et se rend directement au chevet de son frère.

- J'ai vu Papa et Maman, arrive-t-il à bredouiller. Mon heure n'est pas encore venue, te tracasse pas, finit-il avant de tomber inconscient.  
Fukitsu sent les larmes monter, des larmes de soulagement.


	8. Et la mort fut

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.**_

* * *

**Et la mort fût**

Bien vite il essuie ses yeux, et se dirige vers le centre de la pièce principale. Là, Ichi et Ni attendent le garçon.

- Ah ! Te voilà, nous avons bien réfléchit, nous acceptons que vous restiez mais il faudra faire tes tâches comme tout le monde.

Fukitsu acquiesce tout de suite, il n'était pas du genre à obéir immédiatement mais la santé de Shini était en jeu.

Toute la journée, il fait diverses tâches tels qu'alimenter le feu, préparer les repas, sans oublier de nourrir son frère pendant que Hilde faisait pareil avec Swee. Howard s'était absenté, une fois de plus, voulant voir, si dans les régions aux alentours, il n'y avait pas d'autres orphelins ayant besoin de son aide.

Mirabelle et Shotai étaient toutes les deux sorties au marché, quelques petits commerces restaient encore ouvert, sûrement pas pour longtemps, mais cela aidait les villageois qui restaient au village.

Fukitsu avait aussi rempli deux bassines d'eau, une pour Shini et Swee, il s'occupe un peu de son frère avant de repartir directement au travail, comme aller chasser, cette tâche était assez simple puisque Yasei l'aidait beaucoup.  
Fukitsu surveillait aussi le sommeil de Shini, même s'il savait que sa vie n'était pas en danger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de plus il avait trop peur de s'endormir qui sait ce qu'aurait pu faire Ichi et Ni ?

Il continue à cette cadence pendant trois jours.

- Tu... Tu devrais te re... reposé Futsu. Tu... t'es tout pa... pâle, parvient à dire Shini lors d'un de ses rares moments de lucidité ou d'éveille.

Le médecin était bien sûr passé mais n'avait pas découvert de quel mal souffrait son frère pour Swee il était catégorique c'était la grippe. Hilde faisait de son mieux pour le soigner sachant que cette maladie pouvait être mortelle.

- Vi... viens dor... dormir avec moi, murmure Shini en soulevant la couverture, que Fukitsu s'empresse de rabaissé.

- Je vais bien, Shini.

Shini essaie de se relevé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Crie son frère

Assis, Shini respire mal mais il repousse les couvertures.

- Shini recouches-toi immédiatement, dit d'un ton plus froid Fukitsu.

Il n'eut le temps de rabattre les couvertures que Shini se mettait sur le côté et s'écroulait au sol.

Devant le boucan, Ichi et Ni apparaissent voulant savoir ce que pouvait faire Fukitsu, s'il était trop insupportable ils pourraient le mettre dehors. Ils furent surpris de le voir essayé de mettre son frère dans le lit et que celui-ci se débattait.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? Crie Ichi

- Rien, répond Fukitsu.

Shini profite de ce que son frère est déconcentré par l'arrivée des deux autres orphelins pour le pousser, se lever et de s'étaler à nouveau.

- Shini, crie Fukitsu.

- Je... vais... t'ai... t'aider. Tu... fais... tout i... ici. Hil... est trop... fatiguée... tu... dois dor... mir au... si, dit-il en essayant de se relever mais sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

- Reste au lit ! Ordonne Fukitsu.

- No... Je... vais... assez... bien, murmure t-il avant de s'évanouir

Fukitsu met son frère dans son lit et se retourne menaçant vers les deux autres orphelins

Hilde qui faisait semblant de dormir près de Swee, se relève quand les deux adolescents sont partis.

- Shini a raison tu sais, Fukitsu, tu devrais dormir. Si tu veux qu'il guérisse plus vite, tu dois faire attention à toi. S'il voit que tu t'épuises de trop il va encore essayer de se lever pour t'aider dans ta tâche. Couche-toi !

A contre cœur, le garçon s'assied sur la chaise près Shini, après avoir réveillé Seishi pour qu'il veille sur leur sommeil.

Une heure après, Shini se réveille avec une forte envie de boire, mais il voit son frère qui dort.

- Seishi, mon beau, va réveiller Mirabelle te plaît.

Cette gamine n'avait pas peur du loup, Shini l'avait déjà senti. C'est tout ensommeillé qu'elle arrive tirée par le loup, avec son grand sourire qui la caractérise, elle amène rapidement un verre d'eau au natté, qui ressemble plus vraiment à un natté tellement ses cheveux sont mouillés et emmêlés.

- Merci, dit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Au matin, il se réveille en hurlant, amenant tout le monde dans leur chambre. Shini était debout, tremblant, mais debout devant le lit de Swee un couteau à la main comme s'il cherchait à protéger l'enfant.

S'approchant, ils purent constater que les yeux de Shini n'étaient pas de leur couleur habituelle, il était toujours inconscient mais se tenait debout, le poignard à la main. Fukitsu inquiet s'approche et met sa main sur le bras de Shini mais il se reçut un coup de couteau. Se tenant le bras, il regarde son frère paralysé. Pas pour le coup reçu mais Shini commençait à se battre dans le vide de temps en temps il lâchait une phrase.

- Non, pas maintenant, t'as pas le droit.

Chacune de ses phrases était ponctuée d'un coup, que ce soit de couteau, poing, pied.

Il se débattait et semblait vouloir empêcher quelque chose d'approcher. Quoi ? Les autres ne savaient pas, Ni et Ichi regardaient le garçon se débattre avec horreur, tremblant, ils finirent par quittés la pièce.

Hilde, elle aussi paralysée fut bien tentée de faire comme eux, mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester là. Shini continuait de se battre, soudainement la respiration de Swee commence à se calmer. Shini eut un petit sourire mais cela se changea en grimace quand il fut projeté au mur, les personnes dans la pièce ne comprenaient rien.

- Je te laisserai pas faire, murmure Shini se redressent se remettant devant Swee et continue à se battre dans le vide.

Hilde, elle fixait depuis quelques minutes Swee, la respiration de celui-ci se calmait de plus en plus, cela aurait pu être une bonne chose si elle n'était pas sur le point de s'arrêter comme les battements du cœur de l'enfant qui s'était fait de plus en plus lent. Une idée idiote lui vient à la tête qu'elle chasse vite. Parce que Shini ne pouvait quand même pas se battre contre la mort elle-même. Si ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers Swee au moment où il commence à gémir puis plus rien, son torse ne se lève plus.

Les regards se détournent du jeune garçon quand un bruit de chute se fait. Shini était étendu par terre, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait paisiblement. Peut-être que celui ci ne se souviendrait de rien. Fukitsu prend son frère dans ses bras et le recouche. Est-ce qu'il avait vu la mort ? Fukitsu continue de serrer son frère contre lui. Quelque part cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, Shini avait toujours parlé tout seul dans les jardins du château, Relena n'osait y aller disant que Shini lui faisait peur quand ça lui prenait. Il parlerait aux morts alors ? Un frisson prit alors Fukitsu, quelques parts il n'avait pas tout dit à ce Heero, il ne lui avait pas dit que sa mère possédait, elle aussi des pouvoirs parce qu'il n'en avait hérité de presque aucun, pas comme Shini, lui qui parlait aux plantes, aux morts, aux objets des fois.

Hilde s'approche de Shini et Fukitsu. Ce dernier la laisse faire, elle revient du lit de Swee et a remonté le drap sur son visage.

- Ca lui arrive souvent ? Demande Hilde.

- Ca, c'est la première fois

- Mais encore, Fukitsu, je sais que tu vas être séparé de ton frère, je l'ai vu dans un bol d'eau l'autre jour, c'est toi qui va partir, en nous confiant à un vieux couple.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner avec eux, je viens avec vous.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, sourit Hilde. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu sais.

- Tu dois te tromper, je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, jamais, j'ai promis à maman quand elle est morte de tout faire pour le protéger.

- Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est toujours réalisé.

Howard entre à ce moment là dans la pièce, alarmé par les enfants, quand il revenait de sa mission à l'autre village.

Howard se dirige vers Swee. Soupire en le prenant dans les bras.

- Si lui aussi avait la grippe, son frère a dû l'avoir aussi. Il n'a pas souffert ?

- Non. dit Hilde

"Pas comme Shini" pense-t-elle

La jeune fille passe de l'eau sur le front du natté certain endroit de son corps commençait à avoir des marques. Hilde se retourne ensuite vers Fukitsu et désinfecte la plaie avant de le soigner.

Elle avait dit qu'elle avait vu Fukitsu abandonner Shini mais elle ne lui avait pas fait part qu'elle voulait rester ici. Ici à aider Howard, essayer de faire fonctionner la forge aussi il aurait sûrement plus de client puis Ichi et Ni pourraient se rendre utile. Enfin, elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'avoir une famille, elle préférait s'assumer. Mais elle allait aussi essayer de contrôler ses pouvoirs, il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'elle est prophète

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lady Une se remet péniblement de sa fausse couche et de la perte du bébé. Même si Treize est des plus intentionné à son égard, elle voit bien sur les visages des servantes que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Pouvez-vous m'envoyer Zechs et Lucrécia ? Demande à une gouvernante Lady Une

- Tout de suite ma Reine

Les deux adolescents arrivent dans l'heure, plus maigre que quand ils sont arrivés, mais moins craintifs, plus sure d'eux.

- Vous nous avez fait appeler, ma reine, commence Noin

- Oui, je voulais savoir ce que vous deveniez, je ne vous ai plus vu depuis 3 mois.

- Le Maître a refusé l'accès à votre chambre pour ne pas vous épuisiez, se justifie Noin.

- Ho ! Quel amour, il faudra que je le remercie, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de reprendre mes fonctions.

- Il n'est pas ici pour l'instant votre majesté, il visite le château du Duc Vermeil.

- Ah bon, dit-elle un peu déçue. Oh je suppose que la petite Sylvia n'a pu me rendre visite pour les mêmes raisons que vous ?

- Nous n'en savons rien altesse, répond Noin

- Avez-vous croisez le docteur Noventa ? Cela fait un moment qu'il ne vient plus me voir, il a sûrement à faire avec le peuple mais j'aimerai le remercier de son attention à mon égard.

- Nous n'en savons rien votre altesse, répond une fois de plus Noin.

Devant le regard étonné de la reine. Noin poursuit

- Otto ne nous permet pas de nous balader dans le château.

- Je dirais deux mots à ce monsieur alors, dit un peu froidement la reine.

Zechs s'avance met ses deux mains dans son dos et dit

- Votre Altesse, c'est un ordre que sa majesté a donné à Otto.

La reine le regarde surprise, c'est la première fois qu'elle entend la voix du garçon celui-ci est assez timide, c'était toujours la jeune fille qui prenait la parole à sa place.

Une gouvernante entre, après sa phrase s'incline et dit

- Votre Altesse, ses deux enfants doivent regagner leur instructeur, puis sa Majesté a demandé à ne pas trop vous épuiser.

La reine acquiesce et les deux enfants sortent rapidement.

- Otto va encore nous gronder, râle Noin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle d'entraînement.

Ils sont surpris de le voir absent. Normalement ils se seraient mis directement au travail mais ils ne trouvaient pas cela normal alors ils décidèrent de s'asseoir à terre et d'attendre.

* * *

Comme l'avait pensé Heero, aucun détenteur, n'était encore sorti cette année, mais l'année prochaine il était presque persuadé qu'il y en aurait.

Les festivités étaient finies, la vie reprenait son rythme, comme chaque fois, les enfants qui avaient tenté l'épreuve, et qui avaient raté devaient repartir dans leur village, aux quatre coins du royaume.

Heero commence à s'ennuyer, c'est les vacances, il avait droit à 4 semaines de congés avant de reprendre leur apprentissage, de façon plus intensive, il aurait le passage de l'épreuve cette année, lui et ses amis.

Il se dirige vers la barrière, même si la garde a été renforcée, il sait où est le passage, la petite faille. Il regarde à droite, à gauche et file vers l'autre monde, il sait bien que c'est le bon jour de la semaine, ça fait maintenant 4 semaines que Gami ne s'est pas présenté au rendez-vous, mais il continue à s'y rendre, l'envie d'en savoir plus, en plus ça lui permet de voir d'autres choses, d'observer d'autres enfants.  
Ceux-ci semble jouer continuellement, cette fois-ci, il a décidé de se rendre où il entend les éclats de voix, tous les humains ne sont pas comme Gami? Si ? Avançant, il se dirige vers le lac qu'il a entre aperçu. Les enfants dans l'eau le voient arriver et cesse immédiatement leurs jeux.

- Que fais-tu par ici étranger ? Crache un des enfants.

« Peut-être que tous les humains sont comme Gami finalement» pense Heero

- Arrête, il a l'air gentil, le reprend une petite fille lui faisant un sourire. De plus nous n'avons plus rien à craindre cette calamité a quitté le village avec ses deux garçons étranges.

Comme si elle se rappelait la présence de Heero elle se retourne vers lui et lui demande

- Tu viens te baigner avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas nager.

- Oh ! C'est dommage, soupire la petite fille.

- Il y avait quelqu'un qui habitait ici ?

- Pourquoi ? Demande d'un ton suspicieux un des garçons.

- Curiosité, répondit avec un haussement d'épaule Heero en souriant intérieurement, Gami lui avait dit que c'était un vilain défaut mais ce défaut lui avait permis de faire une "conversation" avec lui.

- Il n'y a plus personne, les deux enfants qui y étaient, sont partis après que la catastrophe a tué son tuteur. On savait que cela arriverait, elle portait la poisse. Elle a sûrement amené avec ses dons maléfiques ses deux enfants maudits protégés des loups, persifle le premier qui lui avait parlé.

Loup ? Comme Gami ? Puis il se rappelle le cours de Kashikoi peut-être des sorciers. Enfin Heero regarde le ciel, le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Il décide de retourner dans l'autre royaume. Il remercie brièvement les enfants et s'enfonce dans la forêt.

A suivre


	9. Un jour meilleur

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.**_

**Remerciement impossible par FFnet :** puisqu'il n'y a pas moyen de faire des reply, que tout se perd dans la nature, pour une fois.

Iroko : Oui, Shini est étonnant, et voilà déjà une part de ce que leur réserve l'avenir. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Un jour meilleur. **

Dans la maison d'Howard. Shini n'a toujours pas vaincu la maladie. Ce qu'il avait ? Personne ne le sait.

Howard s'était même absenté pendant plusieurs jours pour rechercher le docteur Noventa mais comme beaucoup de villageois, il apprit que celui-ci était décédé en même temps que le défunt enfant de la reine. Le meilleur Docteur du pays. Chacun soupire à cette nouvelle. Fukitsu et Hilde commencent à désespérer qu'il se rétablisse.

Mais surtout, Fukitsu se demande si comme sa mère, Shini va être incapable de faire de gros effort ou que quand il en fera, il devrait rester au lit plusieurs jours comme leur mère.

Shotai et Mirabelle, elles aussi sont tristes pour les jumeaux, bien qu'elles apprécient leurs présences, elles sont un peu plus distantes depuis la mort de Swee.

Mais les personnes les plus désespérées par la maladie de Shini sont bien Ichi et Ni, tous deux rêvent de les mettre à la porte mais ils n'osent pas trop faire quelques choses devant la démonstration que Shini leur avait faite, puis ce qu'ils avaient vu du caractère de Fukitsu.

Oui ils espéraient une seule chose que Shini guérisse pour qu'ils déguerpissent ou qu'il meurt rapidement pour que les autres n'aient plus de raison de rester.

Shini n'arrivait à avaler qu'un bouillon de légumes avec de la viande qui avait trempé dedans pendant la cuisson.

Un matin qu'il était un peu plus en forme que les autres jours, il dit à son frère.

- J'ai envie de Lamier blanc, tu sais les orties qui fleurissaient près du lac. Ça va me faire du bien, et du tilleul aussi si tu trouves.

- Je vais voir quand j'irai chasser.

- A la grotte, il y a tout ça, Futsu. Vas-y, Hilde est là, Seishi aussi. Les autres enfants aussi.

Fukitsu avant de partir regarde une dernière fois son frère, comme si celui-ci lui faisait un coup en douce. Quand il est vraiment parti et qu'Hilde lui dit Shini, se recouche le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu me dis, il y a ses plantes ici aussi, Shini!

- Oui, mais il a besoin de pouvoir rester seul. Il va devenir fou sinon. Je vais mieux, je sens que je vais mieux, que l'aura de la mort s'est éloignée du village.

Hilde lui sourit même s'il était un peu crispé. Elle aussi avait remarqué la tension qu'il y avait dans le corps de Fukitsu.

Hilde regarde Shini, celui-ci venait de s'endormir. Elle sortit de la pièce directement Shotai fut sur elle.

- Comme va t-il ?

- Cela s'arrange enfin pousse un soupir Hilde

µµµ

Fukitsu avançait les fleurs que demandait son frère était loin, il devait sûrement en avoir autre part mais Fukitsu avait très bien compris l'attention de son frère alors il décide de s'asseoir et essaie de penser à tous ce qui c'était passé depuis ses derniers temps. La rencontre avec l'autre lui avait fait prendre conscience d'un pouvoir, pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas entraîné depuis un moment, il y avait eu après la mort de Trent poussant leur fuite. Puis Shini était bien plus solide, sûr, pendant le voyage, pour finir malade. Maladie qu'il n'a pas pu contracter par Swee, maladie inconnu qui le fait sombrer dans le sommeil à la moindre tâche trop difficile.

Le médecin est repassé, il n'y a pas si longtemps, disant que Shini avait du contracter plus d'une maladie car même si son frère était encore fatigué ses problèmes de respiratoires ont disparu, il n'a presque plus de fièvre sauf après une nuit mouvementé de cauchemar.

Fukitsu prend aussi conscience des pouvoirs de son frère, pouvoir qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'ici. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que Shini lui-même ne se rend pas compte qu'il en a.

Hilde aussi lui a annoncé qu'elle en a. Ils avaient bien de la chance que Howard ne les aient jetés dehors car n'importe quel villageois aurait déjà érigé un bûcher.

Fukitsu se relève et cherche les plantes que son frère veut, il se dirige également vers le village où il a voulu les conduire, il n'est pas éloigné juste à 10 petits kilomètres du village d'Howard. Le fait que les maisons de son village soient pour la plupart délabrées donnaient vraiment l'impression qu'il était abandonné, les gens s'y terraient un peu aussi, mais, il y a de plus en plus de gens qui y arrive. L'aspect misérable, fait que les troupes de Treize passent sans s'arrêter pour voir s'ils peuvent encore tirer de l'argent des rares personnes y vivant.  
Par contre à l'autre village, on voit qu'ils ont plus facile. Fukitsu arrive rapidement à l'orée de la forêt et observe la grande ferme comme l'autre fois, le vieux monsieur revient, et son épouse arrive rapidement à son appel, il le regarde comme l'autre fois, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il vienne à eux.

Comment peux-t-on être bien et mal avec des inconnus, Il a envie de leur faire confiance sans les connaître, c'était très bizarre comme impression. Quand Shini ira mieux, il viendrait ici avec lui et Hilde, il sait que son frère ne voudra pas perdre son amie.

Un moment était déjà passé depuis la crise de Shini vis à vis de Swee.

Trois mois passent encore, Fukitsu se rend assez régulièrement dans ce village pour observer le vieux couple.

Mais il part de moins en moins souvent Shini reprenant de plus en plus la santé, il est même capable de tenir une journée sans faire une petite sieste. Il ne sombre plus à tout moment dans le sommeil. Pourtant Fukitsu a remarqué que son frère reperd un peu ses couleurs. Pourquoi ? Il ne le sait pas encore mais il va le découvrir, ça il en est certain.

* * *

Plus loin, Otto se faufile dans la pièce qui lui est attribué pour les entraînements, il est étonné de voir que ses deux élèves ne sont pas entrain de s'entraîner.

- Nous vous attendions, lui dit Zechs

- Plusieurs nobles se sont rassemblés pour donner un conseil, je me devais d'y participer.

- Vous n'avez pas du sang noble, dit avec un froncement de sourcil Zechs.

- Exact mais le débat me concernait puisqu'il s'agissait de vous.

- De nous ? demandent en même temps les deux enfants.

- Beaucoup voudrait voir une puissante armée de formé du nom de ROMEFELER. Chacune des lettres correspond à un nom ou prénom d'un de ses nobles. Ils voudraient financer l'armée mais il faut quelqu'un à la tête de ses grandes armées. Quelqu'un avec une force propre capable de se débrouiller et de se battre sans dépendre de ses hommes, ceux-ci même dépendront de leur chef.

Les deux enfants étaient ébahis par le discourt.

- Ses dirigeants ce sera vous.

- Nous ?

- Oui, à partir de la fin de la semaine l'officier Walker vous entraînera à être officier, les grandes règles pour diriger une armée. Le maître Khushrenada a beaucoup de projet pour vous.

Zechs et Noin ont commencé leurs services auprès de Walker, il est beaucoup plus exigeant qu'Otto, ils étaient aussi les plus jeunes, tous les autres qui effectuaient leur classe avec eux, étaient majeurs. Ils devaient en plus réussir à s'imposer tout en masquant leurs pouvoirs comme leur avait conseillé le Duc Vermeil. Les humains ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils avaient affaire à des gens de l'autre royaume, pas avant qu'ils ne soient au pouvoir. Treize était au courant, mais pas beaucoup de personne le savait.

Noin et Zechs trouvent l'entraînement bien plus dur que celui de Otto, car on leur a appris à se plier aux règles, pas à en donner.

D'ailleurs l'officier Walker a déjà été se plaindre plus d'une fois auprès de Otto ainsi que du roi. Treize répond alors avec un sourire

- Ils ont tous les deux été conditionné pour être des soldats, les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais eu. Ne discutez pas les ordres, exécutez-les. Ils sont discrets, charmeurs, inaperçus. De soldats d'un tel niveau sont hélas des soldats .Obéir, pas commander. Je me doutais que tous les deux auraient un blocage à ce niveau mais ne vous en faîte pas. Ce petit désagrément passé, vous aurez les meilleurs officiers dirigeants jamais vu.

Les paroles de Treize mettent en colère Walker car cela suppose aussi que ses deux gosses seront meilleurs que lui une fois formé. Zechs et Noin suscitent la jalousie aussi bien des adultes, que des élèves. Les autres savent que si eux avaient fait le moindre "blocage" ils auraient été renvoyés sur-le-champ ou encore tué. Bien sûr le Lieutenant Otto venait calmer le jeu en disant qu'ils n'avaient que 12 ans mais la jalousie n'était que plus féroce après son intervention, alors il avait fini par ne plus intervenir.

Zechs prend un peu d'assurance, il parle plus, répond s'il le faut aux autres élèves, tandis que Noin se fait de plus en plus effacée. Otto ne sait si c'est parce qu'ils sont de plus en plus à l'aise et qu'ils reprennent leurs personnalités respectives ou bien si c'est une nouvelle vision des choses qui fait qu'ils changent.

* * *

Shini, se sentant en meilleure forme, suit son frère parfois dans ses explorations et ses chasses, ils en profitent pour reprendre leur entraînement, ils n'ont pas osés le faire devant les autres orphelins, ne voulant pas éveiller les envies ou les peurs de ceux qui les hébergent.

Howard ramène aussi de ses escapades des vieux bidons, et on les refond à la forge pour en faire des seaux, des casseroles, et autres.  
Il faut beaucoup de glaise pour construire les moules ainsi que beaucoup de bois pour faire fonctionner les fours.

Shini revient épuisé de ses promenades, mais heureux, ces moments, seul à seul avec son frère lui fait énormément de bien. Son attitude change à l'approche de la forge. Il commence à ramasser du bois.

- Nous ramenons déjà la viande, pourquoi tu ramasses du bois en plus ? Demande Fukitsu

- Si le feu s'éteint, c'est Ni qui sera accusé, alors quand je sors, j'en ramasse toujours pour lui, c'est logique, il a été gentil de nous accepter comme ça. On peut bien lui rendre ce service.

- Shini, on fait déjà plus que notre part !

- Futsu, ne dit pas ça ! Quand on voyage, on fait tous les postes, ça ne me gêne pas de faire plus que ce qu'on me demande.

- Et on te demande souvent de faire plus ?

Shini accélère le pas pour ne pas devoir répondre.

Fukitsu s'empresse de le suivre, puis prendre dans un mouvement brusque Shini par le bras.

- Shini, réponds à ma question !

Shini se dégage, il ne veut pas répondre, il sait très bien que Ni ou Ichi aurait des problèmes. Une fois son bras dégagé, il court jusqu'à la forge les bras chargés de bois. Fukitsu regarde son frère légèrement inquiet. Peut-être que ce n'était pas grave, sinon Shini serait venu lui en parler. C'était vrai que certaine de ses impulsions pouvaient être excessives, Shini devait essayer de se sentir utile alors qu'il avait gardé le lit depuis si longtemps. Shini ne voulait pas qu'il s'énerve contre ses deux crétins de Ichi et Ni. Fukitsu respecterait ça, mais il allait commencer à surveiller discrètement les deux garçons. Il en parlerait aussi à Hilde voir si la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose.

- On est rentré, crie Shini en allant vers la pièce principale.

- Tiens Ni, comme cela tu n'auras pas à aller en ramasser.

Le gamin saisit le tas de bois sans un mot. Il jète le bois à côté de la cheminée, puis quitte la pièce en disant.

- Ichi m'attend pour faire fondre le métal, je n'ai pas le temps d'arranger le tas de bois. J'espère être encore en forme pour le ranger plus tard, je ne voudrais pas que Shotai s'énerve.

- Oh ! Fait Shini.

Il n'a jamais vu la jeune fille s'énerver mais il ne voulait en aucun cas la froisser, c'était une fille si gentille, aussi gentille que Hilde.

- Je vais le faire, dit Shini en se dirigeant vers le tas.

Il entend la porte se claquer puis, peu après celle de la porte d'entrée en faire de même. Fukitsu est vite dans la pièce et regarde d'un mauvais oeil le faite qu'il attache et arrange les branchages.

- Shini que fais-tu ?

- J'arrange le bois, tu le vois bien, Shotai aime l'ordre, ça fait un peu désordre. Comme elle prépare les lapins, et que je n'ai plus rien à faire, autant faire ça. Je suis resté assez à me faire servir, Maman n'aimait pas ça.

- Tu sais où est Hilde ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue. Non, Seishi, tu sais bien que tu dois rester dehors maintenant, je suis guéri.

- C'est nouveau ! S'étonne Fukitsu.

- Ichi me l'a demandé ce matin, c'est un loup, pas un chien, même si c'est mon ami.

Fukitsu sent la rage le gagner de plus en plus. Howard avait autorisé Seishi dans la maison. Shini adore son loup, son seul confident depuis la mort de leur mère. Trouver les loups avait été une bénédiction pour l'équilibre de son frère. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Yasei était différente, plus de dominant à dominé. Son frère traitait son loup comme un égal, l'entendre l'appeler loup et le dénigré par rapport à un chien lui fait mal.

- Met-le dans ta chambre, cela revient au même, dit alors Futsu

- Seishi n'aime pas rester tout seul dans la chambre puis il dérangerait Shotai, elle fait le ménage partout, répond Shini.

Fukitsu soupire, il garde sa rage pour les deux autres en lui, surtout ne rien montrer à Shini. Il espère que Hilde lui confirme ce qu'il pense. Fukitsu allait bientôt quitter la pièce quand Shotai elle-même entre dans la pièce.

- Shini qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je range le bois.

- C'est gentil, mais j'avais donné la tâche à Ni, il n'avait plus rien à faire, explique la jeune fille.

- J'avais rien à faire non plus, répond en haussant les épaules Shini. Puis il est allé aider Ichi.

- A faire quoi ? Demande Shotai.

Fukitsu remarque qu'une ride vient de se former sur son front signe qu'elle n'est pas contente et qu'elle allait sûrement partir directement à la cherche du garçon s'il n'avait pas d'excuse.

- A faire fondre des objets, euh... alimenter le feu, des trucs comme cela.

La colère de Shotai semble retomber directement et un sourire vient orner son visage.

- C'est gentil d'avoir arrangé le bois Shini. Je suis sûr que Howard va être ravi de voir que Ichi et Ni ont décidé de s'engager dans la forge. Il en rêve, leurs donner quelques choses pour qu'ils oublient toutes ses années de souffrance et repartent d'un bon pied.

- Et toi ? Demande alors directement Shini

- J'ai le droit à une petite maison avec Mirabelle, on va l'ouvrir pour en faire un hôtel. Howard est quelqu'un avec le cœur aussi gros qu'il est riche. Vous, il ne vous a pas prit sous son aile car il est persuadé que vous vous en sortirez tout seul.

Shini s'était assis à la table maintenant que tout était fait, la pièce n'était pas vide de 5 minutes qu'il dormait profondément sur ses avant bras.

* * *

- Pourquoi mon chéri avoir fait venir ce médecin, je ne suis pas malade, juste enceinte.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose que l'autre fois. Le docteur Noventa est parti dans une autre région. Mais j'espère que tu écouteras bien les conseils du Docteur Bonaparte.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de rester toute la journée couchée. Je m'ennuie. J'ai déjà lu presque tout ce qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Au château Noin et Zechs venaient de sortir de leurs formations quand une fois de plus Walker les retient.

- Vous faites des progrès mais vous n'êtes pas assez rapide. Un autre prendra votre place, n'espéré pas que sa majesté va continuer à être indulgente avec vous.

- Encore un moment je crois, dit dans un murmure qui fait sursauter l'officier.

- Votre majesté, s'incline bien vite le soldat.

- Noin, Merquise, son altesse demande à vous voir.

Treize attend que les deux enfants soient partis pour se retourner vers l'officier.

- Quant à vous je veux des résultats auprès de ses enfants, si vous échouez c'est que votre niveau n'est pas assez élevé donc vous ne me serez plus d'aucune utilité.

Il laissa là, l'officier qui tremblait de tous ses membres de peurs mais de rage aussi.

* * *

Pagan et Mary avancent péniblement. Ils ont maintenant à charge de deux enfants. Otto leur a donné l'adresse de ses parents, pour qu'ils puissent se réfugier près d'eux, mais en même temps, il faut qu'ils trouvent du travail.

- Pourquoi, elle doit prendre cette mixture infecte tous les jours, Lena ? Demande Sylvia.

- Si elle ne la boit pas, elle pourrait faire une grosse crise, tu sais comme de l'épilepsie. Je te donne la liste des plantes, on ne sait jamais qu'ils nous arrivent quelques choses, ma petite Sylvia, dit Mary.

- Mary, il parait qu'il y a un nouveau château pas loin d'ici, ils recrutent du monde. La paie n'est pas élevée mais on est nourri, blanchi et logis, les petites pourront être dame de compagnie ou servantes, lance Pagan ravi en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Faire de Relena une servante, tu ne peux pas! S'indigne Mary.

- Si, plus Lena sera différente de ce qu'il recherche, moins il aura des chances de la trouver.

- J'ai entendu dire que ce château n'a pas beaucoup de main d'œuvre, même pas de véritable seigneur. Alors que trouverons-nous ? Demande Mary.

- Otto m'a donné cette adresse car le "Roi" ne visite jamais ce château, il appartiendra à un de ses nouveaux promus.

- Il ne viendra jamais le vérifier ? En es-tu sûr ?

- Bien sûr Mary, les promus ont l'entière confiance de Treize voilà pourquoi il y a peu d'officier qui en ressorte. Lena ne risquera rien.

Mary devant les arguments de son frère dû s'incliner, ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur nouvelle destination.

A Suivre...


	10. Messonge éhonté

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.

* * *

**_

_**Mensonge éhonté **_

-"Maître l'autre vient toujours" dit Yasei

"C'est une bonne chose, donc, si je veux le voir, il faut juste que je choisisse le bon jour, le jour du rendez-vous, pense Fukitsu. Je dois en savoir plus, sur eux, l'oppression sur le petit peuple est de pire en pire. Il faudrait arriver à renverser Treize et remettre Relena sur le trône si elle vit toujours"

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a pas vu Ni s'approcher de son frère. Celui-ci tend un panier au natté. C'est quand il voit partir son frère au pas de course qu'il réagit, mais il est déjà trop tard, Shini a disparu dans les buissons.

Son frère est de plus en plus fatigué, il a peur qu'il ne rechute. Il doit trouver le moyen de le soulager. Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de l'aîné des jumeaux. Ils allaient reprendre beaucoup plus intensément leur entraînement. Il doit savoir si comme lui, son frère a des pouvoirs et savoir s'il sait les canaliser. Il demandera à Hilde de venir aussi de temps en temps avec eux, Shini ne sait rien refuser à la jeune fille.

Fukitsu attend dans la pièce principale que son frère revienne de sa cueillette de fruit, il sait qu'il y repassera puisque Ni est souvent dans la pièce principale également. Fukitsu a déjà fait par de son idée à son amie, celle-ci a immédiatement approuvé ne voyant pas d'un bon oeil la faiblesse apparente que Shini affiche presque chaque jour.

- Shotai ? Demande alors Hilde quand la jeune femme entre dans la pièce.

Devant le mouvement de tête de celle-ci, Hilde poursuit

- Cela te dérangerai si avec Shini on partait une journée entière? Shini a l'air un peu plus malade, changer d'air lui fera du bien.

- Et les tâches ménagères ! Demande directement Ni

- Elles étaient faites bien avant notre venue non ?

- Moi je suis d'accord intervient Shotai. Mais il faudra prévenir Howard avant. Vous pourrez patienter jusqu'à son retour ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, nous avons le temps, murmure Fukitsu en jouent avec un couteau.

Shini rentre dans la pièce à ce moment, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il tend son panier à Shotai, celle-ci l'accepte avec un sourire et un remerciement pour disparaître dans la cuisine ensuite.

Shini alors se retourne vers Ni, avec un sourire puis vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, tous deux discutent.

Fukitsu et Hilde se lancent un regard. Ils ne comprennent plus rien.

Au bout de 20 minutes, pourtant Ni se lève, se sentant un peu gêné par les regards que lui lance Fukitsu.

- Je vais aller porter le repas à Ichi, c'est bientôt l'heure, dit Ni.

- Attend, je vais y aller, dit Shini de suite debout.

- Shini, je dois te parler, dit Fukitsu.

- Ok, quand je reviens, on parle, dit le natté en prenant la timbale préparée sur un coin de la table

- Shini, dit Hilde. Ton frère veut te parler, laisse Ni y aller

- C'est si urgent que ça grand frère? J'aime pas rester sans rien faire, tu le sais bien. Et puis Ni, a reçu un morceau de bois sur le pied hier, il a encore mal, tu ne vas pas l'obliger à aller jusqu'à la forge, alors que je peux le faire !

Fukitsu soupire avant de dire

- Va, mais reviens de suite, ne laisse pas Ichi te demander de faire encore autres choses, c'est important, mais pas urgent.

- Je t'adore, dit le natté en passant par la porte.

Mais Ni, lui est de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant les deux paires de yeux noirs posés sur lui.

- Fukitsu pense à Shini, murmure sur le bout des lèvres Hilde, voyant que le jeune garçon était prêt à se jeter sur l'autre.

Shini déboule vite dans la pièce avec une assiette remplie.

- Shini, je croyais que tu devais aller apporter l'assiette à Ichi, dit avec un froncement de sourcils Fukitsu.

- Je vais le faire, mais puisque je passais devant la cuisine j'ai ramené un plat pour Ni. Et tu as vu grand-frère ? Demande Shini tout sourire en montrant une corde.

- Oui et alors ?

- Comme cela je pourrais rester avec Seishi sans que les villageois aient peur. C'est Ichi qui l'a faîte.

Fukitsu ne fait qu'acquiescer, pensant que cette petite journée loin de la forge serait bénéfique pour Shini. Ichi et Ni arrêteraient de chercher à utiliser son frère au moins quelques heures.

Soupirant intérieurement, Fukitsu lui fait part de son idée automatiquement, ce qui étonne Futsu, Shini se rétracte.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser la forge toute seule, Howard compte sur nous. Puis cela ferait un travail supplémentaire à Shotai. Ce n'est pas juste que je m'amuse pendant que les autres travaillent.

- Tu ne vas pas t'amuser mais peaufiner ton entraînement, répond aussitôt Fukitsu. Puis nous ne resterons pas éternellement ici.

- Pourquoi pas ? La vie ici, n'est pas si mal !

Fukitsu sur le moment ne sait plus que dire, Shini rêvait d'une famille, il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, alors pourquoi ce revirement ? Il comprenait que son frère ne voulait pas se séparer de ses nouveaux amis, mais là il semblait plus affecté par le départ que prévu. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Hilde, voyant du coin de l'œil Fukitsu perdu dans ses pensées, décide alors de faire quelque chose.

- Pour le travail ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire comme cela Shotai n'en aura pas de trop. Puis Shini que tu changes d'air ne te ferra pas du mal, personne ne t'en voudra de sortir alors que tout le monde ici sait que tu sors d'une grosse maladie...

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je ne suis plus malade, je n'ai donc pas à avoir de privilège.

- Shini, tu ne sors presque jamais, Shotai elle sort, comme Mirabelle pour le marché. Ichi sort pour chercher du bois et alimenté la forge, Ni pour la cueillette des fruits. Fukitsu sort pour la chasse et moi pour étendre le linge mais nous allons tous nous balader au moins une heure. Alors que toi tu ne sors en dehors de tes tâches, ni ne prend de pause, rétorque Hilde.

- Je te ferais remarquer que chaque fois que vous sortez, c'est aussi pour travailler, Moi, aussi quand je sors d'ici, c'est pour travailler comme vous, j'aime ce que je fais, j'aime être ici, j'aime être utile, je ne veux pas partir, on a besoin de moi. J'y vais sinon, Ichi va manquer d'eau, il n'en a presque plus pour boire, il risque de tomber dans les pommes, si le feu s'éteint, Howard sera fâché sur lui.  
Encore une chance que Fukitsu était assis à la table, car là il serait tombé sur le cul devant ce que venait de lui sortir son frère. Comment son frère ne voyait pas qu'ils l'utilisaient pour toutes les petites besognes qu'ils faisaient sans eux avant.

- Hilde, tu sais quand Howard revient, ça devient urgent de changer les idées de Shini. Qu'il se durcisse, un peu, il n'est pas en sécurité ici.

- Fukitsu, tu sais ce qui te manque à toi, c'est surtout de pouvoir t'isoler, tu le faisais souvent quand on habitait près du lac. Je vais encore parler une fois à Shini, et il comprendra, il va venir avec toi, s'entraîner pendant une journée entière.

µ

Hilde part vite à la suite de Shini, elle doit essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Pour le bien des jumeaux car plus Shini s'épuise, plus Fukitsu s'inquiète et se fatigue à veiller discrètement sur son sommeil.

Arrivé à la porte de la forge, elle se fige, n'osant pas entrer tout de suite.

- Voilà de l'eau pour toi, Ichi.

- Merci, heureusement que tu es là pour nous aider comme cela Shotai à moins de travail.

- Oui. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle s'épuise de trop, puis, je ne peux pas accepter l'invitation de mon frère après...

- Quelle invitation ? Le coupe Ichi

- De m'éloigner une journée d'ici.

- Mais...

- J'ai refusé, dit directement Shini.

Hilde entend un soupir puis la voix de Ichi reprendre

- Temps mieux. Tu sais, depuis que vous êtes là, Shotai resplendit

- Parce que je lui rappelle son petit frère ? Demande Shini

- Oui. Shotai se confie souvent à moi, et elle est heureuse aussi car avec le travail que vous fournissez en plus, elle ne doit plus aller vendre son corps comme dans le passé pour payer les taxes.

- Toi aussi, tu ne dois plus faire ça, dit alors Shini

- Oui mais moi je m'en suis bien sorti, je faisais cela parce que j'ai été élevé dans ce but mais Shotai pas.

- Tes parents t'ont obligé ? Demande Shini avec une voix troublée

- Oh ! Je n'étais pas le seul de la famille tu sais...

Hilde met une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier plus d'une fois. Si ce garçon avait vraiment vécu tout cela comme pour Shotai, il n'avait quand même pas le droit d'impliquer Shini dans tout cela, elle était peinée pour lui mais quelque part Shini prenait ses histoires bien trop à cœur.

Faire le plus possible, leur rendre la vie plus belle pour qu'il oublie leur passé. Shotai n'avait jamais rien demandé mais elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Shini faisait particulièrement attention à elle.

Elle fait demi-tour et va vers sa chambre pour se calmer. Elle ne doit pas prévenir Fukitsu directement sinon Ichi risquait de ne pas vivre très longtemps. Elle-même n'a jamais raconté son histoire à Shini persuadée que cela le perturberait et le ferait changer, son don lui avait dit que Shini était une personne beaucoup trop impliquée vis-avis des autres. Il se laisserait engloutir si cela pouvait apporter un peu de réconfort au Diable. Si ce dernier lui montrait qu'il était malheureux.

Pourtant il fallait pour l'équilibre de Fukitsu qu'il puisse se retrouver seul avec son frère, elle devait trouver une solution, elle a vu dernièrement une ombre noire et le malheur voler au-dessus des jumeaux, elle ne sait pas comment l'interpréter, mais ils allaient être malheureux, et il faudrait beaucoup d'années avant que leur cœur soient à nouveau serein.

* * *

Le Duc Vermeil laissait traîner ses oreilles un peu partout, pour guetter des nouvelles, il ne faisait que ça depuis quelques semaines, passant au moins deux heures dans le château de Treize. Celui-ci l'avait fait venir à lui, pour qu'il dessine et ensorcelle un tableau pour et de la reine Lady Une.

Il apprend que tout le château est tendu depuis l'annonce que la reine était enceinte. Peur de faire une gaffe, alors que le roi s'inquiète toute la journée pour sa femme et de se fait est à cran. Pas un bruit ne circule dans le château, même pas une porte qui grince comme si elle aussi savait qu'elle risquait quelque chose.

Il apprend aussi qu'il ne pourra plus jamais exercer la moindre influence sur ses élèves qu'il avait durement formé, Treize ne se rendait pas compte le nombre d'homme qu'il avait fallu exterminer pour les avoir tous les deux. Non seulement il avait du tuer la famille de chacun d'eux, mais aussi des membres de la garde qui étaient arrivés après l'alerte, ce satané Yuy avait été sur son chemin. Ne voulant pas être mêlé à une quelconque affaire, il avait poussé tous les morts dans le ravin. Les vivants avaient été transformés en bons petits soldats qui n'avaient plus aucune volonté.

Donc oui, il rageait que ses deux élèves en soit à des échelons aussi haut et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir de l'influence sur eux, il pouvait toujours soudoyer Walker qui commençait petit à petit à s'attendrir sur Noin et Zechs. Pour ça il devait trouver le point faible du soldat, sans ça, il ne pourrait jamais le manipuler contre la volonté de Treize, il lui fallait des espions, il avait déjà jugé qu'Otto ne pouvait pas être amadouer, bien trop intègre pour se faire acheter. Mais il trouverait, il en était sur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre royaume, l'apprentissage devenait de plus en plus sévère, le temps libre ils en avaient de moins en moins. D'un côté, Heero en est satisfait, parce qu'il n'a plus trop le temps de penser à ce Gami, il va quand même voir toutes les semaines, si par bonheur, il n'est pas revenu. Mais chaque semaine, c'était pareil, il n'y a personne.

Il a aussi revu les enfants au bord du lac, il commence à se faire accepter par la jeune fille, elle lui parle, et il a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas dû à la région que Gami a des pouvoirs.

La jeune fille l'a même accompagné jusqu'à la forêt une fois, et ne semblait pas craindre quoi que ce soit, ni connaître le passage entre les deux mondes, elle n'a même pas vu, le tunnel qui en marque le début.

Il se rappelle alors que Kashikoi lui a dit que les humains n'ont pas le droit, ne peuvent pas rentrer dans leur monde.

Maintenant il comprend mieux, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne savent pas franchir la frontière mais tout simplement parce que les humains ne savent pas voir la barrière reliant leurs deux mondes. Heero soupire intérieurement en quittant les autres enfants, il revient chaque semaine, mais il doit être de plus en plus discret, il est très surveillé car les épreuves vont bientôt commencer. D'ailleurs sa mère, l'oblige à améliorer son langage des oiseaux. Pouvoir qui ne lui sera jamais retiré car il vient de son sang, sang qui est connu de tous les villageois du royaume.

Mais pourtant les Yuy avaient encore réussi à les étonner, lui, Heero avait réussi à les étonner... Le pouvoir de parler aux oiseaux était bien un don des Yuy mais transmit de femme en femme, il était souvent associé au vent, c'était le premier détenteur du vent masculin depuis 10 siècles. Cette année, beaucoup des futurs détenteurs avaient des pouvoirs sanguins.

Trowa Barton possède le pouvoir de parler aux animaux, ainsi que le pouvoir de télépathie

Quatre Winner possède le pouvoir de L'empathie

Il a apprit aussi que Wufei Chang avait un pouvoir spécial mais celui-ci n'aime pas l'utiliser, il fait de la télékinésie.

Dorothy Catalogna a, elle aussi, un pouvoir sanguin mais il n'a jamais été réveillé.

Les familles gardent ses pouvoirs jalousement, pas deux pouvoirs ne sont pareils, ils pouvaient se ressembler, s'assembler mais n'étaient jamais pareils.

Dans leur petit groupe, Sally ne doit pas passer d'épreuves à proprement dit, elle est juste là pour étudier les plantes, les potions, certaines incantations. Savoir en quoi la plante peut être bénéfique est chez elle, inné, ça n'arrive pas souvent non plus.

µ

Heero perfectionne son langage des oiseaux avec sa mère.

- Maman, si une poule nègre se sauvait de notre monde, elle serait repérée par les humains ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens me chanter là ? Travaille, au lieu de penser à ce genre de choses.

- Je repense souvent à cette licorne que les gardes ont arrêté de justesse, elle aurait été repérée chez les humains, qu'elle aurait été son sort ?

- Je te réponds et tu te remets au travail.

- Hn

- Les humains n'ont pas la possibilité de voir nos animaux dans leur vrai forme. Une poule nègre, ne serai pas vue sous sa forme à moitié humaine, à moitié animal, mais sous la forme d'une pintade. Une licorne serait pour eux une magnifique jument blanche.

- Un humain à pouvoir pourrait voir nos animaux ?

- Aucun humain n'a des pouvoirs, Juste certains dons qu'ils ont appris à entretenir, certains sont plus brillant que d'autres, mais en tout cas, ils n'ont la possibilité de voir, nos animaux sous leur forme réels.

Heero a une raison de plus de réussir ses épreuves, car Gami est humain donc s'il ramène un faucon blanc que verra-t-il ?

Cela l'intriguait de plus en plus, le monde des humains était vraiment étrange comparé aux leurs

* * *

Walker n'est pas plus clément avec Zechs et Noin, mais il a appris à reconnaître leur valeur, après la remontrance de Treize, il s'est acharné contre les deux enfants, inventant problèmes sur problèmes et de plus en plus difficile, il fallait une stratégie imparable pour pouvoir remporter la mission.

Il avait fait tout cela dans le but de se venger, faire passer sa rage mais avec le temps, il s'amusait à inventer des problèmes pour voir de quelles façons ses deux élèves pourraient les contrer. Walker n'est plus affecté par le faite qu'ils pourraient un jour le dépasser, il a même hâte d'y être. Les autres élèves doivent bien reconnaître leur valeur bien que la jalousie restait, il y avait déjà moins de tentions. Walker est très fier de ses deux élèves, enfin les autres ne leur arrivaient pas à la cheville, d'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi le roi gardait autant de futur officier alors que la moitié n'en avait pas la valeur. Avait-il d'autre projet pour eux ???  
Walker n'ose pas poser la question au roi directement, celui-ci est beaucoup trop a cran et que le Duc Vermeil continue à venir de façon régulière n'arrange rien à son humeur.

A Suivre


	11. Bientôt les épreuves

_Il paraît que c'est mieux de le mettre alors je vais m'y habituer_

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.

* * *

**_

**Bientôt les épreuves**

Hilde attend Howard à l'entrée de la forge, elle aime vraiment pouvoir y être, l'odeur du bois qui brûle, la calme.

Ichi est retourné avec les autres, elle lui a demandé, elle voulait pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu et vu depuis que Shini était guéri.

Howard passe toujours aussi par la forge quand il revient, elle le sait, il aime aussi l'odeur du bois qui brûle, et l'odeur du métal qui fond.

- Tu es là Hilde, c'est le rôle de Ichi normalement

- Oui, je sais, mais lui le fait parce que vous lui imposez, moi je le fais parce que j'aime ça. Je peux vous parler sans vous fâcher ?

- Normalement oui !

Hilde respire profondément et se lance.

- Shini ne va pas bien Howard

- Il a fait une rechute ? S'inquiète le vieil homme

- Non, non, c'est plus malsain que ça, Howard. Est-ce que vous avez déjà demandé à Shotai de vendre son corps pour payer les impôts, ainsi qu'Ichi ?

Howard regarde la jeune fille longuement.

- A ton avis ?

- Non, je n'y crois pas, je crois justement que c'est l'inverse, que tu les recueilles pour les sauver et leur donner un avenir.

Le vieil homme sourit

- Exprime-toi clairement, Hilde

- Ichi a raconté ça pour profiter de Shini, lui faire faire plus qu'il ne devrait, il l'épuise. Il refuse même de suivre Fukitsu, une journée pour se reposer. Les jumeaux ont vraiment besoin de se retrouver tous les deux, c'est important pour leur équilibre, et leur futur.

- Hilde, n'aurais-tu pas le don de voyance ?

- Si je vous l'affirmais, que feriez-vous ?

- Pas grand-chose en réalité, peut-être profiter de ton don, dit-il malicieusement.

Surprise qu'il le prenne si bien, Hilde demande

- Et comment aller vous profitez de cela ?

- Serais-je encore aussi beau dans dix ans ? Demande t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- Difficile à prédire puisque vous n'êtes pas spécialement beau, répond avec un sourire Hilde. Ce qui amplifia le fou rire de Howard. Celle-ci se rendait compte qu'en réalité elle n'avait pas vraiment de dons, elle avait était doté par la nature d'une chose qu'il lui fallait accepter, Howard lui avait un vrai don, un don rare qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il le conserve. Ce don était l'écoute des autres, l'acceptation aussi, un don qu'elle savait rare qui n'atteignait pas n'importe qui, pas aujourd'hui, ni dans les jours à venir malheureusement.

- Revenons sérieux, dit Howard. Fukitsu et Shini doivent partir, certes mais combien de temps après une journée ? Fukitsu doit être au courant de ce qui se passe et ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant qu'il ne décide d'éliminer la menace...

- Je ne l'ai pas mis au courant. Peut-être après comme peut-être jamais... Mais il leur faut cette journée Howard. Shini n'acceptera que si vous voulez bien, si vous lui ordonnez de partir.

- Je crains que ce ne soit le contraire Hilde, s'il a une mauvaise image de moi...

- Shini attend que vous lui prouviez le contraire, Howard. Je vous en supplie, il faut qu'ils se retrouvent au moins une demi-journée.

- Tu tiens énormément à eux Hilde.

- Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, appris énormément de chose sur moi-même. Sans eux, je ne serai rien. Je ne peux rien faire pour eux, enfin ils sont trop forts mais encore plus ensemble. Moi je leur suis inutile, je peux juste les aider de temps en temps...

Howard regarde la jeune fille en souriant, pour quelqu'un qui ne fait rien pour eux, elle se démenait beaucoup.

µ

Fukitsu dans son coin serre les poings avec force. Il avait suivit Hilde pour la libérer d'eux, qu'elle ne s'implique pas trop, qu'elle pourrait rester ici, elle qui semblait aimer cet endroit. Fukitsu voulait la remercier à sa manière maintenant la colère lui battait les tempes.

Non seulement Hilde se rendait malade à essayer de les protéger au mieux mais aussi à protéger ce... il n'osait même plus prononcer son nom. Elle a beau dire, elle est comme Shini, aussi impliquée peut-être encore plus.

Soupirant, il décide de rebrousser chemin, demain en partant, il entraînerait Shini sans relâche il fallait qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme. Il demandera au moins une journée par semaine, car d'ici un mois, ils partiraient. Ils ne pouvaient continuer à être un poids, pour Hilde, Howard et même Shotai.

Un mois ou au maximum deux. Après ils iraient dans cette petite famille, enfin seulement Shini. Fukitsu s'était encore rendu au village celui-ci avait était complètement dévasté, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir y vivre pourtant les villageois tenaient bon, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu envie de s'engager dans l'armée en échange des taxes.

Les paysans avaient eu trop peur pour leur famille et qu'aurait pu faire les soldats à leurs femmes et enfants une fois livrés à eux-même.

Le pays est devenu aussi fou que son dirigeant actuel, il ne laisserait pas faire cela.

Shini représentait la pureté, si le pays continue comme cela Shini risquait d'être lui aussi contaminé et s'est bien la dernière personne sur cette planète qui devait être empoisonnée.

Tout dans le royaume avait basculé quand le roi Peacecraft était mort et que Treize Khushrenada était monté au pouvoir, il savait maintenant comment il pouvait protéger ce pays et le rendre meilleur pour son frère. Il devait retrouver Relena et la remettre sur le trône, ce ne serait pas facile, il fallait qu'elle soit encore vivante aussi, mais elle devait l'être, il avait surpris Mary la prendre dans ses bras au moment du drame quand le roi avait été tué.

Mais il n'y arriverait pas seul, il lui fallait de l'aide, mais surtout de personne qui n'aurait pas peur du Treize et qui m'avait rien à craindre de pire.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais l'image du garçon étrange lui vient en tête. Dans trois jours, il serait au rendez-vous, il le savait. Demain, il prendra une journée avec Shini pour qu'il se repose et qu'il puisse lui changer les idées, le former au combat, il commencerait par les poignards, son frérot adorait ça.

Que ce sale gamin, ne s'y oppose pas, parce qu'il serait capable de jeter son loup dessus, de le griller sur place, en pensant à ça, un jet de foudre sort de sa main pour frapper une roche.

C'est la première fois que ça arrive, le feu, mais la foudre.

Assez stupéfait, Fukitsu reste pétrifié un moment. Il aurait plusieurs pouvoir ? Encore une chose à demander à l'autre.

Il espérait qu'il pourrait l'aider, bien que s'il refuse, il se débrouillera tout seul, mais a plusieurs le travail serait plus vite fait et il pourrait rentrer au près de son frère sans que celui-ci ne s'inquiète de trop.

Cette idée bien en tête, il devait parler à Hilde aussi, la remercier et maudire ses prédictions qui s'avéraient bien exacte.

Enfin, il ne devait pas la prévenir dans l'immédiat, le plus gros travail constituait à convaincre Shini.

µ

- Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Crie presque Shini alors que Fukitsu lui parlait une fois de plus de son idée.

- Shini cela te fera du bien j'en suis sûr, dit alors Shotai

- Mais...

- Nous nous débrouillerons, dit-elle avec un sourire, d'autres orphelins vont venir, des anciens. Howard m'a prévenue hier.

- Des anciens ?

- Oui, il habitait ici, avant qu'il ne choisisse de vivre dans un autre village, un est fermier tandis que l'autre est commerçant lainier, ils travaillent ensemble.

- Ils arrivent bientôt ? Demande Fukitsu

- D'ici un jour ou deux, cinq au plus grand maximum.

- Alors nous partons dans cinq jours.

- Mais Fustu...

- Les corvées ne sont plus un problème, Shotai ne s'épuisera pas. Donc nous pouvons nous absenter une petite journée.

- Ichi et Ni... Murmure Shini

Fukitsu lance immédiatement un regard aux deux garçons qui s'étaient fait très discret.

Son regard était sombre, si celui-ci avait pu tuer, deux morts auraient encombré la pièce. Shini, qui n'est pas rassurer pour les deux garçons, finit par acquiescer.

Fukitsu lui adresse un sourire et quitte la pièce, oubliant complètement la présence des deux orphelins, au grand soulagement de ceux-ci. Shotai souriait légèrement tandis que Hilde rayonnait.

Shini met du cœur à l'ouvrage, il essayant de faire le plus de corvée possible, il rassemble énormément de bois pour pas que le feu s'éteigne et que Ni doive le faire pendant son absence.

Howard est quant à lui reparti, même si les deux autres venaient, ils ne resteraient pas, et puis en venant, il avait vu des villages dévastés, il irait voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres orphelins qu'il pourrait ramener. Il sentait tout comme Hilde que les Jumeaux quitterait bientôt sa forge, et Shini n'aurait l'esprit libre et ne pourrait être heureux que s'il sait que les personnes qu'il protégeait au péril de sa santé sont dans de bonnes mains et heureux aussi.

Fukitsu, en voyant agir son frère comme ça, à de plus en plus de mal à le supporter, il finit par lui dire qu'il va partir, sinon il ne sera pas capable d'attendre les cinq jours sans faire du mal à ses deux ingrats qui profitent allégrement de son petit frère.

- Shini, je pars plusieurs jours, envoie Seishi à la chasse à ma place, ne le fait pas toi-même, promet-le.

- Tu vas où ?

- J'ai besoin de faire le point, et j'aimerai revoir la grotte où on a rencontré Hilde, pour pouvoir rester ici l'esprit tranquille.

Le sourire resplendissant de Shini lui répond

- Je promets de ne pas te remplacer à la chasse et de ne pas faire ta part de travail. De t'attendre bien sagement ici, ne t'inquiètes pas. Vas-y, ça va te faire du bien, tu es tout tendu, maman n'aimait pas quand tu étais comme ça elle disait que tu allais exploser, tu crois que c'est possible ça toi, rit le natté

Fukitsu lui sourit comme réponse, cela lui mettait du baume au cœur de voir Shini comme cela. Après avoir serré brièvement son frère, il s'en va vite et part sans se retourner.

La grotte n'est qu'à deux jours de marche s'il se hâte, donc il marche aussi bien le jour que la nuit. Il fait une petite pause, et se repose un peu en attendant la venue de l'autre, il faut aussi qu'il soit rentré à temps.

* * *

Heero de son côté, a beaucoup de mal à se faufiler de l'autre côté de la frontière, sa mère est énormément sur son dos, mais maintenant son père s'y est mis aussi, sans compter le professeur J et d'autres gens du village.

A son retour il sera tranquille, car Quatre ne l'attend plus depuis plusieurs mois. Lui aussi a un apprentissage à performer, puis il veille à ce que sa cousine suive bien le sien.

Heero espère que Gami sera là, car il sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'il peut passer, les épreuves sont beaucoup trop proches et il ne peut pas risquer d'être attrapé à essayer de passer la frontière, il aurait des pénalités et devrait séjourner en prison, risquant ainsi de ne pas pouvoir passer la première épreuve qui avait lieu dans deux semaines.

Même s'il voulait être lui, il devait au moins passer ses examens, s'il les rate ses parents ne l'en blâmeraient pas, par contre s'il les ratait parce qu'il ne les présentait pas, il risquait fort de les tuer et ce n'était pas vraiment son attention.

Avançant dans le monde des humains, il va dans la forêt, puis se dirige rapidement vers le lac. Il reste là à le contempler un moment, soupirant intérieurement. Il sent le temps se rafraîchir signifiant qu'il devra bientôt rentrer. Heero se retourne pour faire demi-tour quand une voix l'immobilise sur place.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester dans la forêt.

- Comme, je pouvais visiter une fois que tu serais parti, répond Heero en se retournant.

Il se retient de sursauter de surprise quand il voit que Gami à un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Quand pourras-tu rester ici sans autorisation ? Commence directement Gami.

- D'ici 4 mois.

Gami acquiesce, puis tend sa main vers lui.

- Dans 4 mois, il me faut tes pouvoirs.

Heero comprit qu'il lui demandait de l'accompagner

- A quelle fin ?

- Renverser un roi.

Heero le regarde essayant de voir s'il est sérieux, bien que depuis leur rencontre il ne l'a pas encore entendu plaisanter.

- Pour ? Demande quand même Heero.

Il a quand même des lois à suivre, surtout qu'à dix ans, il serait juger comme villageois, puisqu'il pouvait passer l'examen.

- Tous les jours une tête tombe.

- Dans 4 mois, le jour de la pleine lune je serai là.

Heero se retourne déjà pour partir vers la forêt, il se fait tard, il doit rentrer.

- Attends, j'ai encore une question.

Heero se retourne pour lui faire face, et il attend, comme la question ne vient pas, il dit

- Tu me la poses maintenant ou dans 4 mois !

- Tu as combien de pouvoir ?

- Combien de pouvoir ? Mais un comme tout le monde !

Fukitsu se referme, tout va vite dans sa tête, s'il n'a qu'un pouvoir comment va-t-il faire pour l'aider. Il avait déjà remarqué que l'autre avait l'air de le prendre pour quelqu'un de supérieur à lui, qu'il était intrigué par lui.

- Un pouvoir et parfois un don, une facilité donnée par le pouvoir. Je dois te laisser, je ne pourrais pas revenir avant 4 mois. Ca ne sert à rien de venir

Heero se met à courir quand il entend porté par le vent.

- Le feu, la foudre, communiquer avec les animaux, je me suis surpris à trouver de l'eau dans la main quand j'ai eu très soif et pas le temps de m'arrêter. Et on ne devrait avoir qu'un pouvoir, il y a quelque chose de pas logique dans tout ça !

C'est ce que pense Heero aussi, mais il ne peut pas faire course arrière, il doit rentrer, il sait que ses parents ont pris rendez-vous pour lui avec Kashikoi, pour un dernier bilan.

Heero continue de courir vers sa maison, un peu essoufflé, il a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Heero où étais-tu ? Nous devons aller chez Kashikoi d'ici dix minutes. Quatre t'a encore retenu ? Quelle bêtise as-tu fait ? Questionne son père.

Heero soupire intérieurement, c'est vrai que le blond lui fait souvent la morale mais il n'est pas avec lui chaque fois qu'il disparaît. Des bêtises ? Passez dans l'autre monde n'est pas une bêtise, c'est juste un interdit qu'il a bravé.

- Ce n'est rien, poursuit sa mère. Dépêche-toi, nous ne serons pas les seuls parents.

Heero acquiesce et s'empresse de suivre ses parents. Ceux-ci sont tout excités du rapport que pourrait leur donner le Sage, Heero ne voulait pas savoir spécialement, de plus Wufei lui a déjà révélé son dossier, quelque chose qui ne se fait pas normalement mais un pari est un pari, Wufei n'a pas beaucoup de chance aux jeux, Heero ne comprend pas pourquoi il continue à parier avec lui. Enfin, il fera quand même semblant d'écouter.

- Bonsoir, murmure le Sage alors que ses deux parents prenaient place. Je dois vous prévenir que votre fils ne restera pas longtemps avec nous après avoir passer l'épreuve.

Heero voit sa mère blanchir directement.

- Kaze a de très bon résultat, comme je l'ai dit, il y a de grande chance qu'il passe l'épreuve et devienne un détenteur. D'ailleurs j'ai demandé à mon assistant de calculer, les résultats de Heero, ils sont plus que brillants, j'ai rarement vu un détenteur ou plutôt futur détenteur manipuler le vent avec autant de facilité. J'ai dit manipuler, pas utiliser. D'ailleurs Heero, tu devrais laisser un peu de côtés le langage et t'entraîner plus sur la puissance de ton vent, tu en auras grandement besoin. Bien plus que tu ne le crois, murmura t-il plus bas. Avez vous des questions ?

- Combien de détenteurs passeront cette année ? Demande Heero

- Heero ? Demandèrent surpris ses parents bien qu'eux aussi étaient avides de savoir la réponse.

- Cinq, mon cher Kaze, cinq détenteurs. Tu es clairvoyant mais tu n'auras pas besoin d'autant de pouvoir.

Kashikoi se lève signalant que la réunion est terminée.

Heero regarde quand même le Sage avant de sortir, celui-ci lui fait un sourire puis un clin d'œil. Heero soupire intérieurement Quatre et Wufei allaient être ravi. Kashikoi était bien au courant de ses passages.

Avec les épreuves, Heero se demande comment il aura ses renseignements, et pourquoi Gami lui a demandé combien de pouvoir il avait. Ca l'énerve au plus au point, chaque fois qu'il l'a vu, il a eu plus de questions que de réponses, et cette fois ne fait pas exception, il a de nouveau pleins de questions sans réponse en tête.

Et pourquoi Gami a des pouvoirs ? Le feu et la foudre, parler aux animaux, voilà ce qu'il a dit !

- Il a des pouvoirs et les mêmes dons que les sorciers, dit tout haut Heero, sans se rendre compte que sa mère vient de rentrer dans sa chambre pour lui amener les vêtements qu'il devra porter pour les épreuves.

- A quoi penses-tu encore? Kashikoi a bien dit que tu devrais t'entraîner à augmenter ta puissance de ton vent, alors à quoi perds-tu encore ton temps ?

- Kazi, il raconte plein de contes pour l'instant !

- Au lieu d'en inventer, tu ferais mieux d'en lire, tu pourrais te concentrer sur tes épreuves, et être digne de ton frère comme ça.  
Heero soupire quand est-ce qu'on le reconnaîtra pour lui et non pour ce qu'on voulait qu'il soit.

A Suivre...


	12. Les jeux sont presque joués

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait

**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.

* * *

**

**Les jeux sont presque joués**

Fukitsu a eut du mal à poser sa question, jusqu'à maintenant le fait qu'il ait des pouvoirs n'était pas normal mais qu'il en ait plusieurs alors que ceux de l'autre monde en possédait maximum deux lui faisait un peu peur.

Cela viendrait alors de son sang mais quel sang avait-il dans les veines, il n'avait jamais questionné ses parents sur leurs passés contrairement à Shini qui adorait que sa mère lui raconte leur première rencontre. Lui n'a jamais comprit son frère sur ce sujet, il ne voyait pas à quoi servait de s'encombrer du passé, enfin il savait que sa mère était une femme et qu'elle avait épousé un marquis qu'ils étaient nés tous les deux, cela lui suffisait.

Maintenant il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à eux. Secouant la tête, il chasse toutes ses idées. Il n'a pas à penser, juste rejoindre Shini au plus vite.

Il a donc en tout, 3 mois pour entraîner Shini après ce délai, il irait le conduire à cette famille et il lui restera un mois pour veiller sur lui et essayer de contrôler ses pouvoirs, essayer aussi de chercher des informations sur Relena, en espérant qu'elle est encore vivante.

µ

Shini attend son frère sur le chemin, qui mène à la forge. Il a un panier avec des fraises des bois dedans, ainsi qu'une gourde avec de l'eau.

Fukitsu est étonné de le trouver là.

- Je t'attendais, je t'ai senti venir, je sentais que tu avais faim aussi, dit-il en lui tendant le panier. Je n'ai pas fait ton travail, mais tu auras ton lit à changer quand tu vas rentrer, c'était hier qu'il fallait le faire. Shotai râlait un peu, parce qu'elle n'a pas su en faire la lessive, mais je lui ai interdit de le faire à ta place, que tu serais fâché sur elle et moi, si on faisait ton travail à ta place, j'ai eu raison hein Futsu ?

"Tu aurais pu dire à Ni ou Ichi de le faire." Avait-il eu envie de dire à son petit frère, mais celui-ci n'aurait pas compris.

- Oui, tu as eu raison, je vais le faire de suite parce que demain matin on part, que les anciens soit là ou pas.

- En tout cas tu as l'air de meilleure humeur. Yasei, Yasei vient me faire un câlin, il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

Le loup regarde son maître, celui-ci lui somme d'y aller d'un mouvement de tête.

Fukitsu regarde son frère câliner le loup qui espérait pouvoir rapidement sortir de ses bras qui l'entourait, c'était marrant de voir comme Seishi était semblable à Shini.

Shini éclate rire quand Yasei le fait tomber pour se dégager.

Fukitsu regarde la scène en souriant intérieurement, il est bon que Shini redevienne un peu plus lui-même. Prenant la main de son petit frère, ils rentrent à la maison. Shini continue à rire encore un moment alors que Seishi venait réclamer sa part de câlin. Hilde qui entende du bruit se précipite vers l'entrée car les jumeaux n'ont pas pu avancer bien loin.

Elle sourit, elle aussi à cette scène puis sourit à Fukitsu.

- Je pourrais assister à un de vos entraînements ? Demande t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! N'est ce pas Futsu ?

Fukitsu ne fait qu'acquiescer puis se dirige vers le lit et se hâte de le changer. Il essaie de refaire le lit aussi vite mais la fatigue commence à le gagner. Demain Shini s'entraînerait avec lui, tout redeviendrait un peu normal avant qu'il ne chamboule encore tout. Il aurait aimé pouvoir emmener son petit frère avec lui mais il sait déjà que Shini en souffrirait beaucoup, retomberai sûrement malade aussi.

« Merci Ichi et Ni d'avoir montré cet aspect de mon frère » pense t-il cyniquement alors qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître cette part de lui car cela n'aurait pas crée autant d'ennuis.

D'un autre côté il doit savoir si son frère a comme lui la faculté de lancer la foudre, le feu, faire sortir de l'eau de sa main, à chaque fois c'est dû à la colère, ou une épreuve très dure qu'il se trouve un nouveau pouvoir.

Shini maîtrise le langage des animaux mieux que lui, lui communique avec les deux loups, mais il a vu son frère appeler un gros ramier l'autre jour quand Howard était si mal et qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que Seishi revienne, voulant pouvoir nourrir rapidement les deux blessés, il a entendu son frère dire pardon à l'oiseau avant de le tuer et en y réfléchissant, il ne sait pas comment il a fait, l'oiseau est comme tombé mort dans sa main. Bon, il ferait mieux d'arrêter de réfléchir, et de se remettre au travail s'il veut pouvoir dormir dans un lit propre ce soir.

- Tu veux un coup de main, Fukitsu ? Demande Hilde. Shini est parti chercher du bois, il ne le saura pas.

- Merci Hilde, pour tout.

Le lendemain, Shini entre en trombe dans la chambre, Fukitsu qui n'est pas sur ses gardes sursaute et se relève d'un bond. Questionnant Hilde du regard alors que celle-ci venait d'entrer à la suite du natté.

- Shini s'inquiétait, il pensait que tu étais malade. Tu es toujours réveillé avant lui...

- On peut y aller, se contenta t-il de répondre, prenant la main de Shini et le panier que Hilde lui tendait, avant que son frère ne proteste et trouve un moyen pour rester ici.

µ

- On va commencer par quoi ? Demande Shini au bout d'un moment.

- J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose là-bas puis nous commencerons par le lancer de poignard, tu te refasses la main, ensuite je veux voir où tu en es pour le combat de corps à corps nous finirons par un jeu.

- Un jeu ? Demande ravi Shini.

Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a plus joué avec son frère, depuis la mort de sa mère, un peu plus qu'un an, cela lui manque mais il n'en a jamais fait part à Fukitsu pensant que celui-ci penserait à d'autre chose ou qu'il n'aurait pas le temps. Il a été bête de refuser l'invitation de son frère aussi longtemps. Depuis quand ne se sont pas retrouvés tous les deux, autres que pour des corvées ? Shini s'aperçu que cela faisait bien plus qu'une main. Il se promit alors de ne plus jamais mettre autant de distance avec son frère, cela leur faisait beaucoup trop de mal à tous les deux.

Fukitsu sort les poignards de son frère du sac avec lequel il est continuellement, n'ayant pas confiance dans les autres, il les sort un à un et s'étonne, il n'y en a que trois où est le quatrième, il finit par renverser le contenu du sac sur le sol et fouiller, sans trouver le poignard de leur père, celui auquel Shini tient particulièrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Le petit poignard noir, à la lame brillante

Devant la rougeur de son frère, Fukitsu craint le pire.

Shini relève la jambe de son pantalon de jute, et sort le poignard qui est glissé dans un étui entre la chaussette et son mollet.

- Je me le suis fait l'étui quand j'ai été guérit, après notre arrivée à la forge, je l'ai pris dans ton sac

- Quand ?

- Quand Papa m'aidait à combattre les démons noirs, pour que les anges blancs viennent chercher Swee, il est bien là haut tu sais, Swee.

- Il vient souvent te parler papa ?

- Non, je ne l'ai vu que ce jour là. Il m'a dit qu'il veillerait sur Swee et de pas m'inquiéter pour lui. Et aussi pour Relena car elle n'est pas avec eux mais entre de bonnes mains.

Fukitsu ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais finit par dire.

- Je te donne ce couteau alors. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, je ne voudrais pas découvrir qu'on nous ait volé quelque chose auquel on tient.

- Désolé Futsu. Toi, tu as le poignard de maman ?

Fukitsu prend celui devant ses pieds, une lame blanche et brillante avec un manche de couleur argenté parsemée de rayure d'or avec comme ornement des paires d'anges.

A sa façon Shini lui demandait de le prendre comme cela il possédait chacun une petite part de leurs parents.

Fukitsu se met en position de combat la lame à la main. Shini s'empresse de faire de même. Le combat au poignard est un art difficile car il faut garder l'objet en main, il faut aussi une bonne base en combat de corps à corps car esquiver et attaquer est un peu semblable.

Shini est assez doué pour ses deux arts, il manque presque à chaque fois de gagner par des réflexes surprenant, car quand il se bat, il ne renonce jamais.

Une fois il avait réussi à le désarmer, Shini avait alors prit ses mains pour stopper la lame et la retourner contre lui, sinon il l'a déjà vu s'entraîner contre des pierres. Shini a besoin d'une arme pour se donner du courage, un peu de cran mais il n'en a même pas besoin.

Pour le lancer du couteau Shini le surpasse de loin, celui-ci met presque à chaque fois dans le mile, tandis que Fukitsu est toujours deux à trois millimètres de la cible voulue, heureusement qu'il arrivait à estimer plus ou moins où le couteau doit atterrir sinon il manquerait sa cible bien plus souvent.

µ

- Futsu ? Tu ne veux pas passer aux épées ?

Fukitsu regarde son frère qui semble encore en pleine forme alors que lui est épuisé. Il n'aime pas trop le combat en corps à corps.

- Une dernière fois.

Shini soupire et se remet en position. Fukitsu fonce sur lui, immédiatement son bras est stoppé entre les deux bras de Shini, cette fois-ci Fukitsu lance son deuxième poing en direction de son frère, celui-ci recule le visage en même temps que ses bras mais gardant le bras gauche de Fukitsu prisonnier, reculant en même temps un pied, il s'abaisse fauchant les deux pieds de son frère alors que son bras fait un affreux craquement. Par terre, Fukitsu n'est pourtant pas immobilisé, son bras c'est dégager de la prise, il en profite pour envoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre de Shini, celui-ci tombe sur les fesses mais voyant de nouveau le coup de poings de Fukitsu venir droit sur lui, il roule sur le côté pour se retrouver accroupi et sauter plus facilement sur ses jambes pour se relever. Tenant toujours son ventre douleur de son bras gauche, Fukitsu frappe du poing droit vers son frère, il est à moitié tourné vers son frère Shini descend son torse tout en pivotant sur lui-même, son pied frappe alors le visage de Fukitsu qui se retrouve à terre.

- Futsu ça va ? J'ai pas fait exprès !

Fukitsu ne répond pas, il ne comprend pas comment Shini avec des jambes plus petites et semblant moins forte pouvait le mettre K.O avec un seul coup qu'il venait d'inventer par instinct de protection. Fukitsu se relève doucement prend la gourde brune et s'asperge le visage, puis boit dans l'autre.

- Shini il t'est déjà arrivé de faire apparaître de l'eau ?

- Non, mais quand j'ai eu très soif j'ai continué à marcher et il y avait un ruisseau qui ne devait pas être là dans la forêt près de la maison où on vivait avec maman. Maman a dit que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

* * *

Lady Une s'arrondit de plus en plus. Treize fait déjà de grand projet pour cette enfant qui sera là rapidement maintenant. Il lui faut encore retrouver les trois enfants qui restaient une menace pour son trône et celui de sa progéniture.

Il a beau faire tomber des têtes, augmenter les impôts, les enfants sont introuvables.

Il regrette vivement ne pas avoir gardé le tableau où tous les membres de la famille royale sont représenté avec leurs amis et confidents, Hibana, son mari ainsi que les jumeaux.

Treize n'a jamais compris comment son frère a pu confier un rang aussi important à un sorcier et faire de sa femme la dame de compagnie de sa mère.

Quand le Duc vermeil est venu se présenter à lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait l'étendue des pouvoirs des gens de l'autre royaume, pas beaucoup de personnes sont au courant de leur existence, et il faut que ça continue. Quand il n'aura plus besoin du duc et de ses élèves, alors il les éliminerait. Mais pour l'instant, il sait que Noin et Zechs retrouveront plus facilement ses satanés jumeaux, les pouvoirs s'attirent, eux reconnaîtront leurs semblables. Bien que sa femme ait de l'affection pour ses deux enfants, il sait d'avance qu'elle se détachera d'eux très vite à la naissance de son héritier.

Soupirant un peu, Treize décide de descendre dans les vielles salle d'entraînement.

Salle qui ne sert plus depuis 5 générations puisqu'il n'y a plus de guerre donc pas de soldat à entraîner. Ses soldats ne veulent plus descendre ayant trop peur de la pièce située à côté de la vielle salle, pourtant ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur était un vrai oeuvre d'art.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Treize se dirige devant une grosse colonne. Il a usé dix sculpteurs pour chaque colonne, plus encore dix pour la statue qui était dessus.

La plaque au fond de la salle n'en avait coûté que 5 sculpteurs.

Treize avance plus près de la première colonne. Une femme aux longs cheveux ondulés s'arrêtant à ses chevilles, un visage fin dont les yeux étaient fermés, elle portait une longue tunique et derrière son dos était représentée des ailes, de grandes ailes d'anges.

- C'était la seule chose que je t'envié Kichijou. Je comprends mieux maintenant cette beauté ensorcelante, une beauté purement magique. Alors tu étais une princesse ? Finalement ce n'est pas le riche marquis qui a épousé une paysanne mais l'inverse. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste ma chère Hibana, tes deux enfants ne vont pas tarder à te rejoindre.

Il éclate de rire en se dirigeant vers la porte, la claquant bien. Il se dirige le sourire aux lèvres, il a de quoi être joyeux, il a presque retrouvé Relena celle-ci était en compagnie de sa servante Mary, des soldats sont déjà à sa recherche.

Il n'a pas confié ce travail à n'importe qui, mais un soldat en qui il a grandement confiance, aussi confiance que sa folie peut lui laisser confiance dans les gens bien sûr. Dire qu'il a fallu que Mary quitte son service précipitamment avec son frère Pagan pour qu'il se rente compte que cette gamine effrontée était toujours dans les alentours de son palais, comme quoi, l'adage est bien vrai, on cherche toujours trop loin ce qu'on a au creux de sa main.

Les soldats recherchent donc, un frère, une sœur, et une fillette, cela était bien plus facile.

Dans tous les villages, les soldats promettent que les jeunes hommes de plus de 13 ans ne seront plus emmenés pour faire partie de l'armée réserve de Khushrenada. C'est qu'il lui faut de la main d'œuvre bon marché pour construire tous les châteaux, c'était plus facile comme ça, de ne pas menacer d'en faire des soldats, mais des les enroulés comme homme à tout faire.

Le roi revient déjà vers l'étage de son épouse, et regarde ce que les ébénistes et autres corps de métiers ont fait de la petite pièce attenante à la chambre de la reine.

Tout était près pour l'arrivée d'un prince.

* * *

- Pagan tu as entendu la rumeur ? Demande Mary en rentrant du village. 

- Oui, mais nous ne craignons rien. De plus même si nous ne passons pas vraiment pour un couple, Sylvia fausse tout leur calcul mais il est vrai que nous devrions nous hâter d'aller dans le château.

- Mary ! Pagan ? Demande soudain Sylvia en rentrant dans la pièce. Lena refait une crise qu'est ce que je fais ?

Elle semble complètement paniquée. Mary se précipite dans la pièce pour bien voir, Lena est étendue sur le sol, les yeux ouverts mais semblant complètement ailleurs puis soudain elle se recroqueville sur elle-même poussant des hurlements.

- Sylvia, tu ne lui as pas donné sa potion ??? Demande Mary en prenant une gourde pendant que Pagan courrait dans la réserve chercher la potion.

- Si, bien sûr mais elle sait mis dans ce genre de transe puis m'a dit " Il tient encore un couteau, il va encore s'en servir... Pour moi" et elle a commencé à tremblé mais ce n'était encore que des gémissements, il y a cinq minutes.

- Eloigne-toi un peu ma petite, lui dit alors Pagan en tendant la potion à sa sœur.

Puis il vient tenir les mains de Relena au sol, vite Mary avance mais plus d'une fois Lena lui envoya des coups de pieds.

- Sylvia ! Appelle Mary. Tiens-lui les jambes, je t'en prie.

Aussitôt la jeune fille s'exécute, Mary peut enfin donner la potion et Lena se calme et gagne le sommeil.

- Il faudra augmenter la dose, Pagan.

- j'en ai bien peur, soupire l'homme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait aussi que le marquis ne soit plus là, si la potion commence à perdre de ses pouvoirs, il faudra qu'il change peut-être certaines plantes, mais il n'en connaissait pas.

A Suivre...


	13. Le début des épreuves

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé**_

* * *

**le début des épreuves**

Les 25 jeunes gens qui doivent se présenter cette année pour déterminer s'ils ont la capacité d'être les détenteurs, ont déjà réussi une bonne partie des épreuves écrites. Ils ont maintenant droit à une semaine de retraite, dans un enclos loin de tout autre contact qu'avec deux de leurs professeurs ainsi que Kashikoi.

Ils doivent faire le vide en eux pour ressentir encore plus les éléments qui les entourent. L'épreuve finale ne sera pas facile. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de mort, il y a déjà eu des blessés très grave, des lésions qui étaient irréversibles.

Sally est venue à l'entrée du château, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle pourra encourager ses amis avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'épreuve.

Ils sont une quinzaine à présenter les épreuves de détenteurs, une dizaine ayant échoués aux examens écrits

- Ne vous blessez pas trop tout de même, ma médecine n'est pas encore au point.

- Nous serons prudents, la rassure Quatre.

- Oh! J'ai ajouté quelque chose dans ton sac Wufei.

Après cette phrase elle leur fait un signe de la main et repart en courrant dans le château.

Kashikoi s'éclaircit la voix.

- Vous allez vivre tous ensemble pendant cinq jours. Vous devrez trouver votre nourriture, vos boissons et un abri. Vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs mais pas plus qu'une fois par jour. Moi-même et vos deux professeurs contrôleront tout. Oh! Un petit détail, cette fois ci vous devrez cohabiter avec des habitants de Ken'bou.

- Mais c'est de la folie, crie alors un garçon aux cheveux roux.

- Vous savez parfaitement que les habitants de Ken'bou sont prêts à tout pour faire entrée leur village dans le royaume. S'il le faut, ils essayeront de nous éliminé, continue son compagnon qui avait les cheveux blonds coupés court.

- Justement, dit alors un des professeurs.

- Mais voyons ! Crie le roux

- Nous allons entrer en guerre, si vous n'êtes pas capable de doser, contrôler ou encore faire confiance à votre pouvoir, vous n'êtes pas digne d'être un détenteur! Dit d'une voix tranchante Wufei.

- Avec les Ken'bou nous avons toutes les chances de mourir, proteste quand même le blond

- Pourquoi juger alors que nous ne les connaissons pas ? Répond Quatre.

- Mais...

- Personne ne te retient, murmure alors Trowa.

Le petit groupe commençait à perdre patiente.

Kashikoi regardait une dernière fois le groupe.

- Combien y-a-t-il de Ken'Bou ? On peut savoir ? Demande Quatre.

- Non, ça fait partie de l'épreuve aussi Mizu. Est-ce qu'il y en a qui ne veulent pas aller plus loin ? Dit Kashikoi en allant vers l'enclos pour leur ouvrir la porte.

- Ils sont déjà dedans ? Demande le roux

- Oui

les deux professeurs se postent de chaque côté de la grande porte pour l'ouvrir.

Un frisson parcourt une partie des jeunes gens.

Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Dorothy ainsi qu'autres se dirigent déjà vers la porte.

Le jeune blond soupire mais s'avance, aussi pendant que la lourde porte est ouverte. Il y a juste trois jeunes gens qui hésitent énormément. Kashikoi respire profondément avant de claquer dans ses mains pour que les portes se referment sur les adolescents.  
Avant que les portes ne soient refermées, un des trois se précipitent pour passer dans le petit interstice qu'il reste.  
Nos amis solidaires comme dans toutes les épreuves se regroupent déjà dans une partie de l'enclos.

Quatre respire l'air et fait signe aux autres de venir.

- Par-là il y a de l'eau, nous n'aurons pas soif au moins.

- Qui te dit que tu n'as pas faux ? Demande le blond.

- Moi ! Répond alors Heero en le fusillant du regard.

Il n'aimait pas ce garçon, si c'était pour râler, il aurait pu rester de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Oui le blond et le brun ont raison, s'élève soudain une voix. Je sens très bien de l'eau, mais elle sent bizarre.

- Bizarre ? Demande Quatre en se retournant vers la voix.

Il est étonné de voir devant lui, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs ressemblant plus à une crinière, elle porte une robe en peau de vache lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux.

- Janome, tu es sûr? Demande un garçon habillé pareil.

- Absolument.

- Janome à un odorat très fin, l'eau doit être empoisonnée ou pas de toute propreté.

- Le mieux serait peut-être d'y aller quand même puis rechercher un autre point d'eau non ? Demande alors Quatre.

- Je vais demander aux autres s'ils sont d'accord.

- Combien êtes vous ? Demande directement Quatre.

- Nous sommes cinq à être passés.

µ

Beaucoup des futurs détenteurs sont répugnés de collaborer avec les Ken'Bou, donc deux groupes se font, le nombre était de dix de chaque côté. Le groupe refusant de travailler avec les "sauvages" comme certains les nommaient, partirent sans attendre le reste du groupe des Ken'bou. Pourtant le blond grincheux se retourne vers le petit groupe de Heero.

- Vous ne venez pas ?

- Nous ne jugeons pas les autres sur des apparences et des rumeurs, dit alors Quatre.

Haussant les épaules le blond court à la suite du groupe.

µ

Janome et son ami arrivent avec trois autres, deux filles et un garçon en plus. Chacun avait cette peau qui les caractérisait, l'ami de Janome avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés tandis que l'autre garçon avait les cheveux blonds descendant d'une manière assez désordonnée sur ses omoplates. Une des filles avec des longs cheveux bruns qui semblaient soigné tandis que la rousse semblait presque indomptable et sa chevelure était la plus longue de tous.

Ils ne prennent pas la peine de se présenter, ils apprendront leur nom au fur et à mesure.

- Les autres ? Demande quand même le roux

- Kawa, je te croyais moins bête que ça, ricane la rousse.

Soupirant, il fait un signe de tête et tous partir dans la direction qui avait été dit plus tôt.

- J'espère que cette eau est juste boueuse, dit alors Dorothy ne voulant déjà plus marcher des kilomètres.

Arrivé à la mare, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi bon qu'ils le croyaient. Ce qu'avait sentit Janome, était en réalité, une sorte aurochs en décomposition dans la mare.

- Le tout est de savoir, si elle est morte d'avoir bu ou si elle est comme ça parce qu'elle est dedans maintenant, dit Quatre.

Trowa tire le bras de son ami blond vers une grotte.

- Je vais voir dedans, si c'est libre.

- Vas-y nous aurions déjà un toit.

Trowa rentre mais ressort rapidement

- Habité

- Par ? demande Heero.

- Descende de lit

- Ours, traduit Quatre devant la tête interrogatrice des Ken'Bou.

- C'est mangeable un ours, dit Kawa.

Il se retourne et cherche une pierre sur le sol, rapidement il trouve ce qu'il a besoin, en la cassant plusieurs fois, il arrive à se faire une sorte de poignard rudimentaire, il ramasse une grosse branche sur le sol qu'il taille en pieu.

- J'aurai bien utilisé mon pouvoir, mais ça voudrait dire que je ne peux plus l'utiliser aujourd'hui, explique Kawa.

- Si on ne l'utilise pas une fois sur la journée on a le droit de l'utiliser deux fois le lendemain ? Demande Janome.

Tous s'entre regardent, se figent devant cette question. Personne n'a demandé aux professeurs, ni à Kashikoi.

- Heero ? Demande alors Quatre

Celui-ci acquiesce et appelle un oiseau.

- Vol jusqu'à la porte des Ryoku, prend le papier sur la porte et ramène-le-moi.

L'oiseau chante puis s'envole

- Quel papier, demande avec un froncement de sourcils le blond des Ken'bou

- Wufei ?

- Oui, la porte me la dit, je ne peux plus utiliser mon pouvoir, ajoute t-il alors.

- Hein ? Demandèrent les Ken'Bou

- Oui, nous n'avons pas le droit de l'utiliser sur peine d'être éliminé, explique Quatre.

- Mais il ne l'a pas utilisé, répond la brune

- Je ne suis pas comme Yuy, je n'ai pas le don de parler aux arbres.

- Occupons-nous de l'ours, dit Kawa en donnant plusieurs pierres à ses camarades.

- Kikubari tu restes à l'écart, dit-il alors à la rousse. Nous aurons besoins de tes plantes puisque, Wufei c'est ça ? Devant l'acquiescement de celui-ci il poursuit.

- Donc puisque Wufei ne pourra plus utiliser ses plantes.

- Trowa ? Demande Quatre en le voyant prendre le couteau des mains de la rousse.

- Je me rends utile, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Quatre soupire, il semblerait que cette épreuve allait être un peu plus compliquée que ce qu'il n'avait prévu. D'accord il devait se préparer à la guerre, oui à partir de 10 ans on devenait un habitant officiel du royaume, oui on avait la responsabilité d'un animal mais ce n'était pas un peu trop tout de même. Ils n'avaient que 10 ans pour le roi Heiwa !

5 jeunes gens rentrent donc dans la grotte, 3 couvrent l'entrée pour les autres.

L'ours dort, mais bon, si le coup n'est pas fatal, ils auront des difficultés pour l'éliminer.

Kawa monte son pieu bien au-dessus de sa tête et vise le dos de l'animal assoupit, un grognement monumental se fait quand, le pieu se fracasse contre la cage thoracique, l'ours se lève menaçant, Trowa se jette dessus avec sa souplesse qui le caractérise et essaie d'enfoncer encore plus le pieu. Heero jette un pierre pointue vers Trowa, accroché au pieu dans le dos, d'un mouvement rapide il abat la pierre dans un des deux yeux de l'ours, avant de relever le bras et de frapper le deuxième oeil pour rendre la bête aveugle. Ne sachant plus d'où viennent les attaques le grizzli frappe autour de lui. Il recule vers le fond de la grotte, enfonçant de lui-même encore plus le pieu dans sa chair. Hurlant, il se rue en avant, un des Ken'bou, fait sortir de la roche qui frappe la poitrine de l'ours qui s'abat à ses pieds, un cri victorieux de Ken'Bou se fait entendre, ils commencent à tourner en rond autour de l'ours, abattu.

Heero regard Trowa, Même si cette fille réussit les épreuves, elle ne sera pas détenteurs, à moins que Noin, n'aie pas survécu dans l'autre monde, mais Wufei en aurait entendu parlé chez Kashikoi.

Fier de leur victoire les Ken'bou sorte l'ours en dehors de la grotte puis commencent à enlever la peau de l'animal.

- Dommage qu'elle soit abîmée, dit alors Kawa

- Pourquoi ? Demande Quatre qui s'était tenu à l'écart ne tenant pas à percevoir la douleur de l'animal, même s'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le ressentir, il restait prudent.

- Nous aurions pu la prendre et la ramener à nos familles. Peut-être même essayer de vendre des sacs, des vêtements au royaume, explique alors le blond.

- Des bottes aussi, dit alors la brune en montrant ses pieds.

- Les dents pourront peut être aussi utilisées, poursuit le blond. Cela peut servir comme collier pour les femmes ou même pour les jeunes guerriers. Il montre à son coup une belle dent d'animal mais les futurs détenteurs ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Les os aussi sont réutilisables pour faire des armes, de la décoration parfois, continue le blond sans faire attention à la mine du petit groupe.

- Ce que Hoshuteki veut dire, dit soudain Janome. C'est que cet animal n'est pas mort en vain, non seulement il va nous nourrir mais il va nous être utile à plusieurs tâche de la vie. Sa mort n'en est que plus honorable car elle est pleinement utilisée, rien n'est jeté.

Le petit groupe acquiesce mais restait confus. Les Ken'bou sont loin des brutes sanguinaires, sans scrupules ne respectant rien pas même leur vie que tous les livres d'histoire décrivaient. Quatre se sent plus fier de lui que jamais, en forçant les autres à ne pas les juger trop vite, ils ont découvert un peuple pleins de richesses qui peut être très profitable au royaume, puis il est admiratif du respect que cette tribu, comme cela que disaient les livres, avait pour la vie de l'individu, comme pour la mort.

Pendant que les jeunes gens combattaient la bête, les deux restés à l'extérieur n'étaient pas resté inactifs, Quatre avec l'aide de Kikubari avaient sortit la carcasse de l'eau.

- Heero, l'oiseau est revenu. Si on n'utilise pas son pouvoir un jour, il ne s'accumule pas pour le lendemain, c'est une utilisation de perdue, dit Quatre. Peux-tu expédier au loin la carcasse de l'aurochs, qu'elle ne contamine pas plus l'eau, ni n'attire des loups normaux ou garou.  
Bien que Kazi s'exécute, l'empathe sent qu'il se rembrunit, qu'il souffre un peu, pourtant il aurait dû être heureux, car on voyait bien qu'il avait travaillé son pouvoir, le taureau avait été propulsé bien loin, au-delà de leurs champs de vision. Il faudra qu'il élucide ça se dit-il, mais pour l'instant il y avait plus précieux à faire.

- Estomacs, n'est pas troué, demande-t-il au grand étonnement de ses compagnons et Ken'bou.

- Non, lui dit Kawa.

- Bon, alors je vais le rincer dans la marre. Et puis, je le remplirais d'eau pour que nous puissions tous boire, ça nous fera une grande gourde. Janome, si elle est vide sur la journée tu pourras la remplir aussi, je suppose que si tu sens l'eau c'est aussi ton pouvoir.

Celle-ci acquiesce.

Une fois les gourdes faîtes, les peaux nettoyées et rangées. Dorothy fait flamber l'ours, ne s'occupent même pas de le faire chauffer sur du bois. Chacun mange, ils doivent encore chercher dans les environs s'ils peuvent trouver d'autres moyens de se nourrirent et trouver un plus grand point d'eau. Car sans le faire exprès, les deux possesseurs du pouvoir risqueraient d'assécher l'eau. Dans un lieu dangereux, l'eau se mettrait automatiquement autour de leur maître.

- Qui a le pouvoir de la terre chez vous ? Demande Quatre

- Hoshuteki, répondirent ses camarades.

- Trowa ?

- Je reste ici.

Quatre lui sourit puis se retourne vers les Ken'bou.

- Quand nous aurons trouvé le bon endroit, Hoshuteki tu pourras prévenir Trowa ? Si nous ne trouvons rien en fin de journée nous reviendrons ici, Trowa pourra nous aider.

- C'est une bonne idée acquiescèrent les Ken'bou.

Quatre lui garde ses yeux fixés sur Heero, ne comprenant pas bien, normalement c'était lui qui montait de genre de plan mais depuis un moment il semblait ailleurs. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave de l'autre côté et il n'a rien dit ?

µ

L'inquiétude commence à le gagner cela doit être grave pour que Heero baisse sa garde devant des étrangers.

Il sent la main de Trowa se mettre sur son épaule, Quatre lui fait un sourire pour lui montrer que tout va bien.

Des fois il maudissait le talent de télépathie de Trowa autant que le sien. Le fait que leur pouvoir soient complémentaire a fait qu'ils se sont rapproché l'un de l'autre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Maintenant il avait presque des doutes que Trowa ne soit emphate quand cela le concernait.

- On va se mettre par groupe, de deux, et on va avancer, à distance de 500 mètres chacun, on garde un contact visuel, mais on couvre une plus grande surface de recherche. Heero tu viens avec moi, dit Quatre.

Heero soulève un regard interrogateur.

- On va chercher d'autres nourritures et autres points d'eau, tu viens avec moi, répète Quatre d'un ton qui ne permet aucune concession.

Les Ken'bou se mirent par deux, Wufei soupire un peu avant de se mettre avec Dorothy, il aurait préféré être avec Heero.

- Voilà, on est seul, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse, parce que si tu restes comme ça, tu vas rater ton épreuve.

Heero n'a vraiment pas envie de se confier surtout à Quatre, ses réactions étaient parfois si imprévisibles.

- Je t'ai dit que je rencontrais un garçon de l'autre côté. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est qu'il a des pouvoirs et ça me tracasse.

- Ce n'est pas possible tu le sais bien.

- Oui, je le sais, j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai questionné Kashikoi. Mais c'est une constatation, irréfutable, il y a un garçon de l'autre côté avec des pouvoirs.

Quatre l'arrête en lui prenant le bras.

- Attends, tu as dit des pouvoirs! Mais c'est encore plus improbable. Un pouvoir ça se pourrait encore, quoi que je n'ai pas entendu parler de quelqu'un de notre royaume qui soit passé de l'autre côté, à part, le duc vermeil, Noin et Zechs, mais tu les connais. Mais le cumule de pouvoir, s'est totalement impossible, encore moins pour un humain.

- Je sais, mais il est là, il vit, et sincèrement il est plus puissant que moi, il serait capable de me battre comme rien.

- Je viendrais avec toi la prochaine fois, dit Quatre en reprenant son chemin.

Heero se réjouit intérieurement, ça avait été presque involontaire, mais il a besoin de plusieurs de ses amis pour faire ce que Gami lui a dit.

Quatre arrête alors d'observer Heero en coin comme celui-ci ne semble plus être tourmenté.

Ils doivent trouver un lieu approprier mais ils ne connaissaient pas ce lieu, personne ne le connaît même pas les anciens. Quatre entend un mouvement derrière lui et se retourne vivement.

- Heero ?

- J'ai envoyé un oiseau.

Quatre lui fait un léger sourire en pensant que les Ken'bou avaient proposé de manger des oiseaux s'ils ne trouvaient rien. Chose qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal, Trowa semblait bizarre depuis qu'il avait tué cet ours, Wufei et lui serait incapable de mangé un animal classifié sacré. Tandis que Heero il ne pourrait pas manger l'un de ses indicateurs.

L'oiseau revient vite en compagnie d'un autre. Ils se posent sur les épaules de leur dompteur.

- Il y a une grotte qui a un lac souterrain à 1km en vol d'oiseau. Nous pourrons manger des chauves-souris et des rats.

Quatre acquiesce lentement alors qu'à l'intérieur il est horrifié à l'idée de devoir manger des rats et leurs cousins volants. Avec un peu de chance il pourra manger du poisson.

- Va auprès d'un Ryoku aussi grand qu'un arbre et aux couleurs de la forêt dit Heero à l'un des oiseaux. Tu le guideras vers l'endroit... tu auras ta récompense une fois ta mission finie.

L'oiseau décolle de l'épaule puis se dirige vers la grotte.

- Nous y allons ?

- L'oiseau les y amènera.

Quatre trouve que cette grotte est une opportunité.

- Le jour se couche mais nous n'aurons plus de mal à tenir les quatre jours restant maintenant.

Ils leur suffiraient d'aller chercher du bois et un peu de nourriture, c'est pourquoi il ne s'attendait pas à la réplique de Heero.

- Si, les Ryoku.

- Les Ryoku ?

- Oui, Quatre, ce n'est pas tout de vivre ensemble, nos pouvoirs vont avoir envie de s'affronter aussi, la communauté et les tracas ce n'est pas des plus faciles.

Quatre réfléchit, c'est vrai qu'en plus, Heero, Wufei et Dorothy, ne sont pas du genre facile à vivre. Les ken'bou voyant Heero et Quatre s'enfoncer dans la forêt sans les prévenir se méfient et font signe de rappelle. Ils se regroupent rapidement et c'est presque en formation de combat à mains nues qu'ils rattrapent Heero et Quatre au moment où ils arrivent à la grotte.

Le regard glacial, Heero les regarde.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demande Quatre.

- Vous vouliez nous doubler c'est ça, dit Janome.

- Nous avons agis comme nous le faisons d'habitude, en harmonie, nous avons oublié que vous n'étiez pas sur notre longueur d'onde. Excusez-moi, de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, c'est moi qui ai commencé le plan, mais Heero est notre chef inné, quand il a reprit ses fonctions, c'est naturellement qu'on a obéit, je n'ai pas réalisé que je devais vous tenir au courant et lui n'y a pas pensé, car il n'agit pas comme ça d'habitude.

Les futurs détenteurs n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles devant le discours du blond, surtout qu'il avait calmé les ardeurs des Ken'Bou, et rassuré Trowa qui avait abandonné son messager ailé pour voler au secours de son ami en utilisant son pouvoir pour venir plus vite par le sol.

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé les démarches alors ? Demande Kawa septique. Pourquoi c'est toi qui as pris les choses en main.

- Je suis empathe, en plus de mon pouvoir de l'eau, donc j'ai senti un malaise chez lui et je voulais lui parler.

- Son malaise s'était dû à quoi ?

Quatre est mal à l'aise, il ne veut pas dévoiler le secret d'Heero. La diplomatie ne pas une chose facile.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, dit alors Wufei qui avait vu l'oiseau dans le ciel et l'avait naturellement suivit.

- Vraiment ? Demande d'un ton menaçant Kawa.

- Chacun a le droit de garder une part de secret non ? Essaye Quatre. Je ne serais même pas au courrant sans mon pouvoir. Vous savez, on ne voulait pas vous écarter puis Trowa allait prévenir Hoshuteki avec la terre une fois qu'il aurait eut le message c'était ce qu'il était convenu.

- Il est pourtant venu directement, susurre Janome

- Que croyez-vous ? Que si l'un de nous se fait attaquer les autres n'accourt pas ? D'ailleurs Heero vient de lui envoyer un message.

Les deux Ken'bou se tendent sur le moment en regardant vers le brun qui était tout simplement mis contre la paroi.

- Il y a avait aussi pour la roche.

- Gaia ? Elle n'était pas avec Hoshuteki.

- Ils viendront avec leurs pouvoirs, ils ne les ont pas utilisés eux, dit alors Dorothy.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous duper ? Demande quand même Kawa en regardant le petit groupe.

- Chacun suit son libre arbitre, répond alors Wufei

- Vous n'avez pas à nous faire confiance, mais tachons au moins de nous entendre, quatre jours ensemble n'est pas la mer à boire. Nous ne sommes pas si différents nous devons arriver à nous entendre un minimum, dit Quatre

Les Ken'bou acquiescent, ils n'étaient pas très sûr mais s'ils ne cherchent pas à se défendre plus que cela c'était qu'ils n'ont rien à défendre donc que leur histoire est vraie.

En y repensant, eux aussi avait ce même lien entre eux, il est possible qu'ils aient oublié que les deux groupes ne faisaient pas partie d'un seul.

Quatre jours ne sont rien mais énormes en même temps. Soupirant, ils regardent à l'horizon et voient leurs camarades arriver. Quatre jours, ils doivent au moins tenir ses quatre jours, de toute façon c'est mieux qu'ils soient avec ses Ryoku là que les autres qui les rejettent complètement


	14. L'épreuve dans l'épreuve

**Disclameur** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs **: Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_**oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé****

* * *

**_

**L'épreuve dans l'épreuve**

Les jeunes gens s'installent dans la grotte, les Ken'bou ont une petite prière à la nature, pour le repos de l'âme de l'ours qu'ils ont délogés de son abri pour rien en réalité.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à prendre le reste de nourriture laissée à l'autre grotte ? Demande Janome à Trowa.

- Ce n'était pas ma priorité.

- Pouvez-vous nous raconter un peu votre vie dans le royaume de Ken'bou ? Demande Heero quand le soir tombe.

Ils sont tous réunis autour d'un grand feu que Gaia a allumé naturellement. Kawa est un peu septique, sûrement le plus protecteur aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime comprendre ce que je ne sais pas ?

- Plan d'attaque ?

- Non, vous n'êtes pas comme on nous l'a appris, des monstres sanguinaires, assoiffés de pouvoirs et envieux de prendre possession de notre royaume, lâche Heero.

- C'est ce qu'on nous apprend aussi, dit Janome.

Quatre commence à mieux cerner le problème, et pourquoi, il existe une tension depuis des lustres et des lustres entre les deux royaumes.

- Il y plusieurs siècles, il y a une guerre entre les deux royaumes, mais cela date de bien plus longtemps, à la fondation elle-même des royaumes. Notre peuple a pris une petite terre à l'abri qui était rattaché à une île qui devait environ faire vers 100km, le territoire n'est pas grand et notre peuple n'est pas aussi nombreux que ceux du royaume, notre peuple a aidé à la construction du royaume mais le roi a cru qu'on voulait lui voler ses terres. Notre peuple voulait être reconnu par le royaume rien de plus. Ce mal entendu persiste, puis une guerre a éclaté plusieurs siècles plus tard. Le royaume voulait plus de territoire mais aussi il se sentait menacé par notre peuple car nombreux hommes et femmes du royaume trouvant les impôts trop chers ont fini par venir dans notre partie. Pendant des siècles la guerre a eut lieu, si bien qu'aucun des deux partis ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi il se bat. La première Reine du royaume a mis fin à cette mascarade, dit Janome avec un sourire avant de reprendre.

- Notre terre n'avait pas de nom, elle nous en donna un, la terre des Ken'bou en disant " taché de vous faire oublier car c'est cela que veut dire pour vous, le nom de notre peuple. Ken'bou- oublié. Depuis nous avons dans nos livres d'histoire, la guerre mais aussi que nous devons nous méfier du peuple du royaume qui sont près à tout moment pour nous enlever nos terres.

- Nous n'avons même pas l'histoire, fronce les sourcils Quatre, rien à part qu'il y a eu une guerre et que vous avez était puni et envoyé dans cette parcelle de terre. Vous voyez, j'avais raison de ne pas me fiez aux livres, dit Quatre en se retournant vers ses compagnons.

Ils acquiescent doucement, ils parlent un peu des différences culturelles puis finissent par s'endormir.

µ

Le temps passe vite, chacun en a appris plus sur l'autre et sur soi-même, il ne reste plus qu'un jour avant la fin des épreuves. Gaia est partie à la recherche de nourriture, elle veut se retrouver un peu seule donc personne ne l'a accompagné. Chacun a son occupation quand soudain Quatre se crispe la main sur le cœur, un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres

- Quatre! Crie immédiatement Trowa en s'approchant de lui.

- Quatre ? Demande d'une voix calme Heero.

- Gaia, elle est pétrifiée, elle a très mal, elle...

Le petit blond ne peut continuer car il s'évanouit.

Automatiquement les guerriers Ken'bou resté se lèvent rapidement près à se ruer sur la sortie mais Heero les arrête.

- Pas d'empressement. Seul Janome, Kikubari et Dorothy sortent.

- Je savais que vous vouliez nous éliminer, crie alors Kawa.

- Il est inutile dit allez à plus. Janome cherchera Gaia grâce à l'eau dans son corps, Kikaburi elle aura besoin de tes plantes soignantes quant à Dorothy quand tu es sûr de l'avoir trouvé tire une boule de feu toutes les dix secondes.

Les filles un peu calmées acquiescent et partent dehors, du coin de l'œil il les voit s'éloigner pour ne pas confondre avec la grotte. Heero se retourne vers Kawa qui semble entre l'envie de lui arracher les yeux et celui de s'effondrer.

- Kawa prépare avec l'aide de Wufei une couchette transportable. Hoshuteki regarde l'horizon à la recherche de boule de feu. Trowa, tu sais quoi faire.

Le brun hoche la tête en prenant dans ses bras le blond et le dirige vers l'eau.

Kawa une fois calmé et à sa tâche demande à Wufei

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Crise d'empathie.

- Il fait sa souvent ?

- seulement la 5éme fois, depuis qu'on le connaît.

- 5 fois ? Qu'est ce qui les a déclenchés ?

- Barton, Yuy, le roi Heiwa et moi. Ne pose pas de questions.

Kawa n'en avait pas l'intention il dirige son regard vers le mur pour y voir Yuy, il ne fait rien à part rester les yeux fermés, cette fois-ci, il allait l'entendre, prêt à se lever la voix de Wufei l'arrête.

- Ne le dérange pas. Entendre le vent n'est pas une chose facile.

Trowa se rend vers le lac, pour immerger son ami dedans, l'eau lui fera un rempart, le protégera des agressions extérieures et l'aidera en même temps à se ressourcer.

Le calme relatif dont il fait preuve aussi aide énormément Quatre en période de crise.

Dans la grotte tout d'un coup Kawa réalise une chose.

"ils sont entrain d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour un Ken'bou. On est au début de la journée, et ils font l'utilisation de leur pouvoir sans retenue pour aider Gaia. S'il faudra les utiliser deux fois pour la sauver est-ce qu'ils le feront aussi ? "Se demande Kawa.

- Sans hésiter, répond Trowa ramenant le blond conscient mais très faible.

- J'ai parlé tout haut ? Demande dans un murmure Kawa à Wufei.

- Non, télépathie, répond une fois de plus Trowa.

Avant même que la boule de feu n'apparaissent Heero se met en mouvement.

Janome hurle sur Dorothy.

- On ne l'a pas retrouvée pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Là, dit la blonde en montrant un énorme cyclope qui se dressait devant une forme allongée sur le sol.

- Gaia, murmure Kikubari

- Utilise ton feu contre lui, crie alors Janome.

- Je garde le signale.

- Mais nous ne servons à rien, je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir de guérison avant d'avoir atteint Gaia qui a dû utiliser son pouvoir et Janome ne peut utiliser le sien non plus.

Dorothy ne les écoute pas, elle attend que les autres guerriers arrivent. Heero a fait un mouvement de tête à Wufei et Trowa. Chang a saisi le brancard qu'il a fait et court avec Barton qui lui pourrait utiliser son pouvoir. Peu après Hoshuteki et Kawa vont eux aussi à leur poursuite.

- Heero ? Demande quand même les deux Ken'bou.

- Va nous guider dans peu de temps. Regard.

Les Ken'bou voient alors un oiseau de couleur rouge se diriger vers les boules de feux.

Heero a donné ses instructions, écouter le vent devait l'avoir épuisé car il avait su à l'avance que le coup allait être tiré.

Les enfants courent encore plus vite et arrivent devant le groupe en les apercevant Dorothy dirige son tir sur le cyclope qui furieux regarde vers elle.

- Tu es folle que fais-tu ? Lui crie Kikubari

- Ils sont là, explique t-elle seulement.

- Catalogna ? Demande Wufei en donnant le brancard à l'autre détenteur des plantes.

- Plus de munitions, il ne reste que Trowa, Kawa et Hoshuteki.

- Bien. Formation C alors, dit Wufei.

- Formation C ? Demandèrent les Ken'bou.

- Chacun de part et d'autre du cyclope, vous attaquer en même temps pendant que le troisième attaque à distance, explique Dorothy. C'est la première formation que nous apprenons lors d'un apprentissage, ajoute-t-elle.

Les Ken'bou hésitent, mais voyant que Trowa avait glissé sur un des côtés Hoshuteki l'imite. Wufei lui avait donné un des côtés à Janome.

- Nous allons la chercher, Kikubari malaxe le pouvoir et sois prête à la soignée une fois de retour.

Trowa hoche la tête alors qu'il s'éloigne de quelque pas, l'autre détenteur de la terre s'empresse de faire pareil. Kawa lui reste à l'écart, sûrement que Dorothy lui dira quand attaquer.

Le cyclope qui s'est fait menaçant recommençait à jouer avec la jeune fille à ses pieds, le feu l'avait un peu picoté mais sans plus, puis il s'occuperait des autres plus tard.

Avançant doucement Wufei se glisse entre les jambes du Cyclope celui ne voyait rien, il s'amusait à faire rouler la jeune fille dans sa main, mais Wufei savait d'avance que Gaia tomberait à ce moment, il la rattraperait, Janome avance, elle aussi. Rassurée que la caractéristique des Cyclopes est leur stupidité et leur mauvaise vue.

Gaia elle roule, roule et encore donc ce qui devait arriver, arriva, elle tombe de la lourde paume. Le brancard la rattrape mais sa tête est tombée d'une drôle de façon dans un affreux craquement, les autres retiennent leur souffle espérant qu'elle n'était pas tuée.

S'éloignant au pas de course, le cyclope mais plusieurs minutes à réagir.

On lui volé son jouet là. Mais il n'a pas le temps de tendre la main vers ceux qui partent avec, que Trowa ouvre déjà la terre, vite Hoshuteki limite et un énorme trou se fait dans le sol arrivant à la taille du géant Cyclope.

- Maintenant dirent alors les Ryoku du royaume. Un dôme.

Kawa s'exécute immédiatement, un énorme dôme électrique est dressé autour du trou si bien que le cyclope ayant le bras dehors hurle. Et remis bien vite la partie du corps brûlé pour souffler dessus.

Kikubari est occupée à soigner Gaia alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Un cri retentit dans le ciel, ils voient alors une grosse nuée d'oiseau.

« Ah Heero allait les guider vers la grotte. »Pensent-ils

Epuiser les détenteurs sont rassurés qu'ils n'ont eut affaire qu'à un adolescent cyclope, ils n'osent imaginer les dégâts si cela avait été un adulte beaucoup plus résistant qui aurait sûrement passé le champ électrique. Avançant plus en automatique qu'autres choses, les détenteurs sont contents d'arrivé enfin à la grotte pour s'y écrouler.

Quatre avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il vient pour venir en aide à ses compagnons qui reviennent, il ne sait pas vraiment d'où, mais vu la fatigue ça n'a pas dû être facile.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un jeune cyclope

les yeux horrifiés de Quatre se posent sur ses amis.

- Vous vous en êtes sorti sans devoir utiliser deux fois vos pouvoirs au moins, ce serait trop con si proche du but.

- Winner quand tu t'énerves, tu en perds ta prestance. dit Wufei

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question !

- C'était pas bien de faire la sieste pendant qu'on se bagarrait, répond Trowa

- Est-ce qu'il y en a un qui va me répondre, hurle Quatre

Les Ken'bou sont étonné de la réaction des autres, pourquoi ils ne lui répondent pas simplement.

- Janome, s'il te plait, dit-moi.

- Nous avons su faire face sans devoir utiliser deux fois nos pouvoirs, grâce à vous

- Merci, dit Quatre avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons.

- Tu as oublié qu'il fallait t'énerver pour que tu redeviennes rapidement à ton niveau optimal, le nargue Trowa.

Les Ken'bou se rendent compte encore une fois de plus que pendant ses quatre jours, ils ont eut en face d'eux une équipe solidaire et très unie, qui se connaît à fond, et qui s'estime. Ils ne savent pas s'ils arriveront un jour à ça, mais ils veulent essayer en rentrant chez eux, et surtout faire tomber les on dit sur les autres.

Quatre les boude un moment, énervé et ne sachant s'occuper, il approche de Gaia et lui éponge le front ainsi qu'il commence à laver les différentes plaies.

Les Ken'bou voyant qu'il a la situation en main parviennent à se détendre un peu mais ils sont vraiment éprouvés, l'horreur d'avoir pu perdre l'un des leurs, leur restent en travers de la gorge. Quatre semble un peu se calmé quand Gaia ouvre les yeux.

- Tu nous as fait peur lui, dit alors Kikubari en la prenant dans ses bras.

Gaia ressert l'étreinte par automatisme. Le regard dans le vague elle est soulagée quand elle entendit une voix.

- Gaia ? La voix inquiète de Hoshuteki

- Je vais bien, répond t-elle d'une voix enrouée. J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir, murmure t-elle.

- Comme nous tous, répond alors Janome

- Et qu'allons nous faire, je n'ai pas pu ramener de la nourriture.

- Cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, répond alors Trowa.

Cela surprend le groupe des détenteurs, Trowa met sa main contre sa tempe.

Ah quelqu'un l'avait pensé mais pas dit, cela avait été si fort que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres et pas celle du penseur.

- Tiens Wufei qu'est ce que nous a laissé Sally dans ton sac ? Demande Quatre. Je crois qu'elle disait que cela nous aiderait ou du moins toi. Tu n'as pas encore regardé ?

Wufei se retourne vers son sac qui est contre une des parois, l'ouvrant il découvre un paquet dans des feuilles, qui appartienne à la famille des plantes curatives. Il en prend une, chacun pourra avoir un morceau, à l'intérieur il y a une étrange poudre, aussi à base de plante.

- Un appât magique, se réjouit Quatre alors qu'il avait à peine aperçu la poudre. S'il y a des poissons dans ce lac ils vont venir d'eux-mêmes.

- Il faut qu'il en ait Winner.

- Reposez-vous, je m'occupe du dîner, dit Quatre en partant.

- Il faut surtout que je sois requinquée, il ne reste que deux jours avant l'épreuve finale, j'ai un peu peur de ne pas être en état pour la faire, déclare Gaia

Wufei s'avance et lui donne sa part de la feuille curative.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, demande à Kikubari, mais je crois que si tu prends un morceau régulièrement tu dois pouvoir être remise sur pieds pour l'épreuve.

Kikubari regarde attentivement la feuille et sourit

- Cette Sally est vraiment douée avec les plantes, c'est rare d'en avoir et très dure à faire pousser, surtout à conserver, j'espère pouvoir lui parler, elle ne passe pas l'épreuve elle ?

- Sally n'a que le don des plantes, elle n'a pas de pouvoir et est dispensée d'épreuve, dit Wufei

- Ho ! C'est rare, mais c'est arrivé aussi de temps en temps chez nous, vous les considérer comment ?

Heero soulève un sourcil, ça n'avait jamais fait de différence pour eux, qu'elle ait un pouvoir ou pas.

- Et chez vous ? Demande-t-il

- On les protège parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire eux-mêmes

Heero se sent soulagé, il commence vraiment à apprécier les Ken'bou.

- Et chez vous ? Demande Kawa.

- Ils font partie de la vie, sans discrimination, répond Wufei.

µ

Quatre est devant le lac, il prépare les appâts et les poissons viennent comme il l'a dit presque d'eux-mêmes se jeter dans la nasse qu'il a faite avec des joncs. Il a déjà pêché une quinzaine de poissons quand son attention est attirée par quelque chose de l'autre côté de l'étang.

C'est le blond qui est parti avec l'autre groupe, il a l'air famélique.

Quatre se lève directement pour s'approcher de lui.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Rien… mangé… depuis le début, quelques fruits… seulement

- Et les autres ?

- Sais pas…, n'arrivait à s'entendre…. finit par aller chacun de son côté

Quatre passe son bras sous les aisselles du blond et l'aide à avancer, pour le ramener vers la grotte. Celui-ci se laisse guider sans rechigner, trop heureux d'avoir de l'aide.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la grotte, le blond à un mouvement de recule.

- Ils sont là eux ? Ils ne vous ont pas tués ?

- Si nous sommes des morts-vivants, lâche Trowa.

- Barton. Reprend en un léger soupir Wufei

Les Ken'bou en le voyant prennent une position hostile en se mettant autour de Gaia.

- Tu ne seras pas utiliser ton pouvoir ? Demande Quatre.

Le blond hoche la tête du gauche à droite toujours en train de fixer les Ken'bou.

Soupirant légèrement Quatre l'assied contre la paroi et se retourne vers sa cousine.

- Dorothy où as-tu mis le bois sec ?

- Je vais le chercher.

Elle disparu vite vers le début de la grotte, pour en revenir avec un petit tas.

- Pour les poissons ? Demande alors Janome.

- Vous les préférés cru ? Parce que sinon je vous prépare déjà les vôtres. Je vais chercher la pierre que j'ai gardé dans mon sac, je reviens.

- Nous mangeons cuit, non pour que Gaia aie aussi un peu de feu, répond Kawa qui n'était pas le moins du monde offensé par la remarque alors que le blond s'est recroquevillé à la question de Quatre.

Les autres ont prouvé plus d'une fois qu'ils ne s'intéressaient à eux dans le but culturel.

Bien sûr son peuple a déjà mangé du poison cru quand il n'y avait pas des Ken'bou au pouvoir du feu mais le poisson cuit est bien meilleur. Quatre se retourne vers Gaia et revient avec un gros bol en roche. Celui-ci est rempli d'eau pour le poser près de Gaia puis approche les branches, en donnant un tas à Trowa qui lui part vers le lac souterrain.

- Vous prendrez combien de poisson ? Demande le petit blond

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en pêcher plus, un suffira.

- Pour nous aussi Quatre, répond Heero

Quatre se retourne vers le blond, un sourire un peu plus doux sur les lèvres.

- Tu as froid ?

Le blond ne fait que hocher la tête de bas en haut. Quatre se rue sur son sac et en ressort une couverture et vient envelopper le blond, il n'a pas pu faire de même avec Gaia au risque d'infecter ses blessures et qu'elle ne cicatrice pas bien.

- Demain sera le dernier jour, murmure Quatre. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'est devenu ton groupe ?

Le blond répond par la négative.

- Trowa ! Crie Quatre vers le lac.

- C'est presque prêt. Celui de Gaia est à point.

- J'arrive.

Winner se précipite au lac, en même temps, il ramène un autre poison sur une plaque rocheuse.

- Tiens, fait attention. Et voilà de l'eau.

Le blond hoche la tête en signe de reconnaissance tandis que Quatre donne la nourriture à Kikubari qui va vite au chevet de Gaia. Wufei se rapproche du petit groupe et tend un morceau de feuille.

- Met la dans l'eau, cela fera diminuer la fièvre et la douleur. Kikubari ne se le fait pas dirent deux fois et prend la feuille, elle demande avec un sourire

- C'est Sally qui vous a appris tous ça ?

- Un petit peu, lui répond Quatre en ramenant leur part de poisson mais c'est surtout instinctif, pour les plantes Wufei a une bonne notion donc cela le rend aussi sûr que Sally mais des deux on va quand même aller la voir.

- Elle est plus douée ? Demande alors Kikubari

- Plus douce, rigole Quatre. Mais elle le dépassera bientôt. C'est la dernière nuit, ici, dit Quatre. Demain matin, il faudra se rendre vers la porte.

- Hn

- Il y a des gens de votre peuple qui vous attendent à la sortie ? Demande Quatre.

- D'après ce que les anciens nous ont dit, une partie des lieux d'épreuves est réservée à notre peuple, c'est le seul moment où une délégation peut venir dans votre royaume et ça tous les cinq ans, nous restons tous sous haute surveillance, dit Kawa.

- Je trouve ça lamentable, lâche Trowa en ramenant les derniers poissons pour Heero et lui-même

- Il y a parfois des gens bien dans les gardes, ma mère m'a dit que quand mon grand-frère a passé l'épreuve, un garde Odin lui avait donné de la nourriture pour qu'il se requinque avant les épreuves, sans lui il se serait fait sûrement tuer par l'ogre. J'espère qu'il sera encore dans la garde que je puisse le remercier.

- Il n'y sera pas, mais je le dirais à sa mère, dit Heero en se levant et en se rendant à l'entrée de la grotte.

- Il ne fait plus partie de la garde ? Demande Kawa.

- Non, répond Quatre, il est mort

- En tout cas, c'était quelqu'un de bien, de grand, presque l'égale d'un héros pour notre peuple, un des premiers qui ne crachait par sur notre peuple, avant les épreuves. On vous remercie aussi énormément, on le dira chez nous. Sans votre aide, nous serions beaucoup plus faibles pour faire les épreuves. Beaucoup de chez nous ratent les épreuves parce qu'il y a des humiliations en plus à affronter, dit Janome.

µ

La nuit passe vite, il n'y eut aucun problème avant de reprendre la marche vers la porte, Wufei donne encore un morceau de plante à Gaia qui commence à reprendre des forces, il en donne aussi un morceau au blond qui est presque remis.  
Celui-ci est un peu inquiet pour son ancien groupe, jusqu'ici il n'y a jamais eu de mort mais cette année peut faire exception. Ils mettent toute la matinée pour passer les forêts.

Essoufflés et fatigués, ils arrivèrent à la porte.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas utilisé nos pouvoirs ? Demande soudain Hoshuteki alors qu'il s'écroule par terre.

- Pas pensé, dit Trowa

Les autres le dévisagent avant d'éclater de rire. Kashikoi leur ouvre la porte.

Ils s'engouffrent vite dans le château voyant du coin de l'œil le blond parler avec le Sage.

- Vous allez venir avec nous à l'internat, dit alors Quatre.

- J'y vais, leur lance Heero en se dirigeant vers le village.

- Oh ! C'est un habitant du royaume même, murmurent les Ken'bou.

- Oui, c'est pour cela que c'est lui qui va faire passer ton message. Il a très bien connu Odin.

- Moi j'aimerai faire la connaissance de cette Sally, dit Kikubari

- Elle va sûrement venir nous voir. Elle est curieuse, puis elle viendra pour les soins.

La jeune fille lui sourit et le petit groupe continue, ils savent qu'ils doivent normalement se soucier du sort des autres mais ils n'y arrivent pas vraiment. Ils auront sûrement des nouvelles dans l'heure inutile de s'inquiéter.

- Quatre ! Appelle soudain Dorothy alors qu'elle rentre dans sa chambre.

- Oui, vas-y, lui sourit son cousin

- Elle va où ?

- Voir la sœur d'Heero. Je vous ferai visiter la ville, Dorothy n'en aura pas le temps.

Les Ken'bou sont un peu surpris que Quatre ait pu les comprendre en une phrase, mais il est vrai que manquer de se faire tuer tissent des liens.

- Vous pouvez aller vous rafraîchir dans ma salle de bain, dit Quatre. On ira se promener dans le village après.

Les Ken'bou sont reconnaissant et se dirigent déjà vers la salle d'eau, les deux garçons restent avec Quatre, attendant qu'elles sortent pour y aller aussi.

Les filles n'y sont pas de 5 minutes que des coups à la porte de la chambre font sursauter les trois garçons.

- Ouvrez, ordre de la garde impériale.

Quatre se précipite pour leur ouvrir. Devant lui se dresse quatre gardes.

- En voilà deux ! Où sont les autres ?

- Mais, lâchez-les, s'interpose le Blond.

- Ils doivent rester dans la partie réservée au Ken'bou, dit le garde en chef poussant Quatre hors de son chemin.

Les trois filles sortent de la salle de bain au bruit, Gaia soutenue par les deux autres. Elles sont rapidement prise en charge par les gardes et amenées sans formalité vers la cave de l'internat.

Quatre reste sans voix, ne sachant pas comment arrêter ça.

µµµ

Heero est arrivé à la maison, Yuki lui a sauté dans les bras, l'a couvert de baiser.

- Tu m'as manqué Kazi

- Toi aussi Snow

- Laisse ton frère se reposer, voyons, il faut qu'il soit en forme pour dans deux jours

- Maman. Que penses-tu des Ken'bou ?

- Pas grand chose Heero. Je veux dire, s'il ne montre aucune hostilité ce n'est pas moi qui vais essayer d'en créer. Tant qu'ils ne font rien de mal, je n'en préoccupe pas. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un message d'un des Ken'bou.

- Lequel ? Donc ce n'était pas une rumeur que Kashikoi avait demandé à ce peuple de participer.

- Il voulait te remercier.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Pour eux Odin est une légende, car il a permis à son grand-frère de participé aux épreuves en permettant à Odin de lui venir en aide et il voulait te faire ses condoléances.

Heero regarde sa mère, celle-ci a les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle sourit et le sert dans ses bras.

- Tu le remercieras de ma part. Heero je suis si fière de toi, comme ton grand-frère tu as su te lier d'amitié avec un Ken'bou, je suis sûr que tu me réserves d'autres surprises.

Le léger sourire qui était venu aux lèvres d'Heero est immédiatement retombé alors que sa mère le compare encore à son frère. Il voit du coin de l'œil Yuki lui sourire puis partir pour jouer avec Dorothy. Une fois que sa mère le lâche Heero monte directement dans sa chambre pour penser aux divers éléments arrivé pendant la semaine.

- Heero ! Crie Quatre depuis la rue.

Se levant en soupirant intérieurement, le brun ouvre sa fenêtre.

- Heero, dépêche-toi de venir! Vite, c'est urgent !

Yuy ne se le fait pas répéter une fois de plus, il fonce dehors pour voir Quatre complètement paniqué.

- Ils les ont emmenés, ils les ont emmenés.

- les Ken'bou, précise Trowa en arrivant.

- Où ?

- Dans la cave, tu te rends compte en plus Gaia n'est pas soignée. Il faut trouver un moyen de les sortirent de là.

Wufei arrive en courrant suivit par Sally.

- Une solution ? Demande Quatre.

- Peut-être, nous deux nous allons essayer de persuader le roi et Kashikoi. Vous allez discrètement les libérer. Heero ?

Le brun hoche la tête, pour lui il n'y a pas de problème les Ken'bou pourraient loger chez lui. D'un dernier signe de tête, Quatre, Trowa et lui courent vers la cave pendant que Wufei et Sally se dirigent vers le château. Une fois, leurs amis libérés et en sécurités, ils essayeraient aussi de parler aux deux dirigeants du royaume.

La porte de la cave de l'internat est gardée, Quatre reconnaît les gardes qui sont venu dans sa chambre. Ayant déjà été plus d'une fois dans les caves de l'internat Trowa soupire.

- C'est la seule porte, tous les soupiraux ont des grillages, dit le châtain.

Heero s'apprête à envoyer une rafale d'air sur les gardes.

- Arrêtes, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir passer les épreuves, lui dit Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, affirme Heero en se mettant en position.

- Arrête Kaze

La voix intransigeante de Kashikoi le stop net. Trowa, Quatre et Heero restent là sans bouger.

- Tu es prêt à ne pas passer l'épreuve pour eux ? Demande le vieux sage.

- Oui, c'est des gens, pas des animaux. On ne traite même pas nos animaux comme ça, ils sont libres eux, dit Heero le regard planté dans les yeux de Kashikoi.

Le visage du vieux sage s'illumine.

- Je crois qu'avec une jeunesse comme cela, nous allons pouvoir avancer enfin, dit le sage en partant.

- Garde, vous pouvez les laisser sortir et les amener dans l'aile du château réservé pour eux

- Bien, dit le garde en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Dans l'aile du château réservé pour eux ? Murmure Quatre

Trowa et Heero haussent les épaules.

- Venez-vous trois. Il est tant pour vous de réintégrer vos chambres pour vous reposiez

- Kashikoi, une aile réservée au château ? Je ne comprends pas ? Dit Quatre.

- Tu comprendras en ton temps, Mizu


	15. Douloureuse séparation

**Disclameur :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukistu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé.

* * *

_

**Douloureuse séparation**

Le temps passait vite pour Shini qui ne se rappelait plus combien les entraînements pouvaient être amusant, bien sûr il y avait des moments durs, moins plaisants mais il ne prenait plus l'entraînement comme une contrainte, il l'attendait avec impatiente. Fukitsu est aussi plus souriant. Aujourd'hui il lui a promis toute une journée de jeux.

- On commence par quoi ? Demande surexcité Shini

- La cible ? Demande Fukitsu

- Je vais encore te battre!

- Peut-être mais j'aimerai que se soit chaque fois un objet différent. Un arbre, le sol, la roche, un sac et...

- Ca, dit Shini alors qu'il portait un vieux pot.

Howard lui avait dit de se débarrasser. Fukitsu acquiesce curieux de savoir si son frère arrivera à toucher les 5 objets en restant à la même place.

- Commence Shini.

Le plus jeune lui sourit puis prend un premier couteau, il le met entre deux doigts et le lance avec force contre l'arbre devant lui, ensuite sans problème mais tenant un peu mieux la lame il lance sur le pot, il prend souplement le poignard en main pour le lancé dans la roche, une entaille se fit mais le couteau retombe sur le sol, Shini lance un autre couteau dans le sol à côté de l'arbre puis le dernier doucement dans le sac derrière eux.

- La roche compte ou pas ?

- Non il n'est pas resté fixé.

Fukistu sourit à son frère puis met sa lame à la verticale, la première lame tombe dans le sol, redressant un peu la lame, il vise un caillou plat qui se trouvait dans le sol, la lame s'y fixe, ensuite il lance avec précision dans le sac et dans l'arbre.

- Tu as gagné ! Mais... dit-il après un moment. C'est pas juste Futsu tu as triché!

- Non Shini, la lame est dans chaque élément. N'essaie pas de faire quelque chose d'impressionnant juste faire le but fixé.

- M'en souviendrai, boude quand même un peu le cadet.

Puis le visage de Shini s'éclaire

- Tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas impressionner mais juste faire les choses convenablement!

- Oui Shini, soupire Fukitsu

- Et bien tu voulais m'impressionner avec le caillou, et tu as oublié le pot, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, crie Shini tout heureux du tour qu'il vient de jouer à son frère.

Fukitsu ouvre des grands yeux, puis fait le compte, mais c'est qu'il a raison en plus.

Il éclate de rire, avant de féliciter son frère.

- Allez viens, on va faire un duel à l'épée.

- On ne peut pas finir par ça, j'aime moins

- Et tu veux faire quoi ?

- Tu vois l'arbre là-bas, le premier arrivé à lui sans se faire repérer a gagné.

C'était nouveau, mais au moins, ça pouvait servir de savoir se mouvoir sans se faire repérer.

Chacun se met à couvert d'un arbre et l'aîné lance le top de départ. Il est concentre, cherche à voir ce que fait son frère, c'est le but du jeu aussi, ainsi qu'avancer prudemment. Il n'a pas avancé de 100 mètres qu'il voit son frère appuyer à l'arbre qui le nargue. Il se redresse incrédule.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai pensé arbre et j'étais à côté, j'en sais rien, mais j'ai gagné.

Shini se précipite vers le panier collation qu'a préparé Hilde pour eux deux.

- On recommence après le repas

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot.

- C'est pas dit, à mains nues, tu ne me bats plus. Peut-être avec l'épée.

Tout en mangeant son morceau de pain, Fukitsu réfléchit. Son frère est de plus en plus fort, mais il fait de plus en plus de choses étranges aussi, et c'est inné chez lui. Comme tantôt, sa façon d'arriver à l'arbre. Le puits à sec, Howard était même descendu dedans, et avait dit qu'il faudrait en creuser un autre, et le lendemain, quand Shini pas encore bien éveillé avait jeté son seau dedans le puits était de nouveau plein. Est-ce qu'il devait montrer à son frère ce qu'il était capable de faire avec le feu et la foudre ? Pourtant il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute comme ça encore longtemps, dans 15 jours, il avait décidé de conduire Shini au village suivant.

- Shini est-ce que tu sais faire ça ?

Fukitsu vient de faire abattre un éclair entre eux deux. Shini sursaute, en regardant partout autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce c'était ? Gémit-il en regardant le ciel.

- Futsu regarde, crie Shini en montrant du feu un peu plus loin. Vite!

Le cadet prend sa gourde pour arrêter le petit brasier.

Fukitsu reste pensif, donc son frère ne sait même pas qu'il a des pouvoirs, il les déclenche sans le faire exprès, comme quand il a failli mettre le feu à la forêt alors qu'il s'était énervé. Mais maintenant c'était de savoir quel pouvoir son frère pouvait avoir. Fukitsu frappe sur le sol et un léger tremblement de terre se fait.

- Futsu, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

- Tu ne veux plus jouer ?

Shini le regarde pendant un moment avant de faire un faible hochement de tête.

- On... On joue à l'épée puis on rentre.

- D'accord, soupire Fukitsu.

Il parlerait à Hilde des pouvoirs de Shini, voir si elle a remarqué quelque chose d'anormal. Mais ce que Fukitsu ne comprend pas non plus c'est que Shini ne les utilise presque jamais ses pouvoirs mais ceux-ci semblent plus efficaces. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu faire apparaître de l'eau en moins de cinq minutes au moins à la moitié du puits. Réfléchissant plus qu'il n'est concentré sur le combat qu'il livre à son frère, Fukitsu voit la lame prête à s'abattre sur lui et en un tour de main désarme son frère par pur réflexe. Ce qui le ramène à lui, ce sont les légers pleurs de son frère.

- C'est pas juste, tu jouais même pas, t'étais ailleurs et t'as gagné! J'arriverai jamais à te battre.

Les récents évènements, plus la défaite des plus humiliantes font pleurer son petit frère avant qu'il n'ait pu le prendre dans ses bras. L'épée qu'il tient dans les mains se fend.

- Non, crie Shini. Non!

Ses larmes restent dans ses yeux tellement il est pétrifié d'horreur pourtant une larme de plus tombe sur l'épée et elle se fend définitivement en deux.

- Shini c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Le natté ne répond pas, il regarde la lame fendue, ne sachant plus bouger. Peu à peu Fukistu voit les yeux de son frère se vider, perdre de leur couleur. Son cœur se sert, il donne un violent cou dans sa joue, toujours rien. Fukitsu prend une inspiration puis déclenche en même temps la foudre de ses mains et la terre de ses pieds. Shini sursaute, regardant autour de lui.

- J'ai cassé l'épée de papa, murmure t-il faiblement.

Fukitsu pousse un soupir de soulagement, il prend l'épée des mains de Shini, la garde dans une de ses mains puis il prend la main de son frère.

- Viens Shini.

- L'épée, murmure de nouveau le natté

- Hilde ou Howard vont la réparer. C'est rien.

- Tu crois ? Demande faiblement avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- J'en suis certain.

Shini lui fait un faible sourire.

Hilde vient de suite en voyant la tête que fait Shini.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- J'ai cassé l'épée de papa, tu vas savoir la réparer, hein! Dit moi qu'oui

Howard est venu voir aussi ce qui se passait intrigué par l'attitude du cadet toujours souriant

- Montre-moi ça Shini, je vais te le dire si je peux le faire.

Sans hésiter, il tend les deux morceaux de l'épée. Howard regarde, semble sceptique.

- Qu'a t-elle eut ?

- On ne sait pas, dit Fukitsu.

Shini pourtant sait, mais si son frère veut en faire un secret il se taira aussi.

- Tu vas savoir la réparer ? Redemande Shini.

- Pas comme ça, mais si tu veux bien me la confier alors, oui, je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis pas, car je n'ai jamais vu de métal comme ça

Devant le regard de l'aîné des jumeaux.

- Tu préfères que ce soit Hilde qui la garde? On travaillera dessus à deux, dit le vieil homme en mettant les morceaux d'épée dans les mains de la jeune fille.

- Shini, viens avec moi, je dois porter des casiers de bois à la forge, tu peux m'aider, dit Howard en faisant un clin d'œil à Fukitsu.

- Comment savait-il ? S'interroge Fukitsu

- Parce que tu es transparent comme de l'eau quand tu as un problème surtout quand c'est de Shini que tu veux parler. Tu sais comment l'épée s'est cassée, mais tu ne voulais pas en parler devant Howard, tu sais pourtant tu peux avoir entière confiance en lui. C'est rare les hommes comme lui.

- Peut-être mais nous sommes beaucoup plus différents que toi, il pourrait avoir peur des pouvoirs qu'on possède, il ne nous dénoncerait pas, j'en suis sûr, mais c'est mieux qu'il ne sache pas trop de choses, de plus si des soldats viennent Howard n'aura pas à mentir moins il en sait plus il sera protégé.

- Je vois, murmure la jeune fille en regardant l'épée. Comme est-ce arrivé ?

- Hilde, c'est pareil pour toi, nous t'avons déjà assez impliqué comme cela. Si je voulais te parler c'est que je voulais savoir si tu avais remarqué quelque chose par rapport à Shini.

- Pas rapport à Shini ?

- Des choses qu'il aurait fait comme à la mort de Swee.

- Le puits, oh le feu aussi.

- Le feu ?

- Oui, Shini s'était endormi devant la forge, moi je suis rentrée peu après qu'il se soit réveillé, il ne m'a pas entendu. Il était paniqué, il avait oublié d'aller chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu qui était presque éteint, inquiet il jetait toujours des coups d'œil au feu jusqu'au moment où les flammes se sont levées d'elle-même, Shini n'a rien du voir, il avait la tête dans l'armoire de réserve pour voir s'il avait quelque chose à brûler. Bien sûr il a ses discutions avec Seishi ou encore avec une des armes que j'ai fabriqué, il m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de vivre.

- Merci murmure le châtain en se dirigeant vers la porte

- Fukitsu ?

Le garçon se retourne vers elle mais a toujours sa main sur l'embrasure de la porte.

- Dit à Shini maintenant ton projet. Votre départ aussi. Ne le met pas devant le fait accompli, tu risques de le regretter plus tard.

Fukitsu se retourne complètement vers elle avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi que je fasse, je le regretterai, Hilde. Notre départ ou mon but m'oblige à me séparer de mon frère, alors quoi que je fasse, je regretterai.

- Je le sais depuis des mois que vous allez vous séparer, mais ce n'est pas définitif, si tu veux savoir, tu revivras avec ton frère, ça c'est écrit dans l'avenir, mais je ne sais pas le situer, et ça m'énerve.

- Merci Hilde, je pars l'esprit serein alors. Je te le confierai, veille sur lui à ma place.

- Fukitsu !

- Je lui en parlerai.

µµµ

Une semaine est passée, ils sont partis pour s'entraîner, mais l'entraînement s'est changé en une longue promenade. Fukitsu s'arrête, Shini regarde autour de lui pour distinguer un village, un peu plus loin. Shini se stoppe. Non, ce n'était pas...

- Nous ne retournerons plus à la forge.

- Mais pourquoi, c'est parce que j'ai cassé l'épée de papa ?

Fukitsu prend son frère dans ses bras, celui-ci pleure sur son épaule, une fine pluie tombe sur les deux enfants.

- Non, non, j'avais pris la décision avant que ça n'arrive.

Fukistu sert son frère un peu plus contre lui.

- Ecoute-moi, Shini. Tu vois le village ? C'est là que tu vas vivre maintenant

- Tu viens pas avec moi Futsu ? Futsu ? Fukitsu répond-moi!

- Je dois aller retrouver un garçon d'un autre monde, mais c'est un secret, il ne faut pas en parler, jamais, pour ma protection. Ensemble, on va faire que le monde redevienne comme à l'époque où l'on vivait au château avec le Roi Peacecraft, papa et maman. Quand j'aurai réussi, je viendrais te chercher !

- Mais, proteste Shini. La forge. Je ne veux pas quitter la forge. Shotai, Ni, Ichi ont besoin de moi.

- Non, puisqu'il y a des nouveaux orphelins. Et puis, le village est tout près de la forge, Hilde pourra venir te voir.

- Futsu emmène-moi avec toi !

L'aîné ne répond pas et commence à fouiller dans une de ses poches. Il en sort un médaillon le met dans la main de Shini

- C'est un médaillon que maman voulait te donner. Seules les personnes en qui tu as vraiment confiance pourront le voir, en aucun cas il ne peut être ouvert sauf par la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde. Si ce n'est pas elle tue-la. Tu promets ?

- Oui Futsu. Promis. Tu pars maintenant ?

- Il vaut mieux Shini. On se reverra, je te le jure.

Shini regarde le médaillon, avant de le passer autour de son cou.

- Allez petit frère, regarde, c'est ces gens là qui vont t'élever. Sèche tes larmes.

- Tu viendras me chercher, promis

- Promis, files

Fukitsu regarde son frère partir vers le village, les épaules voûtées, Seishi sur les talons. Il a fait la moitié du chemin, que les fermiers viennent vers lui. Shini se tourne une dernière fois vers lui, celui-ci lui fait signe d'avancer, avant de partir vers la forêt, quand il est caché de la vue de son frère, il observe la scène.

La femme du fermier lui passe un bras autour des épaules et lui frotte la joue du revers de sa main comme le faisait leur mère. Shini éclate en larmes, la pluie tombe sans que le ciel ne se couvre. Le fermier regarde le ciel, puis comme s'il savait où Fukitsu est caché, son regard se pose sur le bosquet où il est. Le fermier lui sourit, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Shini, de sa main libre, il fait un grand geste autour du visage de Shini et la pluie cesse immédiatement. Seishi, n'a ni montré des dents, ni grogné. Yasei ne l'a jamais fait non plus quand il descendait jusqu'au village. Après un soupir, un regard au deuxième médaillon si semblable à celui qu'il a donné à son frère, il le met autour de son cou et prend la direction de leur ancienne grotte.

Dans un mois, Heero sera là, il va pouvoir envoyer Yasei surveiller que son frère s'intègre bien à sa nouvelle vie, avant d'attaquer la sienne.

Alors que Fukitsu s'éloignait, il n'a pas conscience qu'un autre événement se faisait à la forge.

Hilde vient de tomber dans les pommes d'un coup se tenant la tête, elle gémit mais ne hurle pas.

- Shotai, aide-moi à la changer d'endroit, crie Howard alors qu'il éloignait Hilde du feu ouvert. Encore une chance qu'elle n'était pas tombée dedans.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Howard ? Demande paniquée la jeune fille

- Je ne sais pas c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça. Et dire que les jumeaux ne peuvent même pas nous expliquer.

- Les jumeaux ? Je vais courir les rechercher.

Ichi et ni viennent de rentrer dans la forge à cause du bruit, automatiquement l'aîné prit la place de Shotai pour transporter la jeune fille. Il cache difficilement un sourire

- Inutile Shotai, dit-il arrivé à la porte de la forge

- Pourquoi ? Ils la connaissent bien, je suis sûr qu'il y a...

- Ils sont partis.

- Howard ?

- Je le savais, il m'avait prévenu. Fukitsu savait que les adieux seraient trop pénibles pour son frère alors il a préféré le prévenir en chemin.

Shotai sortit de la pièce sans rien dire.

Hilde reprend doucement conscience mais elle tremble de tous ses membres. Elle a vu une ombre sur les jumeaux, une ombre terrifiante. La prophétie, il faut qu'elle s'en souvienne. Fukitsu et Shini sont menacés par quelque chose d'horrible à cause de leur pouvoir. La prochaine fois qu'elle voit un des jumeaux il faut absolument qu'elle trouve le moyen de monopoliser leurs pouvoirs. Peut-être que neutraliser un des deux aurait une répercussion sur les deux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au château de Treize, il y a du remue-ménage, Le docteur Bonaparte vient d'être appelé au chevet de Lady une. Les premières douleurs de l'accouchement viennent de prendre la première dame du pays. 

Khushrenada fait les 100 pas devant la porte.

- C'est le premier monseigneur, cela peut durer, dit le docteur en entrant voir l'état de sa patiente.

La porte se referme sur lui, pendant 6 heures il reste au chevet de Lady Une, la soutenant, la rafraîchissant.

L'accouchement se passe bien, il est heureux, il n'a pas trop envie de finir comme son confrère, voilà, la petite tête qui apparaît et la mère a encore toutes ses forces, il a eu peur de devoir ouvrir la porte un moment donné et de devoir demander s'il fallait choisir entre la mère et l'enfant.

Encore un effort et l'enfant sera là. Un dernier cri de La première dame et la petite est là dans ses bras, elle se met à hurler directement.  
Le docteur la nettoie rapidement et vérifie si l'enfant est normale. Il soupire de soulagement.

Le docteur se presse de donner le bébé, à l'heureuse maman bien que la reine soit rayonnante, on voit de la fatigue dans ses yeux, le médecin qui était soulagé tout à l'heure se crispe un peu, le roi voulait un fils quelle sera sa réaction s'il découvre que c'est une fille ?

- Mon époux ne peut pas encore rentrer ? Demande faiblement Lady Une en se redressant.

- Si votre Altesse, je vais le chercher.

Le docteur Bonaparte prend son inspiration et ouvre la porte.

- Votre Majesté.

Bonaparte ferme vite la porte afin que la reine n'entende pas la conversation.

- J'ai entendu des cris, mon héritier est enfin né.

- Oui votre majesté mais il y a...

Treize qui s'apprête à entrer dans la pièce, se tend et se retourne vers le médecin, le visage déjà gorgée de colère.

- Mais ?

- C'est une fille.

- Une fille ? Cela ne peut être une fille.

- Si votre Grandeur.

- La chambre était pour un héritier. Elle était là pour un prince pas une fille. Vous lui avez déjà donné l'enfant ?

- Oui.

Treize passe devant le médecin à toute vitesse, il parcourt le couloir et une porte claque, celle de son bureau.

Le médecin pousse un soupir de soulagement.

µ

Treize dans son bureau, en proie à sa colère casse tout le mobilier. Pas un meuble n'est épargné. Il voulait un héritier, il aurait un héritier dés que sa femme irait mieux il s'attellerait à la tâche. Cette fille n'est qu'un incident de parcours.  
Un peu calmé Treize décide quand même de rester éloigné de sa femme et de son enfant le reste de la journée.  
Khushrenada a pris cette décision en constatant que les majordomes et serviteurs que lui envoyait sa femme avaient été tous tués les un après les autres. Rien ne semblait apaisé sa colère.

* * *

Mary et Pagan sont arrivé au château pour se faire engager. Ils sont logés, nourris et blanchis pour leur service et celui de leurs deux filles. Mary a fini par réussir à convaincre Sylvia que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, qu'elle joue aussi le jeu. Elle lui a confié la garde de Lena et les soins. 

Pagan lui a bien dit aussi qu'elle doit apprendre à Lena à devenir servante, mais Mary a dure de faire faire ça à la princesse. Elle a tendance à lui mâcher le travail

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas attirer l'attention sur elle.

- Mais Pagan

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Lena, viens ici, que je te montre comment tu dois faire pour laver le linge, c'est ce que tu devras faire avec les autres lavandières dès demain. Mais avant tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ta potion

- Je n'ai pas envie, c'est vraiment mauvais

- C'est pour ton bien

- Pagan attend, en mettant un peu de miel dedans, dit Sylvia en joignant le geste à la parole. Bois, Lena de toute façon, un médicament, ce n'est pas fait pour être bon, tu sais mais pour soigner. Allez bois le, plus vite c'est fait plus vite c'est oublié.

- Oui, Sylvia, ho c'est meilleur avec le miel, dit la jeune fille en s'exécutant.

Sylvia lui sourit légèrement puis la prend par le poignet et lui montre la bassine d'eau chaude ou un morceau de bois édenté se trouve. Lena regarde le bassin comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait.

- Vas-y Lena, lui dit Sylvia en plongeant les mains dans le bac pour en ressortir un chemisier blanc.

- Je sais pas comment on fait Sylvia.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? La jeune fille fronce les sourcils.

- Non.

Sylvia lève les mains sur les hanches puis se retourne vers le couple. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans tout ça, une fille de servante doit apprendre dés son plus jeune âge à faire toute sorte de taches. Elle le sait car c'était son cas, seulement il y a trois ans ses parents morts de la grippe, c'est son grand-père qui l'avait recueilli pendant deux ans. Mais elle avait quand même été engagée comme servante dans le château. Sylvia soupire, cela fait déjà un an qu'elle voyage avec ce couple et leur fille.

- Tu sais Sylvia, à chaque fois que Lena fait une crise elle perd la mémoire. Elle nous a reconnu immédiatement et toi aussi la dernière fois mais elle a eut des crises bien plus graves, alors que je lui ai déjà appris plusieurs choses, un certain nombre de fois mais elle oublié chaque fois, explique Mary en tortillant son torchon.

- Je comprends Mary. Merci de...

- Tu fais partie de la famille, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier ma petite.

Sylvia lui sourit puis se dirige vers Lena pour lui apprendre à faire la lessive.


	16. Changement

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**Changement. **

Heero se tient contre le mur, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère est rayonnante, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse, depuis la mort de Odin à vrai dire.

Sa mère l'a félicité en trouvant magnifique sa façon d'avoir dompté le vent du Nord.

Que son frère n'aurait pas su en faire autant !

Le faîte que sa mère lui dise qu'il a enfin dépassé Odin le rend heureux et en même temps triste. Il n'a jamais voulu entrer en compétition avec son grand-frère, ni vouloir le surpasser juste au départ un peu lui ressembler.

Heero se décale du mur en faisant très attention à l'oisillon qu'il a dans les mains. Il croise le regard de Trowa qui se trouve près de Quatre, sa cousine et Yuki. Trowa hoche la tête puis pose sa main sur l'épaule du petit blond, qui perd son sourire et regarde dans la direction de Heero, pour après interrompre Dorothy. Wufei qui avait repéré leur manège touche le bras de Sally.

Ils vont maintenant aller demander des comptes au Roi Heiwa et à Kashikoi. En sortant le petit groupe fait un signe aux Ken'bou, pour les prévenir. Ils vont aller chercher les explications, il est temps après tout.

Ils arrivent à peine devant la porte du château qu'ils entendent les exclamations du peuple.

Heero regarde sur le côté, là où le roi fait ses discours en général, et il le voit, debout sur le balcon réclamant le silence. Chose qu'il obtient rapidement.

- Mon peuple bien aimé, les épreuves sont enfin terminées, cette année est une année de gloire, car des détenteurs ont été reconnus pour leur compétence, et leurs animaux sont maintenant entre leurs mains. Mais plus que jamais, ces nouveaux détenteurs nous ont montré un chemin que j'espérais pouvoir voir avant ma mort, et mon vœu a été exaucé. Comme tous les 5 ans, des Ken'Bou ont passé les épreuves, et cette année, ils ont réussi aussi l'épreuve.

Et je me retrouve avec la grande joie, de vous dire que grâce aux nouveaux détenteurs d'ici, le royaume des Ken'bou va sortir de l'oubli et se faire un nom. »

Se tournant vers la gauche, le roi reprend.

- Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei ainsi que Dorothy venez à moi, plutôt que de rester dans l'ombre, et amenez vos amis avec vous.

Toute la foule houle au moment où les Ken'Bou et les nouveaux détenteurs montent sur le balcon comme leur a demandé le Roi.

- Peuple Ken'Bou, et vous aussi la délégation, écoutez mes paroles, reprend le roi Heiwa. Grâce à ses jeunes gens qui ont bravé les préjugés, qui n'ont agit que pour l'homme et ce qu'il est, vous venez de donner naissance à votre royaume détaché du nôtre, et nous en reconnaîtrons l'existence. Le nouveau roi de votre royaume est Kashikoi, cet homme est sage et va faire le lien entre nos deux royaumes, pour que la paix existe enfin jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Attendez reprend Kawa. Nous ne comprenons pas.

- Le peuple des Ken'bou va arrêter à partir d'aujourd'hui d'être un peuple du royaume. Vous aurez votre propre royaume. Je sais que désigner votre roi peut paraître un peu...

- Nous sommes très honorer que notre premier roi vienne du royaume dit alors un vieillard s'avançant vers les enfants.

- Cela prouvera l'alliance qui sera établie entre vous et nous.

- Roi Heiwa !?

- Qui a-t-il ma chère ? Demande le roi en se retournant vers la mère d'Heero.

- Il y a deux royaumes à présent comment se nomme le nôtre ?

- Laissons au Ken'bou en décider.

- Kakudo murmure alors Gaia

- Pardon ? Demande le roi en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

- Répète-le Gaia, l'encourage le vieil homme

- Kakudo répète-t-elle plus fort. Cela veut dire royaume dans notre langue.

- Chère Peuple. Comme l'ont décidé le royaume de Ken'bou, notre royaume se nommera Kakudo.

Sur cette bonne nouvelle tout le monde continue la fête à part pour les plus jeunes.

D'un commun accord aussi ce jour béni serait une grande fête dans les deux pays.

Les Ken'bou demandent quand même le droit de participer aux épreuves dans le futur, juste par entraînement. Tous les problèmes réglés, ces deux peuples en parfaite harmonie qui se quittent à l'aube.

* * *

Fukitsu fait ce qu'il a dit, il a regardé si son petit frère s'adapte bien, dans le nouveau village.

Les Well sont très gentils avec lui, et Shini se sent en sécurité avec eux, comme Fukitsu, s'était senti lui-même sans les connaître vraiment.  
Le père Max Well, a inscrit Shini à l'école, ce dernier a eu la surprise de retrouver Hilde dans la même classe que lui. Ils sont tout heureux de ne pas être totalement séparé.

Et elle commence à comprendre pourquoi Howard a insisté pour qu'elle aille à l'école, Fukitsu lui a donc parlé avant de partir, comme le vieil homme lui a dit.

Shini a l'air heureux, malgré la perte de son binôme. Le plus jeune des jumeaux sait que son frère n'est pas loin, Seishi lui donne des nouvelles de son jumeau par l'intermédiaire de Yasei.

µ

Fukitsu est retourné à la grotte du lac, les enfants l'ont de nouveau déserté à son arrivée.

Mais il préfère ça au-moins il n'est pas dérangé et peut continuer à s'entraîner sans risque. Fukitsu ne lui a pas dit mais il a glissé le drap de leur mère dans le sac de Shini, celui-ci l'a peut-être déjà remarqué quant à lui il n'a pas besoin de cela. Mais il a tenu à garder quand même la cape rouge que son père lui a faite.

Ajustant sa chemise de couleur bleu-foncée, Fukitsu remonte ses manches pour ramasser du bois. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est plus habillé de la sorte, un pantalon léger de couleur rouge avec des bottes noires. Elles ne sont plus des plus belle mais très confortable, et il sait d'avance que sa quête ne va pas être de tout repos, il a seulement 10 ans mais il n'est pas stupide, il a bien conscience dans quoi il s'engage. Il espère seulement que Shini lui pardonnera surtout qu'il vient de rompre tous les contacts avec lui en ramenant Yasei près de la forêt.

* * *

Heero est assis contre un arbre en train de regarder la barrière, son oisillon dans les mains.

Il doit bientôt faire part à Quatre de leur départ puisque celui-ci veut l'accompagner, il aurait aimé avoir plus de compagnons mais d'un autre côté c'était à partir de cette année qu'ils déterminaient tout leur avenir puisqu'ils devaient suivre la voie qu'ils ont choisi. Une décision importante.

Lui voulait aller dans l'autre monde mais après ça ? S'engager dans l'armée ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas enfin il avait encore un peu le temps. Reposant sa tête contre l'arbre, il la redresse vivement en entendant un cri.

- Heero, Heero !

Le jeune garçon se relève immédiatement en remarquant l'état de panique qu'a sur le visage son ami.

- Quatre.

- Heero. Le petit blond se jette dans ses bras et le sert sans faire attention à l'oisillon qu'a son ami dans les mains. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux.

- Quatre ? Demande Heero avec plus de fermeté

- Trowa. Il... il...

Heero fronce les sourcils, Quatre ne perd pas souvent le contrôle de lui-même et il ne l'a presque jamais vu fondre en larmes. Un peu inquiet il se met à le secouer.

- Il fait une crise de télépathie. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. On ne sait pas quoi faire, on ne sait pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmure-t-il plus faiblement. En plus Kashikoi n'est plus là, nous n'avons même pas de médecin et il n'y a aucun télépathe de son niveau dans le royaume.

- Quatre calme-toi. Réfléchit ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand tu as une crise d'empathie ?

- Mon élément !

Heero lui sourit faiblement avant de courir avec le blond vers l'endroit où Trowa est tombé en se tenant la tête.

Sally est à côté de lui, l'aidant comme elle peut, mais n'arrive pas à déterminer quelle plante elle doit utiliser pour l'aider. Un soupire de soulagement apparaît quand elle voit Heero, d'un mouvement rapide, il fait soulever la terre autour du brun et l'en recouvre, pour lui faire un rempart de protection.

- Eloignez-vous, et essayer de ne penser à rien, ça limitera ce qu'il reçoit

Sally emmène Quatre qui est le plus émotif. La jeune femme se retourne vers Heero

- Je crois aussi qu'il sera trop faible pour un voyage, dit-elle

Heero relève la tête, étonné.

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir Heero, mais j'ai l'impression que chaque fois qu'ils font des crises avec leurs dons secondaires, j'en reçois une partie quand j'essaie de les soulager.

- Quatre ne voudra plus venir, dit alors Heero

- Je ne vois pas ce qui a déclenché cette crise, murmure Sally.

- Il n'est pas bien depuis les épreuves, dit Quatre plus calme pour cause il est complètement trempé. Trowa a deux dons ce qui extrêmement rare quand on possède un pouvoir. Je crois que sa capacité à parler aux animaux n'a pas accepté son geste.

- Son don secondaire se vengerait sur son don primaire en le faisant percuter toutes les pensées des animaux alentours c'est cela que tu veux dire ? Demande Sally

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Attend.

La jeune fille se penche au-dessus de Trowa pour voir s'il a son animal sur lui, elle fronce les sourcils en constant que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tawamuri, sa fouine est dans ma chambre, explique Quatre.

- Wufei ? Demande Heero en remarquant l'absence de celui-ci

- Il est parti voir dans le bureau de Kashikoi si on ne trouvait pas une plante ou une incantation ou encore n'importe qu'elle autre document pour soigner Trowa.

Petit à petit Trowa sort de sa crise, le calme qui règne dans la rue y est pour beaucoup, quoi que Trowa est comme la terre, son élément, robuste. Quatre lui sourit, rassuré.

Le maître de la terre lui rend, un pâle exemplaire.

Heero mine de rien respire mieux. Wufei arrive à ce moment là, à bout de souffle.

- Il n'y a rien sur ça dans le bureau de Kashikoi, dit-il

- Il va mieux, répond Quatre sans quitter son ami des yeux

- Tu nous as fait peur, dit Sally. Tu vas devoir apprendre à le maîtriser Trowa, comme Quatre et moi, nous ne ressentons pas tout le temps les sentiments des autres. Oui, je sais c'est un peu gênant d'entendre ce que les autres pensent, mais ça peut-être utile aussi.

Trowa approuve doucement, il supporte ce don depuis sa naissance, il a déjà eut le temps de si habituer dans le ventre de sa mère mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est qu'il vient de faire une crise, c'est la première fois que cela lui arrive.

Il comprend bien mieux Quatre maintenant, c'est tout simplement horrible d'entendre les pensées les plus intimes des gens ainsi que celles des animaux, c'est comme s'il avait un essaim d'abeille dans la tête mais qu'il comprenait chaque bourdonnement, il a cru ne plus jamais pouvoir réussir à penser par lui-même, il n'avait plus de pensée propre.

Trowa se redresse lentement mais sa tête lui tourne encore un peu, heureusement Sally le rattrape.

- Ca va Trowa ? Demande Quatre en s'avançant un peu inquiet

- Oui.

Trowa soupire puis se plaque vite les mains à ses tempes cela recommençait, mais cette fois-ci il met vite de la terre autour de lui.

- Va te reposer cela ira sûrement mieux demain, lui dit Sally

Trowa acquiesce une nouvelle fois, il avance doucement.

- Quatre va sûrement rester auprès de Trowa, je vais devoir partir seul, pense alors Heero

- Pas question ! Retentit la voix de Trowa.

Sa voix était froide en fixant Heero la main toujours sur ses tempes.

Ce n'est pas que le maître du vent avait oublié son don, non c'est qu'il croyait qu'il pouvait recommencer à penser puisque Trowa s'était protéger.

- Quatre viendra avec toi, que je sois présent ou non.

- Trowa ?

Le brun ne répond pas et laisse ses amis au milieu du chemin.

Trowa sait très bien que si Heero part seule, Quatre va continuellement être inquiet et cela ne va pas calmer ses crises puis il aime bien voir le blond énervé quand il le taquine et simplement dans ce cas là il aime le voir paniquer et au bord de l'énervement parce qu'il est tracassé. Il sait d'avance aussi que Quatre sera inquiet pour lui mais que lui ne court pas vraiment de risque, pas comme Heero.

µ

Trowa partit, Quatre se tourne vers Heero.

- On doit partir quand ?

- Dans deux jours

Wufei regarde les deux autres.

- Kashikoi m'a dit de partir avec vous

- Hein ? Dirent-ils ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas où, mais il m'a dit quand Kaze prendra son envol, suis-le

- Bien, nous partirons dans deux jours, à l'aube

Heero laisse ses amis là, et rentre chez lui, il veut pouvoir s'occuper un peu de sa sœur avant de partir, elle se plaignait déjà que depuis son initiation il est plus distant, qu'il ne joue plus avec elle comme avant. Il a besoin de s'entraîner un peu, Gami se bat de 5 façons qu'il a dit, lui n'en connaît qu'une, mais avec sa sœur il va augmenter encore sa puissance.

Elle aime ça, c'est une guerrière dans le sang, elle. Et lui, à part son envie de connaître plus l'autre monde, les autres cultures, quel est son rôle sûrement pas celui de remplacer son frère, il en serait malheureux, il espère vraiment que ses parents le comprennent. Peut-être devait-il faire part de son voyage à ses parents ?  
Il ne les avait pas encore informés, mais en même temps il pourrait clairement leur dire que son avenir ne se trouvait pas dans les traces de son frère même si pour l'instant il n'avait pas vraiment une idée de son avenir. Heero repense aussi à l'équipe qui allait l'accompagner. Quatre voudrait sûrement que Dorothy vienne aussi, Wufei le fait par ordre mais peut-être que celui-ci n'a pas plus envie que cela de se trouver dans l'autre monde. Il doit lui poser la question avant de partir puis Trowa l'inquiétait aussi, celui-ci semblait au courrant de certaine chose le concernant, il était tenter de lui demander s'il savait le point faible de son pouvoir.

Pourtant c'est la seule explication possible au vu du comportement qu'il avait eu, il voulait absolument que le blond vienne avec lui, pour neutraliser l'eau non. Il devrait peut-être un peu repousser le voyage mais est-ce que Gami les attendrait ?

Il en est toujours là dans ses réflexions qu'il arrive à la maison, comme souvent il trouve Dorothy entrain de jouer avec sa sœur.

- Kazi regarde.

Yuki d'un geste rapide arrive à faire un petit scorpion avec de la neige qu'elle sort de sa main. Il n'y a pas à dire, sa sœur était précoce, à 6 ans elle maîtrise son pouvoir, mieux qu'il n'arrivait à le faire à son âge.

- C'est très bien. Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de le faire voler en poussière ?

- Hn

Dorothy regarde amusée le frère et la sœur s'affronter. Elle n'a jamais été aussi bien dans sa peau depuis la mort de ses parents, ça n'a pas été facile pour elle de grandir avec Quatre dans son village de pêcheur. Son élément est le feu et tout autour d'elle pendant son enfance tout n'était qu'aquatique. Mais depuis qu'elle a réussi son épreuve et qu'elle transporte son scorpion dans la poche de sa longue jupe noir, elle se sent vraiment sûr d'elle. Le monde va lui sourire, enfin, elle le sent.

Cela lui fait un peu mal de se séparer de sa meilleure amie, mais elle a la même soif de l'extérieur que Heero. Voir ce qu'il peut y avoir de l'autre côté de la barrière, elle a simplement envie de quitter le royaume juste pour comparer. Elle a déjà parcouru les différents villages du royaume, le changement ne lui fait pas peur.

Avant de venir vivre chez son oncle, elle vivait dans un village près des volcans dont était propriétaire le seigneur Chang. A la mort de ses parents, leur seigneur avait accepté de la garder avec lui dans les montagnes mais rapidement le seigneur avait décidé de l'envoyer dans les plaines, retrouver un lointain membre de sa famille, elle passa ainsi de suite dans chaque territoire ne trouvant personne de sa famille qui veuille l'accepter car comme elle avait un pouvoir du feu instable cela signifiait qu'elle l'était aussi. Même son oncle pêcheur a failli la refuser, si elle a pu rester dans ce village c'est grâce à Quatre.

Aujourd'hui encore celui-ci fait attention à elle et essaie de la protéger mais elle a envie de couper un peu le lien. En suivant Heero cela pourrait se faire.

- Heero ?

Le jeune garçon relève la tête et Dorothy lui présente son scorpion puis fait venir une flamme dans l'autre main. Pas besoin de mot, de toute façon il ne faut pas alarmer la petite Yuki. Heero lui aussi sort de sa poche son oisillon et fait venir le vent. Ils sont d'accord tous simplement.

µµµ

A l'aube, deux jours plus tard, ils sont là tous les 4 à dire au revoir aux deux autres qui ne pouvant pas venir.

Sally parce que c'était trop difficile pour elle de passer la frontière, beaucoup plus risqué pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas détenteur ou quelqu'un de surentraîné.

Trowa, parce qu'il n'est pas encore vraiment remis de sa crise de l'autre jour. Sally a promis au blond de veiller sur le maître de la terre, Quatre part serein, sachant son ami entre bonne main.

C'est le moment du départ, trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, profitant d'un angle mort dans le tour de garde, les 4 amis prennent la direction de l'autre monde.

Le passage est rapide, Heero montre le chemin.

- Restez-là, je vais voir s'il est là !

Heero avance vers le bord de la forêt, un grognement le fait se retourner. Le loup de Gami était là, Gami ne doit pas être loin. Le voilà qui arrive vers lui, dans ce costume, son épée à la ceinture, il a encore l'air plus menaçant qu'il y a 4 mois. Il a l'air satisfait de le voir

- Je vois que tu n'as pas manqué à ta parole. Qui sont les autres ? Même si Heero ne laisse rien transparaître de sa surprise Gami s'explique

- Je ne connais pas leur odeur.

Heero fait un simple mouvement de tête. Ses compagnons se dépêchent de venir à côté de lui, trop curieux de voir à quoi ressemble le fameux Gami.


	17. Pour chacun un bout de chemin

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**Pour chacun, un bout de chemin.**

Quatre plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Il avait énormément de sentiment contradictoire dans ce jeune garçon mais ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était qu'il a leur âge.

Pourtant au royaume, on leur avait confirmé, que les humains n'ont pas la même maturation. A cinq ans, on ne commençait pas leur enseignement au combat comme eux, les enfants humains commençaient seulement à aller à l'école pour apprendre à lire et à écrire ce qu'eux apprennent en même temps ou bien plus tard.

Alors oui, il est étonné de trouver un garçon de plus ou moins dix ans alors que les anciens disent qu'à cet âge, ils commencent leur formation pour leur métier (souvent fermier). Dorothy le regarde un moment, elle s'est imaginé quelqu'un de plus âgé certes mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter sur ce détail.

Quant à Wufei, il dévisage le jeune garçon depuis le début se demande si celui-ci appartient réellement au monde des humains, il a l'air beaucoup plus mature que la description des anciens.

- Yuy ? Demande Wufei.

Il en attendait que son ami les présente

- Gami, voici mes compagnons, comme tu l'as demandé nous mettons nos pouvoirs à ton service. Voici Wufei Chang et...

- Démonstration, dit d'une voix froide Gami

Wufei jette un coup d'œil à son ami qui acquiesce vivement.

Soupirant intérieurement, se disant que cela commençait bien, Wufei fait pousser de l'herbe jusqu'au torse du jeune garçon devant lui.

- C'est tout ? Demande-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux

A ses mots Wufei referme fort sa main et l'herbe se retrouve bien plus droite qu'avant, il vit Gami hausser un sourcil puis tendre la main vers l'herbe, mettre sa main dessus, un nouveau froncement de sourcil et il prend l'herbe entre son index et son pouce et commence à la remonter jusqu'au sommet.

Gami a un rictus quand il voit du sang glisser sur ses deux doigts. Il hoche de la tête et murmure

- Intéressant.

- Dorothy Catalonia, se présente la seule fille du groupe.

Vivement elle fait apparaître du feu dans sa paume, elle allait avoir un sourire de satisfaction quand elle voit que Gami en a fait autant.

Dorothy fronce les sourcils puis frappe dans ses mains et les positions vivement de part et autre de son corps, ses deux mains contiennent des boules de feu ainsi que l'air autour d'elle dans cinq autres boules identiques.

- Parfait, murmure cette fois Gami.

Il finit par se retourner vers le blond du groupe.

- Quatre Raberba Winner.

Le blond n'ajoute rien, ni en parole, ni en geste

- Ton pouvoir ?

- L'eau.

A ses mots une véritable vague part de son corps pour foncer droit sur Gami il allait mouiller le jeune garçon que Quatre claque des doigts et l'eau tombe au pied du garçon.

Gami se redresse un peu puis dit

- Quel est ton nom ? Demande l'empathe

- Gami. Cela ne sert à rien de fouiller mon corps, tu n'en sauras pas plus, ajoute le garçon en fixant droit dans les yeux Quatre qui sursaute.

Les autres restent silencieux, c'est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup de question en tête, et comprennent mieux ce qui intéressait Heero dans ce Gami. Mais ce qui les étonne encore plus qu'il était aussi jeune qu'eux, c'est qu'il avait un pouvoir. C'est à ce moment que le loup se rappelle au bon souvenir de son maître, en le dépassant avec un lapin en bouche. Un grognement et le loup partit avec son butin vers une grotte.

- Venez, dit Fukitsu en ouvrant la marche vers sa grotte.

Heero est plus sur la défensive, étant donné, qu'avant il n'avait jamais accepté qu'il sorte de la forêt comme s'il protégeait quelqu'un ou au moins quelque chose, mais là, il le sent moins sur ses gardes, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il est plus sociable, pas par son attitude, mais il était sur ses gardes, mais pour lui seul, c'est un sentiment bizarre que ressent Heero. Il faudrait qu'il puisse parler seul à seul avec Quatre pour voir ce qu'il a pu sonder dans Gami, quoi qu'il ne doit pas avoir été bien loin, d'après l'échange qu'avaient eu les deux garçons.

- Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de nos pouvoirs pourquoi ? Demande Heero.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu, répond Gami sans se retourner vers lui ni rien ajouter de plus.

- Il nous faudrait plus de précision, répondit vivement Quatre.

Gami fait un simple hochement de tête puis, s'assied devant le lac. Ils voient le loup sans le lapin cette fois partir à toute vitesse dans la forêt.

- Tous les jours au moins cinq têtes tombent, commence-t-il. La cause ! Notre souverain, Treize Khushrenada. Il monte les taxes à un tel point que les habitants non plus de quoi acheter de la nourriture, vêtement etc. ... Dans les villages, ils ne restent presque plus personne, les femmes sont engagées comme servantes ou loisirs pour les soldats. Les hommes pour la plupart comme soldat mais comme soldat esclave. Ils n'ont pas le même statut que les soldats de Treize. Les paysans combattent c'est tout. Quant aux enfants la plupart sont orphelins et n'ont même pas le temps d'être envoyés à l'orphelinat, qu'ils sont enroulés de force pour le service au château ou autres tâches pas des plus glorieuses. Ceux qui ne sont pas engager, courent les rues et doivent pour la plupart vendre leur corps pour quelques pièces pour pouvoir se nourrir. Sans parler de l'épidémie de grippe qui ravage le pays depuis plus ou moins, un an maintenant.

- Mais vous n'avez pas de médecin ? Demande Quatre.

Pour eux la grippe était une maladie sans plus, pourtant Gami avait l'air de dire que cette maladie était très grave.

- Les médecins se font rares, mais même si nous en avions d'avantage cela n'arrêterait pas les morts causés par la grippe. Nous avions seulement deux médecins de compétent mais ils ont été envoyés au château l'un des deux est déjà mort.

- La grippe l'a emporté ? Demande Quatre ne pouvant pas y croire

- Non, le roi l'a tué.

Quatre plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour ne rien ajouter mais il commence à regretter d'être venu, il ne savait que les humains étaient tellement dans la misère.

- Tu veux que cette misère s'arrête, dit Wufei. Mais nos pouvoirs ?

- Je veux enlever Treize du pouvoir.

- Et mettre qui à la place, parce que ce n'est pas en coupant la tête que tu vas sauver le royaume, dit Quatre.

- La tête tombée, les troupes mourront, et la vie redeviendra vivable

- Un corps sans tête, n'est pas contrôlable, dit Wufei.

- Tu veux le pouvoir pour toi ? Demande Dorothy

Un regard aussi glacial que sait le faire Heero lui répondit.

- Tes raisons sont bonnes, dit Quatre. Mais nous ne pouvons tuer, c'est interdit par nos lois

- Alors à quoi servent vos pouvoirs si vous ne pouvez pas faire le bien avec eux. Idiotie.

- Simplement que nos pouvoirs ne servent pas à ça, crie presque Quatre en se redressant.

- Ils donnent la vie, il y a des hydro kinésistes et un maître, sans celui-ci, votre monde sera toujours prit dans des énormes vagues qui recouvraient tout. Sans le maître des vents, des cyclones ravageraient votre monde. Sans le maître du feu, des volcans se réveilleraient bien plus souvent. Sans le maître des plantes plus rien ne pousserait. Nos pouvoirs sont la vie et la contrôle, et ils ne peuvent pas servirent à la destruction et aux chaos.

- Peut-être mais alors vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité tous ces faits ne m'intéressent pas, il me faut du pouvoir pour destituer le roi, le reste ne vous regarde pas.

- Pourquoi irions-nous destituer un roi juste pour ta soif de pouvoir ? Demande Dorothy

Fukitsu eu un petit sourire en se relevant

- Le trône n'est pas pour moi, mais vous n'avez pas à savoir qui remplacera le roi. Je demande vos pouvoirs pour rendre ce pays plus vivable. Qu'importe le prix que cela me coûtera avec ou sans votre aide.

- Nos lois interdisent de tuer un souverain surtout s'il est sans pouvoir Winner mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'aider Gami. Nous ne pouvons rester les bras croisés alors que ce pays est au plus bas, cela ne suit pas nos lois, non plus, dit Wufei

- Je me fiche de vos lois, dit Gami en allumant un feu et cuit au-dessus sur une broche les lapins que lui a ramenés le loup.

- Je veux juste savoir sur qui je peux compter.

Un long soupir prend l'assemblée. Heero lui signifie d'un mouvement de tête qu'il compte toujours le suivre, Dorothy finit par hocher la tête elle aussi. Wufei regarde les lapins, il en prend un et finit par acquiescer. Tous les regards se retournent vers le petit blond qui continue à réfléchir.

Il n'a pas plus envie que ça de participer à ce meurtre, mais il ne peut ignorer la détresse du pays. Puis il n'allait pas laisser sa cousine seule avec les autres, il ne fait pas suffisamment confiance à Gami pour cela, à contre cœur Quatre hoche doucement la tête en poussant un léger soupir.

µ

Après avoir mangé, Fukitsu leur montre où ils peuvent dormir, ce dernier sort pour discuter avec son loup, c'est du moins comme ça qu'ils interprètent le geste de Gami, assit devant le loup qui grogne, couvert de sueur, la langue pendante, pourtant le loup et le gamin ont l'air en grande discussion.

Wufei, Quatre et Heero l'observent de loin, cachés dans l'ombre du pan de la grotte.

- Que dit ton empathie, Winner

- Que ses raisons sont pures, il fait ça en sacrifice. Par amour pour quelqu'un

- C'est déjà un bon point, lâche Heero rassuré par le fait que les intentions de Gami ne sont pas mauvaises. Il avait douté de son jugement un moment quand Gami s'était énervé

- Il parle avec les animaux, ce n'est pas un don de sorcier ça ? Demande Quatre.

- Hn

- Le feu, dit Wufei

- Hn

- Comment est-ce possible, il ne manque aucun détenteur dans notre monde

- Ca fait un an que je me pose la question Quatre, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, j'en suis au même point. Toujours plus de questions, et jamais de réponse

Fukitsu finit par se redresser le loup part immédiatement vers le lac, Gami ne le regarde même pas et se retourne vers les Ryoku

- Vous devriez dormir, murmure t-il

- Nous entamons directement le voyage ? Demande Quatre

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Demande alors Dorothy en rejoignant les autres.

- Je ne vais commencer ce voyage alors que je serai en désavantage. Si vous décidez de m'attaquer pour me tuer.

- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, soupire Quatre.

Cela commençait bien. Il regarde Gami qui passe à côté d'eux sans faire plus attention à eux.

µµµ

Fukitsu ne fait peut-être aucun effort mais il tient à vivre ici pendant un moment avec les autres, voir de quoi ils sont capables mais surtout s'entraîner aussi, connaître leurs faiblesses aussi. Puis il n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Relena, cela ne sert donc à rien de bouger s'il ne sait pas plus ou moins où elle est. Car s'il destitue le roi, il faut mettre Relena sur le trône rapidement. Elle n'est pas morte Shini lui a confirmé mais Mary n'était pas stupide elle a sûrement dû bien la cacher ou encore peut-être a-t-elle changé de nom.

Son père lui a dit que dans sa famille il avait la capacité de changer de nom d'une personne et que cette formule permettait de changer la personnalité, que les personnes qui la côtoyaient ne se rappelaient que de la nouvelle identité... C'est assez compliqué seul un sorcier de haut niveau réussissait, mais puisque c'était le frère de son père qui avait inventé ce procédé. Relena était peut-être sous ce sort après tout son père avait commencé à enseigner la magie à son ami Pagan, lui n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il faisait ça mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de contester les décisions de son père. Il était parfaitement conscient de la supériorité de celui-ci.

* * *

Dans un tiroir de son secrétaire, Treize sort un papier qu'il lit. Dessus, il a noté toutes les informations qu'il a glanées au fil du temps. La prophétie que lui a donné le duc Vermeil, les informations que Hibana a laissé échapper alors qu'elle était encore au château, petit à petit il se fait une idée plus précise de ce qu'il veut et de comment il peut l'obtenir. Mais il lui manque toujours ses trois foutus enfants, pour y arriver. 

Lady Une vient de frapper à la porte de son bureau.

- Mon cher, le médecin vient de me prévenir. J'attends à nouveau un enfant, il trouve que cela est dans un temps fort proche. Ne vous en faîtes pas, cette fois-ci je me reposerai et écouterais le médecin pour mener cette grossesse à son terme. Seulement mon cher, j'aimerai vous demander une faveur et en cela de me trouver une nourrice pour notre fille, Marie-Meiya

- Ne vous en faites pas ma douce dès ce soir une nourrice sera à vos côtés

Treize sait parfaitement que la cuisinière vient d'accoucher, il se rend aux cuisines, pour lui dire qu'elle est désormais au service de sa fille.

- Seigneur, je n'aurai point assez de lait pour deux enfants.

- Ce n'est en rien un obstacle

Le roi se retourne vivement vers le couffin posé sur une table de préparation, il prend le bébé dedans et sans hésiter le jète dans les douves qui entourent le château par la fenêtre Ouverte.

- Tu n'as plus de raison de refuser. N'essaie pas d'ébruiter la cause de sa mort sinon ta fille de 3 ans subira le même sort.

Sans demander son reste la femme prend sa fille par la main et se rend près de Lady Une pour lui faire-part de son malheur d'avoir perdu son enfant et qu'elle est prête à être la nourrice de sa fille.

* * *

Alors que l'heureuse nouvelle parcourt le pays Mary et Pagan restent de plus en plus sur leurs gardes, ils ont appris aussi que les châteaux étaient presque bâtis, donc le château le plus proche demanderait des domestiques. Ils ne savaient pas seulement, s'ils attendaient encore un peu d'être sûrs du dirigeant choisi, ils ne voulaient pas tomber sur Treize qui serait venu faire une inspection. 

Regardant la jeune fille entrain d'apprendre à prendre les poussières, ils décident d'attendre quand même un peu, ils seront plus crédibles si la princesse se conduit comme une vraie servante.

* * *

Shini se fait un devoir que ses parents adoptifs comme il dit soit fière de lui. Il passe de longues heures à étudier, se rend utile dans les travaux de la ferme. Depuis qu'il est là, les animaux n'ont jamais été aussi bien traités et en si bonne forme. Le soir venu, quand toutes ses corvées sont finies, il se rend sur la colline et attend. Parfois Yasei vient, il a essayé d'envoyer une fois Seishi derrière son jumeau, pour avoir plus de renseignements de ce que fait son frère, mais son loup est revenu blessé, Yasei l'en ayant empêché. Pour protéger son loup, il n'a plus refait la tentative. Pourtant, il se languit de son frère. 

Le Père Max Well vient souvent le soir dans sa chambre, il met sa main sur la tête du gamin et la laisse là, ressentant tout ce que son corps ne veut pas relever pendant la journée.

Sortant une fois de plus de la chambre de l'enfant le vieillard soupire un peu.

- Hélène ? Demande t-il en constatant que sa femme n'est pas là.

- Ici, dans la cuisine.

Il la voit devant un grand récipient, elle tourne une grande cuillère de couleur rouge.

- Ah tu utilises le cadeau d'Hibana, une brave petite.

- Oui, j'essaie de retrouver la prophète grâce au morceau de tissu que tu as arraché, malheureusement à chaque fois un gros rocher apparaît et fausse tout.

- Le gamin est de nouveau trop plein de sentiments, si je ne le vidais pas, il détruirait la pièce dans son sommeil comme la première nuit. Une chance d'ailleurs que c'est pas feu qu'est sorti sinon la maison aurait cramé.

- Il faut attendre, tu le sais bien Max

- Oui, je le sais Hélène, mais je n'ai qu'un morceau de la prophétie, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la fin, pourtant c'est important. Je me rappelle que ça parlait des enfants d'Hibana, soupire une fois de plus Max.

- Si on retrouvait cette gamine qui a fait la prophétie se serait plus facile

- Je suis retourné au village, je ne l'ai plus vue

µµµ

Au matin, Shini se dépêche de se rendre au poulailler, de ramasser les oeufs, de nourrir les poules. Il s'arrête près de la vache qui se morfond dans sa stalle.

- Oui, je sais ma belle, ça devient long, tu as en marre de ce petit vaurien dans ton ventre qui te frappe. Courage, c'est bientôt la délivrance  
Après un baiser sur le front de la Marguerite, il revient dans la cuisine pour prendre son déjeuner avant de partir pour l'école.

-"Mamanferme, je peux ramener une amie après l'école, j'aimerai lui montrer comment je suis installé.

-"Oui, Shini fait-le, tu feras tes corvées après.

Max Well regarde partir l'enfant, son sac à dos en place, il sourit au loup qui s'assied et attendra sans bouger le retour de son maître. Il rentre dans la cuisine.

- Qu'as-tu dit au gamin pour qu'il soit si heureux ?

- Il ramène une camarade de classe ce soir, sourit Hélène

- C'est bien qu'il ait des amis, il ne se morfond pas pour son frère au moins. Seishi et mon journal ?

- Max tu pourrais te lever tout de même, reproche sa femme alors qu'elle se retournait vers son mari une assiette assez pleine.

- Heureusement que nous sommes pas comme les autres sinon y longtemps qu'on crèverait de faim.

- Nous vivons un peu reculé du village mais c'est mieux, le roi ne cherchera pas à venir au moins. Encore ce maudit caillou, râle la petite vieille en regardant dans le récipient.

- Peut-être un message, hausse les épaules Max

- Il faudrait alors savoir qui l'envoie, lui répond sa femme

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, dit -il avant d'entamer son repas et tendre une main sous la table alors que le loup lui dépose un journal composé de trois pages. Pour après aller s'asseoir au fond de la pièce fixant la porte attendant son maître.

- Shini alors ils sont d'accord ? Demande Hilde en voyant son ami arriver un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Oui. Tu as bien prévenu Howard et Shotai hein ?

- Oui, oui.

Si Hilde a tenu tant à rencontrer les parents de Shini, c'est en partie pour le distraire mais elle veut savoir à qui Fukitsu a confié son frère, bien qu'elle sait que son choix ne peut être que bon, elle veut quand même savoir si ses deux personnes seront veiller sur Shini.

D'ailleurs elle pourrait les questionner discrètement pour voir s'ils connaissent les pouvoirs de Shini. Ses pouvoirs l'inquiètent beaucoup depuis sa vision. Quelque chose de mauvais plane au-dessus de lui; la seule solution annuler ses pouvoirs mais elle n'est pas encore assez forte pour cela donc le moins qu'elle peut faire c'est au moins veillé à ce qu'il les utilise le moins possible.

- Tu as su réparer mon épée ? Demande Shini en allant s'asseoir sur son banc.

- Non, toujours pas, il n'y a pas moyen de la fondre, donc je n'arrive pas à la souder


	18. les pouvoirs s'en mêlent

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**les pouvoirs s'en mêlent**_  
_

La journée scolaire se passe sans heurt, il faut dire que depuis un bon moment, tout a l'air de sourire à Shini, il se sent mieux, il a l'impression que son frère est bien entouré, enfin ce n'est pas une impression, c'est ce que lui a dit Yasei.

Sur le chemin de retour, Shini et Hilde discutent, de tout et de rien, le natté demande des nouvelles de tout le monde, pour une fois qu'ils ont plus le temps de discuter, puisqu'ils ne doivent pas se séparer après les cours. La première semaine, Shini avait été assez souvent puni, n'arrivant pas à ne pas discuter avec sa copine, mais maintenant il avait pris le pli, s'était un élève studieux.

- Regarde Hilde, c'est là que j'habite

- C'est en retrait

- Oui, mais c'est mieux, je trouve, je suis plus près de la nature, je peux l'entendre. Tu sais que l'autre jour j'ai cru entendre la voix d'un garçon appeler mon nom de Famille, elle avait l'air porté par le vent, j'aimais le son de sa voix, elle était chaude.

Hilde l'arrête d'un geste.

- Shini, il n'y a pas eu de choses bizarres qui se sont produites, depuis que tu vis ici ?

- Non, jeune fille, rien du tout.

- Bonjour Papaferme, je te présente mon amie Hilde, elle était avec moi et mon frère dans la forge d'Howard

- Howard ? Ah oui le vieux qui t'a recueilli auparavant. Shini dépêche-toi d'emmener ton amie à l'intérieur, Hélène vous attend.

- Tout de suite Papaferme, dit avec un sourire Shini en saisissant la main de son amie.

Il était à peine à la porte que Seishi court vers lui, mais cette fois il passe à côté de son maître pour venir lécher le visage de Hilde.

- Dic donc Seishi, bougonne un peu Shini. C'est moi ton maître et j'ai même pas droit à un câlin.

Hilde éclate de rire, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne s'est sentie aussi bien. C'était un peu comme à l'époque où Fukitsu était là. Souriant, elle caresse le loup qui la laisse pour son maître.

Puis Shini lui prend la main et avance avec elle jusqu'à une vieille femme au visage assez rond sans pour autant être gras.

- Hilde voici Mamanferme.

- Bonjour.

- Installez-vous les enfants je vais vous apporter un petit quelque chose. Je suis comblée de faire enfin ta connaissance mon enfant, Shini parle souvent de toi ici.

- Moi de même madame, Shini m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous.

Hélène lui sourit en déposant les plats puis retourne à son mixage touillant de nouveau avec sa cuillère rouge. Elle avait changé de composant pour le rendre plus puissant elle fronce les sourcils.

- Hélène t'a quoi ? Encore raté ta soupe ?

- Non, non Max pas du tout mais je n'y comprends plus rien

- Ah quoi Mamanferme ?

- Oh Shini mon petit et si tu montrais la ferme à ta charmante amie ? Dit-elle en se rappellent que leur enfant était là.

- Tu veux voir Hilde ?

- Allons–y, répond-elle avec un sourire.

Le couple Well attend que les deux enfants soient sortis pour reprendre leur discussion.

- Max, cela a changé de forme. Il y toujours une pierre mais après elle a fait place à autre chose. On dirait une motte de foin.

- J'sais pas Hélène, mais on a retrouvé la gamine de toute façon.

- On ?

- Ouiap l'amie de Shini c'est la gamine que j'ai empêché que sa tête ne se fracasse contre le sol. C'est elle la prophète.

Hélène éclate de rire, cela fait plaisir à Max qui l'a prend dans ses bras.

- On va peut-être manger plus sainement maintenant, que tu vas arrêter de faire deux choses en même temps

- Oui, et toi tu vas arrêter de voyager tout le temps pour la retrouver, tu vas pouvoir t'occuper un peu plus de la ferme.

- Oui, ma belle, mais je vais être occupé autrement, parce qu'elle a l'air de savoir qu'il a un pouvoir le petit

- Comme Hibana, ça me fait plaisir qu'on peut faire ça pour l'enfant d'Hibana tu sais, je l'aimais bien cette fille, elle avait le cœur sur la main.

- Papaferme, papaferme, il y a Marguerite qui dit qu'elle va avoir son petit maintenant

- Je viens Shini, mais elle a bien mis bat les autres toute seule, tu sais.

- Mais pas celui-là papaferme, il vient pas comme les autres qu'elle dit

- J'arrive

- Il a hérité du côté de son père aussi, lâche Hélène. J'espère qu'il fait plus attention à ce qu'il dit à l'école

- Je demanderais tout ça à Hilde en la reconduisant ce soir.

µ

Hilde voit Shini revenir avec son père adoptif avec soulagement, elle ne sait pas comment faire, elle n'a jamais travaillé dans une ferme et elle commençait à paniquer.

- Reculez-vous Mamzelle.

Hilde fait un bond en arrière, quand elle voit où le fermier se met, elle a un haut-le-cœur.

Elle préfère retourner vers la maison, Shini lui reste auprès de Max.

- Qui a-t-il ma petite ? Demande légèrement inquiète la vieille femme en la voyant.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude...

- Ce n'est rien mon enfant.

- Madame Well ?

- Oui ?

- Shini agit-il étrangement, je veux dire un peu comme tout à l'heure.

- Etrangement ?

- Oui, parler aux animaux, murmure-t-elle presque.

- Souvent oui, mais cela n'a rien d'étrange, mon mari le fait aussi.

Hilde sursaute puis la dévisage. Hélène elle se mord la lèvre consciente qu'elle a peut-être trop parlé.

- Madame Well, je...

Hilde n'a pas le temps de poser une autre question que Shini entre vite dans la maison pour demander de l'eau chaude, il regarde souvent vers la porte, inquiet pour Margueritte.

Hélène jette un regard à Hilde qui vient aider Shini à transporter un grand bassin.

Elle fronce les sourcils en remarquant que le bassin est de plus en plus lourd et au moment où elle le dépose, elle manque de crier en remarquant qu'il est rempli d'eau.

Shini lui a maintenant les yeux un peu hagards et manque de tomber alors que Hilde voit un peu d'eau s'évaporer alors qu'elle se réchauffait.

- Shini! Crie t-elle pour l'empêcher de continuer, son rêve lui revient en mémoire.

- Hilde, murmure le jeune garçon. C'est pas comme avant.

- Hein ?

- Oui, il y a une voix pour l'eau qui voulait pas de même que pour le feu. Elles cherchaient quelques choses toutes les deux. C'est comme pour les plantes et le vent, poursuit Shini.

Hilde regarde Shini elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, elle n'aime pas ça et en plus Shini ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Ce soir elle doit à tous prix parler avec Monsieur Well, s'il le faut, elle l'arrachera à cet endroit, s'il continue à lui être néfaste. Fukitsu ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Shini.

µ

Le veau finit par naître, pas sans mal, mais il est vivant comme Marguerite. Shini reste avec les deux animaux, frottant le veau avec de la paille, rassurant la vache.

- Je crois qu'il est tard, pour vous Mamzelle, on va finir par s'inquiéter pour vous.

Shini regarde son amie, et veut se lever pour aller la reconduire, mais ses yeux retournent tout le temps au veau.

- Reste gamin, je vais la reconduire.

- Merci, merci Papaferme, pour les deux

Hilde se sent très mal à l'aise, mais elle sait qu'elle doit le faire, ils n'ont pas quitté la ferme de 500mètres que Max et Hilde commencent en même temps.

- Je peux vous poser des questions ?

Ce qui déclenche le rire du vieux fermier

- A vous l'honneur !

- Votre femme m'a dit que vous parliez comme Shini avec les animaux !

- C'est bien juste mamzelle, ce n'est pas évident, mais il apprendra à faire attention à ne pas le dire devant tout le monde, Shini est tellement pur qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte que les autres peuvent mal interpréter ses dires. Comme la divination, lâche Max avec un grand sourire.

- Vous saviez alors ! C'est Shini qui vous l'a dit ?

- Non, mamzelle. C'est moi qui vous ai rattrapée à votre première vision. J'étais dans les parages car je recherchais les jumeaux, leur maison avait cramé, je m'disais qu'ils étaient dans le premier village mais j'suis tombé sur vous.

- Oh, vous connaissez Shini d'avant alors.

- Oauip mais il portait encore des couches. Sa mère et son père vivaient une petite maison près chez nous avant qu'on parte pour notre ferme mais on est resté en contact. J'lai vu apprendre à marché l'petiot.

Hilde sourit, finalement Shini avait de la famille pas comme elle. Enfin, sa famille c'était Howard et les autres maintenant.

- J'aimerai vous demander un service.

- Quoi donc Mamzelle.

- M'aidez à neutraliser les pouvoirs de Shini.

- les neutraliser ? Il fait rien mal le gamin.

- Oui, mais il va lui arriver quelque chose d'horrible s'il les conserve. Vraiment d'horrible.

- Bah on verra Mamzelle, s'il refait le coup de l'eau peut-être qu'oui sinon on va laisser tranquille.

- Il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de vous, pourtant

- Non, je sais, ils étaient trop petits, mais ils ressemblent tellement à Hibana que ça ne peut-être qu'eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Noin, vient de se voir attribuer un château, elle doit gérer seule, toute la côte qui longe la mer, surveiller qu'il n'y a pas d'intrus, quelque il soit. Les soldats sous ses ordres, elle les formera elle-même, dans une caverne près du château.. Elle a choisit les plus misérables, Otto et Walker l'ont regardé faire, mais ont haussé les épaules. Ils connaissent les capacités de leur élève, et si elle prend ce genre de personnes, c'est qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête. 

Elle a fait aussi passer une audience pour se trouver des gens de confiance pour s'occuper de la pitance des soldats et de la sienne, elle a décidé qu'elle resterait avec ses hommes, ce qui est bon pour eux, l'est pour elle. Ses hommes rassemblés, elle en compte en tout 50, de 10 à 60 ans.

Elle ne les a pas choisis par hasard, ni par pitié, mais pour certaine capacité que le souverain n'a pas remarqué à son grand étonnement, car ceux-ci sont loyaux prêt à tout pour elle car elle est leur unique chance de survie, ils ne font pas de gestes de travers en son encontre, ni de paroles préférant ne pas la saluer ou lui parler de peur de faire un faux mouvement.

Elle préfère nettement cet état d'esprit. Ses hommes rassemblés dans une grande salle.

Elle attend la venue du souverain. Treize entre dans la pièce sans même jeter un regard à ses troupes.

- Combien de temps restes-tu Lucrézia ?

- Je vais envoyer mes hommes au château sir et essayer dans retrouver 50 autres comme ceux-ci. Mon armée formée j'irai rejoindre mes troupes.

- Personne ne les surveillera ?

- Bien au contraire votre Majesté.

Le roi la regarde un moment quand il vit qu'elle joue avec un collier, enfin c'était un morceau de corde sur lequel un morceau de roche pendait. Il fit un mouvement de tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris.

- Bien. Je veux que tu m'envois un rapport tous les mois, et viens au château tous les trimestres.

- Entendu votre Majesté.

Faisant la révérence elle fait un signe à ses hommes de se mettre en route, elle allait les accompagner une partie du chemin.

Elle n'entreprendrait sérieusement l'entraînement de ses hommes qu'une fois leur nombre aura atteint 100.

Zechs la regarde lui aussi partir, son château n'étant pas complètement fini, il reste dans celui de Treize mais il a déjà commencé à former des hommes, tous deux n'en reviennent pas que la plupart de leurs hommes aient le double de leur âge et qu'ils obéissent à des enfants de 14 ans.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Fukitsu a commencé à faire un entraînement aux compagnons d'Heero afin de se rendre compte convenablement de leurs capacités, les autres s'y plient bon grès mal grès. S'ils veulent en savoir plus sur ce Gami, il faut qu'ils puissent le voir à l'œuvre. 

- Tu as dit l'autre fois que tu savais te battre de 5 façons différentes, dit Heero.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Tu nous regardes, nous entraîner et tu ne nous montres pas grand choses, lâche Dorothy. Pour finir tu vas être un boulet, qu'on va devoir protéger.

Le regard de Fukitsu devient glacial digne d'un regard à la Yuy.

Il joignit ses deux mains et les écartent d'un mouvement brusque, un jet d'eaux se rue sur la maîtresse du feu, la faisant basculer en arrière sur la puissance de l'eau. Heero a évité de justesse.

- Une technique sur les cinq tu veux voir les 4 autres ?

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de nous ? Demande Quatre.

- Je l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui, mais tu pourrais battre chacun d'entre nous, je ne vois pas en quoi nous te serons utiles.

- Tu n'obtiendras pas de compliment de ma part. Fut sa seule réponse.

Il décide de laisser les autres s'entraîner.

C'est peut-être des alliés mais il n'a pas confiance, Fukitsu entre dans la grotte, une fois dans celle-ci, il se laisse tomber, ses jambes n'auraient pas tenu plus longtemps, le souffle saccagé, il regarde ses mains. Faire cette démonstration de puissance l'a épuisé comme chaque fois qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs, les autres eux, font cela naturellement, ils semblaient frais et dispos le lendemain alors que lui, son corps est encore parcouru par de la douleur dans ses bras, dans avoir fait jaillir de l'eau.

La douleur physique ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il en ressentait mais de cette façon oui, comme si ses mains allait exploser. Il ne montrait rien de son entraînement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais surtout il en était incapable, depuis qu'il entraînait ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait soulever un poignard et encore moins une épée, ses bras ne le supportaient pas, il avait déjà essayé. Il ne leur dirait jamais, qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour pallier à sa faiblesse, non jamais.

En reprenant des forces Fukitsu pense à Shini, il se demande si son frère est aussi épuisé quand il utilise ses pouvoirs, il n'en a pas l'air, les rares fois où il l'a vu les utiliser.

Il roule sur le côté, Heero vient de rentrer dans la grotte, il doit masquer sa faiblesse.

Mais celui-ci ne s'occupe pas de lui, il donne à manger à un petit faucon tout blanc.

- C'est rare un faucon blanc, dit Fukitsu sans s'en rendre compte.

- Pas chez moi. Nous serons bientôt suffisamment entraînés, il faut qu'on parte d'ici, le vent ne m'apporte rien de bon du village.

- Il y a 2 mois qu'on est là, dit Dorothy, si ce n'est pas pour avancer, ça ne sert à rien de rester.

Un bruit dans le fond de grotte fait se lever d'un bond Fukitsu qui se dirige vers le son pour attraper une gamine de 5 ans.

- Je n'ai rien contre les enfants, ni les orphelins mais les voleurs par contre murmure t-il d'une voix froide.

Les deux Ryoku derrière lui se tendent, Gami leur parlait chaleureusement contrairement à maintenant.

- Qu'as-tu pris ?

Fukitsu n'est pas vraiment en colère contre la gamine devant lui mais contre lui-même comment n'a-t-il par remarqué la présence de celle-ci plus tôt, puis comment était-elle entrée sans que lui le remarque ou Yasei.

- Je n'ai rien pris, je me cachais juste, murmure-t-elle.

- Yuki que fais-tu ici ?

Fukitsu se retourne vers Dorothy, celle-ci dévisage la gamine. Quelque chose dans Fukitsu s'affole, elle faisait partie de leur monde, alors si Heero avait quitté la forêt, il aurait été incapable de protéger son frère ? Même s'il n'en montre rien, il est horrifié par cette nouvelle.


	19. Une mélodie captivante

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**Une mélodie captivante**

- Yuki éloigne-toi, maintenant, dit d'une voix calme Heero

La petite fille court vite dans les bras de son frère, elle remarque que Quatre a posé sa main sur l'épaule de son grand frère. Mais tous les deux ne font pas vraiment attention à elle, ils ont les yeux sur Gami, dont sans crier gare, qui s'est entouré par de la terre, entouré par un jet d'eau tournant avec le vent dans un sens circulaire, la boule de terre était recouverte par des herbes aussi tranchante que des rasoirs, empêchant d'approcher, il y a une véritable barrière de feu qui les empêche d'arriver au cocon de presque deux mètres.

- Il est très instable, ses sentiments sont confus, je n'arrive rien à percevoir à par un bourdonnement horrible.

Fermant les yeux Quatre les rouvre aussitôt, il a cru se faire engloutir, il ne sait pas par quoi mais se faire engloutir quand même.

- Heureusement que Trowa n'est pas là, murmure le blond, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter les pensées qui émanent de lui.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laissez ainsi, dit Wufei en entrant.

- Essayer de neutraliser les pouvoirs. A mon signal.

µ

Dans sa chambre Shini, ne se sent pas des mieux, il a mal, il se sent désespéré. Son frère est désespéré voilà pourquoi.

Il sent que son frère est submergé par la peur, et par la force des éléments, qu'il n'arrive plus à contrôler. Shini s'assied en tailleur sur son lit, il essaie de se calmer un maximum, avant d'envoyer ses pensées à son frère, sans trop de problème, il passe la barrière, de tous les éléments qui isolent son frère dans un monde de terreur. Il prend toute cette souffrance sur lui, alors que toutes les barrières que Fukitsu avaient érigées sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Cette puissance s'élève dans la chambre du natté, attirant rapidement Max Well dans la pièce de son petit protégé, la terre se soulève près du lit, l'eau commence à se répandre comme un lac près du bureau, et l'herbe pousse en se fichant qu'il n'y avait que des dalles dans la pièce, Well a juste le temps t'esquiver une boule de feu, avant qu'il n'atteigne l'enfant sur le lit, les deux mains de chaque côté de la tempe de celui-ci, pour diminuer la tension, les éléments s'évacuent doucement comme par magie. Shini lui sourit tendrement.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-il avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Le Père Well, se dit qu'il devra laisser faire Hilde et l'aider à neutraliser les pouvoirs de cet enfant.

Dans la grotte, avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Fukitsu tombe sur le sol, tous les éléments déchaînés tombent à même le sol avec lui.

- Pourquoi, j'ai pensé que tu étais trop faible ? Alors que tu es le plus fort, murmure t-il avant de s'évanouir également.

Quatre fait vite étendre le jeune garçon sur le sol, il est rassuré et en même temps effrayé par le brusque changement de sentiments qui anime Gami. Un peu de culpabilité est dans son cœur même si les autres sentiments restent à l'état de bourdonnement il est moins désordonné plus calme. Il ne sait pas ce qui a déclenché cette crise mais elle avait été aussi violente ou encore pire que ses crises d'empathie, il lui a semblé plus forte encore que la dernière crise de Trowa.

Gami était réellement en danger, leurs esprits ont risqué d'être englouti mais ils restaient leurs corps tandis que Gami aurait aussi bien pu disparaître de corps et d'esprit. Le problème c'est que Gami ne se confie jamais donc il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire si une nouvelle crise se renouvelle surtout que leurs pouvoirs n'ont rien pu faire, eux ont été repoussé avec une telle force qu'ils ont eut du mal à en garder le contrôle. Cette puissance était effrayante.

- Il va s'en sortir mais je me demande comment nous allons faire à la prochaine crise, dans quel élément on doit le plonger pour le calmer ?

- Winner c'est un humain, je ne suis pas sûr que le plonger dans du feu par exemple soit judicieux.

_"Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qui l'a calmé d'une telle façon "_ pense Heero en contemplant son ami.

- Comment il a fait ce garçon pour avoir tous les éléments comme pouvoir ? Demande Innocemment Yuki

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yuki? S'inquiète Dorothy.

- Je m'ennuyais toute seule, alors je suis venue, dans l'autre monde pour retrouver mon frère et mon amie, dit toute confiante la gamine.

- Heero m'avait dit qu'il avait plusieurs pouvoirs, le feu nous le savions, l'eau aussi, ce n'est déjà pas évident de devoir maîtriser deux pouvoirs qui sont compatible, mais qui se combattent ce n'est pas des plus évident, ça doit venir de là son trouble, et ses moments de faiblesses. Je crois que l'entraînement de base que nous recevons lui serait bénéfique, pense tout haut Quatre en ignorant la scène avec la fillette et sa cousine

- Comment lui faire accepter ? Demande Heero. Celui-ci avait bien suivit le raisonnent du blond. Il se met à froncer les sourcils en se rendant réellement compte de la présence le l'enfant.

- Tu nous as vu, maintenant tu rentres, ordonne son aîné

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Maman va s'inquiéter.

- Heero, elle pourrait peut-être venir comme toi chaque semaine, essaie alors Dorothy.

- Non, ce monde est dangereux puis nous ne savons encore rien de Gami s'il n'avait pas eu sa crise il aurait pu te tuer. Quatre !

- Je ne ferais aucune allusion, hoche la tête le blond.

Yuki regarde l'échange des autres ne comprenant plus rien.

- Une fois par mois, tente Dorothy

- Gami décidera, lâche alors Heero.

Le jeune garçon vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'essaie même pas de se lever, restant par terre, les autres sont étonnés qu'il montre une part de faiblesse.

- Wufei.

Gami se relève légèrement vers lui. Surpris le maître des plantes calme un sursaut, il n'a le temps d'avancer d'un pas qu'il se retrouve prit dans une lueur verte.

- plante, murmure plus bas Gami.

A ce mot, des plantes poussent aux pieds de Wufei, puis s'étirent vers Gami qui cueille plusieurs feuilles. Il n'était pas aussi doués que Shini dans ce domaine mais il sait quelles plantes sont régénératrices.

- Quatre.

Le jeune garçon ne bouge pas, sauf qu'il sursaut quand il remarque que le regard de Gami est complètement vide. Il se retourne vite vers Heero qui regarde la scène avec son impassibilité habituelle. Quatre constante alors qu'il n'a rien perçu. Il voit la lumière bleu sortir de son corps mais pas le corps de Gami disparaître.

- Où est-il ? demande t-il

- Quatre, le garçon il se retrouve dans le lac dehors.

- Je crois que ses pouvoirs le manipule. dit gravement le blond

* * *

- Max que se passe t-il ? Demande Hélène en entrant dans la chambre de leur fils adoptif. Elle voit son mari, pétrifié devant Shini évanoui, elle pousse un soupir en voyant les dégâts de la chambre.

- C'est arrivé, murmure t-elle.

Après cette phrase, subitement Shini lâche un mot.

- plante.

Sa voix est bizarre, comme s'il y avait un écho, mais au mot, de la verdure prend d'assaut la petite chambre déjà malmenée.

- Eau recommence la voix, le même phénomène se reproduit sauf que cette fois-ci Shini est debout le regard dans le vide.

- Seishi ! Appelle dans un hurlement le vieil homme. Va chercher Hilde immédiatement.

Le loup déguerpit automatiquement comprenant très bien que la situation est grave.

* * *

- Ses pouvoirs le manipule ? Redemandent les autres

- ça se peut ? Demande Yuki

- C'est la première fois que cela arrive, murmure Wufei. Aucune archive ne décrit ce phénomène. Ce Gami est vraiment une énigme à lui tout seul.

- Vent, retentit la voix de Gami.

Sa voix a changé depuis la caverne elle semble distordue comme s'il y avait un véritable écho. Le vent est propagé dans la grotte pour renverser le sac de Gami, un poignard blanc avec des ailes blanches manque de couper Yuki qui a juste le temps d'esquiver

Pareillement, en même temps que Fukitsu le vent se déclenche quand Shini a parlé.

µµµ

Heureusement, la prophète arrive au moment où les deux parents sont propulsés hors de la pièce.

- C'est la résonance, murmure Hilde.

- Comment ?

- Les pouvoirs de Shini et Fukitsu sont entrés en résonance.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Demande Max en remarquant que les yeux de Hilde ont viré au noir à la place de ses yeux bleu-nuit.

- Il y a un lien très puissant entre eux, les pouvoirs de Fukitsu se sont emballés, Shini a voulu l'aider mais en s'évanouissant, les deux pouvoirs se sont percutés. Les pouvoirs de Fukitsu ont prit le contrôle de leur possesseur afin de le mettre à l'abri se protéger dans son instant de faiblesse. Le lien entre les deux frères a du montré leur puissance et chaque fois que le pouvoir de Fukitsu se manifeste, il se répercute contre celui de Shini qui se déclenche. Enfin c'est l'explication qui me semble la plus vraisemblable. Pour arrêter la résonance, il faudrait que le pouvoir de Fukitsu arrête d'emmètre mais celui-ci ne peut s'arrêter car c'est Shini qui a établit le contact, le pouvoir de Fukitsu attend l'approbation du pouvoir de Shini.

- Mais c'est celui de Fukitsu qui le contrôle, reprend Hélène

- En effet. Nous devons enfermer le pouvoir de Shini.

- Comment ? Demande Max se remettant difficilement de la nouvelle.

- Mettez-vous de l'autre côté de lui, emprisonner son corps, faites attention Shini va vous rejeter et Fukitsu va le ressentir donc activer un pouvoir. Je vais moi-même concentrer ma force dans mes mains qui maintiendra la tête de Shini. Quand qu'il arrive ne le lâcher pas et répéter mentalement. Je veux que tu sois sceller. Maintenant !

Max a attrapé à bras le corps Shini et commence à répéter comme une litanie

_" Je veux que tu sois sceller, c'est pour son bien, Je veux que tu sois sceller"_

Hilde met ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Shini, celui-ci la regarde, d'un regard noir et haineux, elle ne se laisse pas démonter, pourtant ses mains commencent à chauffer, elle se demande d'où cela peut venir quand elle voit que Shini a déposé ses mains sur les siens. Malgré la douleur la jeune fille continue son travail pour sceller les pouvoirs de Shini en lui.

- Hélène enlève lui les mains, dit rapidement Max avant de reprendre sa litanie.

Hélène se précipite, mais la chaleur que dégage le natté la surprenant comment Hilde peut résister à ça. Attrapant Shini aux coudes elle tire sec, le regard du garçon se pose sur elle.

Hélène hoquète d'horreur en recevant le regard de son fils mais elle maintient bien ses bras en arrière.

Hilde commence un peu à faiblir mais maintient ses mains sur les tempes de son ami, elle doit y mettre toute son énergie.

Max continue à dire sa phrase mais l'angoisse le prend peu à peu.

* * *

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demande soudain Yuki en montrant du doigt Gami un milieu du lac.

- Il me fait peur, confie l'enfant en allant se réfugier dans les bras de son frère.

Gami a repris des couleurs mais il semble que son corps est en feu, car le lac autour de lui s'évapore peu à peu. Mais ce qui fait le plus peur à la gamine c'est le regard froid et haineux qui s'échappe de Gami, fixant un point invisible pour eux.

Les Ryoku n'entendent pas mais Gami répète au même rythme que le Max Well une même phrase.

- Je garderai le contrôle, son corps et son pouvoir, sa voix est toujours déformée mais elle revient petit à petit à la normale.

* * *

- Les pouvoirs de Fukitsu ont complètement prit le contrôle, explique à mi-voix Hilde, c'est maintenant que tout est décisif. A aucun prix, vous ne devez le lâcher.

Max hoche la tête mais continue la phrase.

- Je veux que tu sois sceller, Je veux que tu sois sceller...

- Continuez, murmure Hilde.

Cette fois, si une lumière s'échappe de ses mains, petit à petit elle prend forme. Une sphère lumineuse se retrouve entre les doigts de la jeune fille et les tempes du garçon bien qu'elle ne le touche plus elle maintient la pression. La sphère de lumière s'élève et se met sur Shini comme une couronne puis coule doucement jusqu'à entourer tout son visage. Elle continue à descendre. Max voit la lumière s'approcher dangereusement de lui, il hésite mais se rappelle qu'il ne doit surtout pas lâcher son fils. Un bruit mate attire son regard vers la gauche.

Hilde vient de s'écrouler mais le pouvoir continue à descendre. Il a enveloppé les bras et le ventre déjà du jeune garçon. La lumière arrive aux pieds du garçon puis elle se propage dans toute la pièce, lui rendant un aspect impeccable.

Max a bien était tenter de lâcher Shini quand la lumière l'a effleuré car sa vielle cicatrice à l'œil s'était ouverte comme celle à sa jambe droite même ses bras ont été atteints par contre sa femme n'a rien eux.

- C'est une lumière purificatrice, explique Hilde en revenant à elle. Ces blessures vous auraient crée des problèmes dans le futur. Vous pourrez lâcher Shini une fois que la lumière aura complètement disparut de la pièce, elle fera un chant à la fin de la mélodie il n'y aura plus aucun risque.

- Vous êtes très pâle mon enfant, remarque Hélène

- Je viens de perdre la moitié de mes dons, murmure Hilde.

Et elle sent dans son corps que le pouvoir qui l'a animé depuis son entrée dans la maison, toutes ses sagesses la quittent comme petit à petit ses visions. Elle sait qu'elle en aura encore mais plus au quotidien, plus les petites blessures de la vie, seulement les grandes catastrophes. Celles concernant Shini s'effacent aussi à la réalisation de l'ombre noire qui pèse sur eux.

En y pensant, elle s'évanouit une seconde fois, de toute façon elle ne peut plus rien faire maintenant.

* * *

Dans son lac, Fukitsu essaie de garder le pouvoir sur son frère.

Dans une impulsion, Quatre de là où il est envoie, un jet d'eau sur Gami au milieu du lac, qui coule immédiatement. Heero lâche sa sœur qu'il met dans les bras de Dorothy et se précipite vers le lac et s'arrête devant, cherche le garçon des yeux. Quand il le voit se relever complètement hébété, se demandant ce qu'il fait là, il titube. Soulagé, Heero regarde Quatre.

- Va le chercher

- Tu es plus près vas-y

- C'est ton élément l'eau, tu auras plus facile

Ressentant le trouble de son ami, Quatre ne réfléchit plus et se précipite pour aider Gami à sortir de l'eau.

* * *

Shini devient tout mou dans les bras de Max Well.

- Papaferme, pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça. C'est quoi cette lumière bleue, pourquoi Hilde est par terre et que personne ne s'occupe d'elle ? Lâche-moi que je puisse l'aider, dit Shini avec sa voix tendre

- Pas encore Shini. Nous nous occuperons de ton amie après, pour le moment tu dois attendre. C'est pour ton bien.

- Attendre quoi ? Il faut pas la laisser comme ça.

- C'est pour ton bien, crie le vieil homme. Hilde est hors de danger. Seishi va la veiller.

Shini soupire puis referme les yeux, il est épuisé et ne comprend rien à ce que ce passe.

- Futsu ? Demande le garçon

- Qui a-t-il gamin ?

- Futsu, il avait besoin de moi. Il... Il était en dangers... et maintenant je sais pas... je sais plus... Papaferme je le ressens plus... Hurle à ce moment Shini. Je le ressens plus comme... comme maman et papa... je le ressens plus.

Shini éclate en sanglot, Max resserre ses bras autour de son fils. Il ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état depuis qu'ils l'ont adopté. Il resserre encore un peu sa prise sur le corps du garçon ne pouvant empêcher une larme de couler.

" Désolé mon garçon, c'était pour ton bien"

La lumière disparaît peu à peu, une musique retentit mais aucun dans la petite pièce n'y fait vraiment attention.


	20. La création d'un nouveau lien

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**_La création d'un nouveau lien._**

Quatre est rentré dans l'eau et sort Gami, Wufei l'aide. Heero les suit, s'inquiétant du manque de réaction du garçon. Quand celui-ci est installé sur son lit, Quatre met sa main sur le cœur du garçon, soupire et se tourne vers Heero.

- C'est mieux, mais il se sent vide, c'est bizarre, ce qui lui est arrivé, j'ai ressenti deux présences en lui, qui se bagarraient, j'ai eu envie de trouver un moyen de les séparer

- D'où ton jet !

- Oui

Yuki se dirige vers son frère

- Je l'aime pas ce garçon, il n'est pas gentil

Wufei soupire une fois de plus, à croire que Yuki est la seule d'eux à réfléchir convenablement, il y a quelques choses qu'il n'apprécie pas en Gami, mais il ne sait pas dire quoi, plus le temps passe, plus il est perturbé. La prophétie parlait de jumeaux aux multiples pouvoirs pas d'un enfant aux multiples pouvoirs.

* * *

Noin a enfin réussi à rassembler 100 hommes de toutes sortes pour en faire ses soldats, elle se trouve devant la grande salle de rassemblements, elle vient de finir de donner les instructions pour organiser la vie dans son château, les chambres ont été réparties.  
Le personnel engagé a commencé son oeuvre aussi. Mary, Pagan et Lena se trouvent engagé dans les cuisines, c'est eux qui feront la cuisine pour les soldats.

Sylvia a été confiée à des amis, dans un autre village, il est trop dangereux pour elle de se présenter devant Noin. Elle aurait pu se souvenir d'elle. De l'époque du château de Treize, quand Lady Une lui avait demandé de les emmener dans la cuisine il y a de ça presque 1 1/2 ans maintenant.

Noin vient de rentrer dans la cuisine pour donner ses instructions sur la nourriture à préparer pour rendre ses hommes rapidement sur pieds. Elle se frotte continuellement les tempes. Pagan finit par s'avancer vers elle.

- Vous devriez boire ceci, c'est à base de caféine, de citron, de menthe et de basilic, votre mal de tête devrait diminuer rapidement  
Après un regard méfiant, elle appelle Lena et lui demande de goûter le breuvage avant elle. La jeune fille, fait la grimace, mais le couple ne l'a pas empêché de boire, il n'y a donc pas de risque, elle vide rapidement le verre, avant de reprendre ses fonctions de dirigeante

* * *

Une semaine était déjà passée, Gami est toujours évanoui enfin il y a des moments dans la journée où il reprend conscience mais cela durée 10 à 20 minutes seulement. Yuki est retournée sur l'ordre de son frère, tandis que Quatre continue de soigner Gami du mieux qu'il peut mais cela n'est pas facile car il y a des moments où Gami dans une demi-inconscience lance une attaque.

- Tu crois que ses pouvoirs le contrôle encore ? Demande la cousine du blond

- Je ne sais pas soupire t-il.

Gami se réveille à ce moment là.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je... Gami secoue la tête.

- Un peu mieux.

Gami ferme les yeux, cette fois-ci il sait qu'il ne va plus sombrer mais il a mal, pourquoi son frère a-t-il coupé leur lien si vite ? Si brusquement ? Il a peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais Seishi aurait passé le message à Yasei... enfin il espère que ce soit le cas. Il se sent vide, très vide.

- Je dois me reprendre, murmure t-il pour lui-même à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

- Gami, tu as une crise assez violente, commence Quatre. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes pouvoirs... à nouveau.

Gami encore un peu dans les vapes, hoche la tête.

Quatre sourit, s'il a appris quelque chose de Gami au bout de ses 2 longs mois c'était bien qu'il n'a qu'une parole. Maintenant il pourra aider Gami sans craindre d'être jeter dans un coin ou d'avoir un membre en moins.

Wufei a préparé une tisane avec des plantes fortifiantes, maintenant qu'il reste conscient, il va pourvoir lui faire boire pour qu'il reprenne rapidement des forces. Quatre l'aide à le boire.

A la fin de la journée Fukitsu peut rester assis sans avoir la tête qui tourne de trop. Il doit savoir pour son frère ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi il n'arrive plus à le sentir près de lui, même a distance, tant qu'il ne sera pas rassurer, il ne pourra pas se remettre à sa première préoccupation, faire un monde meilleur pour Shini où il pourra grandir sans peur.

- Yasei

le loup arrive rapidement, Fukitsu grogne et l'animal part au galop. Heero regarde la bête partir, ce disant que c'est quand même étrange que le loup part toujours dans cette direction.

* * *

Shini, bien qu'il a été très affecté de ne plus sentir son frère est rapidement sur pieds à reprendre son travail à la ferme. Encore une chance pour lui, la lumière bleu n'a fait que maîtriser ses pouvoirs en lui laissant ses dons de sorciers, il peut toujours communiquer avec son loup.

Celui-ci après avoir veillé Hilde le temps que la lumière réparatrice agisse, est resté près de son maître. Il y a une semaine qu'il ne quitte pas le garçon comme s'il savait qu'il a besoin de sa présence ne sentant plus celle de son frère.

Shini fait ses devoirs à la table de la cuisine sous la vigilance d'Hélène quand un grattement à la porte se fait, la fermière va pour ouvrir et recule devant le loup noir et rougeâtre devant elle, tout croc dehors.

- Yasei, c'est quoi ses manières, dit Shini. C'est le loup de mon frère Mamanferme n'aie pas peur. Il veut savoir si j'allais bien, parce que mon frère n'arrive plus à me sentir non plus. Il va partir en lui disant que je vais bien. Allez file, voyou, dit-lui que je l'aime.

Le loup fait demi-tour et file dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Gami un peu remit se tient dehors au grand désaccord de Quatre, son regard fixé où le loup à disparu. Gami finit par rentrer tard le soir dans la grotte, le blond est satisfait de sentir les sentiments de Gami apaisé enfin dans le cas du châtain c'est un froid glacial. Si au départ ce froid lui faisait peur, il en est maintenant rassuré de le sentir.

S'endormant le petit blond ignore le juron que Gami lâche en se redressant subitement, il sent un regard très froid sûr lui, cela le rassure encore plus. Toute inquiétude envolée Quatre sombre dans le sommeil.

Fukitsu foudroie Quatre du regard en se redressant, il maudit le blond en se rappelant qu'il a accepté son aide mais surtout qu'il s'est montré si faible, comment a-t-il pu bêtement acquiescer ? Maintenant ils vont comprendre qu'il ne peut pas contrôler ses pouvoirs avec autant de facilité qu'eux.

Fukitsu secoue la tête, enfin au moins Shini est en vie il va bien, c'était tous ce qu'il comptait.

Il fallait seulement qu'il se rappelle en se réveillant le matin qu'il devrait envoyer Yasei à la recherche de Relena.

Une fois le contrôle total de ses pouvoirs, aidés des autres... il renverserait Treize puis il pourrait retourner auprès de son petit frère.

En s'endormant, Fukitsu reste dans ses pensées, oui, il a la bonne solution, même si c'est affiliant de se dire qu'on est faible, qu'il va devoir le montrer aux autres, il se dit que s'il arrive ne fus que qu'à la moitié de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, par pouvoir, il sera bien plus fort qu'eux réunis, cette petite lueur d'espoir, qu'ils vont lui apprendre à être bien plus fort, le rassure en un sens. Satisfait, il glisse dans le sommeil, puis se redresse en sursaut, mais le plan pour Relena devient chaotique, comment va-t-il faire pour que Yasei retrouve la princesse, il n'a pas l'odeur de la jeune fille, il n'a pas de tableau d'elle non plus.

Tout comme Treize, il se trouve devant un problème, pas moyen de montrer ce qu'il recherche pour arriver à ses fins.

* * *

Treize pendant ce temps là, a installé la nourrice au près de sa fille pour que Lady Une se repose, il n'a pas encore été voir la petite Marie-Meiya, maintenant que la reine est enceinte, cette enfant premier née est un obstacle entre lui et son futur prince, mais la reine y été fort attachée à cette enfant, alors en attendant la naissance du futur dirigeant, il lui laissera la vie sauve.

A la naissance de son héritier il fera disparaître Marie-Meiya d'une façon ou d'une autre, il demandera à la nourrice de mettre du poison dans son alimentation s'il le faut.

Treize cette idée en tête est plus serin même cette enfant ne serai plus un obstacle il ne reste plus que ses trois enfants qui lui pose problème. Treize se renfrogne un peu, mais avec de la chance les deux gamins sont morts, personne ne les a plus jamais vu.  
Mais ses soldats n'ont pas vraiment d'image non plus, ils ne veulent pas descendre dans la salle aux colonnes car la plupart s'encourent quand ils y arrivent.

Treize n'est pourtant pas inquiet car il a dans l'idée que Zechs et Lucrézia savent à quoi ressemblait leur princesse donc ils pourront reconnaître ses enfants. Treize se félicite une fois de plus d'avoir accepter à son service ses deux enfants, car ils n'ont cessé de lui être utile depuis qu'il les a pris à son service.

Le Duc Vermeil lui a donné un cadeau bien précieux. La prophétie... il vaudrait qu'il envoie des soldats dans le village où elle a eu naissance pour avoir de plus ample information, et même s'il n'y a rien ce ne serait qu'un village de plus à raser qui pourrait montrer en exemple pour les autres.

Il se sent si bien avec les idées claires sur ce qu'il va pouvoir faire, rester inactif il n'aime pas ça.  
Lucrézia est venue lui rendre compte de ses dernières démarches, et tout avance bien pour elle. Zechs, en est encore à la construction de son équipe, mais son château n'est pas fini, donc, ce n'est pas trop important non plus, car il n'a pas envie que son château soit surpeuplé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Fukitsu commence l'apprentissage pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, Quatre lui a fait un cours sur ce qu'est les pouvoirs, il dit que c'est plus simple après pour pouvoir les maîtriser. Plus il en apprendra dessus, mieux se sera, il a commencé par celui de l'eau qui connaît mieux puisqu'il le vit intérieurement.

Il l'a fait asseoir et lui a appris à se relaxer, à ressentir ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Fukitsu a bien râlé un peu pour la forme, mais d'un autre côté, il apprend vite avec lui. Il se rend compte que si Shini a si facile à maîtriser naturellement ses pouvoirs cela vient qu'il est toujours serein et en paix avec lui-même, il se fait la promesse de rester totalement vide, en paix lors des combats, s'il le faut, il imprégnera l'image de son frère dans son esprit avant chaque combat.

Pour montrer qu'il peut faire des concessions, il a bien voulu que la jeune Yuki vienne une fois tous les quinze jours. Puis il ne le dit pas mais la voir jouer dans l'eau avec Yasei ou rire avec Dorothy lui rappelle un peu Shini.

Quatre est assez fier de son élève, il apprend vite, et il met de la volonté, Heero lui a montré comment faire corps avec l'air, Wufei s'est attaqué à tout ce qui est plante et la Terre étant fort proche du pouvoir de la plante, et Trowa n'étant pas là. Dorothy se charge de l'entraînement sur le feu.

Fukitsu regarde avec envie Heero s'occuper de sa petite sœur, lui expliquer comment faire monter la puissance de son pouvoir, il sourit parce qu'il a la même attitude que lui avec son frère.

Il aimerait pouvoir se rapprocher un peu de la petite fille, il aurait l'impression d'être moins éloigner de son frère qu'il ne ressent plus du tout, et qui lui manque, mais la gamine le fuit comme la peste.

Quatre suit le regard de Gami qui soupire, de façon presque imperceptible, mais le blond étant plus proche des gens grâce à son empathie a bien remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas en Gami, mais même sans son don il l'aurait remarqué cela fait quand même 5 mois maintenant qu'il le connaissait ces trois derniers mois étais passé très vite.

Il reste à Fukitsu à s'améliorer, peut-être que dans un ou deux mois ils pourront parcourir la terre. Quatre soupire en voyant le regard de Gami se faire plus triste alors que Yuki se cache derrière son frère. Heero lui aussi observe souvent le châtain, il a remarqué que quelque chose le rend un peu moins froid, il avait été ravi intérieurement que sa sœur lui faisait cet effet là.

Mais chaque fois que sa sœur repousse son ami, celui-ci s'est encore plus froid pendant deux ou trois jours. Il redevient comme avant sa crise. Heero regarde sa sœur en train de rigoler avec Dorothy. Il essayera de lui parler quand il ira la raccompagner.

- Yuki, dit-il aux portes du monde parallèle. Tu as peur de Gami ? Pourquoi ?

- J'aime pas son regard puis en plus il aime que lui. Il est pas gentil avec vous. Toi et Quatre vous faites des efforts et il vous dit même pas merci, c'est qu'un méchant !

Heero lui sourit légèrement sa sœur est encore une enfant, il aime beaucoup Gami, mais il comprend aussi sa petite sœur, il était vrai que son ami peut sembler froid au premier abord, il doit l'être quelque part mais si le jeune garçon était si terrible que ça, il n'aurait pas accepté leur aide, ni fait des efforts pour ne pas les envoyer balader quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas.

- Yuki. Fais un effort, lui dit-il simplement

Revenu au camp il remarque que Gami fixe le lac et qu'il ferme les yeux pour s'enfermer dans son monde une fois de plus.

- Pourquoi ?

Heero se fige à cette vue, Gami a enfui sa tête dans ses genoux mais il a bien vu le garçon verser une larme, d'ailleurs il a une preuve sur le lac. Heero reste là à contempler son ami, le cœur serré. Yuki ne se rend pas compte mais sans le vouloir c'est bien elle la plus méchante des deux.


	21. L'imprévu

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

**Beta lectrice** : Arlia eien

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**L'imprévu.**

Lady une en est dans son dernier mois de grossesse, tout est pour le meilleur des mondes pour Treize, il a refait bâtir la chambre bleue pour le futur dirigeant, Lady Une souvent alitée ne s'est pas rendue compte que son mari n'a pas encore été voir la petite, et ne s'y intéresse pas.

Khushrenada a fait convoquer au château, Noin et Zechs pour voir où en était leur plan d'action, il va pouvoir les lancer sur les traces des trois enfants qui peuvent encore faire échouer son plan. Une fois ces parasites éliminés il pourra vivre heureux.

- Vos forces vont servirà me retrouver Ma nièce et les enfants d'Hibana. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont ni à quoi ils ressemblent maintenant. Pour les enfants d'Hibana, la dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils ressemblaient à leur mère, Ma nièce à des traits de mon oncle son père, dont voilà le portrait. Allez et revenez avec les enfants.

Les deux généraux regardent le portrait mais restent figés sans vraiment le voir. Ils ont bien entendu ?

- Lucrézia ? Zechs ? Demande d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée le souverain.

Secouant la tête, les deux généraux acquiescent et s'empressent de quitter le château. On leur a donné un ordre ils doivent l'exécuter. Mais apprendre que leur souveraine avait eu des enfants les choquait. Le Duc Vermeil ne les avait jamais mis au courant.

Finalement ils mettent l'idée de côté, le roi Treize est un peu impulsif mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil, s'il a donné cet ordre c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ou que le pays est menacé.

Noin regarde le portrait, ce visage lui dit quelque chose mais elle ne sait pas vraiment où elle l'a vu. Peut-être que son Altesse Lady Une lui a déjà montré des portraits. La reine aimait bien leur montrer diverses peintures, si elle et Zechs ont reçu l'instruction de l'art c'était grâce à la souveraine. Maintenant, elle semble les avoir oublié mais les deux orphelins ne lui en veulent pas, ils comprennent, puis ils ont quand même pu tenir la petite Marie-Meiya dans les bras contrairement aux autres soldats, ce n'est qu'un détail minime mais qui a beaucoup d'importance pour elle et sûrement pour Zechs aussi.

Soupirant elle commence à boire la tisane qu'une servante lui a amenée seul lotions contre ses migraines.

Soudain elle fait tomber sa tasse en se relevant.

- Allez me chercher Lena immédiatement, crie t-elle.

La jeune fille est vite là et regarde au pied de Noin, la tasse cassée.

- Ho, je vais vous en refaire une de suite, dit Lena en ramassant les morceaux de tassée cassée.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait appeler

- Pourquoi alors Mademoiselle ?

- L'autre jour je t'ai vu faire un dessin d'un jeune garçon, ses traits me disent quelque chose.

- Quel dessin, je dessine souvent quand il me reste un peu de temps libre

- Va me chercher tes croquis

- Oui Mademoiselle

Lena part presque en courant vers sa chambre de bonne qu'elle partage avec Mary et Pagan. Mary s'inquiète de le voir fouiller dans ses dessins.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Mademoiselle Noin veut voir mes dessins, elle dit qu'elle m'a vu dessiner un jeune garçon, mais je ne me le rappelle pas.

Pagan lui apporte le dessin de Lad qu'elle a fait, il y a deux jours.

- Merci Papa, dit Lena en l'embrassant et partant rapidement rejoindre Mademoiselle Noin.

Mary soupire.

- Tu as eu raison, une fois de plus de brûler les dessins que Lena a faits des jumeaux de Hibana, après un rêve trop réel. Il va falloir encore augmenter les doses ou trouver un autre produit, sinon elle va finir par se rappeler et elle sera en danger.

- Je sais Mary, mais si j'avais les pouvoirs de leur père, ça aurait été tellement plus facile pour moi.

- Je crains que si nous augmentions encore la dose, que les pouvoirs de Lena ne se réveillent, le roi Peacecraft l'a bien caché mais son grand-père était lui aussi un sorcier, si lui n'a rien hérité à part un instinct surdéveloppé. Lena a des chances d'en avoir de plus puissants. Ce gène devient plus puissant s'il saute une génération m'a expliqué Hibana, dans son pays aussi.

- Je chercherai une solution avec le livre.

µ

Lena fière d'elle montre le portrait à sa jeune maîtresse.

- Tu es très douée Lena, murmure Noin.

« J'aurais peut-être besoin de ses talents, un jour » pense t-elle.

la fillette lui fait un sourire rayonnant. Noin pose la toile contre son trône de pierre puis se lève. Elle avait ses troupes à entraîner.

- Lena vient avec moi. Nésalia, crie t-elle.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs arrive, deux pierres vertes dévisagent la fille à côté de Noin avant de s'incliner.

- Oui mademoiselle ?

- Nésalia tu m'accompagneras ainsi que Lena, tu lui apprendras la façon de changer les bandages et reconnaître les différentes blessures. Ensuite Lena tu iras dans les chambres apprendre auprès de Corinne.

- Mademoiselle ? Appelle étonnée Nésalia

Noin lui sourit puis lui fait signe de suivre. Elle ne regarde pas derrière elle mais Nésalia serre les poings. Si Lena devient une servante à tout faire, elle va devenir la préférée de leur maîtresse, jusqu'ici c'était elle, pas question qu'elle laisse sa place.

* * *

Yuki comme tous les quinze jours est venue et est sur le point de repartir. Fukitsu a passé encore plus de temps à la regarder qu'à s'entraîner. Heero vient se poster près de lui. 

- On est prêts, tu n'as plus rien à apprendre, si on se mettait en route ?

- Bientôt

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Gami ? Avait demandé le maître du vent.

- Rien

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Quatre.

Un regard froid se pose sur le jeune garçon à côté de lui, le sonde, réfléchit mais ne dit rien.

- Nous nous mettrons en route demain, préviens ta sœur.

Fukitsu s'éloigne, il n'a pas de plan, mais il doit renverser Treize rapidement, en allant au village pour se ravitailler, il a entendu que Treize levait une armée de plus en plus énorme, qu'il recherchait le pouvoir suprême. Même s'il ne sait pas où est Relena pour la mettre sur le trône. Mais s'il la retrouvait, est-ce qu'elle serait capable de régner ? La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu elle avait que 6 ans, elle n'était qu'une enfant choyée et pas préparée à régner.

La nuit est mouvementée pour Fukitsu. S'éloigner encore plus de son frère lui fait mal, il va sûrement s'inquiéter puisque Yasei ne pourra plus rien lui dire. Mort d'inquiétude, il finit quand même pas s'endormir.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Fukitsu reprend la longue cape qu'il a laissée de côté pour les entraînements, il regarde la tenue de ses co-équipiers pour se dire que cela irait, leurs tenues sont un peu bizarres mais pas vraiment différentes si on n'y regarde pas de trop prêt.

Prenant son sac à dos, il sort son médaillon de sous son pull. Un défi qu'il se lançait, un moyen aussi d'être sur ses gardes en ayant en même temps plus facile de se visualiser Shini avant un combat puisque cet objet les liait.

Fukitsu ne dit mot, il commence à s'avancer vers la forêt, il a un peu peur même s'il n'en montre rien, cela faisait un an qu'il n'a pas passé cette forêt. Il souhaite aussi que Otto ne soit pas dans les parages.

Fukitsu ne fait pas attention aux autres mais ses compagnons sont aussi tendus que lui.

Ils allaient devoir passer la forêt et passer devant leur frontière. Cela lui faisait un peu peur à eux aussi, car même s'ils ont l'autorisation de quitter le royaume, un garde pourrait toujours venir les rechercher. Ils vont franchir la forêt avec en plus une personne qui pourrait les perdre s'ils se montraient trop encombrant. Alors chacun espérait un peu intérieurement au plus profond de lui-même que Gami avait vraiment besoin d'eux.

Ils franchissent la forêt dans un silence presque sacré, pas que leur petit groupe soit bavard rien qu'avec Heero et Wufei cela réduit la discussion mais Gami en prime, il n'y a que Quatre qui aime vraiment la conversation. Gami continue à les guider. Ils se demandent bien par où ils vont aller quand ils l'aperçoivent... La mer.

Gami leur fait signe, ils se dirigent vers une falaise. Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant toute cette eau. Cela lui rappelle un peu son village.

Gami lui saute soudain du haut de la falaise. Dorothy et le blond ne peuvent s'empêcher de crier en le voyant faire.

- Dépêchez-vous, dit la voix froide du châtain.

- Où cela mène-t-il ? Demande Quatre

- A une encoche.

- Une encoche ??? Demandent les Ryoku étonnés

- Un trou dans la roche, lâche Gami

Ne les attendant pas, il continue à avancer quelques mètres sur le chemin puis ils virent un trou, Gami s'y engouffre. Il décide de les attendre de l'autre côté. Il sait qu'ils traverseront la falaise par ce passage et qu'ils se retrouveront une plage de l'autre côté.

Après s'être concerté, les Ryoku décident de traverser, ils ont décidé d'aider le jeune garçon, donc ils doivent le suivre, aller de l'avant.  
Le sentier s'enfonce profondément dans la roche, Dorothy ouvre la marche avec une boule de feu dans la main pour éclairer le passage. Heero à sa suite, suivit de Quatre, et Wufei ferme la marche.

Quand ils sortent du dessous de la falaise, ils tombent sur une plage, un sentier permet de remonter sur le plateau, Ils ont ainsi évité le château de la forêt noire et peuvent se diriger vers le château Treize.

Quatre se retourne vers la mer, il est en admiration devant la beauté des lieux, c'est avec un petit soupir qu'il suit le reste du groupe qui grimpe déjà la colline, Fukitsu ouvrant la marche.

Alors que le petit groupe avance et est presque à la moitié du chemin. Un cri retentit soudain suivi de pleurs. Fukitsu est tenté de continuer malgré tout, mais rallant contre lui-même, il rebrousse chemin alors que Quatre avait un sourire satisfait.

Il savait très bien que leur ami est loin du garçon insensible pour lequel il veut se faire passer sinon il ne serait pas aussi gentil avec Yuki.  
D'ailleurs les Ryoku, plus ils approchent plus la voix leur semble familière. Finalement Heero commence à courir en direction de la plage, vite il arrive devant l'encoche.

- Yuki soupire le brun en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Quatre s'empresse de le rejoindre, il remarque que l'enfant a plusieurs blessure aux jambes et aux bras mais cela ne reste que des égratignures peu profondes.

- Yuki que fais-tu ici ? Demande Heero

La gamine recroqueville sur elle-même, garde ses mains l'une sur l'autre serrant un rond blanc avec un visage et des bras.

- Je voulais venir... J'aime pas la maison, quand t'es pas là. Maman elle parle que Odin et elle pleure beaucoup parce que papa il crie tout le temps. Papa est pas content que tu sois partit et maman elle a peur un petit peu. Moi aussi je veux que tu reviennes à la maison. C'est pas marrant sans toi Kazi !

- Yuki une promesse est une promesse nous en avons déjà parlé.

- Mais...

- Je vais envoyer des oiseaux qui vont te raccompagner.

- Non! Crie la petite fille en s'éloignant un peu de son frère pour ensuite se jeter dans ses bras laissant sa peluche sur le sable.

- Non, je veux rester avec toi. Je veux pas rentrer, moi je veux rester avec toi !

- Yuki, dit d'une voix calme Heero en l'éloignant de lui

- C'est dangereux. Tu rentres à la maison.

La fillette essuie son nez et ses yeux qui coulent avec sa robe blanche, sa couleur préférée.

- Je veux pas...

- Yuy appelle soudain Wufei.

Le brun relève la tête vers son ami, voyant que celui-ci regarde l'encoche sans bouger, Heero se lève. Le maître des plantes lui montre des algues collées à la paroi, ils n'avaient pas fait attention en traversant le tunnel.

Heero regarde la plante sans bouger, serrant les poings il se retourne vers Gami qui regarde la scène de loin.

- Combien de temps avant la marée ?

Gami fixe la mer, il remarque que l'eau est déjà près de la paroi.

- Les vagues sont hautes ici, d'ici une heure le tunnel ne sera plus praticable. Enfin... Quatre ?

Le blond acquiesce tristement confirmant ce que le châtain vient de dire. Traverser la falaise leur avait prit du temps et ils n'ont même pas été capables de savoir que Yuki les suivait car le vent faussait tout bruit en s'y engouffrant.

- Quatre ? Demande quand même Heero

Le blond ne répond pas, le brun a lui aussi parfaitement analysé la situation. C'est à lui de décider.

- Qu'elle vienne, dit alors Gami. Tant que vous êtes efficaces peu m'importe.

- De toute façon, on n'a plus le temps de la reconduire, dit Quatre, à moins de perdre une journée

Heero regarde Gami, regarde sa sœur, pense à ses parents. Fukitsu a déjà repris sa traversée, ne laissant pas vraiment le choix à Heero.

-Bien, mais tu restes près de moi ou de Dorothy

Heero se rend près de la falaise et siffle, une mouette apparaît, le maître du vent écrit rapidement un message, et le met dans la patte de l'oiseau, il siffle à nouveau et l'oiseau s'envole.

- Kazi, tu as fait quoi ? Demande la gamine

- J'ai écrit un mot, si un garde traverse la frontière, il tombera sur mon mot pour rassurer maman et papa.

Yasei est venu se mettre à côté de Yuki et la tire par la manche pour la faire avancer plus vite, la mer commence à rentrer toutes les 7 vagues dans le tunnel. Ca devient de plus en plus dangereux, le tunnel sera bientôt inondé, les empêchant de faire marche arrière, Heero court pour rattraper le groupe. Son regard se porte sur Gami qui attend au milieu de la montée que les Ryoku arrivent

µµµ

Le voyage ne se passe plus en silence au plus grand plaisir de Quatre qui bavarde avec Yuki et sa cousine. Heero s'est mis à côté de Gami tous deux marchent sans se regarder ni dire le moindre mot tandis que Wufei les suit de près. De temps en temps Heero jette un regard en arrière.

Le repas arriva vite et Gami essaie d'engager la conversation avec Yuki.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Il désigne de sa fourchette la boule avec un visage qu'elle garde contre son bras.

- Une peluche.

- Une peluche ? Fronce les sourcils Gami.

Il a pas mal de connaissance mais là il ignore complètement ce que c'est, Shini ne lui en a pas parlé non plus. Cela n'existe peut-être que dans l'autre monde...

- C'est un objet pour les enfants, lui explique Quatre. Une chose, un objet doux qui les réconforte.

Quatre est étonné de sentir que Gami était complètement perdu. Il n'a jamais reçu ce genre d'objet ? Fukitsu lui recherche dans sa mémoire s'il a déjà eut une telle chose. Il y a bien la couverture mais cela ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il décrit, couverture qu'il n'a plus car il l'a glissée contre l'avis de son frère dans le sac de celui-ci. Pour lui le médaillon, son couteau et son épée lui suffisaient.

- Ca compte ça ? Demande t-il en dégainant son épée

Les Ryoku se regardent, soit les humains ne connaissent vraiment pas les peluches mais étant moins matures qu'eux cela les étonnent, soit Gami n'a vraiment jamais connu ça et semble avoir eu une enfance dure, sans loisirs, ni enfantillage d'un autre côté cela expliquerait plus le côté froid du personnage.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Yuki revenue de sa surprise. Tu dis n'importe quoi, une épée c'est pas un doudou. T'es pas normal si t'as jamais eu de doudou.

Gami se referme aussitôt sur lui-même en avalant une bouchée, il n'ouvre d'ailleurs plus la bouche du repas et ne les attendant pas quand il eut fini. Il va de suite se coucher. Ses pensées vont vers son frère, et il sert son médaillon très fort contre lui avant de l'enlever et de le regarder à la lueur de la lune, Yasei s'est mis près de son maître et fait obstacle pour pas qu'on le dérange pas. Quatre caresse la tête de la bête et vient s'asseoir près de Fukitsu.

- Elle est jeune, tu sais, elle s'est mal exprimée. Ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est que tu n'avais pas eu une enfance normale, pour ne pas connaître le mot peluche et ce qu'il représente.

Un regard froid, qui aurait pu congeler le spécialiste de ses regards, lui répond, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le mur de la caverne pour couper à toute discussion.

Au matin, Fukitsu a la surprise de voir, que les Ryoku sont déjà préparés pour partir, que le déjeuner est fait, il regarde le ciel et voit que la matinée est bien entamée. Dorothy et Yuki ne sont pas là, ça le contrarie, ce qui fait que le blond se retourne vers lui.

- Ha tu es réveillé, on a hésité, mais on s'est dit que tu avais du sommeil à rattraper, lui dit Quatre en lui tendant son déjeuner.

Heero s'approche.

- Je m'excuse pour ma sœur

Bien que surpris, le châtain acquiesce mais, n'en pense pas moins. Ce dernier finit son bol rapidement et se prépare pour partir, en faisant son sac et s'en va sans un mot. Wufei rentre dans la petite grotte pour récupérer son sac et suivre le garçon, quand son regard est attiré par quelque chose qui brille sur le sol, il le ramasse, au moment où Yuki rentre aussi prendre son bagage.

- Ho c'est beau, tu me le donnes ?

- C'est à Gami, si tu allais lui donner pour faire la paix, dit Heero en le prenant dans les mains de son ami.

La petite fille fait la moue, mais s'exécute en voyant le regard noir de son frère.

- Gami, Gami, tu as oublié ça ! Dit la petite fille en courrant derrière lui.

La voyant avec le médaillon en main, il s'arrête et tend directement la main pour le prendre.

- Merci

- Merci qui ? Moi, c'est Yuki Yuy, et toi ton nom de famille c'est quoi ?

- Gami, répond le garçon essayant de récupérer le médaillon que Yuki avait éloigné en lui donnant son nom.

Il n'ose pas vraiment faire de mouvements brusques de peur de l'effrayer encore, même s'il voulait se lier avec elle, ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait peur mais c'est qu'elle tenait toujours le médaillon.

- T'as pas de prénom ?

- Si je te le dis, tu me rends mon médaillon ? Demande quand même légèrement énervé le châtain.

- Oui, sourit la gamine.

- Fukitsu.

- C'est drôle comme prénom dit alors Yuki en donnant le médaillon. Puis c'est long.

- Il n'y a pas de surnom, dit d'une voix un peu plus calme Fukitsu mais un peu plus froide.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Yuki tente de lui en donner, ce privilège il est à Shini, Shini et à lui seul. Il met vite le médaillon en dessous de son pull.

Yuki lui fait un léger sourire puis court auprès de son frère.

- Moi j'ai fait des efforts, dit-elle.

- Lui aussi Yuki, murmure Heero

- Moi je trouve pas.

Heero soupire intérieurement, elle ne pouvait quand même pas demander à Gami de s'ouvrir en une seule journée, ni sur une simple conversation


	22. A la recherche de la prophétie

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**A la recherche de la prophétie**

Le trajet se passe bien, animé pour les deux blonds et Yuki. Soudain Gami s'arrête, intrigué Heero s'avance vers lui.

- Gami ?

Celui-ci fixe le chemin, il se retourne vers le groupe puis promène son regard vers eux.

Pour finalement tourner vers la gauche. Heero ne répond pas aux regards confus de ses amis, lui-même est intrigué par l'attitude du châtain.

- J'ai choisi la montagne au lieu de la forêt, lâche Gami au bout de vingt minutes, car il en avait marre des regards curieux de ses compagnons de route.

- Pourquoi la montagne et pas la forêt ? Demande Yuki

- Je sens une force dans la forêt.

- On va où ?

- C'est de famille de poser des questions ? Lâche Fukitsu en accélérant le pas

En râlant la petite fille se retourne vers son frère, en soupirant, elle lui dit

- J'en ai marre de faire des efforts

- Il faut du temps pour faire confiance, lui explique Dorothy.

Heero accélère le pas et va vers Gami.

- Pourtant, on voudrait savoir où tu nous amènes ?

- J'ai pourtant dit ce que j'attendais de vous !

Heero acquiesce puis retourne auprès des autres.

- Le château est par-là.

Les autres font un signe de tête. Ils ne s'arrêtent même pas pour manger, Gami leur a distribué des rations. Alors que le soleil se couche, ils s'arrêtent enfin pour manger vraiment, Gami décide d'aller chercher du bois.

- Mais Dothy peut faire du feu, dit la gamine un peu épuisée par cette longue journée.

- Il faut du bois pour le feu Yuki, lui dit avec un sourire son amie.

Fukitsu est à la recherche de bois, mais cela lui permettait d'être un peu seul, il aime la solitude, pas être exclu et il sait qu'il l'est depuis le départ mais encore plus depuis que Yuki est arrivée.

Il essaie de faire des efforts mais Yuki n'est vraiment pas Shini, maintenant qu'il la connaît un peu mieux il se rend compte qu'elle n'a rien de commun avec lui.

Shini est sincère mais évite de blesser les gens, s'il sait que cela peut fâcher, il se tait.

Au moins elle lui a rapporté son médaillon. Fukitsu le sert vivement soupire devant la maladresse qu'il a eut.

Ils leur restent encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir, mais il vaut mieux qu'ils s'arrêtent d'ici un jour ou deux afin de pouvoir bien observer le fonctionnement de Treize. Il préviendrait les autres de son projet ce soir au moins il aura fait un effort.

- Faite un camp, on reste plusieurs jours, ici, il faut qu'on observe les forces de la forêt

- Bien, répond Heero à Fukitsu

* * *

Les troupes de Treize sont arrivées au village près du lac, c'est de là que le Duc Dermeil, lui a avoué au souverain que la prophétie était venue. Les soldats rentrent dans toutes les maisons et questionnent tous les habitants, ceux qui refusent de coopéré sont abattu pour l'exemple sur la place. Mais personne ne connaît l'existence du prophète, une 50ène de tête sont déjà tombée, quand un adolescent sort du lot.

- Il y avait bien une fille bizarre, qui a été chassée du village, après qu'elle ait tué son tuteur, elle est partie avec deux enfants qui se ressemblaient et qui vivaient dans une grotte près du lac.

- Ils sont partis, il y a longtemps ? Questionne Otto qui est à la tête de ses troupes depuis que Zechs et Noin ont pris leur propre chemin.

- Un an un peu près

- Dis-moi, ses enfants qui se ressemblaient n'étaient pas accompagnés de loups ? Demande le soldat quand il eut entraîné l'adolescent plus loin.

- Si

- Merci, nous allons partir à leur recherche, tu sais par où ils sont partis ?

- Ils ont pris la direction du nord-ouest

Otto le remercie puis parti avec les hommes, vers le chemin indiquait même s'ils ne les retrouvaient pas au moins, il pourrait dire au Roi que les enfants ont survécu, d'ailleurs il a envoyé un courrier à ses parents mais les deux enfants ne sont jamais venus les voir. Cela lui fait un peu mal de devoir pourchasser ses deux enfants qu'il a aidés par le passé mais ils sont une menace pour le royaume. Soupirant, il décide d'aller vers le village suivant, cette prophète doit bien être quelque part.

Treize a demandé la prophétie pas de ramener la prophète en elle-même.

Il avance donc avec ses troupes, le problème est qu'il doit attendre l'autorisation de Zechs car il va circuler sur ses terres, de quoi les faire patienter une journée.

µµµ

Walkers qui est venu rendre visite à Zechs dans son tout nouveau château, entend la demande d'autorisation par Otto. Il l'appréciait cet homme mais celui-ci n'était définitivement pas fait pour être soldat, il était bien trop gentil. En y pensant, il se demande ce que le roi peut lui trouver.

- Zechs, laissez-moi porter l'autorisation moi-même à ce cher Otto. Cela est sur ma route.

Zechs acquiesce vivement, débordé par le nouveau personnel.

Satisfait de lui, Walkers met une demi-journée à retrouver l'unité d'Otto. En l'apercevant là-bas une brillante idée lui vient à l'esprit, il va prendre sa place et ainsi remonter dans l'estime du roi qu'il a un peu perdue au profit de ses deux élèves.

- Otto!

- Bonsoir Walkers.

- J'ai reçu un message de sa majesté. Il demande à ce que vous fouillé l'Est à la recherche des jumeaux. Des soldats ont disparu par là-bas, il trouve cela inquiétant.

- Bi... bien. Fait confus Otto en demandant à ses hommes de se bouger.

Walkers lui fait un sourire et un signe de la main avant de partir avec l'autorisation vers le village.

Il a entendu des rumeurs là-bas, comme quoi un vieillard hébergeait des gamins spéciaux.

Il arrive là-bas à la tombée de la nuit heureusement son cheval est rapide puis il n'est pas loin du point de repos d'Otto.

Il voit une jeune fille, celui-ci avec de longs cheveux blonds attachés en partie par un fouloir un gros baquet à la hanche.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je cherche un endroit où passer la nuit. Il la voit mettre sa main sous son menton puis sourire en montrant un peu plus loin une vieille forge.

- Allez là-bas monsieur la petite Shotai vous accueillera.

Walker pousse son cheval et frappe à la porte. Howard vient ouvrir, il se tient sur ses gardes en voyant le soldat sur le pas de sa porte, avec tout ce qu'il a vu dans tous les villages, avec ce qu'il a entendu, il se méfie.

- Oui

- On m'a renseigné votre forge pour dormir, de m'adresser à la petite Shotai

- C'est ici, mais tout est plein, je vais vous conduire à l'étable, si vous voulez dormir c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, je vous amènerai à manger quand le repas sera prêt

Shotai est étonnée par la réaction d'Howard elle se déplace et voit que l'invité est un soldat, elle commence à trembler, les mauvais souvenirs reviennent à sa mémoire. Howard lui fait un sourire et part avec Walter. Il l'installe comme prévu dans la grange.

Quand Howard rentre, elle lui pose la question

- Pourquoi le garder ici, si les autres le voient…

- Je vais aller prévenir les garçons à la forge, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je vais envoyer Hilde dormir chez Shini

- Bien Howard, je prépare le repas et je vais lui amener, c'est mieux Mirabelle pourrait dire quelque chose de contraire.

- Merci Shotai, dit le vieil homme en partant vers la forge.

Rapidement, il met au courant les garçons et Hilde de la venue du soldat. La jeune fille préfère aussi aller dormir chez son ami.

Walkers fixe quand même la porte de la forge, il sait que les villageois ont l'habitude de cacher les jeunes filles, c'étaient elles les plus en danger. Mais il avait bien vu que cet homme était spécial, car proposé la grange à un soldat est rare, d'autre l'aurait tué pour moins que ça mais Walkers n'aime pas tuer pour le plaisir.

Il vient rechercher des informations sur cette prophète dans ce village et tout comme Otto, il sait que seule la prophétie intéresse le Roi, le prophète ne lui servirait à rien, il pourrait la tuer mais il donnerait ainsi la preuve qu'il a pris la mission d'Otto. Cela lui apporterait plus d'ennuie que d'avantage. Il lui laisserait donc la vie sauve.

Alors qu'une très jolie jeune fille le sert, il voit un mouvement près de la forge. Il fronce les sourcils et se glisse vers la silhouette sans bruit.

- Où allez-vous si tard ? Demande Walkers faisant sursauter la petite fille.

- Chez un ami, murmure t-elle.

Walkers lui sourit

- Avant de partir j'aimerai que tu me renseignes. Connaîtrais-tu une prophète, elle aurait élu domicile vers ici.

Hilde regarde l'homme en face d'elle, si elle ment, il le verra tout de suite, quelque part si elle lui dit qu'elle est morte, ce n'est pas loin de la vérité elle n'a presque plus de don.

- Elle est morte, dit-elle.

- Vraiment ?

Hilde hoche la tête sachant que si elle répond, elle aurait du mal a contrôlé sa voix. Le soldat soupire et la laisse partir.

Walkers se met à réfléchir, il demanderait quand même au près des autres villageois puis il fouillerait cette forge elle semblait cacher quelque chose.

- Tu peux me dire où elle est enterrée ?

Hilde secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

- Qui est enterrée ? Demande la voix d'une toute petite fille.

- Une prophète, dit Walkers

- C'est quoi ?

- Une personne qui voit l'avenir, qui a des pouvoirs spéciaux.

- Ho comme Shini alors, dit Mirabelle.

- Shini, c'est qui ?

Hilde devient de plus en plus blanche encore une chance que la lune ne brille pas trop et que Walkers ne voit pas la jeune fille trembler trop prit par la discussion qu'il a avec la gamine.

- Un garçon qui a habité un temps avec nous, il arrivait à faire des choses bizarres parfois, il disait que son loup parlait.

- Non c'est une fille que je cherche.

- Aucune fille que je connais n'est comme ça, dit Mirabelle. Hilde, tu ne viens pas souper avec nous ?

- Non, j'ai des devoirs à aller faire, rentre, il est tard. Au revoir monsieur, dit Hilde en se fondant dans la nuit presque noire

* * *

Elle espère qu'il ne sera plus là à son retour de l'école le lendemain, Mirabelle risque de dire quelque chose de fâcheux et elle ne peut pas rester avec les Well. 

Soupirant, elle continue à courir, soulagée aussi que l'homme n'aille pas chercher à la suivre.

Hilde arrive en sueur à la petite maison des Well. Max est surpris de la voir.

- Qui a t-il ?

- Un soldat me recherche enfin la prophète, je ne l'ai pas guidé jusqu'ici. Je peux rester, il sera sûrement repartit demain.

- Oui, entre Shini sera content que tu sois là.

La jeune fille lui sourit, automatiquement Shini vient la serrer très fort dans ses bras, elle reste comme cela dix minutes avant de le repousser. Shini est beaucoup plus affectueux depuis qu'il n'a pas plus de nouvelle de son frère. En le regardant, elle trouve qu'il a perdu du poids, son visage est aussi plus pâle. Shini ne va pas bien, c'est sûr mais il va s'en remettre, elle le sait d'avance.

- Tu restes souper avec nous ? Demande Shini

- Je reste pour la nuit, je viendrais à l'école avec toi

- Chic

Hélène met déjà les couverts, pendant que Max amène la grosse marmite à table. Pris dans sa discussion avec son amie, Shini mange plus que ces derniers temps, sa mère en est ravie.

Depuis qu'on l'a privé de ses pouvoirs, il dépérit. Elle le voit tous les soirs prendre le drap de soie qu'il a trouvé dans son sac de voyage, il sort aussi un médaillon d'un trou dans le mur, elle l'a un jour sorti pour voir ce qu'il cachait. Shini s'est fâché, a pleuré, lui disant de ne jamais recommencer à le prendre qu'il ne voulait pas devoir la tuer, que jamais plus de sa vie, il ne voulait voir couler le sang autour de lui. Mamanferme lui avait fait la promesse de ne plus y toucher.

Shini lui avait alors expliqué que c'était un cadeau de sa maman, Hélène avait eu très dure de ne pas lui dire qu'elle connaissait sa maman.  
De voir son enfant si bien dans sa peau, lui donne presque envie de prendre aussi Hilde sous son aile, c'est la seule personne avec qui, Shini parle de son frère Fukitsu.

Quand Shini part au puit pour prendre l'eau pour la vaisselle, Max questionne Hilde.

- Tu sais ce que veut ce soldat, à part qu'il cherche la prophète ?

- Non

- Et s'il cherchait la prophétie, dit Max.

- Quelle prophétie ? Demande Hilde.

Max regarde sa femme. Il est donc le seul à s'en rappeler on dirait.

- Celle avec les jumeaux. J'peux essayer de te la dire sinon...

- Non, monsieur je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, je ne la connais pas vraiment, je ne tiens pas non plus. Fukitsu avait raison moins on en sait moins on risque de se trahir.

- J'me souviens qu'il y avait deux morceaux, mais l'autre pas moyen de m'en rappeler.

- J'ai moi-même un morceau. Mais je ne tiens pas à le partager cela causerait trop de problème.

- T'as raison, j'espère seulement que tu l'as lâchera pas comme ça dans un moment comme avec Shini.

- J'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Hein ?

- Shini m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir mais il a refusé de me dire comment il les avait perdus. Je sais que j'avais les capacités de les réduirent voir les annuler mais je n'ai encore rien fait.

- Si Hilde j't'ai aidé mais tu as presque tout fait.

- je... aaaaaaaah

Hilde prend sa tête entre ses mains, tout lui revient en mémoire une force la dépassant prenant le contrôle, donnant ses ordres, la musique et la lumière. Elle avait neutralisé les pouvoirs de Shini. Soudain une idée folle lui traversa la tête, son corps en tremble. Et si Max avait raison si tout d'un coup elle se trahissait ? Elle serait en danger mais Shini aussi. Elle ne pouvait laisser faire cela. Puis même si elle ne disait rien Shini serait en danger ce soldat n'était pas ordinaire il trouverait la cachette.

Walkers qui c'est discrètement glissé sous la fenêtre est content de lui. C'était une bonne initiative d'avoir suivit cette enfant, finalement la prophète est bien vivante mais d'après ce qu'ils avaient dit, elle ne se souvient de rien.

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer à penser que les voix s'élevaient à nouveau.

- Et cette prophétie ?

- Cela tu perturbes quand même.

- Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre que... vous je veux dire...

- j'ai ressenti une ombre menaçante quand je suis entré dans le village, cela a durée jusqu'à ce qui tu tombes dans les pommes.

Walkers se tend, ses gens ne sont pas normaux, comme... comme le Duc. Se fût l'illumination, le duc Dermeil lui a montré son pouvoir afin qu'il se rallie à sa cause, mais pour rien au monde il ne trahirait son roi.

Le duc avait allongé son ombre donc c'était peut-être lui cette présence. C'était risqué de compter sur ses gens spéciaux, encore plus que les paysans mais il devait vérifier. Ces gens allaient l'aider.

Walkers fait le tour discrètement le tour jusqu'à la porte.

Il ne va pas défoncer la porte se serait barbare et vulgaire donc il choisit de frapper, il entend des bruits derrière la porte.

Finalement c'est un vieil homme qui vient lui ouvrir.

- Bien le bonsoir Monsieur.

Il voit du coin de l'œil la gamine se tendre, et commencer un peu à trembler.

- Je ne viens pas ici pour tout détruire mais vous faire une proposition.

- Nous ne faisons pas affaire avec les soldats grogne l'homme

- Oui, les paysans disent souvent ça. Pourtant c'est dans votre intérêt d'écouter ma requête.

Walkers pousse la porte et s'en gouffre dans la petite maison.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation, sa majesté cherche la prophétie donc cette enfant ne risque rien, puisque le roi ne si intéresse pas, il en va de même pour moi.

- Trêve de politesse que voulez-vous ? Demande d'un ton froid le paysan.

Walkers se retourne vers lui avec un sourire

- Pour avoir engendré un enfant spécial, vous devez l'autre aussi. Ne niez pas j'ai tout entendu. Le marché est simple, les soldats vous laisseront tranquille pendant un moment si vous me donnez quelque chose pour révéler la vérité.

- Pourquoi ? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander l'enfant

- La prophétie.

Walkers n'ajoute rien et continue à fixer le vieux couple. Il pose ses deux gants sur la table.

- J'ai fait preuve de politesse, si vous ne me donnez pas ce que je demande, votre fils et votre village seront rasé.

- Pour nous tuer en suite ?

- Non, vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité est bien plus cruel que la mort.

- Nous pourrions nous tuer.

- Si vous faîtes cela votre fils en pâtira, mais aussi tous les villages environnement, comme celui de cette enfant.

Le vieillard soupir, il finit par regarder sa femme.

- Donne-lui Hélène. Tâchez de bien vous en servir nous ne savons pas la refaire. C'est un puissant sorcier qui nous l'a donné.

- En quoi devrais-je vous croire !

- Vous êtes aristocrates vous devez connaître Kichijou, lui répond la vieille femme en lui donnant un flacon de couleur noir.

Walkers s'empresse de le prendre, bien sûr qu'il connaissait Kichijou c'était l'homme le plus envié de son milieu. Il avait la confiance du roi Peacecraft, il était marié à la plus belle femme jamais vue et possédait d'étrange pouvoir, on raconte qu'il arrivait à rallier les hommes à sa cause avec des potions bien que la dernière partie n'est que rumeur qui se révélait fondés.

Il ne doit pas s'attarder et doit aller au château du Duc Dermeil.

Le soldat partit avec son précieux breuvage. Hélène commence à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

- Où reste Shini ? Finit-elle par dire au bout de 5 minutes

Max regarde sa femme. Puis lui sourit.

- S'il était en danger, tu ne crois pas que Seishi serait déjà venu nous prévenir. Calme-toi bonne mère

- Madame, à quoi sert cette potion ?

- C'est un élixir de vérité, dit Max.

- Qui c'est Kichijou ?

- Le père de Shini et Fukitsu, mais tais-toi, ils ne se souviennent pas de nous. Kichijou m'avait fait jurer de protéger ses enfants au péril de ma vie. Mes cicatrices viennent de là, quand j'ai aidé Hibana à s'enfuir avec ses enfants. Les jumeaux étaient trop jeunes pour s'en souvenir, mais leur cerveau bien, on dirait.

- Ou l'esprit de leur père, les a guidé jusqu'a vous.

- J'ai retourné presque tout le royaume à leur recherche, et ils sont venus à moi.

- J'aimerai savoir comment va Fukitsu, murmure Hilde.

La porte s'ouvre justement sur Shini un peu penaud.

- Excuses-moi, mamanferme. J'ai trouvé un jeune cerf qui avait pris ses ramures dans un jeune arbre en voulant les frotter dessus. J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à le détacher, sans lui faire du mal. Tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété au moins, dit-il en lui donnant son seau d'eau.

- Un jeune cerf si près des habitations ? S'étonne Hélène.

- Dans le bois, je l'entendais paniquer, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça

- Non papaferme, m'a rassuré en me disant que Seishi ne revenait pas non plus

- Allez filer au lit tous les deux

Shini respire un peu plus fort, puis son nez se retrousse. Le loup hume également l'air. Seishi et Shini tombent d'accord qu'il y a eut un étranger ici pendant leur absence, mais comme personne n'en parle, il ne veut pas aborder le sujet non plus.


	23. Enfer et Damnation

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**Enfer et damnation**

Pendant ce temps au château c'était le branle-bas de combat, les cuisinières courent dans tous les sens, pour faire chauffer de l'eau, encore plus d'eau, le médecin a été appelé au chevet de Lady Une qui est dans les douleurs de l'accouchement depuis le matin. Elle souffre énormément, beaucoup plus que pour Marie-Meiya. Le médecin l'a déjà auscultée plusieurs fois, le passage pour laisser le bébé passer est maintenant à 10cm, mais la poche des eaux, n'est toujours pas percée. Le médecin désinfecte un bistouri avec de l'alcool et perce la poche laissant écouler le liquide amniotique. Mais le bébé ne descend toujours pas, la reine hurle de plus en plus à chaque contraction.

Le médecin après avoir mis de l'alcool, sur ses mains, vérifie la descende du bébé, et réalise que c'est un siège qui se présente, avec l'aide d'une cuisinière, qui l'aide à remonter le bébé, en me maintenant plus haut, pendant que le médecin recherche les petits pieds pour aider à la sortie de l'enfant, sentant les parties génitales de l'enfant, le docteur, dit à la servante qui amène encore de l'eau chaude, de demander au roi, s'il faut faire un choix, entre son fils et sa femme, lequel des deux il doit sauver.

La servante sort en pleurant, chargée de son douleur message.

Elle revient rapidement.

-"Il a dit de sauver son fils"

Lady Une a arrêté de crier depuis un moment déjà, trop épuisée pour pousser. Le médecin vient de sortir un pied, puis l'autre, il tire délicatement le bébé pendant que la servante, maintenant le col ouvert pour ne pas qu'il se ressert autour de la tête du nourrisson. La cuisinière poussait sur le ventre pour aider l'enfant à naître remplaçant les efforts de la reine, après 30 minutes, les pleurs du nouveau-né se font entendre dans le château, la reine respire difficilement.

Elle tombe vite de sommeil, le médecin reste au près d'elle pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de complication. La servante elle a déjà lavé l'enfant et n'ose pas le mettre dans les bras de la jeune maman.

Finalement c'est la nourrice qui vient avec un couffin et le dépose sur la commode près du lit puis elle prend dans ses bras la petite Marie-Meiya

- C'est ton petit frère dit-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune enfant le dévisage un moment avant de mettre ses doigts pour tâter. Avec un sourire plus grand la nourrice éloigne la princesse. Celle-ci continue à regarder son frère le pouce en bouche. Devant ce tableau des plus adorable la servante finit par sortir de la pièce pour prévenir le Roi.

Elle n'a pas le temps de faire un pas.

- Il est en vie ?

- Oui Majesté.

- Mon épouse ?

- Pour l'instant mais son état peu encore empirer.

Treize hoche la tête, il est ravi d'avoir cet enfant maintenant qu'il est sûr que son prince est en vie, il commence à s'inquiéter pour sa femme. Celle-ci n'a pas la beauté d'Hibana mais elle a quand même sa douceur puis elle a sa propre beauté. La servante est surprise du sourire de douceur qui atteint son souverain. Elle comprend mieux à l'instant pourquoi les deux petits Noin et Zechs l'estiment autant, le Roi peut se montrer clément et comme à l'instant presque gentil.

Une personne mauvaise ne peut avoir ce genre de sourire emplis de tendresse.

Les jours passent et la reine reprend des couleurs, elle aime avoir ses deux enfants près d'elle, ce qui n'a pas encore permis à Treize de se débarrasser de Marie-Meiya.

Le Roi fait vérifier au médecin l'état de santé de son fils tous les jours, il veut s'assurer que celui reste en bonne santé, un héritier faible cela reviendrait au même qu'aucun.

Aujourd'hui la reine doit s'absenter pour un dîner chez une amie, elle ne sera donc pas là à l'heure de la sieste, il en profitera pour se débarrasser de Marie-Meiya.

Alors qu'il rentre dans la chambre de l'enfant, celle-ci se met à pleurer, réveillant de se fait la bonne.

- Qui a t-il ? Demande t-elle en prenant l'enfant

Treize ravale sa colère, mais bien que la gouvernante fait tout pour la calmer, les pleurs redoublent. Treize a subitement un mauvais pressentiment, elle n'a pas réellement pleuré à son entrée, elle avait commencé un peu avant mais cela ne pouvait être qualifié de pleur.

Treize fronce les sourcils en dévisageant la gamine dont les pleurs semblent intarissables.

Ayant assez du boucan que fait l'enfant, le roi sort de la pièce, il va contempler son fils pour se calmer.

Le calme de la petite chambre plus la frimousse de l'enfant attendrit le roi au cœur dur, il s'avance vers le berceau met sa main sur la tête du nouveau-né replaçant les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il a, elles sont de couleur brune presque châtaine, son fils allait lui ressembler.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne du berceau, il remarque quelque chose qui ne va pas. Treize se penche de nouveau sur le berceau, la poitrine, la faible poitrine du bébé ne se lève pas. Il prend directement l'enfant et court dans la pièce au fond du couloir.

- Sir ? Demande surprit Bonapart de voir le roi décoiffé

- Il ne respire plus.

Le médecin se précipite sur le petit corps, il est à peine à deux pas de lui qu'il range son matériel, il le prend dans les bras, il a bien remarqué.

- Je suis navré Sir

- Vous devez le sauver, lui dit le Roi

- Il n'y plus rien n'a faire. Il est déjà mort.

Bonapart s'éloigne prudemment du Roi, celui-ci reste debout interdit son visage fixé sur son fils. Les pleurs de Marie-Meiya lui reviennent en mémoire. Il quitte la pièce et court dans la chambre de sa fille.

- Votre Majesté dit avec un petit sourire la femme tenant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras.

Les pleurs de la gamine se font de plus en plus rare. Le roi prend l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirige vers la chambre du médecin à peine était-il près de la porte que Marie-Meiya pleure en se débattant. C'est bien ce qu'il avait conclu, sa fille le savait... l'avait sut.

* * *

Il y a déjà deux jours que Fukitsu et les autres restent dans les parages de la forêt. Les Ryoku attendent patiemment pendant que Gami se rend à pas de loup plus profondément dans les bois.

Il observe les soldats s'entraîner.

Le deuxième soir, Heero vient trouver Gami après que celui-ci est resté pendant plusieurs heures en observation.

- Délègue un peu, les autres commencent à s'impatienter de rester sans rien faire.

- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils doivent chercher.

- C'est juste un entraînement de soldat dans la forêt, dit Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Le vent me l'a dit. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'approcher pour entendre.

Heero lui met un doigt sur les lèvres, quand il veut lui répondre.

- Chut !!! Dit-il le regard inquiet.

Yasei commence à grogner, d'un geste Fukitsu le fait taire, un cavalier passe tout près d'eux au galop, vers le château noir.

Le cavalier passé, Gami veut le suivre pour savoir ce qui crée cette agitation.

Heero le retient du bras.

- J'y vais, je te dirais quoi. Préviens ma sœur.

Yuy disparaît dans la nuit tombante

Avançant doucement Heero écoute le vent, pour voir si des soldats n'arrivent pas et en même temps savoir s'il est bien toujours au trousse du cavalier. Prudemment, il se glisse entre les herbes quand il n'entend plus les pas d'un cheval.

- Laissez moi passer, je suis un messager du Roi Treize

- Bien. Attendez seulement que je prévienne mademoiselle.

Heero juge avec l'aide du vent qu'il peut encore se rapprocher, il pourra mieux entendre puis voir à quoi ressemble le château.  
Il s'immobilise quand il entend à nouveau des voix, avant de continuer sa route, il repère le bruit des sabots du cheval sur le sol.

Il prend encore quelques secondes pour se familiariser avec son environnement puis il continue son chemin, Heero en profite pour se cachée près du palais, il ne peut le distinguer car la nuit est trop noire mais il voit maintenant la roche.

Se servant du vent il se retrouve contre la paroi de pierre. Soufflant Heero fixe une fenêtre dans les hauteurs, appelant le vent, il s'élève jusque là, il saisit le lierre qui entoure la fenêtre, il reste là à écouter les voix qui s'élèvent dans la pièce.

- Mademoiselle. Le Roi Treize m'envoie, vous annoncer une heureuse nouvelle.

Il entend qu'on se déplace puis une voix claire lui répondre

- Et qu'est-ce cette nouvelle.

Heero retient son souffle, il l'a déjà entendue quelque part.

Appelant discrètement un oiseau, il lui demande de se mettre sur la fenêtre et de regarder l'enfant, du moins celle-ci avait une voix d'enfant, l'oiseau lui rapporterait la discussion quand elle serait finie.

- Son Altesse vient d'accoucher. C'est un garçon, il y a un héritier à la couronne.

- Passez mes vœux à son Altesse et à sa Majesté.

- Bien.

- Repartez-vous de suite ou comptez-vous passer la nuit ici ?

- Si Mademoiselle n'y voit pas d'inconvénient

- Nésalia va préparer votre chambre.

Heero glisse doucement le long du lierre en demandant à l'oiseau de le suivre. Il doit retourner auprès de Gami et en même temps il pourra savoir qui est cette dirigeante si jeune.

µµµ

En revenant Heero prend soin d'éviter les soldats toujours en entraînement dans la forêt.

Il se concentre sur ce qu'il doit faire et non sur ses pensées. Arrivé près de la grotte où ses amis l'attendent, il s'arrête, il a besoin de réfléchir et de remettre ses idées en place.

Il s'assied sur un rocher, l'oiseau vient se mettre sur son épaule, ce petit troglodyte lui repasse la voix de la jeune fille, presque aussi bien qu'un enregistreur. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux s'en imprégner.

Il les rouvre brusquement, le maître de la roche, Noin qui a disparu avec Zechs. Voilà à qui appartient la voix, comment se trouve-t-elle à diriger des troupes humaines, et être proche du roi qu'ils doivent destituer.

Heero se relève et repart vers ses amis, il a là des informations capitales, aussi bien pour Gami que pour son royaume. Mais il faut qu'il puisse parler aux autres avant de confier sa dernière découverte à Gami, à moins que celle-ci fasse que le jeune homme ne les considère plus comme des étrangers et qu'il lui fasse confiance autant que lui, lui fait confiance.

Quand il arrive, Yuki se jette dans ses bras.

- Je veux plus rester seule avec Gami, lui dit-elle tout bas

- Pourquoi ? Demande sur le même ton Heero

- Il répond seulement aux questions, souvent froidement, je l'aime pas.

Heero a un petit sourire intérieur, il lui répondait au moins, Yuki ne se rend pas compte que Gami est bien moins froid avec elle qu'avec eux, même si cela va mieux, il lui arrive souvent qu'il ne réponde même pas à la question posée.

- Alors ? Demande directement Gami en l'apercevant

- Un messager. Il annonçait au chef des troupes la naissance de l'héritier.

- Du prince ? Demande Gami

Heero hoche la tête, du moins c'est ce qu'il a compris.

- Qui est à la tête des troupes ?

- Noin.

- Quoi ? Crient en même temps Yuki, Dorothy et Quatre

- Cette histoire nous concerne aussi, à présent, murmure Wufei

- Par Heiwa pourquoi Noin aurait rejoint le roi ?

- Nous devons accomplir cette mission au plus vite. Pour un compte rendu au Roi, poursuit Wufei.

- Hn. Approuve Heero. Gami ?

- Fukitsu, reprit-il.

- Hein ? Demandent le petit groupe.

- Appelle-moi Fukitsu.

Heero sourie intérieurement, il doit leur faire confiance s'il veut bien qu'il le nomme pour son prénom, Heero voit du coin de l'œil Wufei dévisager le châtain, la bouche un peu entrouverte alors que Quatre montre toute sa surprise, Dorothy le regarde avec étonnement tandis que Yuki semble suspicieuse.

Il verrait cela plus tard avec elle

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Walter, sa précieuse fiole dans sa besace galope le plus rapidement possible vers le château du Duc Vermeil.  
Il a pas mal de chemin à parcourir et se demande encore comment le duc Vermeil peut venir si vite, quand il constate qu'il met énormément de temps. Mais il est tellement sûr de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du roi. Lui aussi aurait bientôt un château et des centaines d'hommes sous ses ordres.

* * *

Fukitsu et les Ryoku sont installés autour du feu quand Yuki est endormie. Ils doivent trouver un plan, approcher rapidement du château de Noin, voir ce qui motive son ralliement à cette cause.

On décide donc que Fukitsu irait près du château avec Yuki en se faisant passer pour un frère et une sœur. Aucun des autres Ryoku ne pourront approcher du château, ils se feraient reconnaître par la jeune fille.

- Elle n'a jamais vu Yuki ?

Les autres perçoivent un peu d'étonnement dans la voie de Gami.

- Noin était souvent avec Zechs et de temps en temps avec Dorothy mais elle préférait lire un livre près de la roche que se mêler aux autres, lui explique Quatre.

Fukitsu acquiesce doucement, il regarde la gamine à ses côtés, Shini il devra s'imaginer Shini à la place de Yuki demain.

- Viens allons-y, dit-il d'un ton froid un peu moins glaciale.

L'enfant hésite, elle n'aime pas ce garçon, elle ne veut pas aller avec lui mais devant le regard encourageant de son frère elle suit le jeune garçon.

Ils avancent de plusieurs pas, quand soudain Fukitsu se glisse derrière Yuki.

- Pardon.

- Hein ?

Fukitsu l'assomme, il a plus de chance de pouvoir rentrer au château en faisant croire qu'elle est blessée. Une chance qu'elle soit tombée par terre, dans une petite flaque d'eau cela rendra tout plus plausible.

Il fixe Yuki et il prend son médaillon en main en fermant les yeux. Shini c'est Shini. Il ouvre les yeux et prend l'enfant dans les bras et court vers le château.

- Laissez-moi entrer, dit-il au garde.

- En quel honneur ?

- Ma sœur est blessée et le seul médecin est ici !

- Passe ton chemin, ce n'est pas une église.

- Je n'ai pas dit gratuitement je suis prêt à faire tout ce que la maîtresse du château demande.

- Ne bouge pas de là !

Il voit que Yuki recommence à bouger, rapidement il lui redonne un coup derrière la nuque. Juste à ce moment là le soldat réapparaît.

- Tu as de la chance que notre maîtresse est bien bonne, dit dans un grognement le soldat en s'écartant.

Il avance et est surprit de voir que ce hall lui dit quelque chose, secouant la tête il continue d'avancer.

- Tu es impressionné par tant de richesse paysan ? Demande une voix claire alors que Fukitsu regarde tout autour de lui.

Il ne fait que hocher la tête alors qu'il se disait que ce lieu ressemblait à un autre mais sans savoir lequel. Pourtant il n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, peut-être est-ce une vision qu'il a eut pendant son sommeil.

- Qu'a t-elle ?

- Ma sœur est tombée de l'unique cheval que nous avions, elle ne se réveille pas, la seule fois qu'elle l'a fait, elle est retombée directement dans le sommeil après avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Ton cheval ?

- Million répond Fukitsu en se rappelant les deux cheveux de Howard, mais surtout celui qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé.


	24. Un plan sans faille

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**Un plan sans faille**

Walkers fait se hâter son cheval alors qu'il n'a pas fait la moitié du chemin, il faut qu'il aille cette prophétie au plus vite. Le Roi sera sûrement clément aussi puisque le bébé doit être né.

* * *

Heero est assis sereinement devant la grotte, ses sens aux aguets quand même, il veut pouvoir intervenir rapidement le cas échéant. Sa sœur l'a regardé désespérément en partant, pourquoi ne comprend-elle pas que Fukitsu est quelqu'un comme lui, qui porte plus qu'il ne peut le faire.

Qui porte quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas partager, tout comme lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sent pas la présence de Dorothy à côté de lui.

- Tu as fait une bêtise, je crois Heero

- Hn ?

- J'ai un pressentiment

- Tu n'es pas Quatre

- Pourtant, je suis inquiète

Heero se lève et s'avance un peu plus vers la forêt.

* * *

Fukitsu avec toujours Yuki dans les bras, avance dans le château à la suite de Nésalia, qui le guide vers une salle de soin près de la salle de garde.

- Mets-la sur le lit, rafraîchit-la un peu, je vais chercher des sels pour la réveiller.

Nésalia partie, Yuki se réveille une fois de plus. Elle essaie de s'éloigner rapidement.

- Yuki, joue-le jeu, tu es tombée de cheval.

- Je veux voir Heero.

- Quand on ne sera plus dans le château

Avec un profond soupire, elle se recouche sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Gami, redonne une petite pression à la base de la nuque et Yuki retombe inconsciente. C'était juste, Nésalia réouvre la porte. Derrière elle, une jeune fille, de son âge, il connaît ses traits, mais à qui elle lui faisait penser.

La jeune fille derrière Nésalia lui fait un sourire. Puis s'approche de l'enfant et met sa main sur le front de la gamine.

- Elle n'a pas de fièvre Nésalia.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs hoche la tête puis s'avance face à l'enfant et lui fait respirer les sels, Yuki met un moment avant de se réveiller. Sa tête lui fait un petit peu mal quand même sans parler de sa nuque.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Demande doucement l'autre fille

Yuki lui montre le début de migraine et la nuque.

La fillette lui sourit puis disparaît derrière un rideau pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un bac d'eau et en dessous un autre bac. Elle prend un chiffon et enveloppe dedans des glaçons puis le met derrière la tête de l'enfant. Puis elle lui tend le bol. La fille lui fait boire doucement, Yuki ne manque pas de faire la grimace.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Demande Nesalia

- j'chai pas, répond la petite fille.

- Comment ? Demande Nesalia

Yuki n'ose pas répondre, ne sachant de quoi voulait parlés celle aux yeux verts, avec un sourire l'autre lui dit

- Tu ne te souviens pas comment tu es tombée ?

- J'étais sur le cheval, mon frère était partit chercher, je sais pas quoi et il s'est emballé puis, je sais plus...

Fukitsu s'approche de Yuki et la prend dans ses bras avec un petit sourire. Un sourire désolé remarque la fillette.

- C'était quoi ? Demande Yuki

Fukitsu lui sourit doucement, il sait que Yuki ne se laissera pas vraiment faire, alors il lui montre une poupée faite en paille.

- C'est ton anniversaire, tu as oublié ?

Yuki plaque sa main devant sa bouche, se faire annoncer son anniversaire avait de quoi surprendre n'importe qui.

- Nésalia ? Est-ce que je peux disposer ?

Celle-ci hoche un peu la tête.

Nésalia pose encore plusieurs questions embarrassantes puis elle est bien moins douce que la fille de tout à l'heure.

La mission allait être un succès, Fukitsu doit avouer qu'il est quand même fier de Yuki, le faite qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur allait très bien au rôle qu'il veut jouer. Grand frère légèrement protecteur alors que la sœur refuse trop ce côté protecteur, petite dispute d'ici, de là. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte une voix les appelle.

- Attendez ! Attendez!

Comme elle le demande, ils s'arrêtent

- Vous avez de quoi vivre ?

- Bien sûr qu'oui, s'indigne Yuki

La fille sourit un peu timidement

- Mademoiselle veut bien vous prendre à son service si cela devient trop dur.

- Cela risque pas d'arriver. Hein ! Grand-frère ?

Fukitsu hoche doucement la tête, un nouveau pincement au cœur.

Après avoir remercié, Nésalia. Ils partent vers la porte du château. La jeune fille de tantôt arrive au pas de course,

- Mademoiselle Noin, veut que vous preniez ceci avec vous, dit Lena en tendant un sac avec un pain et un morceau de jambon.

- Merci, dit Yuki en prenant le sac.

- Tu pourrais dire merci, Grand-frère. Je le dirais à maman que tu es impoli

- Ci, dit Fukitsu en traînant Yuki derrière lui.

- Le château vous est ouvert, dit Lena.

Fukitsu après avoir regardé une dernière fois la jeune fille en attendant que les lourdes portes du château s'ouvrent, ils sortent et partent vers la grotte.

Arrivé près de son vrai grand-frère, elle fusille Fukitsu du regard, puis se blottit dans ses bras d'Heero. Elle murmure très bas, mais Heero l'entend

- Je veux plus y aller

- Pourtant Yuki, s'il faut y retourner, tu y retourneras, il en va de la mission et aussi de la paix dans notre royaume, lui dit Heero au creux de l'oreille, en lui caressant le dos.

- C'est pas mon vrai grand-frère cela me fait mal de le dire, dit-elle un peu plus fort pour bien faire comprendre à Fukitsu que ce rôle ne lui plait pas.

Gami ne dit rien mais il n'en pense pas moins, chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle ainsi il s'imagine Shini, Shini dont il n'a pas de nouvelle. Les idées un peu moroses, Fukitsu commence à faire rôtir une partie du jambon.

Quatre reçoit son trouble et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il commence à discuter avec lui, enfin plutôt à parler, il ne le questionne pas sachant d'avance que Fukitsu se referme quand on le fait, mais quand il y a une présence à ces côtés, il est un peu apaisé.

Quatre comprend de plus en plus pourquoi Heero apprécie le châtain, lui-même commence à bien l'aimer. La seule qui n'y arrive pas c'est Yuki donc cela influence un peu Dorothy qui s'est montrée plus distante avec le châtain alors qu'elle parlait souvent avec lui avant. Même si ce n'était que des entraînements.

* * *

Walkers est soulagé quand il voit la forêt, il va bientôt arriver, deux jours de cheval est un petit voyage mais il est impatient de voir si ses déductions sont vraies.

Poussant son cheval un peu plus. C'est à la nuit tombée qu'il arrive près de l'enceinte du château.

- Halte! Crie un garde

- Annoncez Walkers au Duc je vous prie.

Le soldat semble hésiter puis le laisse là. Il revient quelque temps après.

- Le Duc vous attend avec impatience

- Moi de même, murmure le jeune homme.

Il descend dans la cours où son cheval est vite pris en charge, il n'a le temps de monter l'escalier le menant vers le château, qu'une servante vient à sa rencontre.

- Le Duc Vermeil vous attend dans son bureau, je vais vous y conduire, sourit-elle.

Walkers hoche la tête et regarde sommairement la décoration. Pourtant le bureau en lui-même le choc, il est en tout point pareil a celui du Roi, les taches de sang en moins.

- Mon cher Walkers, asseyez-vous. Quel vent vous amène ?

- Sa Majesté a un héritier, annonce t-il simplement

- Qui n'est déjà plus parmi nous, je le sais.

Walkers sursaute à cette nouvelle, le prince héritier était mort ? La colère du Roi allait être inqualifiable, il devenait urgent qu'il ramène la prophétie.

Walkers a bien réfléchit au meilleur moyen de faire prendre la potion au Duc, mais s'il ne lui servait pas à boire et ne buvait pas lui-même ça allait être dur de lui faire prendre la potion, il avait espéré que l'annonce de la naissance du prince, serait fêtée. Il avait énoncé cette naissance plus pour avoir un but de trinquer, que parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai.

- Vous avez l'air sur le choc de cette nouvelle. Un messager qui n'a pas le bon message, n'est pas un bon messager. Avez-vous d'autres nouvelles à m'annoncer ?

- Non

- Bizarre aussi que ce soit vous qui serviez de messager. Treize ne vous aurait-il plus à la botte, dit le duc avec un sourire mauvais.

- Mon cheval était plus rapide. Et je voulais vous parler aussi de Lucrézia et Zechs

- Quelle nouvelle que je connais déjà allez vous m'annoncer cette fois ?

Ca devient de plus en plus dure pour Walkers d'arriver à son but, c'est à ce moment là, qu'une servante apparu avec le plateau repas du Duc.

- Monseigneur! Dois-je amener aussi quelque chose à ce monsieur.

- Non, il va disposer.

Walkers s'avance vers le Duc quand la servante s'en va.

- Avez-vous un message à transmettre aux deux jeunes gens ?

Surpris le Duc, relève la tête.

- Non, vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien monseigneur dit Walkers en en faisant un salut de grande envergure

Cela déplace beaucoup d'air, le parchemin qu'étudie Vermeil, s'envole et atterri sur le sol.

Directement le maître de l'ombre se penche pour le ramasser, Walkers en profite pour vider la fiole dans le verre de vin. Avant de se précipiter aussi pour ramasser le parchemin.

- Arrière, gronde le Duc, ne touchez pas à ça et sortez.

- Désolé, Monsieur le Duc. Je voulais simplement vous aider.

- Vous comptiez le lire oui, dit le duc en vidant son verre de vin d'une traite sous l'énervement

- Ce n'est pas des informations confidentielles tout de même ?

- Tout ce qui est militaire est confidentiel, répond le Duc

- Je fais partie de cette armée à moins que vous ne projetiez de faire quelque chose contre le roi, j'aurais très bien pu voir ce papier, dit Walkers en pensant que la potion ne marchait pas.

Ce couple allait payer très cher cela et...

- En effet, je projète de prendre sa place, c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous voyiez ce papier.

Finalement non, la potion marchait très bien.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire ? Vous avez déjà tout préparé, je présume

- Bien sûr, Noin et Merquise ainsi que vous-même n'êtes que des pions sur mon avancée vers le trône, sourit le Duc

- Le roi sera heureux de le savoir.

- Il n'en saura rien et quand bien même il ne peut rien faire, au départ j'ai vu du mauvais oeil qu'ils soient si bien gardés mais c'est une aubaine maintenant Treize ne peut pas les faire disparaître, le peuple serait au courrant et ce que le peuple sait, le pays entier le sait et ce que le pays propage les autres nations l'entendent. Donc s'il touche un seul cheveu de ses deux enfants, il risque d'avoir une guerre civile, en plus d'une véritable guerre. Je savais que ces gamins seraient utiles. Vous aussi je savais que vous viendriez à moi une fois destitué de votre poste par mes deux prodiges.

« Il avait tout calculé » pense alors Walkers, secouant la tête, il décide de pauser la question.

- Connaissez-vous la seconde partie de la prophétie ?

- Bien entendu ! La voici : La prophétie ne s'accomplira pas si la mort est tué de l'épée d'un roi. Comme punition cet être abritera le pouvoir absolu, le pouvoir unique.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

Walkers est confus c'est pourquoi il choisit de quitter la pièce.

Walkers ne souhaite pas rester des heures dans les parages, il ne sait pas si la potion est également amnésique, il l'espère que le Duc ne se rappellera pas de tout ce qu'il a dit.

Walkers reprend son cheval dans la grange et repart vers le château de Treize, sans toute fois presser son cheval, il n'est pas encore vraiment frais.

* * *

Fukitsu écoute la voix de Quatre sans vraiment l'entendre, plus il écoute Yuki se plaindre à Heero puis le visage de Shini lui apparaît, de Shini quand il avait l'âge de Yuki quand il jouait avec Relena.

"Relena, pense Gami, Relena, voilà à qui me fait penser la servante"

D'un bon, Fukitsu se relève et s'avance vers le début de la forêt. Il disparaît dans celle-ci, il doit vérifier ce qu'il pense, il court presque vers le château, et demande à y entrer, c'est encore le même garde qui est de piquait, il le laisse entrer presque de suite.

- Ma sœur a oublié sa poupée, dit Fukitsu en se rappelant que Yuki a effectivement laissé la poupée là.

- Attend ici

Dans les 5 minutes Lena apparaît avec la poupée de paille dans la main.

- Je l'ai trouvé en rangeant, j'espérais que tu reviendrais pour la reprendre.

- Merci, dit Fukitsu avant de partir.

Ainsi, il sait où est la princesse, mais comment, elle, ne l'a-t-elle pas reconnu? Il faudra qu'ils reviennent.

Fukitsu revenu au camp ne fait pas par de sa découverte après tout même si cette histoire les concernait, le trône pas, donc cette part il la garde puis il ne va pas leur faire de fausse joie alors qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi Relena ne l'a pas reconnu, il n'a pas tellement changé lui.

- Nous retournerons au château ? Demande Yuki

Fukitsu ne fait que hocher la tête, il ne peut pas engager une conversation avec la jeune fille cela ne se fait pas. Il laisse son regard voyager et il retombe sur Yuki.

- Yuki ! Appelle-t-il directement.

La fillette vient le rejoindre mécontente.

- Quoi ?

- J'aurai besoin de toi pour que tu te lies avec une des servantes de Noin, lors de notre prochaine visite. Si tu es amie avec plusieurs d'entre elle cela serait mieux.

- les amis c'est pas facile à avoir, dit-elle d'un ton froid

Fukitsu hausse les épaules lui n'a que Hilde et Relena cela lui suffit, bien qu'il doit avouer que la présence de Heero et Quatre ne lui déplait pas.

- Nous retournerons là-bas dans une semaine, annonce t-il tout haut pour que le reste du groupe soit au courrant.

- Vous allez rester là-bas tout le temps ? Demande Quatre

- Juste un travail de jour.

- Heureusement, murmure assez fort Yuki pour que Fukitsu l'entendent

* * *

Walkers avance à pied tirant son cheval derrière lui, la nuit est déjà bien tombée, il est à la recherche d'une grotte dans ses montagnes, en haut de celle-ci il aurait encore du chemin à faire, encore une colline à monter et il serrait enfin au château.

Walkers a vraiment hâte d'être au château avec sa bonne nouvelle, la fin de la prophétie. Bien que très courte et en plus ça ne dit rien du tout. Son cheval vient de faire un pas en arrière, une odeur l'empêche d'avancer.

- Oui, mon beau, on ne va pas plus loin

Il attache son cheval à un arbre et allume un feu, ça éloignera sûrement les animaux sauvages.

Au matin, il remarque les pattes d'un ours. Il se redresse vite, et part au galop, dans le courant de l'après midi il atteindra le château du roi.  
C'est complètement fourbu qu'il pousse les portes du château, tout à un aura de tristesse.

Walkers n'obtient pas facilement audience, mais le roi finit par le recevoir.

Le jeune soldat s'avance alors que Treize est assis derrière son bureau.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour l'héritier votre majesté.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous demandez audience !

- Non, votre majesté, j'ai la fin de la prophétie.

Un sourcil se redresse, de l'intérêt se lit dans les yeux du souverain

- La prophétie ne s'accomplira pas si la mort est tué de l'épée d'un roi. Comme punition cet être abritera le pouvoir absolu, le pouvoir unique, énonce Walkers.

- Bien, dit le souverain

Et il se lève.

- Tu peux disposer.

Walkers le salue et fait demi-tour, un peu vexé qu'il n'ait pas plus d'attention, ni d'éloge. Il fait le premier pas, qu'une douleur monumentale lui transperce le dos. Il porte sa main vers celui-ci, et sent un poignard, il se retourne vers le souverain pour comprendre.

- Je ne peux laisser de témoin de cette prophétie. Ton excès de zèle est ta perte soldat, dit Treize en lançant un deuxième couteau qui atterrit dans le cœur du soldat.

Treize laisse le soldat par terre et sort de son bureau, il sait très bien que quelqu'un va venir nettoyer et ses hommes ne se posent même plus la question de savoir quel motif a lieu de cette tragédie. Un sourire aux lèvres, Treize descend dans sa salle fétiche. Il reste à contempler Hibana pendant un moment avant de dire.

- Sois heureuse, ma chère, vos enfants s'apprêtent à me rejoindre et ainsi inévitablement vous rejoindre aussi.

D'une humeur nouvelle le roi, quitte la salle.

* * *

Fukitsu a expliqué en quelques sorte son plan, mettant au courant les autres du rôle de Yuki.

- Nous ne travaillerons pas le Week-end, ajoute Fukitsu avant de s'avancer vers le château.

- Kazi. Je... Il me fait peur, je veux pas aller avec Gami

- Tu ne risques rien, lui sourit doucement son frère.

Yuki étreint très fort son aîné puis, à contre cœur, se met à suivre Fukitsu. Elle sait qu'elle doit dire son nom le moins possible mais d'après les sources de Wufei, Noin ne connaît aucun Gami donc elle peut l'appeler ainsi sans risque de toute façon elle n'aimait pas l'appeler par son prénom. Elle court vite se mettre à sa hauteur quand ils arrivèrent au château.

- Encore vous ! Déclare le garde.

- Nous venons pour du travail, répond Fukitsu

Se demandant si cela est une chance ou non que cela soit le même garde que la dernière fois. Celui-ci disparaît par la grosse porte et leur ouvre sans cette fois-ci perdre son temps dans le château. Fukitsu décide que c'est une bonne chose.

- Tu écoutes bien ce qu'on te dit Yuki, déclare t-il en ressentant la présence de Noin dans les environs

- Oui, grand-frère. Tu crois que je devrais porter des trucs lourds ?

- Non ! S'élève la voix de Noin comme l'avait prévu Gami. Tu devras aider dans les chambres, à la cuisines. Lena sera ton aîné dans ce domaine, elle s'occupera de toi, ajoute t-elle avec un sourire pour l'enfant mais surtout pour Fukitsu qui c'était rapprocher digne d'un élan protecteur.

- C'est qui Lena ?

- La jeune fille avec Nesalia, lui répond la maîtresse du château

- Oh, elle est gentille elle, sourit Yuki.

Noin, s'approche de l'enfant puis lui glisse à l'oreille.

- Ne le dis à personne mais Lena est la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse. C'est ma servante préférée.

Yuki frappe dans ses mains en rigolant et en lui faisant un sourire complice.

Fukitsu convient qu'ils travailleront pour payer leur nourriture et en reprendre le soir quand ils rentreront chez eux, car ils doivent ramener de la nourriture à leur père malade qui est dans une grotte à l'orée de la forêt. Noin connaît la forêt et la grotte, elle sait qu'on peut y vivre.

En plus, elle a repéré de la fumée s'échappant de la région, elle est rassurée de savoir que ce n'est qu'un vieil homme malade qui la fait.  
Yuki tient son rôle à souhait, tant qu'elle est éloignée de Fukitsu elle est bien. Lena l'a prise en affection et lui raconte des histoires qu'elle invente, un mélange de son passé oublié et d'imagination.

Fukitsu travaille dans les écuries du château à l'entretient des chevaux, son don sorcier l'aide à se faire obéir. Très vite, il est reconnu comme quelqu'un qu'on doit prendre au sérieux pour pouvoir approcher une bête malade, furieuse ou blessée

A Suivre


	25. Tout se précitpite

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

Tout se précipite

Il y a déjà 2 mois qu'ils vont au château tous les matins pour travailler et ils repartent le soir. Un matin en arrivant, il croise Noin, Nésalia et deux gardes.

- Je dois m'absenter pendant une semaine. J'aurai voulu que vous veniez avec moi. J'ai surtout besoin de ton talent d'écuyer, Gami. Bien sûr, tu prends ta sœur avec toi, et Lena ira porter à manger à ton père pendant ton absence. Tu auras une prime à ton retour.

Fukitsu n'arrive pas à trouver une solution pour ne pas partir, tout a été prévu par Noin, et il doit se plier aux exigences de la jeune fille. Il espère que Yuki tiendra son rôle.

- Mais papa va s'inquiéter, dit la jeune fille en pleure. Est s'il lui arrive malheurs pendant notre absence ?

- Lena s'occupera de lui au moins, lui sourit Noin.

Yuki n'est pas des plus rassurée, avec les deux mois constamment avec Gami, elle a pu remarquer qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça, il peut même être très gentil surtout avec les animaux, mais elle a toujours un doute le concernant.

Elle ne voulait pas le dire à son frère, qui était très heureux qu'elle s'entende mieux avec lui. Si son frère a entièrement confiance en lui, elle aussi le devrait au moins elle essaie de faire des efforts tous les jours sur ce point.

- Yuki devra travailler là-bas aussi ? Demande Fukitsu

- Sûrement, mais peut-être que son Altesse te prendra sous son aile, elle est au plus mal depuis la mort de son fils.

- Pauvre Reine, dit alors Yuki. Maman aussi elle a perdu un enfant elle pleure souvent. La reine aussi ?

Fukitsu détourne le regard ne souhaitant pas croiser celui de Noin. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer la mort de Shini, cela serait trop dur donc autant évité ce sujet le plus possible.

- Yuki ! Crie t-il

La fillette abaisse son visage, consciente qu'elle en a trop dit. Elle triture ses doigts, elle est surprise en sentant une étreinte autour d'elle. Elle relève les yeux et est encore plus surprise que la jeune fille qui la tient dans ses bras est Nésalia. Elle que toutes les servantes appelle la Princesse des glaces, la statue ou encore Cœur de pierre. Seule Lena l'appelait par son prénom mais Yuki n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil.

Comme convenu Noin, Nesalia quelques gardes et les deux enfants se dirigent vers le château. Yuki appréhende un peu cette rencontre après tout si elle croise Zechs celui-ci ne manquerait pas de la reconnaître.

µ

Heero a fait se taire et se cacher tout le monde, le vent lui dit que ce n'est pas Gami et Yuki qui reviennent. Une jeune fille rentre dans la grotte en appelant doucement.

- Le papa de Gami et Yuki ? Appelle-t-elle trois fois sans succès.

Elle voit les couches sur le sol et dépose pour finir le panier ainsi que le mot que Mademoiselle Noin lui a demandé de laisser pour rassurer le vieil homme. Lena se dit qu'il doit être allé à la rivière pour se laver. Et elle finit par partir.

Quand le vent lui dit qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque, Heero siffle et ses compagnons sortent de leur cachette.

Le maître du vent trouve rapidement, le papier et le lit à ses compagnons. Tous se regardent en se demandant s'ils doivent essayer de suivre Gami ou rester ici, le temps qu'ils reviennent.

C'est la deuxième solution qui est prise mais ils sont tous d'accord pour avancer un peu, car maintenant ils pourraient se faire repérer à tout moment.

S'ils suivent Fukitsu cela est un risque qu'on le découvre ainsi que Yuki. Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettent, ils ne connaissent pas le monde des humains et ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre eux car les humains n'ayant pas de pouvoir c'est interdit par leur loi. Donc ils sont assez désavantagés.

µ

Les troupes de Noin arrivent rapidement au château du souverain, celle-ci a pressé les chevaux au maximum et quand ceux-ci ne pouvaient plus galoper, elle utilisait son pouvoir des roches, ses soldats y sont habitués, ils ne disent rien mais ce n'est pas le cas de Gami et Yuki qui ont un rôle à jouer. Ceux-ci sursautent, ne si attendant quand même pas.

- Gami c'était quoi ? Puis pourquoi on avance alors que les chevaux sont à l'arrêt ? Grand-frère ?

Fukitsu s'approche de Yuki et la prend par la taille la mettant sur son cheval puis saute de celui-ci. Automatiquement Noin s'arrête alors que Fukitsu sert encore plus la petite fille contre lui.

- Gami retourne en selle, lui dit sa maîtresse.

Celui-ci ne bouge pas. Reculant même sa sœur derrière lui.

Noin le foudroie du regard en sautant elle-même de cheval.

Elle va lui apprendre à la respecter, c'est quand elle voit la petite fille trembler et remarque que Gami a grande peine à ne pas limiter qu'elle sourit.

- J'oubliais, les paysans ne sont pas au courant.

- De quoi ? Demande Yuki curieuse mais ne se délogeant pas du châtain.

- Je suis très spéciale ma petite, je peux contrôler la roche. Comme j'ai fait installer des fers en pierre, les chevaux ne se fatiguent plus, c'est la roche qui fait tout le travaille et quand je fatigue les chevaux reprennent la relève. Nous arrivons en un jour au château alors qu'il y a 3 jours et 2 nuits de voyage.

- OOOh fait la gamine avec un sourire. C'est pratique hein ! Grand-frère ?

- Oui fait Gami en se prenant le menton avec cela nous pourrons récolter deux fois plus vite.

Noin éclate de rire, elle aime la façon de pensée de ce jeune homme, jamais désintéressée. D'une chose incroyable, il la rend banale car elle peut être utile dans la vie de tous les jours.

Elle se dit aussi de c'est ce genre de personne qui a de l'importance. Le Roi sera sûrement content d'avoir celui-ci auprès de lui. Peut-être pourra-t-il lui aussi devenir officier.

Elle trouve que lui et sa sœur méritent cette chance, contrairement aux vautours qu'il y avait lors de son entraînement avec Zechs.

µ

A son arrivée au château, Noin va directement conduire Nesalia à la cuisine. Elle se rend vers le bureau de Treize pour lui faire son rapport trimestriel.

Pendant ce temps, Fukitsu s'est rendu à l'écurie et s'occupe des chevaux, il regarde minutieusement les fers à cheval en roche, il se demande s'il est capable de faire bouger aussi la roche. Mais il y a trop de gens autour de lui pour oser essayer, il doit continuer à passer pour un simple paysan.

- Et toi, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le soldat s'arrête et vient vers lui.

- Toi, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Et ton frère comment va-t-il ?

- Il est mort, quand nous sommes arrivés chez mon oncle et ma tante, il était trop faible, il n'a pas survécu, dit Gami.

Il doit faire vite pour avoir le silence d'Otto.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, tu devrais rester ici, alors.

- J'ai la fille de ma tante qui est avec moi, elle me considère comme son grand-frère, je ne peux pas rester ici

- Je suis venu faire un rapport à Treize, je repars de suite en mission. Prépare-moi un cheval et le meilleur. Et ton loup, où est-il ?

- Au village

- Porte-toi bien, Shini

Fukitsu soupire de soulagement, au moins, il ne se rappelle plus comment lui s'appelle, c'est encore heureux.

Soupirant légèrement, il se remet à sa tâche.

- Et toi !

Gami serre les poings, se retournant fusillant du regard celui qui l'avait interrompu.

- Quoi ?

Mais il se pétrifie en voyant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux, elle porte dans ses bras une enfant.

- Je... je suis désolé.

Il a la surprise d'entendre la jeune femme rire.

- Ce n'est rien mon enfant. J'aimerai que vous me scelliez un cheval ainsi qu'un pour ma fille. Vous voulez bien nous accompagner ?

- Euh ! ... Je dois demander l'autorisation à Mademoiselle Noin.

-Oh ! Elle est ici. Elle sourit. Je remettrais cette balade une autre fois dans ce cas. Viens Marie-Meiya.

La reine avait déposé sa fille sur le sol lors de sa demande. La petite fille continue à fixer Gami pendant un moment puis elle donne un coup de pied à celui-ci avant de suivre sa mère. Surprit Fukitsu ne fait rien. Il est surtout surprit que la reine pouvait être aussi gentille. Comment un monstre comme Treize a pu gagner son cœur ? Secouant la tête, il se remet au travail.

Yuki pourra toujours jouer avec la princesse, elles ont l'air aussi capricieuses l'une que l'autre.

Yuki arrive justement une grosse heure après. Elle est rouge de colère.

- Gami, je veux partir, je ne veux plus rester ici !

Le regard du châtain fait rapidement le tour, les sens aux aguets, il respire mieux, il ne sent pas d'autres présences dans les environs qui auraient pu surprendre les paroles de la petite.

- Ta mission, lâche froidement Fukitsu.

Les larmes viennent pourtant aux yeux de Yuki, elle renifle et les ravale, elle ne donnera pas cette satisfaction à Gami.

Lady Une revient à ce moment là dans les écuries et trouve la mine déconfite de la petite fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma petite ?

- On m'a fait travailler dans la cuisine.

- C'est ta sœur ? Demande la reine à Fukitsu

- Oui

- Elle a quel âge ?

- 6 ans presque.

- On ne fait pas travailler un enfant de cet âge là ! Je vais parler à Mademoiselle Noin. Viens avec moi ma poupée, Marie-Meiya va bientôt se réveiller de la sieste, tu pourras jouer avec elle. Ca te dirai d'être demoiselle de compagnie ?

Yuki panique un peu et cherche réconfort au près de Gami, qui lui fait signe d'avancer.

Sans la petite dans les jambes, il pourra plus facilement trouver Treize le tuer et partir chercher Shini. Cette idée lui donne la force de continuer, et d'avancer

* * *

**le chapitre est court, mais on arrive à la fin et nous ne savions pas le faire autrement, soit un très long ou deux petits**


	26. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ?

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaie de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** UA, Chibi G-boys.

**Auteurs :** Tenshimizu et BernieCalling.

_Après avoir fait le volume deux de la trilogie, nous nous attaquons au volume un, le volume trois est en préparation, je me répète, mais quand deux folles se rencontrent, parfois, ça donne des idées complètements folles, mais surtout ça ne fait pas les choses comme ça devrait_

_oups, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'odyssée salvatrice, Shini et Fukitsu Gami sont interprété par Duo Maxwell, pour une fois il n'est pas schizophrène, il est juste dédoublé._

* * *

**Tel est prit qui croyait prendre ?**

Yuki a été un peu forcée d'accepter l'offre de la reine. Mais finalement cela lui plait d'être la dame de compagnie de Marie-Meiya, elle est un peu capricieuse mais elle a pleins de bonnes idées puis la compagnie de la reine lui est très plaisante aussi.

Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Souriante elle en est même gentille avec Gami qui semble un peu moins froid vis-à-vis d'elle. Finalement son frère avait peut-être raison le châtain n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle casse le mur.

Elle se sent un peu morose en pensant à son frère mais la petite main de Marie-Meiya vient mettre sa petite main sur son bras et lui offre un sourire.

Fukitsu, quant à lui, s'occupe des chevaux mais il a pu établir une stratégie. Il peut facilement aller dans la salle du trône grâce à Yuki, celle-ci a visité le château et lui a remis un plan.

Il sait aussi les moments creux dans la garde, ainsi que les points de faiblesse.

S'il veut agir, il doit le faire vers 14heures, la moitié des patrouilles sont partie en inspection tandis que l'autre est en repos ou à l'entraînement.

Il tentera sa chance le lendemain, car maintenant il est 15heures passé, il ne peut pas tuer le roi alors que sa femme est présente à ses côtés puisque c'est l'heure de la sieste de Marie-Meiya.

Il aurait donc une heure pour agir, Yuki ne pourrait pas être dans ses pattes puisqu'elle devait rester auprès de la princesse.  
Fukitsu sourit en brossant un cheval. Demain le roi serait enfin mort.

µµµ

14 heures, Fukitsu quitte l'écurie, le poignard de sa mère caché dans la manche de sa veste.

Il avance en rampant le long des murs, mais en essayant de ne pas être trop suspect. Il pousse la porte du bureau, il sait que le roi est souvent en admiration du paysage à cette heure là, il regarde l'étendue de son royaume, et fait des plans pour l'agrandire encore. C'est Yuki qui lui a dit.

Il rampe vers la fenêtre pour trouver le roi qui l'attend.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour venir à moi Fukitsu. Tu as cru que je ne t'aurai pas reconnu, tu es aussi beau que ta mère.

Fukitsu est surpris, il regarde derrière lui pour voir s'il peut se sauver par où il est venu, un garde sort de l'ombre lui ôtant toute sortie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien te faire du mal, j'ai besoin de toi, pour avoir ton frère, j'ai besoin de vous deux, pour devenir encore plus puissant.

Un sourire sadique apparaît sur le visage de Treize, Fukitsu sent le soldat trembler derrière lui.

- Mon frère est mort.

Le sourire s'agrandit encore

- Non, il est vivant, tu ne serais pas là s'il était mort.

- ...

- Tu peux taire l'endroit où il se trouve, il viendra à moi, toi ici, il viendra.

Fukitsu a difficile de ne pas laisser transparaître un frisson.

- Il me croit mort, il ne viendra pas.

- Oh, je dois connaître ton frère mieux que toi. Quelle est la dernière chose que tu lui as dite ?

Fukitsu blêmit, se rendant compte que Treize a raison. Shini viendra, parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait lui.

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai persécuté le peuple pour mon plaisir ? Peut-être un peu... Je savais que l'un de vous allait revenir et si je ne n'avais pas les jumeaux, un jour Relena serait intervenu.

- Tu...

- Tout planifié depuis la mort de mon cher frère. Une fois le roi défunt je savais que vous resteriez mais que quelqu'un allait mettre Relena a l'abri, que ton frère ne pourrait pas garder ce lourd secret alors il finirait par tout raconter à ton père. Celui-ci d'un caractère assez emporté, aurait directement couru vers la mort, ensuite paniquée ta mère s'enfuirait avec vous. L'idéal aurait été que toi et ton frère mourriez dans la forêt mais quelqu'un doit me protéger car peu de temps après la prophétie est née. Tu peux t'en aller et envoyer ton attaque plus tard mon cher Fukitsu mais...

Le roi n'aima pas le sourire qui vient se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

- Tu as besoin de moi... vivant. Rien ne me rattache ici, je pars quand je veux ou je me suicide comme cela la nouvelle se répandra et Shini ne bougera pas, parce qu'avant je t'emmènerai avec moi bien sûr.

Fukitsu prend l'épée à sa taille et commence à avancer vers le souverain, celui-ci rit.

- Rien ne te retient ? Et cette enfant, Yuki ? Elle est dame de compagnie de ma fille certes mais il suffit d'un rien et...

Il met son index sur sa gorge mimant le geste de la décapitation.

- C'est une enfant. Tu n'oserais quand même pas.

- Cela est déjà chose faite. Cela ne me dérange nullement.

Fukitsu sert le poing.

- Qu'en à mettre fin à tes jours... la situation reste la même cette gamine, elle est condamnée puis si j'entends ta bouche profaner encore ses paroles... Déclare Treize l'attrapant vivement par le menton

- Je détruis tous les villages environnant. Quelque part tu as le choix mon cher Fukitsu. Tu restes en vie mais l'épée du roi reste au-dessus de la tête de cette fillette, soit, tu échanges ta vie mais contre celle de plusieurs villages.

Treize approches du garde près de la porte et le tue vivement ne souhaitant pas avoir de témoin.

- Bien sûr ta vie ici ne sera pas sans luxe. Tu seras le chef de mes armées, tous les autres devront t'obéir. Tu ne devras pas me rendre de rapport contrairement à tes hommes. Mis à part cela mon château est le tien. Acceptes-tu ma proposition ?

Treize avance sa main vers le garçon un sourire aux lèvres.

Fukitsu y enfonce la lame de sa mère

- Yuki restera sous ma protection quoi qu'il arrive.

- Bien sûr. Même si tu voulais la libérer, tu ne voudrais pas que la petite prophète, je crois que son nom est Hilde enfin... tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose n'est ce pas Fukitsu ?

Gami enfonce la lame plus profondément.

- Dis-le-moi. Susurre Treize

- Marché conclu.

Treize le laisse sortir de la pièce. Il lui reste quelque chose à faire et ce n'est pas des plus facile. Après avoir vérifié si Yuki est bien avec la princesse, il se rend à l'extérieur du château et siffle Yasei, il doit lui confier un message qu'il a écrit dans les écuries où sont toutes ses affaires.

Il n'a pas été facile à écrire non plus ce message, car il doit être sec. Il regarde le loup partir vers ses compagnons.

&&&

Yasei met trois jours à retrouver Heero et les autres, ils ne sont plus dans la grotte, mais ne sont pas partis très loin. Yasei met ses pattes avant sur les épaules d'Heero qu'il voit le message qu'il a autour du cou.

_Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, vous pouvez retourner chez vous. _

_Je garde Yuki elle est nécessaire à mon plan_

_Adieu_

Quatre se prend la poitrine sous la douleur que lui renvoie Heero et Dorothy et il s'écroule sur le sol. Wufei est le premier à réagir en portant Quatre dans la mare d'eau tout près.

Le maître du feu se jète sur le maître du vent, hurlant, le griffant.

- On te l'avait dit de ne pas lui confier ta sœur. Imbécile, crétin. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance.

Heero se laisse faire trop abattu pour réagir, comment va-t-il expliquer ça à ses parents.

Pourtant il cherche déjà le moyen de retrouver Gami et sa sœur. Mais où chercher, dans ce pays qu'il ne connaît pas, comment se diriger dans ce pays. Yasei reste assis près de Heero comme si sa mission n'était pas finie.

Heero envoie un vent violent sur Dorothy pour la calmer, avant de dire à haute voix.

- Yasei est toujours là, il va nous guider vers son maître, alors calme-toi, on va attendre que Quatre sorte de sa crise et on va le suivre, il va nous conduire à Gami. C'est sûrement encore un de ses plans ajoute t-il bien qu'un peu moins sûr.

- J'espère pour toi, sinon, je retournerai ce pays, je le mettrai à feu et à sang, et je la retrouverai.

&&&&

Le lendemain matin, Quatre est apte à partir avec les autres, Heero a demandé à Yasei de les emmener vers Gami. Le loup avance et regardant qu'ils suivent. Au bout de 5 jours, Heero et les autres sont sans voix, Yasei les as conduit devant la frontière de leur pays.

Le temps qu'Heero le réalise, le loup avait disparu dans la nature. Le maître du vent, ne voit pas mais sent la boule de feu arrivé sur lui. Il est propulsé sur le sol, mais ne cherche pas à se relever. Peu après d'autres boules de feu arrivent et continuèrent à le brûler. Déjà de la fumée semble émané de l'enfant.

- Arrête !

Quatre s'est jeté sur sa cousine.

- Pourquoi as-tu laissé faire ça ? Une fois que Gami n'aura plus besoin d'elle il la tuera. Tu as envoyé ta sœur à la mort. C'est de ta faute tout ce qui arrive.

Dorothy continue à hurler des insultes, le visage baigné de larmes quand soudain elle s'écroule sur le sol. Wufei vient de lui faire une prise pour la calmer. Quatre le remercie du regard et se dirige vers son ami toujours au sol, celui-ci n'a pas bougé.

- Heero ?

Celui-ci venait de se relever vivement.

- Je vais la chercher.

Courrant dans l'autre sens, il s'évanouit soudain.

Quatre se précipite sur son ami pour remarquer que son corps est presque entièrement recouvert des marques de brûlures, Dorothy n'y est pas allée de main morte.

- Wufei essaie de demander des renseignements à propos de Yuki aux arbres. Je vais essayer de le soigner.

- Utilise de l'eau, murmure Heero.

Quatre acquiesce, après tout il fallait qu'il soulage vite son chef mais qu'elle n'est pas son horreur quand il remarque que celui-ci disparaît et se tord encore plus de douleur là où l'eau devrait le calmer.

- Heero ?

- Continue... Pardon Yuki.

- Te punir ne la fera pas revenir, murmure alors Quatre.

Quatre regarde alors sa cousine étendue sur le sol. Il se sent coupable, sa cousine avait déjà beaucoup souffert dans le passé, quand est ce qu'elle aurait un peu de répit ?

Plusieurs heures passent avant qu'il ne voie Wufei revenir la tête baissée.

- Les plantes disent que le flocon a disparu...

Quatre baisse la tête aussi. Ainsi Yuki est déjà morte, il n'aurait rien pu faire même en essayant de rattraper Gami.

Comment allait-il annoncer cela à son ami et sa cousine ?

Quatre finit par prendre une décision, Wufei l'approuve. Portant chacun un corps, les deux derniers Ryoku retraversent le passage pour revenir dans leur monde, il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Plus de mission à mener. Quatre ne voit pas d'autres solutions, de toute façon Heero a besoin de soin et ils ne sont pas amène de lui en donner.

µµµ

L'accueil à la sortie du tunnel n'est pas des plus chaud, les gardes leur tombent dessus, dans les trois minutes suivantes, les deux blessées sont au centre de soin. Quatre et Wufei devant le roi pour des explications de ce qui s'est passé.

Kari est au chevet de son fils, elle essaie de lui soutirer des informations sur sa sœur dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, les constantes d'Heero chutent de plus en plus, pour finir le médecin fait sortir la mère pour protéger son patient. Kari fait les 100 pas devant la chambre de son fils quand Dorothy sort de la sienne, la prise de Wufei ayant fini de faire son effet, elle est comme 5 heures auparavant. Kari pose son regard sur la blonde. Celle-ci la prend dans ses bras pour la soutenir avant de partir à la recherche de son cousin pour savoir pourquoi ils sont de retour dans leur pays.

Elle ne met pas longtemps à le trouver, ce dernier lui explique que la nature n'avait pas permis de retrouver la trace de Yuki, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont rentrés, leur mission est finie.

Ils doivent tourner la page et oublier ce passage sombre de leur vie, que c'est ce qu'a demandé le roi, de manière à ne pas attirer plus d'ennuie encore à leur royaume.

Dorothy se jète sur le sol en pleure, elle repousse Quatre quand celui ci veut la réconforter, et se précipite à l'extérieur.

Dorothy continue à courir, elle retraverse la frontière ainsi que se dirige vers une forêt sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait depuis sa fuite. Ni pour la frontière ni de sa présence dans ses lieux. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle fronce les sourcils, ne reconnaissant rien. Elle continue de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, curieuse de s'avoir où elle mène. C'est au bout d'une heure de marche au moins. Qu'elle sursaute de surprise en remarquant qu'elle est devant un immense château. Elle continue d'avancer vers l'édifice.

- Bonjour ma chère, retentit une voix.

Dorothy se retourne vivement pour faire face au Duc Vermail.

- Je sais la tragédie qui t'accable. La perte d'un être cher est la pire des souffrances. Mais je peux t'aider

- Comment ? Demande la jeune fille d'une voix froide

- J'aspire aussi à la destitution du roi. Ce garçon qui vous a trahis est un de ses hommes maintenant, mais toi aussi tu peux les rejoindre. Reste avec moi au moins deux ans, je finirai ta formation puis, je te présenterai à Treize.

- Je pourrais le tuer ?

- Si tu en as l'occasion, sourit le vieillard.

Dorothy lui fait un sourire cruel en acceptant la main tendue.

µµµ

Heero ouvre les yeux doucement, il est soulagé et en même temps attristé de voir que sa mère n'est pas à son chevet. D'ailleurs personne ne l'est.

« _Sûrement qu'ils doivent m'en vouloir. »_

Heero referme les yeux, au moment où la porte s'ouvre. Il sent une odeur d'eau dans la pièce.

« _Quatre. »_

- Heero! Crie alors le jeune garçon blond en prenant la main de son ami.

Le brun ouvre les yeux, conscient qu'il ne peut pas jouer la comédie.

- Dorothy ? Demande t-il.

- Elle est partie. Elle boude sûrement, je la verrais au soir.

Heero fait un simple hochement de tête. Il a énormément mal au cœur, le faite d'avoir perdu sa sœur y est pour beaucoup mais il sait aussi que quelque part c'est l'attitude de Gami qui a fait cela.

µµµ

Heero met beaucoup de temps à se remettre, au bout d'une dizaine de jour il est sur pied, Dorothy est toujours introuvable, mais la frontière avec l'autre monde est fermée, plus personne ne peut se rendre sur Terre.

En rentrant à la maison, Heero trouve sa mère en pleure dans la chambre de sa sœur, son père lui dit qu'elle n'a plus bougé de là depuis qu'il est rentré, qu'elle ne veut plus manger. Le maître du vent entre dans la chambre, avec un grand verre de lait, mais sa mère pose un regard vide sur lui.

- Perdre deux enfants, perdre deux enfants, et toi, qui a perdu la possibilité de remplacer Odin, tu es presque déchu, Heero, tu es comme perdu pour moi.

Et elle recommence à se balancer d'avant en arrière en pleurant.

Le maître du vent retourne à l'internat où ses amis l'attendent, il expiera sa faute. Mais au fond de lui-même il se dit que ce n'est pas possible que Gami lui ait fait un coup pareil, il lui reste un espoir infime que Yuki soit vivante, il ne peut pas s'être tellement trompé sur Gami. Heero prend Yachi, l'emmène près de la frontière.

- Vole, vole, va voir si tu trouves des indices. Vois, si tu retrouves Gami et Yuki.

Toutes les semaines, Heero envoie Yachi faire son inspection sur l'autre monde, mais jamais il ne ramène des renseignements, seulement que la vie sur Terre est de plus en plus pénible pour les humains.

Dans un coin de son cœur, pour Yuki, Heero se fait le serment de libérer ce peuple s'il trouve quelqu'un digne de confiance, quoi que plus jamais il ne pourra faire confiance, et donner son amitié.

* * *

_Si vous voulez la suite, il faut lire l'odyssée salvatrice. C'est vrai qu'on a écrit le volet numéro deux avant le volet numéro un, d'où la difficulté d'arriver parfois à rendre tout cohérent.  
Bon a va s'attaquer au volet trois de la trilogie._

* * *

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, surtout à Arlia Eien et Marnie qui n'ont on soutenu tout le long de la fic, Iroko, Catirella et aux 27 lecteurs fidèles qui sont arrivé à la fin.**


End file.
